


SONG TO THE SIREN

by DVCorvis



Category: Glee, Lightning Point, Mako Mermaids
Genre: Alternate Universe, Australia, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, NYADA, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 110,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DVCorvis/pseuds/DVCorvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuester calls The New Directions back after The 2012 Graduation –He has fantastic news of an Invitational - Only what does it mean for The New Directions when half of the choir has already graduated and calling them back now risks exposing a dark secret.<br/>Off the coast of Queensland Australia is the ancient volcanic island of Mako.  It is also home to three outcast mermaids.  They remain outcast from their pod while they search for a cure that will change a young teenage boy now merman back into his human form.  The island of Mako holds other secrets as well; why did war break out between the Merfolk?  Zak a 17 year old boy turned merman feels the answer to that question is found in a cave where a powerful trident weapon has been hidden.  The mermaids are about to find out there are worse things in the sea to fear than the male of their kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitational

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta  
> My first fan fiction - I would love feedback  
> I am also new to Glee and did not watch the series until two weeks before the series ended. I loved the show but hated Kurt's 3rd and 4th season NYADA arc. This story could be seen as a 'fix it' although it does not drastically change the cannon.  
> Song to the Siren a song by Tim Buckley is a song about unrequited love. Kurt’s unrequited love is Glee – Kurt loves The New Directions – After three years of being in The New Directions Kurt has learned it didn’t love him back.
> 
> Mako's Mermaids does not yet have a date stamp - I have set season one of Mako's Mermaids in 2012 – I did this because the season one episode “The Trident Job” (S1E18) is set in late October because it features a Halloween party and the full moon. In 2012 the October’s full moon was the 29th and in 2013 the full moon was on October 19th (and 2014 it was on the 8th) - It is doubtful anyone would have a Halloween party held on the 8th or the 19th of October - however a full moon on the 29th of October for Halloween party which is just two days before Halloween does make sense. Which means S1E18 “The Trident Job” is better set 2012  
> Glee: Setting is between Seasons 3 and 4 of Glee circa June/July 2012  
> Mako Mermaids: Setting is Season 1 and Set in-between Episodes Moon Ring 2 and The Trident Job.  
> Lightning Point: Setting is a year after first season Amber Mitchell has graduated and hasn't seen her alien friends since. Her mother has transferred to Southport.

### SONG TO THE SIREN

GLEE /MAKO MERMAIDS CROSSOVER  


With some Lightening Point characters

Disclaimer No copyright infringement intended on these program

 

Chapter One: The Invitational Lima Ohio – Setting Early June 2012 –

Two weeks post-graduation most of the choir’s graduated class was moving on with their lives…For Puck - His plans to move to Los Angeles and start a pool cleaning business were merely delayed. He intended to go – eventually – He just figured that after giving away most of his seed money to his deadbeat dad - that he would have to stay in Lima a little longer and try to make back that money before making his big move to LA. This meant taking on odd jobs as they occurred. Today it was vacuuming the leaves out of a pool. Puck lamented that his current job was sadly short the customary doting cougar – Still, not having anyone hovering around allowed Puck the luxury of lounging poolside and taking longer breaks than usual while he sucked back on cold Heislers. He was on such a break when his mobile chimed with a text message. He had high hopes it would be a new gig; something that would place him that much closer to his goal. Puck takes a swig of beer before he reads the text. – It wasn’t a client. – It was from his former choir teacher Mr. Schuester. Pucks reads the note and sighs - His first thoughts are of self-deprecating futility - Not only did he need the money another gig would bring in, but Puck he could only think of one reason why Mr. Schuester would be texting him now – And that would be to tell him he didn’t really graduate. Puck reads the text again. - It was just a short and simple text that was addressed to the whole choir **_‘I would like to see you all tomorrow 9am Choir Room don’t be late. Important! Please call if you can’t make it. ~ Schuester’_ ** Puck’s next thought was to call Artie. If anyone had the inside scoop - it was the smartest guy he knew. He dials the number and after a single ring Artie answers.

“Artie, yeah it’s Puck, do you know what’s up with Schue?

Artie didn’t know “I just now got the same text you did," Artie take the time to ponder this but decides he doesn't know. "It could be anything –You are going tomorrow, right?” Artie asks; he is prepared to lecture Puck if he said no.

“Yeah,” Puck gave a puzzled but affirmative answer. “I’ll be there.”

Puck wasn’t about to pass up seeing his friends again. But that last week in school was spent pretty much saying good bye to everyone in choir. There was no reason to look back. Puck was always certain that he was going to see them all again – He never thought it would be this soon. Puck pocketed his mobile wondered what was up. He sculls the rest of his beer before returning to his job.

***

Across town Blaine and Kurt were having another one of their regular coffee dates at The Lima Bean.

“Is that an application?” Blaine asks, watching Kurt sit down with a form in one hand and a nonfat iced soy latte order in the other. Kurt nods his answer before asking his boyfriend what were his thoughts about it.

“So, what do you think; summer job; me?” Kurt looks up at Blaine and he not at all sure what his boyfriend is thinking...His boyfriend sure wasn’t showing the slightest interest one way or another. “Or not,” Kurt says, doing his best to read Blaine’s lack of response.

“Didn’t you fill out an application already?” Blaine asks wrinkling his face up into a frown while he recalled another time just before Sectionals.

Kurt had to think a minute. “Last year? I never turned it in,” Kurt confesses. “I didn’t think we would win Sectionals – I mean without Rachel. But we did. - I also thought I wasn’t getting into ….” Kurt trails off not finishing “I guess _that_ came true.”

Blaine sitting across from Kurt and nods in sad agreement…He knows all too well the last word in that sentence was NYADA. Blaine also knows how much not getting into was hurting Kurt. It was killing Blaine too. He wanted to be the supportive boyfriend – he just didn’t know how – There was much too fine a line with Kurt between pity and support and what Kurt didn’t need was anyone feeling sorry for him.

Kurt sat across the table still trying to read his boyfriend’s behavior “What is this really?” he finally asks out loud.

Blaine only wants better for his boyfriend and with a great deal of reluctance Blaine manages to say one word. “NYADA”

Kurt scoffs at this.

“I know it’s been eating you up inside,” Blaine whines. “But you never talk about it, not even now.”

“There’s nothing to really say.” Kurt dismisses everything off like it doesn’t matter– but he can’t hide the truth – Not from Blaine. The truth is it was hurting him badly and worse he couldn’t understand how he could nail his audition but not get in and Rachel could choke hers and get in. And as much as Kurt tried to be brave and keep a firm upper lip about it, and as much as he loved Rachel and regarded Rachel as his best friend; it still bothered him that she got in with a second chance that was never afforded him.

“Well then I’ll say it - Carmen Tibideaux was stupid to pass on you.”

Kurt’s friend was blunt and honest – and it almost causes Kurt right there to let go of two weeks’ worth of pent up hurt that he has tried hard to hide – but no, Kurt shakes his head – he is not going to share his pain. “Besides," Kurt states.  "I can’t do anything about it until December. But I do plan to reapply.” 

But Kurt's comments do little to sway Blaine away from his prodding.

“All I am saying is I just think you shouldn’t throw yourself at a job this soon...I don’t want you to risk letting it redefine you – you are better than this, Kurt.”

“You know that isn’t going to happen” Kurt assures Blaine. “I’ve always said I am going to New York – no matter what.”

But Kurt’s boyfriend was firm. “I am not saying not to get a job, I just think you should hold off - Do something crazy first – justfor you - let yourself be reminded that you are worth it.” Blaine’s charming pitch was starting to ignite.

“Are you proposing something?” Kurt asked, cocking his head in curiosity thinking it would be so like Blaine to have planned something as a means of trying to cheer him up.

“I don’t know, maybe” Blaine answers, he really hadn’t planned anything. He thinks a bit before making a suggestion. “I suppose -yeah, we could hit a concert in Cincinnati or something. We could stay the night in a hotel.”

Kurt manages to crack a smile and it is the first time that he has since he got his rejection letter.

Their shared moment is broken by the twin sounds of text notifications. Any other time they would have ignored them but they both have a text. So they both reach for their respective mobiles.

“Oh, it’s Mr. Schuester,” Kurt says aloud, looking at who sent the message.

“Mine too.” Blaine confirms looking at his phone. But instead of reading the message, Blaine puts his phone down on the coffee house table and allows Kurt to read his text aloud:

“‘I would like to see you all tomorrow 9am Choir Room - don’t be late. Important! Please call if you can’t make it ~ Schuester’" Kurt makes a further observation that text’s list of recipients included everybody from Glee.

Indeed across Lima the whole choir was getting this same text.

Tina and Mike got theirs while sharing an intimate moment making out on Tina’s bed. Tina wants to make the best of the summer before Mike heads off for College at Joffrey in Chicago and she kicks off a large over-stuffed blue Stich doll off her bed in favor of fawning over her dancer-boyfriend’s abs. But she pins her boyfriend down to her bed to pick up her phone from off her nightstand the moment it chimes. It doesn’t seem to bother Mike who is in the moment enjoying how incredibly sexy he found it to be being lying pinned under his girlfriend.

“We have a Glee thing tomorrow.” Tina says place the phone back down and plants a kiss on Mike’s nose, then his lips.

“But I graduated?” Mike starts to object in-between Tina planting kisses all over his face.

“Maybe it’s about Mr. Schue's and Miss Pillsbury’s wedding,” Tina says, continuing to plant more traveling kisses into Mike’s neck. “We should go,” She whispers at ear level.

It doesn’t take much and Mike is sold on showing up at Glee.

***

And elsewhere in Lima at Hummel’s Tire and Lube - Finn is in his step-father’s auto shop preparing Sam Evens to take over his job for the summer so when Finn heads off for The Army in the coming weeks there would be someone there for Burt. The text alert on his phone is set to ring loudly in his step-father’s auto shop. And Finn gets up and he wipes his hands on a shop towel before picking up his phone – he reads the text and tosses his phone back down. He really could not be bothered with anything that would only remind him of Rachel, but he tells Sam “Mr. Schue wants us to show up tomorrow.”

Sam only answers Finn with a simple “Really?”

***

And in the Fabray home, Mrs. Fabray watches her daughter Quinn packing for New Haven– Mrs. Fabray couldn’t be more proud of her daughter -This incredible young woman her daughter had become had been through hell and back and persevered …it was her daughter’s preservation that made her find the courage to leave her philandering husband. – But now her daughter was leaving her for Yale. She didn’t want her to go yet but she also knows nothing could ever stand in the way of her daughter’s determination. Mrs. Fabray watched her daughter’s phone vibrates on her nightstand – her daughter looks at the phone but continues packing.

“Are you going to get that, Quinnie?” Mrs. Fabray asks her daughter.

"Mom, it’s just a text – If these past few months haven’t taught me anything - it’s that – if it is a text - it can wait."

It wouldn’t be until that evening Quinn would read the text.

***

With only two noticeable exceptions everybody from New Directions show up the next morning at 9am

Puck begrudgingly sits down on one of the choir room chairs– he is still thinking the worse. He finds the quiet stifling and he’s finally had it. “Enough!” he angrily announces. “I am not going to repeat my senior year!”

Mr. Schuester stood by the piano smirking at the ridiculousness of Puck’s sudden outburst and looking directly at Puck telling him simply “Great, you don’t have to.”

Mr. Schuester then moved to the center of the room to address the rest of the choir, “It isn’t why I called you all here.”

Mr. Schuester’s smile is infectious but no one knows why.

“Where are Rachel and Mercedes? – Why aren’t they here?” Tina asks, thinking that if it were this important a meeting they should be there as well.

“I’ll get to that.” Their choir teacher replied. His non answer was deliberate and for the effect. He was letting the choir know that whatever it was he had to tell the choir - he was very happy about it and his choir was beginning to sense that the news was huge.

Quinn remained in worry mode. It wasn’t like Rachel and Mercedes to be absent “They’re both ok, right?” She asks.

“They are both fine,” Their teacher informs the choir, he then feels he needs to elaborate. “I reached out to them earlier – after they both informed me they wouldn’t be here today.” The choir sees their teacher beaming ear to ear and looking very much the same way he did when they won Nationals only a few weeks earlier. – Mr. Schuester could no longer contain his excitement and he informs the choir what it is that has him so elated.

“I called you all here because I have some exciting news– Because of our win at Nationals,” he struggles to contain excitement that the tone in his voice keeps creeping up louder and louder in volume. “We have been asked to represent The US at The Global Voices Invitational in Australia!!!”

Stunned silence befalls the choir room…it takes a while for the news to set in.

Quinn is the first to make any attempt to talk but all she manages to utter is to say. “Oh my god.”

But soon the floodgates open, and the room is filled with whoops, and chatters. Kurt is still so stunned by the news that it takes Blaine shaking Kurt with his smiles and a hardy pat across Kurt’s back just to jar him back out of his shock.

“Are you serious?” Puck asks, he’s sheepishly thinking that he still may have done something wrong.

Artie rolls his wheelchair closer for a more serious face to face. “Please tell us that you are not joking Mr. Schue”- The way Artie sees it is that it would be an outstanding thing if true but a cruel sick joke if false.

“Yes, it is all true," the choir director confirms.  "In about three weeks we will have an all-expense paid trip to Queensland’s Gold Coast in Australia when we’ll perform in an invitation only live music festival. Our concert date is set for Friday July 6. ”

And the room is filled with even more elation.

Mr. Schuester smile and cheered with his choir but also continued with the further details.

He includes how it all started when The National Board of Show Choirs contacted him and ending on how he had extended the invite to go to Australia but both Rachel and Mercedes, but both had regretfully declined since Rachel is busy in New York and Mercedes is in LA with a recording contract.

"I had asked them both Rachel and Mercedes to keep this a secret until I was able to tell you all today.”

Kurt took this to mean that he had to text his friend right then and there. “That’s it! I am texting Rachel right now!” Kurt takes out his mobile from his pocket and begins texting Rachel.

He types on his mobile **_‘You owe me! – Mr. Schue just told us the news’_** – The moment he finishes texting Kurt is surprised by how quickly he gets a text reply back from Rachel.

“Oh! - This is her; Rachel,” and Kurt giggles telling the choir what she wrote. “She just texted me **_‘G'Day mate’_** ”– It’s a remark that makes him quickly type back to Rachel a single word: **_‘funny!’_**  

Kurt waits until he sees the indication that Rachel was typing before he informs the choir that Rachel is indeed typing again. Kurt reads each text soon after they occur. “She’s just texted - **_‘I have been waiting all day for you to text me about this!’"_** Kurt types Rachel back a reply **_‘yes, but you still owe me.’_**

Rachel responds with a couple short texts that read: **_‘I am really excited for everyone - Please tell everyone that.’_ **

Kurt types another reply: ** _‘I am in the choir room– everyone is here with me – Do want me to call you and we could go to speaker phone?’_ **

Kurt gets another reply back from Rachel but this one Kurt chooses not to read – It reads: **_‘It’s still too soon – I am just not ready to talk to Finn or the choir.’_**

Kurt soon after that gets another text saying for him to **_‘Just tell everybody that I am completely jealous but that everything is good I am with my dads we’re out still looking for a dorm.’_ ** \- Kurt soon gets another series of texts; which he reads each to the choir as they occur: **_‘Sorry about Mr. Schue asking me to keep this from you’ ‘I hope you all have fun’ ‘Keep me posted of things the moment you get there.’ ‘maybe I’ll call then’_ ** And there’s a final message **_‘text or call me later’_ ** –This last text Kurt also decides not to read aloud.

Blaine and Finn both caught on that there was a lot more to Rachel’s texts but that Kurt wasn’t saying. Only Finn asks about what was left out.

“That’s it?" Finn looks dubiously at his step-brother. “That’s all she wrote?” Finn asks again. Although Finn had called the shots in letting Rachel go – he is still nursing heart ache and expected something more – something that would say she was hurting too. Something that would tell him he wasn’t the _“Lima Loser”_ he thought himself to be - But he also knew his step-brother would rather keep quiet and not say another word than come between him and Rachel – Finn slumps back down into his choir chair feeling crushed. _'Why did he let Sam and his step-brother talk him into coming today?'_

With Finn being the one exception, the choir was way too excited by the news. Kurt continued smiling and looking at Blaine wondering if the real reason his boyfriend tried to talk him out of getting a job at the Lima Bean – 'Was it perhaps he like Rachel already knew about the invitational?’ Blaine shakes his head and whispers to Kurt about how he ‘honestly had no idea.’ Blaine only smiles back at his boyfriend; happily believing that maybe this will be the right type of excitement Kurt needs to find his center again.

Mrs. Pillsbury is now sharing in with the jubilee with her own announcements that she has passport applications and permission slips that everyone should take them and “get them filled out pronto!”–She says with her usual endearing enthusiasm.

But not everyone is complying with this  - Kurt eyes Finn refusing to take a passport application –Finn holds his hands up in defeat - he wants no part of it – for as badly Kurt found the last couple weeks to be for himself he knew his step-brother’s heart-ache was nothing to be marginalized or ignored.  But Kurt sees the refusal as an invite to walk down an application and hand delivers it to Finn. “Here," Kurt says, holding the form at arm's length. "I know you don’t have a passport.”

Finn hisses.

Kurt purses his lips and doesn’t give up. “OK, different tactic; Think paid vacation! Think one last fling before you have to go into the Army; Think…”

Mr. Schuester cuts Kurt off by joining the conversation adding _“Think_ great opportunity for us all …and yes Finn we need you.” Schuester then repeats this need to the choir “I need all of our voices. In coming days I will also be reaching out to the band and other Troubletone members. They helped win this honor it is only fitting that they should be included - Which brings me to Rory Flanagan. My text out to him failed. I know at some point this summer he had to return home to Ireland – But does anyone know if he has left yet?”

Sugar Motta raises her hand and speaks up. “Mr. Schue, Rory flew back to Ireland last week- I saw him off with Brittany.”

Santana’s eyes flash and she looks at Brittany like it is equal parts combination of why didn’t you tell me Irish flew back home–coupled with- so that is why you blew me off last week.

“That is too bad," the Choir director thought. "Rory will be missed. - Sadly neither Coach Bieste or Sue will be joining us either - Sue’s pediatrician has advised her against international flights until after her due date– And Coach Bieste has told me that she has her hands full requiting new players for football tri-outs next month – but she wishes us all well – with both gone we will need volunteers for chaperoning, but please note anyone considering volunteering the National Board of Show Choirs may not be as generous with airfare and accommodations.”

“My mom has a passport and might be interested.” Quinn tells the choir.

“Mine too, but I would have to ask to see if she is free.” Blaine also informs the choir.

“Great – So are we in?”

“Oh, hell yes!” Artie enthusiastically chimes in.

The mood in the room is once again loud and festive.

Even Finn concedes “Okay, I’m in.” He announces.

“Alright,” The choir teacher accentuates his enthusiasm with a single clap of his hands…he’s still pretty like a kid on Christmas day. And yet, the choir teacher is continuing to discuss all the finer detains “We will need to make sure by end of today that our passport applications are filled out. If you need any help see either Emma or myself. We will also need photos ASAP - The National Board of Show Choirs has assured us the help needed to expedite our passports. – And again for anyone not yet 18 we will also need those signed permission letters from your parents – Up and until our flight I would like to use the time before we leave to brainstorm some set ideas, rehearsing, costumes, or whatever that needs to be down before we leave –I have been told that this year’s theme is the sea. –I am open to ideas – as long as it meets with the theme.”

Blaine is the first member to make a suggestion by saying about how he always liked Bobby Darrin’s ‘Somewhere Beyond the Sea’”

Kurt interrupts this saying that he “prefers Trenet’s original French version” – then looking over at Blaine – He doesn’t want to step all over his boyfriend suggestion “or, we could do a mash up of both.”

“Do you even know the words?” Santana snaps.

“Four years of French, Santana.” Kurt quips with confidence.

The choir teacher quickly shoots down Kurt’s idea of a mashup – But he informs the choir how they need about three songs and how he wants them to be the best three

“Mr. Schue,” Tina starts to offers up a suggestion, “I have always loved ‘Frozen Oceans’ – it’s by an Indy band out of LA.”

Blaine looks over at Tina with wide eyes “Oh my god, Yes! That’s perfect Tina!” Blaine tells Tina.

The choir teacher; however isn’t sold. He glances around the room and it is clear to him that no one else in the room has even heard of the song. He informs Tina that he ‘would have to hear it first.’

***

Release for the remainder of the day the choir went their separate ways – for most of the choir this either meant going directly home to tell their parents news about the exciting trip - others in the choir were going to the mall at it was the one place everyone knew they could get their passport photos taken.

Kurt and Blaine meet outside Kurt’s car. Blaine waits for Kurt to push open the automatic door lock. “Hungry?” he asks Kurt.

“A little” Kurt admits. “I figure we could go to the mall, get the pictures done, hit the food court and then go to Between-the-Sheets for music.”

“Blaine, Passport pictures!” Kurt retorts in almost scolding tone. “I have to rethink my whole wardrobe.” He continues as the explanation.

Blaine mentions to Kurt how he thinks “Passport pictures are like drivers licenses, Kurt – nobody really takes a good photo.” But no sooner do the words leave Blaine’s mouth he is being hit by the full on gaze of Kurt’s piercing stare “Right,” Blaine says autocorrecting himself. “Home first.”

Blaine and Kurt do eventually end up at Between-the-Sheets. Blaine wants finds the sheet music for Beyond the Sea but also see if they have or if they can order ‘Frozen Oceans’. But while he is browsing for music he noticed that Kurt is exclusively hanging out in the French language section. “La Mer? Really?” Blaine rolls his eyes.

“I know, it’s kind of pathetic, but there’s always hoping.” Kurt admits but he appears especially disappointed. Kurt selects La Mer and adds it to a stack of two other selections that he has already made.

“Kurt?!?” Blaine looked at his friend worried.

“Look, I am ecstatic about going to Australia; you know seeing The birthplace of Tabatha, and going to The Sidney Opera House is on my bucket list - but do you know when the last time I had a solo?”

“The last week of school– You sang ‘I remember’” Blaine answers. “I remember you were very good.” He adds.

“I meant in competition – It was last year at Sectionals-– I had a couple lines on MJ’s ABC – I think the only other times I was ever featured in competition was when we sang Candles and in my sophomore year Sue had me sing Celine Dion entirely in French with the Cheerios.”

“…entirely in French? I don’t think you ever told me this story.”

“No big deal Santana didn’t even remember it…No, let’s face it I am just a big joke to everyone.” Kurt self-depreciates and sinks further down in his despair.

“I don’t think that.” Blaine shook his head feeling hurt. He could never feel this way about Kurt. “I don’t think that for a second.” –he says it again trying to reassure his friend. Yet closer to the truth was the more Blaine saw Kurt like this the more Blaine actually levied a larger part of the blame on himself – He wonder had he only stayed at Dalton what solos might have come Kurt’s way, or had he only stayed at Dalton stayed would the lead in the musical have been Kurt’s instead of his. Blaine couldn’t rewrite history all he can do is suggest that Kurt ‘fight for a solo’ that maybe this was fate intervening to give Kurt a second chance if he just stood and grabbed it.

***

June 20th – It’s a week before the set list deadline and Mr. Schuester has settled on what the choir will sing. He informs the Set List would open with ‘Beyond the Sea.’ – Which the choir teacher envisions a theatrical dance number with Blaine singing the lead as a Bobby Darrin type character and Quinn as a Sandra Dee. He asks Mike Chang if he would like to take part with the choreography. While with Artie; Schue asks for his help with the more theatrical aspects of number – Schuester announces a second number as a Troubletone number–Will once again laments Mercedes’ absences but says just as they did at Nationals; Quinn and Tina will once again join the Troubletones and will sing the Tim Buckley classic ‘Song to a Siren’ \- And for a closing number Will sees the Christopher Cross ballad ‘Sailing’– Solos going to Finn, Sam, Puck, Jo, Artie

Kurt doesn’t hear his name uttered and with that gone is any hope he had of getting a solo. Blaine also picked up on the omission but he instead eyes his leather satchel. He has another plan for Kurt. But before Blaine can let anyone in on that plan Emma enters the choir room to tell Will he has a phone call.

"Can it wait?" Emma shakes her head no, and informs Will that it is Dr. Gregory Armitage from The National Board of Show Choirs. Mr. Schuester a nervous flutter hits his stomach but pauses long enough to tell his students to ahead without him rehearsing, going over choreography plans, or finding out what to wear for costumes while he goes and answers the phone.

Mr. Schuester finds the call to be a major setback - The Head Director has questioned Will on the omissions of Miss Berry and Miss Jones from the roster that Schuester had sent – And after Schuester gives his explanations of professional and academic obligations they tell Will that unless the issue of the omission is resolved they will be forced send last year’s National Champions. Schuester immediately places calls out to Rachel and Mercedes – and shortly he gets a return call from only Rachel who lets her former choir teacher know that she had decided to spend her summer in Miami with her dads.

“Thanks, for calling back; Rachel. - Sorry you won’t be joining us – Enjoy Miami” visibly upset, Will hangs up the phone. He hasn’t noticed that Emma has entered his office and she was now deeply concern at finding her fiancé looking so distraught.

“Will, what is going on!?!” She asks.

“That was Rachel - National Board found out about Rachel and Mercedes not performing at the festival and the Board has threatened to replace us with last year’s winners if I can’t get them back - I can’t reach Mercedes – And that was Rachel reconfirming that she can’t make it.” Will staggers to his seat shaken by the revelation there was probably no way he was going to get back either show choir singer. He is at a complete loss on what to do.

There’s a long pause before he looks up at Emma for answers. Emma smiles; she could continue to see hope when even the upmost optimist would see doubt. “I’ve always said The New Direction is a constellation of stars - You just have to tell the National Board that they are. Go see them in Chicago – Convince them in person.”

“Emma, what if I can’t convince them?” He asks. “I don’t know what to do and I don’t have a heart to tell the kids.”

“Will, you have to at least tell Quinn and Blaine –Their Mothers have already made reservations.”

“You- you are of course right.” Will stammers but he agrees.

***

Back in the auditorium Kurt is approaching Blaine who is on stage taking a break from rehearsal runs of his big dance number with Quinn. Blaine eyes Kurt climbing the stairs leading onto the stage; he is wearing one of the costumes for his part in the ‘Beyond the Sea’ performance.

“Love the costume.” Blaine says as Kurt steps onto the stage –

Kurt isn’t so sure “I don’t know, I think this one makes look like a waiter from the 1960’s.”

“It works for the number” Blaine states confidently as he reaches out and straightens Kurt’s tie.

“How’s your part coming?” Kurt asks. He also glances over at Quinn and Artie who are on the other side of the stage watching the rehearsal’s play back on Artie’s camera.

“I fear Brittany may end up replacing Quinn as our Sandra – but otherwise good” Blaine appears optimistic as he wipes sweat from his forehead with his forearm.

“Britt is the better dancer.” Kurt admits, now handing Blaine a towel and his water bottle.

“Quinn is the better Sandra Dee – And a better singer. But Quinn is having trouble with the swing steps…I keep on having to remind myself how she only started walking again a few weeks ago. So I am committed to making it work.”

“There’s still no way to make ‘La Mer’ work as part of this number?”

Blaine smirks; amused by the tenacity of Kurt’s remark, but he sips his water and shakes his head no.

“So why did you call me in here…Mike still has us learning our steps in the choir room.”

“I wanted you to sing for me.” Blaine says nonchalantly.

“Dressed like I just stepped out of the 1960’s?”

“Come on, you look cute.” The tailor cut of the vest showed of Kurt’s slim frame and the pleated front in the trousers with the two tone shoes were just a little too sexy that Blaine couldn’t help but relish the way his boyfriend looked; perhaps just a little bit too much that he was starting to become aroused and the attention was making Kurt blush.

Blaine snaps back to present. “Right - Also - last night I took a look at that other piece of music that you bought with La Mer.., Voyage?” “Voyage, Voyage.” Kurt nods. “I was thinking with a more contemporary arrangement that maybe you could convince Mr. Schue for a solo with it.” Blaine hands Kurt a copy of his arrangement changes.

Kurt already knows the music his third year French teacher made him sing it when she found out he was in the Glee club. Kurt peruses the changes and midway he asks “With you on Piano?” Kurt asks, he continues looking at the changes Blaine made in tempo.

“Yes, with me on the piano,” Blain answers. “but it still will be your solo.” Blaine’s arrangement takes a more minimalistic approach to the music and he waits until Kurt feels the changes.

Kurt starts to sing the French classic ‘Voyage, Voyage’ For the first time in weeks Kurt finds the music is energizing– He feels it. And from both sides of the stage members of the choir and the band come to the stage to hear Kurt and Blaine perform ‘Voyage, Voyage’ they don’t know the words but the find it deeply moving –

On stage Artie switches his camera back on and Quinn is swaying to the music with her eyes shut – she doesn’t understand the words – but she feels the music. Kurt reaches the crescendo and his voice carried throughout the auditorium. And everyone in the auditorium is feeling the passion in Kurt’s voice. Will is looking on shock at Kurt then back at Blaine at the piano…he then looks over at Artie who he sees has been taping the performance - he has an idea on how to save the trip.

“Kurt. That performance! You never cease to amaze me.” Blaine says, giving Kurt full credit for the performance. Kurt actually sees that he has moved his boyfriend to tears but it isn’t enough to break his darkened mood. “Too bad Schue has already decided on the set list,” Kurt says handing back the music. Kurt has conceded the fight before it began. “I won’t accept that, you shouldn’t either - fight for this!” Blaine says trying to encourage

“You just want to play for me.”

“Always.” Blaine freely admits.

Blaine hands back the music and tells Kurt to think about it.

The choir teacher climbs the stares onto the stage and looks to Artie and his camera. “Artie, did you get that?”

“Yes. Mr. Schue I did. Artie answer he is in awe of what he just witness in part neither Blaine nor Kurt had given any indication they had planned to do this.

“Can I borrow it?” the Choir teacher asks.

“I’ll need it back,” Artie explains. “It has Beyond the Sea on it–we’re still working on the choreography.”

“Great, and if you have any more videos you can spare – come see me later…but today. It’s important that it be today.”

Will turns and walks across the stage toward the piano and calls out for Blaine “Blaine? Can I speak with you?” Blaine gets up from the piano bench and Kurt starts to follow Blaine across the stage floor towards Mr. Schue which causes the choir instructor to then specify “Alone?”

The feeling of being oddly rejected is short lived for Kurt because the choir is now beginning to surround Kurt. In the wings first question that comes from Mr. Schuester is to ask Blaine about Kurt. “Is there anything up with Kurt?” Mr. Schuester asks.

“That would be a better question for Kurt.” Blaine answers.

“But he’s alright?”

“Yeah, Kurt’s okay right now he just needs to be reminded of how amazing he is.”

“I’m glad he has you for that.” Mr. Schuester says coolly, unaware that the way he just spoken could also be taken as unkind.

The sour tone of Schuester’s remark only makes Blaine grimace and he wonders if Mr. Schuester could ever be bothered to appreciate how amazing a performer Kurt was. Blaine grows tired, “Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? Because that solo just rocked and I want to tell him about it.” And Blaine indicates with his hand while looking back to where Kurt is now standing on the stage next to Quinn, Artie, Sam, Mike, and Tina who are all showering Kurt with ovation; Blaine just thinks he should be there too.

Will only frowns and looks back at Blaine. “No, I need to talk to you about something else - we hit a snag” It chokes the choir director to say that much. “I know -” the choir teacher pauses briefly to clear his throat before continuing again. “I know that your mother has agreed to chaperone and that she has also gone ahead and made reservations. But unless I can iron out this hitch there may not be a trip. The National Board has made demands they want Rachel and Mercedes – As much as I tried to convince Rachel to reconsider -she is now in Florida for the summer. – Mercedes is not returning phone calls. - I am going to ask you not to say anything to the choir – not until after I speak with The Board tomorrow, but I thought your mother should at least know should she need to make cancellations.

Blaine manages to say ‘thanks’ but his face is already sullen with the pending letdown. Blaine, looking very disappointed, returns to Kurt’s side.

“I got to get out of here,” Blaine informs Kurt. Blaine looks like any moment he is either going to scream or cry or both.

“What is going on?” Kurt by contrast is looking much happier.

“I can’t talk about it here.” Blaine looks at Kurt he couldn’t keep it from Kurt. “let’s” Blaine chokes “let’s just get out of here.” Blaine starts to walk away before Kurt can ask for a clarification.

Once inside Kurt’s car with the doors shut and lock Blaine lets go of all of what Mr. Schuester had just told him. “The National Board of Show Choirs has just threatened to cancel us if we don’t get Rachel and Mercedes back

“Oh god, I think I am going to be sick.” Kurt moaned, and indeed a nauseating knot formed inside his stomach. His hand covering his mouth he sat in his car almost at the brink of tears.

“Didn’t Rachel’s dads just book a cruise?” Blaine says with disgust.

“Yeah; but only because she doesn’t want to see Finn right now and she felt jealous because she thought we were all going to Australia.” Kurt says fully defending Rachel’s decision.

“Mr. Schue is going to speak to some people on The National Board of Show Choirs tomorrow to try to convince them that we are strong enough a choir without Rachel and Mercedes. He only told me so my mom could change her reservations.”

***

June 21

It was late afternoon when Will had return from his day trip to Chicago.

Emma sees Will in the doorway “You’re back.”

“Yeah, I only just made it in.” Will says closing the door and dropping his keys in a small bowl on top of a hall table.

Emma embraces her fiancé at the door way and he returns a kiss to her forhead

“Well?” Emma asks, pulling away.

“We are still on…there were concessions but we are still going to Australia.” Will pulls his fiancé in for another hug and a kiss

“This is wonderful news. What changed their minds?”

“To be honest it was Artie’s compilation of video recordings of past performances. I got the idea watching Kurt sing Voyage, Voyage.”

“I heard Kurt really nailed that– Some of the kids were talking about it today; they wanted to know if it was going to be added to the set list.”

Will doesn't answer this question - He only thinks about the performance and the hounding he had received from the Choir Board asking him where had I been hiding Mr. Hummel all this time. Schuester repeats aloud what he told the Choir Board. That he simply “never really knew he had it in him" It worked for the most part. 

“Une constellation de talents.” Emma says, adding an accented French flair to her famous quote.

“I think the Board may actually want Kurt to perform it as a solo.” Schuester continues to acknowledge.

“Maybe you should think about letting Kurt perform it.” Emma stated and she honestly agreeing with the Choir Board as she could not recall a single time that Kurt actually had a solo in competition.

 

***


	2. Concessions & Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schuester is has been asked to make some concessions in order keep the Global Voices Invitational afloat; one of these is working with nearly half the budget, He finds this means he is going to have to make some cuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Will Schuester bashing

 

SONG TO THE SIREN

GLEE/MAKO MERMAIDS/ CROSSOVER

With some Lightening Point characters

 

Chapter Two: Concessions & Confessions

 

June 22

The morning following Schuester's meeting with The National Board of Show Choirs Schuester was in better spirits; He awoke refreshed; he had met The National Board of Show Choirs head on and had emerge victorious and he had sealed the day by having relations with Emma which for however new and infrequent as this was, it had been always good.  Emma had awaken before he did as radiant as ever and was up early enough to make breakfast, brewed coffee, and packed his lunch pail with a PB&J sandwich and chocolate chip cookie and an apple all before he was up and showered.  Still Schuester was ready to take on the world again.  There was only one small hitch; he had to tell 8 ladies that they were not going to Australia. He ponders this over in his mind and settles on sending off a text message. **_'Sorry, don't bother coming in for rehearsal. National Board of Show Choirs has cut my budget and unfortunately I  was forced to cut the Troubletones ~ Schuester '_   **Schuester hated doing this but in the very least his choir was still going.  He sighs and hits send. 

The choir teacher was determined not to let this spoil his mood.  He kisses Emma goodbye leaves for rehearsals whistling 'Somewhere Beyond the Sea' he is still whistling as enters the choir room from off his office - but he is immediately put off again by a sea of long faces all sitting quietly waiting for Schuester to enter the room– The Choir teacher walked across the choir floor certain that somebody had told – or they guessed – but clearly they all know what had been at stake.

“I might have said something.” Quinn arbitrarily confesses.

“Well the good news," Will Schuester announces, "is I was able to convince the Board to still let us go."

“What’s the bad news?” Kurt in his gloom is too quick to ask.

“The Bad news is they cut funding; by just about in half. Now in order to make this still work I had to cut the Troubletones and gone is most of our band accompaniment”

Sugar speaks up feeling snubbed by this arrangement. “But Mr. Schue, I am a Troubletone.”

“As of today Sugar you are performing with The New Directions –The Motto family has been more than gracious as one of our only boosters…and honestly Sugar your improvement hasn’t gone unrecognized.”

“The National Board of Show Choirs unfortunately will also have final say over our set list”

“That’s bull crap, Mr. Schue!” Puck interjects

“It is alright, Puck, they haven’t yet objected to anything that we’ve had planned - I informed them we are still doing an all girl’s number to ‘ _Song to a Siren_ ’ I changed the order so that our “ _Beyond the Sea_ ” number is now our middle number and I have changed our last song to the Beach Boys classic _“Catch a Wave”_ \- Kurt, I was thinking you could take on Wilson’s signature falsetto in the song."

Kurt gulps in shock at the news but his reaction is far from what Schuester was expecting.  Kurt instead is not happy by what he feels is a slight and tries to fake a smile…inside he thinks _‘really? is that  the best he could do?  Is this really how Schue sees me, as is just a walking cliché with a_ _falsetto voice?’_

Blaine feels the same about the song selection.  But Blaine tries to brush off what he also feels was a slight – And he is biting his tongue hoping that at best that maybe their choir teacher was just too oblivious to know what he just did to Kurt in song selection and for trying to pass off what obliviously was not a solo.

The choir director looks at both Kurt and Blaine wondering what he must have done.  Was there some hidden faux pas he had just committed?  He thought everybody loved The Beach Boys - he shakes his head and then remembers he needs to also make calls out the Choir's accompaniment - he tells his choir this.

"I have some calls to make to Band and orchestra members - I will see you all in the auditorium in 45 minutes"

 

Kurt left in a hurry but stopped just outside the class room he wanted to leave as soon as possible but waited while Blaine was still gathering his belongings. Upon leaving Blaine sees Kurt’s eyes redden with a combination of hurt, anger, and humility - it's would be clear to anyone what Kurt is thinking. “I am sorry Kurt, we tried” Blaine says sympathetically.

Kurt rolled his head back against the door as if the whole wall was the only thing supporting Kurt. “It taking everything in me not to blow off this rehearsal and just walk out” Kurt confesses.

“You are a better man than this – you have to know that you are”

“True, but it wasn't that long ago they thought I should be wearing a dress - so this who man-up moment in the whole scope of things means nothing.”

“I know it sucks but think about what you told your brother – at least you are getting a paid vacation out of this”

Kurt scoffs but he also knows his boyfriend is only trying to make light

“…and you told me Sidney Opera House in on your bucket list. Maybe the Sunday after the festival we can get into Sidney a day early and get a tour. “

“Maybe, but I am still angry.”

“Come on the girls are making a Mickey D's run - lets pay up - eat lunch and if you still want to blow off rehearsal after - I will join you.”

"Wow, way to put the pressure on, make me responsible for you too.  Now I have to come back"

 ***

Long after his choir had left for the day Will stands at the piano looking at the set list trying to make sense of whom from the Jazz band and Orchestra they could afford to take. But what also was filling his thoughts was why his suggestion to Kurt fell completely flat. From behind him he hears foots steps and he soon hears his name called.

“Hello William” Sue Sylvester calls from behind.

Will turns around and sees Sue 7 months of pregnancy and looking very large.

“Oh! Wow! Sue you’re huge!” Will says this with a childlike naivety that Sue only sees as weakness.

“Thank you Will, thank you for stating the obvious. Most days I just feel bloated.”

“Well, you look incredible.” Schuester informs his colleague.

“I just came by to see if the rumors were true - that somewhere between Nationals and winning the Teacher of the Year Award - you grew a pair”

“Sue; as always, I do not know what you are talking about.”

“You cut my Troubletones” Sue barks.

“’ _Your’_ Troubletones?” Will chuckles loudly at Sue’s misplaced ownership to The Troubletones.

“Naturally since most of the Troubletones are Cheerios they look up to me as their one and only voice of authority.”

“I hated doing it Sue, but let’s face it the National Choir Board didn’t give me much choice by cutting our budget.”

“Oh don’t get me wrong Will, I think it showed initiative – You saw a solution and you took it - Only I would have started with the graduates.”

The choir director rolls his eyes. “It’s a singing competition - cutting the Troubletone most of whom were only dancers was the only viable choice. Is that what you wanted to see me about, Sue?”

“I also wanted to be sure you were not using school assets - but I can see now that you are…”

“Before you continue with what I am sure will be a rant – I already cleared this through Figgins; he sees our presence here now as a natural extension of The New Directions.”

“We’ll have to see about this.”

“Give it a rest Sue – we will be out next Friday.”

  

Will Schuester illustrated he was not fazed by going back to looking over band candidates paying closer attention to which of them could play more than one instrument so he can double up. Several minutes passed and Sue had given up frustrated that Schuester was not giving into her banter.

Will does a victory dance punch to the air before returning to his roster. He is interrupted again this time from his fiancé.

“Almost ready?  I'm heading home to fix dinner - Will you be long?” Emma asks her fiancé.

Will doesn’t directly answer.

“You just missed Sue” he tells Emma. “She came by upset that I cut “her” Troubletones.” Will uses air quotes to accentuate the word her.

“Oh, so that is why the long face,” Emma asks.

“No,” Will shakes his head. “I think I may have really stepped in it with Kurt and Blaine.”

“I don’t understand; they seem so committed to going,” Emma says giving her fiancé a confused look.

“You know how we talked last night about giving Kurt a solo. I asked him to take on Brian Wilson’s part in ‘ _Catch a Wave_ ’

Emma is a bit taken back by Will’s gaffe.

“That’s where you went wrong: It is hardly a solo and you just marginalized Kurt into a gimmick. - And you wonder why he’s not embracing this?”

Schuester is shocked he actually thought Emma would be supportive of his solo idea.

“I didn’t realize that I did that.”

“You did - You said it yourself it was the video of Kurt that changed their minds.”

“Yeah.” Will asks quizzically wondering where Emma was going.

“Did you think to tell Kurt that?”

“No I didn’t,” Will admits.

“Maybe you should. Kurt is an exceptional bright young man who just suffered a major let down – he just wants to know if the people he looks up to still have his back.”

Hearing Emma support Kurt like this only makes Will flinch.

“Now what is with the face?” Emma asked at Will’s sudden change in behavior.

There is a very long pause. Will Schuester looks away and he is both embarrassed and ashamed.

“What is it? You can tell me.”

“I did something I am not proud of. And now every time I look at Kurt now I am reminded that I should have done more for him when I was given a chance I should have taken it.”

“You could not have known which way admissions NYADA were going to go - It’s why I tell my students not to put all their eggs into one basket when applying for colleges.”

[Will sighed heavily]

“I went to bat for Rachel” Will tries to explain.

“I think we all did.” Emma admits recalling how they were all there for Rachel after she blew her audition.

“I-I mean even after Nationals. I reached out personally to Madam Tibideaux - I thought Kurt was already a shoe-in - his audition was that good! –But I did this for Rachel because I thought we owed it to her and because of our win at Nationals. – So I called Tibideaux. I think she must have known why I called – Because she told me so many others were stepping up in Rachel’s behalf– She said she was most impressed that two rival coaches from Vocal Adrenaline would speak up. I knew right there she meant Shelby Corcoran and Jessie Saint James but that she called them rival she could not have known they weren’t the unsolicited endorsements she thought them to be – I should have told her how both coaches had a personal connections to Rachel. Instead I just agreed saying Rachel’s talent is so impressive it isn’t a fluke that others have taken notice of it. Only then did Tibideaux tell me that she had only one opening and was leaning towards Kurt – Tibideaux then asked me if I could understand her predicament since no one had step up for Kurt. - I was sure she was waiting for me to speak up for Kurt. I could have said something. - Anything supportive. - I didn’t - instead I only thought about how with everything Kurt has been through he would handle the rejection better than Rachel ever could – I am right, Kurt can, but did I tell Tibideaux that was the reason. No, I sung Rachel's praises says how she was always my go to person because she was the most consistently and reliable performer I had.  I conveniently left out that yes Rachel was only our go to person but because of budget cuts made winning the only thing that kept our club afloat – and keeping her from quitting which she frequently threatened to do meant always appeasing her.

I have done things Emma, with this choir other things I am not proud of - Blackmailing Finn to join, Putting myself first in New York, This – this by far has been the lowest I ever been

 

Emma sat horrified at what her fiancé has done but she tells him

“Kurt and Rachel can’t ever know about this – They rely too much on each other for support – but you still need to make this right with Kurt.”

 

***

June 25 

It's the last week before the flight Jo Hart tells the choir that he won’t be joining the choir in Australia - That he is instead joining his parents on a religious retreat.

The news affects The God Squad the hardest.

Quinn approaches her dreadlock friends with a hug and tells him that she will miss him. She gives Jo a chaste kiss on the cheek which for all its innocence still manages to make Jo bashfully look away.

“Are you sure you can’t come? Sam says trying to make a final plea with Jo.

“I can’t – My dad really needs me there with him.  But if you could please when you get to Australia could you get me a boomerang – I would appreciate it. I always wanted a real one.” And Sam compares having one to like having a Frisbee that comes back, but he agrees to do this.

Jo hart looks at the choir one last time before leaving - and tells everyone “safe journey" Jo's cool reserve hides well that he really wanted to go.

“Bye Jo,” Sugar calls back before Jo turns and walks out.

***

 June 27

Will Schuester hasn't changed Catch a Wave from the set list - and now that the deadline for the Set List has past - It is too late. 

Kurt retreats from rehearsal into the choir room for some  peace and because he really hates his pseudo “solo” “anybody here? Then I guess nobody would be bothered if I say who if I am made to sing one more  _'On top of the wave, on top of the wave’_ in a falsetto voice and I am going to scream!’ - Anybody?" Kurt plops down on a choir chair he doesn’t care that the guys seem to like the song or that the girls like backing the song up doing variations of ‘the twist’ and ‘the swim’ Kurt only knows he hates the song.

"At least you get to sing," – Sugar states, her voice seemingly coming from out of no where.

Kurt’s eyes grow big and he spins around in his seat and sees Sugar sitting next to him - he wondering just how much of his rant has Sugar heard.

"Schue doesn’t mind me in dancing up front just as long as I am not singing up front – But then I stick out because I am not singing so I am lip-syncing – And Schue yelling at me for that...I can't win." 

"Ever thought of not singing?" Kurt asks, dryly - which unintendedly comes across as a jab.

"Gee thanks," Sugar says taking the comment as a hurt.

"What I meant was your song is about a man who has crashed his boat on a rocky shore and is now in the waves singing to a siren – I have an idea. Have you ever been to Between The Sheets?"

"No, do the sell linen?"

"No, they sell sheet music," Kurt manages with a giggle.  "At Between The Sheets in the folk music section there are all these instruments on display - one of them is called an ocean drum. Inside it has ball-bearings and when you roll the drum it sounds like waves – It is totally easy to play because all you are really doing is rolling the bearings of the drum head.

"But if I did that then I am the only one with an instrument," Sugar lamented. "I don't want to be like the person in the band with the triangle thing"

"Good point, but what if you are not the only one with an instrument. I don’t know why no one didn’t think about this. According to mythology Sirens played harps and lyres and flutes – Lori and Kim; the girls from the band, if they also wore your costumes you could play along with them...you could be out in front playing.

Sugar smiles. "You are so smart." and she then adds "You and Artie are like the smartest people in the choir.  Hey, If you want I can get my dad to buy that school you wanted to get into."

"As tempting as that is, no." Kurt also smiles, he knows he has made some one happy in spite of himself.


	3. Flight

SONG TO THE SIREN

GLEE/MAKO MERMAIDS/ CROSSOVER

With some Lightening Point characters

Disclaimer No copyright infringement intended on these program

 

Saturday June 30, The flight to Australia.

12 members of The New Directions, Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury and joining them is Mrs. Fabray and Mrs. Anderson and eight hand selected members of the William McKinney High School Jazz Band & Orchestra all waiting patiently in the boarding area of the Cincinnati Airport.  Most are meeting Blaine’s mom for the first time. The find she is an exotic mix of "practically everything" she tells them and for which she credits to being born in Philippines and growing up along Coffee and Spice trade routes

Puck takes an instant liking to Mrs. Anderson but he also curses Blaine. “Dude, why didn’t you tells us your mom is hot – like way hot”

“Or Asian” shoots Mike

“Because she’s my mom,” Blaine answers “...and because my mom is also Portuguese, Russian, Dutch, ... Greek...”

"I just thinks she’s magical; the way she naturally fits in - Like she has been there all along." Brittany says interrupting

Blaine just hold his finger up like he can accept Brittany's assessment as the correct one. 

Mrs. Fabray by contrast feels awkward smiling at Glee kids she really doesn’t know all that well - as all she really wants is to spend whatever time she can just being with her daughter.

The long flight flies includes flying from Cincinnati to NYC then on to LA then on to Hawaii then on to Sydney then finally to Queensland.

The flight from NYC to LA was increasingly becoming a bumpier ride and the overhead light appears telling passengers to return to their seats.

Puck returns to his sits down and brags to Sam.

“One of the band chicks just asked me to join her mile high club.” Puck smiles broadly

There are only two girls from the band so Sam guesses: “Lori Wakemann- the Violinist? She has had the hots for you since you we won Sectionals.”

“Why am I always the last to know?” Puck shakes his head in disgust – like he could have been dating her. But his disgust soon changes when he sees Sam’s face turning ashen then green – “Dude, You’re turning green.”

“I don’t like flying” – Sam confesses; grabbing the arms of his seat at every turbulent bump then he quickly fumbles through the pocket of the seat in front of him trying desperately to find a vomit bag.  Upon finding one he empties the contents of his stomach

“Ooh - Nice Linda Blair impression - Your best impression yet!"

Puck says with a laugh he is both grossed out and impressed

“I really do not like flying.”

“Clearly, do you want me to get someone? - Schue? - Blaine’s super-hot mom?”

Sam agrees on Mrs. Anderson.

Puck walks up the isle to where Mrs. Anderson is seated on the way back down both Pam and Puck are stopped by Mr. Schuester.

“What’s going on?” Mr. Schuester asks.

“It’s Sam – I am told he has a bad case of air sickness.” Mrs. Anderson informs the choir teacher

“He did a full on Linda Blair back there,” Puck adds. “It was not pretty. And Sam asked for Blaine’s mom.”

Miss Pillsberry has a horrified look on her face to Puck’s mere depiction of barf.

“Is there something I can help you with?" A stewardess asks trying to address the out of seat passengers- "If not, can you please return to your seats – on turbulent flights we asked that you stay in your seats and not to block the isles.”

“Yes mam, I could use assistance I am in 21C but I am just going down to sit with one of our students for a bit…he is feeling a bit sick - and if you have any 7-up or ginger-ale could you send it over. Thank you.”

“Yes mam.” The stewardess responds almost apologetically. 

“Thanks Mrs. Anderson.” Mr. Schuester is both thankful and surprised at how well she handled the stewardess.

“Please, just call me Pam.” Pam Anderson tells Schue. She turns to Puck and tells him "Puck dear, you can sit in my seat until this passes."

"Yes, Mrs. Anderson," Puck answers politely. 

Mrs. Anderson walks the remained of the way and sits in Puck's seat. 

Will smirks and turns to Emma telling how they should have thought about adding moms sooner.

Mrs. Anderson sits with Sam much of the flight to calm him down – She confesses to Sam how she’s nervous too – And how she too hates to fly. She lets him hold a pendent she wears around her neck - Sam asks about the writing and symbols which Mrs. Anderson tells Sam it has both Greek and Egyptian on it - She tells Sam that she got it in Greece when she was on honeymoon with Blaine’s dad - she now carries it whenever she flies like a good luck charm.

Sam is relieved to hear Mrs. Anderson talk about her fears of flying. Sam smiles because it makes him feel like less like an idiot and he thanks her. – he hands it back the necklace and tells Mrs. Anderson about her how he likes having a mom on this trip because he misses his family since going back to McKinley – he rarely sees them. He talks about how he wanted to see them just before he left but taking a summer job in Kurt’s dad’s shop and rehearsals took up all that time.

Mrs. Anderson says how she first didn’t initially approve of Blaine transferring to McKinley but she’s actually pleased that Blaine has found so many new friends.” And almost prophetic she adds: “With Kurt no longer in school Blaine can use a good friend like you.”

The flight from LA to Hawaii was a much smoother flight

On this leg of the flight Artie and Mike use the time going over choreography and direction - All the while Tina just wants to squeeze whatever alone time she can get with Mike but this is proving unsuccessful…she instead sits reading her skyways magazine.

Quinn sits in coach while her mother sits in first class. Quinn knows she could have gotten an upgrade but she wants to sit with the choir. In coach she sits next to Brittany and Santana and passes time switching between reading her sheet music and listening to her headphones. She is abruptly stops and hands the earphones to Santana – “You should really listen to this.” Quinn says giving Santana the headphones. Santana puts the earbuds in her ears and listens and soon after asks “Who gave you this? Did Tina?”

“No, Blaine did.” Quinn says “he made recordings of all our songs and added this one.”

“I want to do this.” Santana chimes.

“I had no idea it was such a perfect a song for us.”

Santana looks over her seat just behind her row sits Kurt and Blaine they are asleep and they have been through most of the flight Kurt’s head on Blaine’s shoulder – they look as Santana puts it ‘freaking adorable’ but she wakes them up in spite of this. “Hey wonder twins! -Wake up!”

“What, what?” Blaine mutters as he blinks awake. “Are we in Hawaii?”

Kurt yawns then falls right back to sleep on Blaine’s shoulder.

Santana pointing asks “Did he just go back to sleep?”

Blaine nods and informs Santana that Kurt had the insane idea not slept just before the flight so he could sleep though the flight and only because he had read somewhere that sleeping helps to prevent jet-lag.

Santana nods, amazed at all the stupid clever things the wonder-twins did that ended making perfect sense later –Santana was not looking forward to Jet-lag - while Brittany was wondering what jet-lag was and if it was contagious. Santana is holding up Quinn’s Ipod in her hand and telling Blaine “Tina’s song, we’re so doing this! Even if I have to twist Schue’s arm we are so doing this.”

***

They arrive in Sydney on a Monday morning – where the choir and band switches carriers for the final hour lag to Queensland –

Once over Sydney Blaine indicates to a more awake Kurt to look out his window and down below he sees The Sydney Opera House - Kurt smiles – an hour later they are setting down in Queensland.

Right off the plane at the Gold Coast airport they are greeted by an associate from The National Board of Show Choirs - He is Theodor Metzler; a lanky man with dark hair and eyes. He addresses himself as Their Tour Manager and he is sharp as he is efficient and right from the start he is taking over with all the schedule plans he tells the choir about receptions, dances, a pancake breakfast - all mapped out in an itinerary that he hands gives everyone a personal copy.

"There is a meet and greet reception and dance schedule for this evening" Metzler informs the band and choir. "But before that I would like to see the whole choir including the band - and the director" He looks over at Mr. Schuester and nods. "In your costumes in the hotel lobby’s grand staircase for photos - The photographer is already at the hotel waiting." - Metzler then informs Schuester and Miss Pillsberry that The Director, Dr. Gregory Armitage, "will meet you at the hotel but tonight he has extended a personal invite for you to join him this evening for a 6pm dinner - if the two chaperones would like to join him for dinner they would be welcome too" both Mrs. Fabray agree so long as Quinn can join them which promts Mrs. Anderson to make the same request about Blaine.

Blaine asks if Kurt could come too - only Kurt declines saying how he finally persuaded Rachel to call so he is going to wait for her call.

At dinner Dr. Gregory Armitage addresses Blaine as Mr. Blaine Devon Anderson

Blaine looks dumbfounded he never met the guy and he already knows his full name.

The choir teacher makes introductions:

“Quinn, Blaine, This is Dr. Gregory Armitage He is director of The National Board of Show Choirs and this is Ms. Arlette Dupree assistant Dean at Oberlin - this is Miss Quinn Fabray and her mother Judy Fabray and Mr. Blaine Anderson and his mother Pam Anderson.

It is a pleasure to meet all of you – Ms. Dupree says greeting everyone. She speaks with a thick heavy accent nobody is quite able to place.

“I took the liberty of forwarding your preview tape – We are all very excited to see it performed live.” Dr. Gregory Armitage informs Schuester.

"You are very talented Mr. Anderson – You should be very proud Mrs. Anderson" Ms. Dupree gushes.

“I am, thank you.” Mrs. Anderson admits with pride.

“Mrs. Anderson actually has two very talented boys,” Miss Pillsberry boasts. “Her son Cooper Anderson does the popular credit score commercials.”

“He is definitely what they call a triple threat.” Mr. Schue adds

“Thank you, but I can’t actually take credit for Coop – But I heard his mother was an incredible dancer.”

Blaine looks at his mom – The news comes as an utter shock although Blaine had long suspected this – he looks at his mom wondering why she’s never said a word and choses now of all places to spring this on him.

“I will discuss it later,” Pam tells her son.

“What is it you do?” Judy Fabray asks Mrs. Anderson.

“When I am not showing horses - I am a makeup consultant at The Westerville Day Spa.”

“Really, so you are not actually musical?” Judy Fabray says with a slight snobbish criticism in her tone.

“I didn’t say that – up until I moved to America I taught traditional folk music at ICOM in Malaysia and I still play the Sape, lute, and harp.”

“Do you play as well Mr. Anderson?” Dupree asks.

“Only the piano,” Blaine admits.

“Blaine is too much like his father in that respect.” Mrs. Anderson, says with a warm smile 

“This is proving an advantages venture after all.” Ms. Dupree, states off the cuff. But it's a comment that demands further explanation.

“How so?” Mr. Schue asks.

“Naturally we were disappointed that Miss Berry and Miss Jones were not coming but I am also the Co-chair at Oberlin’s Music Conservancy with Carmen Tibideaux – I am building a freshman class of my own at Oberlin – I am looking for some local Ohioan talent to fill out the last few remaining spots I have left. I understand you are a senior?”

“I start my senior year in the fall.” Blaine states, correcting the dean. 

“Oh, I hope you consider Oberlin when applying for colleges next year. How about you Miss Fabray; would you be interested in Oberlin?”

“I have been accepted into Yale, but thank you.” Quinn respectfully declines.

“Most impressive young lady; Well done!” Dr. Gregory Armitage from across the table now gushes.

Judy Fabray smiles proudly as she feels up until now she felt her daughter had been left out of the gushing.

“What we all had hoped was the French lad Mr. Kurt Hummel could have joined us tonight- is he here?” She picks up her white wine as if to toast the absent singer and starts to takes a sip.

“He’s up in his room waiting on a call.” Schuester informs the Oberlin Dean “But you do know Kurt Hummel is not actually French?”

Dupree quickly finishes the sip of her white wine. and returns her class back to the table and yet she now appears even more impressed. “An impeccable French speaker too – Such a talented young man –If NYADA no longer wants him there’s a place Oberlin should he want one.”

“I am sorry what?” Blaine asks, he could not help overhearing Ms. Dupree.

“Mr. Hummel is the reason actually that I reinstated The New Directions’ entry into this festival” Dr. Gregory Armitage admits.

“I am sorry Ms. Dupree but you said NYADA no longer wanted Kurt?" Blaine was sure he heard it correctly but he wanted to be sure.

“Oh, dear – I’ve over-stepped haven’t I? – I was certain that when I spoke with Mr. Schuester that your whole choir knew because it was a student from your school that supplanted Mr. Hummel’s spot.”

Now seething – Blaine repeats the word he heard. “Supplanted!?!

When I heard The National Board had selected your choir I was hoping to meet Miss Berry to personally offer her a scholarship – but I am just as prepared to offer the same to Mr. Hummel now that he is no longer NYADA bound.

Mr. Schue was now ashen faced – Worse than the nightmare of being exposed - He now knew Dupree was only here to poach Kurt

“May I be excused?” Blaine asks.

“Blaine, no,” – Will shakes his head starting to object and fearing the only place Blaine would be wanting to leaving to would be to go and inform Kurt.

Blaine just cold stares his choir director down. And he gets up and walks away.

“I’ll go” – Quinn. “Excuse me.”

 

“Supplanted!” – Blaine says pacing back and forth in the lobby of restaurant. Blaine’s anger at a full boil. he clenches his fist and repeats the word "Supplanted."

“I know I heard – Quinn said, “but you have to calm down and come back for the choir’s sake.”

“For a month now I have watched Kurt so devastated that I didn’t know how to help him - Do you have any idea what that felt like? I love Kurt!”

Quinn admits she can’t but she still likens it to how hurt she felt the times she watched Miss Corcoran walk up and down the halls at McKinley with her baby in her arms. Deep down she knew Beth was in a better place it still didn't ease the pain of seeing her in another woman's arms.

“Do you know what it’s like to love someone thinking that you might be the one to blame? – Because I thought maybe - if I only stayed at Dalton maybe things would have gone better for Kurt - now it was only just down to nepotism?

“I know how things were before Kurt met you. Honestly meeting you has been the best thing for Kurt”

“So what do I do now? I can’t keep this a secret - not from Kurt.” Blaine looks directly at Quinn "I tell Kurt everything."

“But we can’t tell anyone about this - we really can't.” Quinn laughs; she finds an irony in chance circumstances. “I almost made this same mistake – Rachel talked me out of it. There is too much at stake here too. You can’t pull this tapestry thread.”

“No you can’t – both of you – And I am asking you not to." Both Quinn and Blaine look up to see their choir director standing there. "I am sorry but you were not meant to hear that, but I am asking you not to repeat this.” 

Mrs. Anderson walks past the choir director in order to embraces her son.

Blaine looks at Schuester and in an instant everything becomes clear to Blaine.

“You knew!”

Will says nothing. But his silence tells everyone gathering in the lobby everything - Quinn gasps at the revelation. She always knew Rachel was always his favorite; but for one of them to be thrown under a bus to prop Rachel up instead; by a man everyone looked up to - this was heartbreaking.

“Do want to go back to the room?” Pam Anderson asks her son.

“No, I will return to dinner.” Blaine is still seething mad but he knows it is the right thing to do for the choir.

“Blaine?” Quinn reaches out and gives Blaine a hug. “And this is for Kurt.” Quinn gives a peek on the cheek. “Okay?”

“Thanks Quinn.”

Dr. Gregory Armitage and Dupree are watching from a distance and the see Quinn embrace Blaine then kiss him. Armitage responds to this by saying, “Aw young love.”

“You’re blind Greg. He’s in love but it isn’t the girl” Dupree correctly observes. –

Will Schuester on the other hand has a worried look on his face and his last hope is that nothing more gets revealed before their performance.

Blaine returns to dinner but there is really wasn’t much of left of his grilled salmon to return to…But he stays while the dinner conversation switches to the less controversial subject of the venue rehearsal times and what to expect up until the actual performance. Dinner soon wraps up with goodbyes

Mr. Anderson and Miss Fabray – It was a pleasure Thank you, and I look forward to hearing both of you two perform live. Dr. Gregory Armitage says shaking the hands of the young performers

***

After dinner all Quinn wanted to do was to get back to her room and into something more casual and then join the choir in their suite and to just try to get her mind off dinner. Quinn sits at a hotel vanity brushing her hair trying to think about other things. Her mother take up the bush and starts brushing her daughter’s hair. She admires her daughter’s reflection but she can also tell her daughter is upset. Judy Fabray has never involved herself with any of the inner workings of Glee, she doesn’t know the people behind the names, nor the politics of Glee; all these things are alien to her – she only sees that her daughter is upset.

“That dinner was…” Mrs. Fabray searches for the right word. “A little unexpected”

“I would put it right up there with the one with Finn and Daddy - ending with Daddy kicking me out of the house for being pregnant.”

“I don’t pretend not to notice the string of boyfriends – The last boy – he was in a wheelchair.”

“Artie Mom. his name is Artie. And yeah, I admit there was an attraction and he was supportive after my accident but Artie likes Sugar – he has for a while.”

“I was talking about the boy you kissed last night” she said after adjusting her daughter’s hair into a style she thinks is flattering.

“Blaine? Mom he’s gay”

“Then clearly I don’t approve...you are too pretty Quinnie, don't sell yourself short with a boy who cant love you back. ”

“Mom; relax. Blaine’s a good guy and a good friend – and insanely talented. These past couple weeks he has helped me up my game – made me push harder and made me feel like I could shine. This solo, all the work we put into it makes me feel special - like maybe I could be as good as Rachel.”

“But the kiss?”

“It was just a peck that was actually meant for his boyfriend…Kurt; the boy they were talking about at dinner…Kurt was supposed to get into a big New York performing arts college – But Mr. Schue threw him under a but just to prop up Rachel who bomb her audition.

“Still, not so sure about – you know – the gays – but I know the times are different”

“Glee is my family – mom - Blaine is like a brother and Kurt; I know he doesn’t believe in God but nobody has taught me more about compassion and forgiveness than he has. Their both good guys.”

***

 

Back in the suite Blaine is frozen at the sight of Kurt – he can’t tell him anything.

Kurt excitedly asks Blaine about dinner “How was dinner?” he asks. 

“Alright.” Blaine lies.

Kurt naturally detects something was wrong. “Is the hotel restaurant any good?" Kurt asks thinking maybe the problem was the food.

“Mostly seafood I had salmon, mom had the lamb.”

“I wish I had gone – Rachel still hasn’t called yet.”

“No you don’t” Blaine shakes his head adamantly.

“Something did happen – I knew it.”

“I don’t care to talk about it.” Blaine says growing more angered as he watches their Choir teacher has enter the suite.

“Did they call it off again?” Kurt asks cocking his head watching how angry Blaine was looking at Schue.

“No, we are still on Friday.” Blaine says momentarily looking at Kurt before returning his gaze back at Schue

Schuester stops in the middle of the choir’s suite. He looks a little worry seeing Kurt and Blaine together but this is not why he has come.

“Heads up everyone” The choir teacher addresses the choir “Tomorrow is Tuesday - everybody can have a day off tomorrow which they can use to do whatever you want – Use it to recoup what residual jet lag you may have- but starting 10am Wednesday at the venue we have rehearsals until noon and again Thursday the rest of the time they will use focus on Friday night’s performance here in this suite. If you need anything please see me or Mr. Metzler –

The group sits together in the suite all wanting to do separate things. They have a stack of brochures of the local attractions but they still can’t decide on any one thing that they all want to do together. Sam and Puck have firmly decided they want to go surfing. Brittany wants to hug a koala bear, Blaine wants to see The Great Barrier Reef, Quinn and Sugar just want to go shopping. Tina and Mike talked about a wildlife sanctuary – But the choir teacher has already asked Artie and Mike to join him at the venue. The only thing they all agree on is that they will meet up at the Ocean Café later – They choose this place because of the flier that is shoved under the door it boasts good food and a live band.

While they are busy making these plans Rachel finally calls. The phone is passed around until the phone gets to Blaine, He tells everyone that he doesn’t want to talk to Rachel.

“Why not?” Kurt asks.

“I just don’t.” Blaine is abrupt and final

“But she is calling long distance and wants to talk to you…it is also costing her a lot of money”

“I don’t care – I just don’t want to talk to her.”

“Why are you being such a brat?” Kurt frowns at his boyfriend looking for answers

“Me being a brat?” Blaine retorts objecting to the label _if you only knew_

“Are you mad at her?" Kurt now asks still looking for answers.

“Just let it go. I don’t want to talk to her.”

Finn sees the commotion and walks across the room to address it with Blaine.

“Why are you doing this?” Finn asks demanding an answer.

“Not you too?” Blaine mutters. But it is clearly heard

“Fine be a dick – I broke up with Rachel - not you - but at least I was still man enough to talk with her when she called.”

“What’s going on with you?”

Quinn covering for Blaine takes the phone instead

"Hi Rachel it's Quinn - Finn tells me you are on a cruise - how is that going? Nice?"

Blaine sees this as an opportunity to leave for his room – Kurt watches Blaine leaves and sees him in the hallway pushing the up elevator button never once looking back. Kurt is having a total WTF meltdown – But still wanting answers Kurt decides to follow.

On the fourth floor out side Blaine's room Kurt sees Blaine's mom saying goodnight at his door. She tells Kurt that Blaine has a lot on his plate but that he will come around.

Schuester expects the worse when he sees Mrs. Anderson hug Kurt.

“Mrs. Anderson tells Schuester that she didn’t tell Kurt anything –- but that he needs to make things right.”

“Yes, I would like to do that - I would like to speak to Blaine tonight if I can.”

“My son is a good start –But he isn’t who you need to make this right with.”

"I know" the choir director concedes "But can I talk with your son."

"He probably does not want to talk to you right now."

"I’ll talk to him" The door widens and Schuester sees Blaine appearing taller than his short stature would seem possible; A 17 year old who Mr. Schuester figured probably never looked more like a man. And in the moment this was the antithesis of how Schuester feels about himself.

“I’ll talk, but only because I want to know what you said to make them change their minds. Was it because you thought ‘The Fluke’ wasn’t that Rachel choked but that you saw Kurt succeeded? Was it because you still look down on Kurt over his deliberately throwing a note -even while knowing now exactly why he did it? What did you say?   Did you believe that Kurt wasn’t reliable? That he would crack? What? Then I want to know why you thought it was OK because it is so not OK!”

“Those were not the reasons”

“What then? Or do you actually think Rachel is somehow more deserving?

I don't owe you any explanation for what I did or said...but I can tell you I regret it.”

"Oh, so that somehow is supposed to make Kurt hurt less than he does?"

"Calling you kids back made me realize how much damage I caused...but I wasn't the only one who acted - and I didn't know that when spoke up - they would replace Kurt with Rachel - I know I can’t stop you from saying anything to Kurt. But I am only asking that you wait until after our performance.

Blaine didn't know he was being lied to he only saw that Schuester looked sincere in his regret. "Of course" Blaine says agreeing to waiting. He thinks it is what's best for the choir but he also knows he doesn't have to like or forgive his teacher.


	4. Mako Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First full day in Australia and The Choir and Band are given a free day to recuperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show activities I thought each member of The New Directions would do if they were given free time in Australia. Since this area of The Gold Coast is also called Surfer's Paradise I thought Sam and Puck would choose to want to learn surfing. I decided their instructor would be Amber Mitchell from Lightning Point (from a series that is made by the same producers as Mako's Mermaids)  
> In this chapter and following chapters Amber Mitchell, her mom Sgt. Olivia Mitchell and Luca are featured. It takes place after season one of Lightning Point. - In my story Amber Mitchell from Lightning Point is a cousin of Cam Mitchell of Mako's Mermaids

Tuesday July 3 2012  
The choir is given a full free day to recoup from jet lag – they spend it doing separate things.

At Mr. Schuester's insistence, Finn along with Artie, Quinn, Mike, and the eight band members all go to the venue to check it out. He had wanted Blaine to go but he decides it is probably best on giving Blaine the time to cool off.  
But at the venue Schuester sees that Metzler has also shown up.  His rapport with the band is increasingly putting Schuester off. He always there. Metzler one moment is going over sound checks with their accompany band. The next moment Schuester sees him arms folded laughing it up with them and discussing a last minute changes for the big Beyond the Sea number.

And every time Schuester sees Metzler he grows ever more irked at him. But the crushing blow is seeing him now with Artie; the last person the choir teacher expected to be a traitor.

Schuester is still watching Metzler when he become alarmed at something. Schue can't yet see what it is but he watches Metzler pull out a pocket calculator and moments later nod confirmation that yes there was a problem.  
“I like the set list," he looks up trying to locate Schuester. "but we have a slight problem. It is short nearly three minutes” Metzler informs the choir director.  
“What?” Both Schue and Artie say in unison – Artie rolls closer to Mr. Metzler.  
“International Choir Rules differ from National Rules there’s a minimum set requirement of 15 minute . – And right now my calculations shows your set is just over 12 minutes long.”  
Mr. Schuester looks alarmed he knows he never would have known about the 15 minute requirement without Metzler but Schuester is also out of his depth at what it actually means and he is fearful it might mean disqualification.

“Relax It's alright, really it is. The rules allow for post deadline set list additions but only in cases like this.”

Mr. Schuester still is unsure he just shrugs.

“What you need to do is add at least one other song to satisfy the set list requirement - I would recommend Mr. Hummel’s performance from the preview tape.”

“No," Schuester says shaking his head "I am not doing a foreign song.” 

“What about Tina’s suggestion?” Quinn now asks.

“Is it any good?” Schuester asks; he still hasn’t heard the song yet.

“I’ll say!” Mike says both in full support of his girlfriend and the song.

“Blaine made us a demo,” Quinn states.

“I didn’t know Blaine did that – now I feel kind of bad I yelled at him last night.” Finn admits.

“I even have the music with me” Quinn says walking over to where she set her purse. – “And I talked to Santana and Britt about the song and they think we should do it too.”

“Artie?”

“I don’t discount the song – I heard it on the plane too - I see a different problem. It's a girl's number and worry that without Mercedes and the other half of the Troubletone we look less like a choir of 12 and more like two small choirs with no cohesion. Metzler said last night that we had the smallest choir here" 

"When did Metzler talk to you?" 

"Last night while you had dinner, Metzler bough us pizza suggested that we hand out with the band more because we were the smallest choir here and the band felt like they were all alone here. I see his point hanging out with the band does makes us look bigger – which makes me think we sure don't need to look even smaller having Beyond the Sea be our only group number.”

“So what he was saying was we need to appear integrated.” Will pauses while he looks at the stage and over at Metzler who he feels is stealing his show he really beginning to despise the man but he did have a valid point. “I need time to think this through but for now we are adding Tina’s song.”  
Will sits alone in deep thought looking at the stage.

Quinn looks over at Schuester before going through her bag and purse. she produces her ipad and from inside her backpack the sheet music

"Is this the song?" Metzler says  
"Yes, –it's by Tiny Toy Guns" Quinn says handing him the sheet music  
Metzler copies down music information. "Was the download purchased?" Metzler says looking at the Ipad.  
"Yes, but not by me, by Blaine Anderson. – He is also the one who bought the sheet music for us." Quinn answers, but changing the subject she looks at Metzler. "Mr. Metzler? - If we wanted to, could two songs be added?"  
"Yeah same rules apply for a one time change as long as the time doesn’t exceed 25 minutes - Do you have another song in mind?"  
"Kurt’s," Quinn replies. "but it's not my call and Mr. Schue has already said no."  
"Do you want this song?" Metzler asks quizzically.  
"We all do, but Schue" Quinn says shaking her head. "I am not sure why but he is dead set against it."  
"Don’t tell you teacher I gave you this, but here," he hands Quinn a dog eared copy of the International Show Choir rules "Read the section on ‘set criteria requirements’ – It's very compelling reading – especially the second paragraph. I will hold off long as I can."  
Quinn read the whole paragraph that Metzler had pointed out, she cant believe what it says so she reads it again and smiles - Schue cant deny Kurt now.

 

What about Kurt’s song? The international rules say 15 minutes minimum but it also says 25 minutes maximum – We could add both songs and we still would be within the limit.

“It’s a nice thought, Quinn, and I am sure Kurt would appreciate the support, but no.”  
“I’m doing my part about keeping my mouth shut about last night - but you owe Kurt and I would say more than just a solo. The way I see it Kurt is the real reason any of us are here. Metzler, Dupree, and Armitage they all said that they want to hear Kurt sing …Why not oblige them? Even the Set List Criteria recommends performing a foreign language song.”  
“Where does it say that?” Schuester asks unconvinced.  
Quinn hands her choir teacher a copy of the rules “read the second paragraph under Set Criteria." _'Although not required performing a foreign language song is strongly recommended.'_ there's even an award here for Best Foreign Language Performance."  
“It says that?" the choir teach is still dubious and still hasn't bother to read the paragraph.  
"second paragraph, under Set Criteria." Quinn repeats herself.  
"I'll think about it.”  
“Mr. Schue?” Quinn finds she cant even find the words to finish the thought.

***

The free day for Puck and Sam was going much better than even they had anticipated. They had signed up for lessons and were now waiting in the hotel lobby for their assigned surfing instructor. They had no idea what or who to expect so when she turns out to be a pretty dark blond late teen with a friendly smile and adorably puppy brown eyes - Sam and Puck are both pleased.  
They soon find that about surfing she is a no-nonsense contender she informs her surfing students that there are three things she is passionate about: Surfing, her working police dog Piper, and her music.  
She introduces herself as Amber Mitchell their surfing instructor for the next two hours.  
She takes them to the beach in her ocean parks jeep and immediately starts removing the practice surf boards mounted on the roof of her jeep - She tells her students that she will be teaching the basics in how to surf before letting them into the water.  
She then unzips a warm-up hoodie and she is wearing a bikini top  
Sam and Puck are deeply enamored  
“Man’ I love Australia!” Puck announces to the world like he means it.  
But they also find that she totally knows her stuff. She has summed up Puck and Sam before she has begun to instruct both guys about surfing. When she begins she is fierce.  
“I know you look at the waves and think you want to get out there as soon as possible but there are a few things you need to learn first. First I want you both to practice on land – The most important thing you need to learn before getting into the water is to learn how to pop up on your board. - There are a few ways you can do this. If I have too I will demonstrate some of these but the most efficient way I find is to first centering yourself on the board" She does this by laying down on the board and demonstrating each step. "with your feet together behind you on the board. With your hands next to you or directly under your chest – But never use the rails – The rails is what we call the sides of your board here." she points this out with her hands. "Never put your weight on the sides of your board." she places her hands back under her. "Now from here you push up so you are on all fours knees back behind. From there move your lead foot forward to the front of the board and then you pop up. Once I am sure you got the hang of this we can head out to the water.  
Amber now watches Puck and Sam repeats the instruction and she admires how swiftly Sam can get up on his board.  
"I am on the synchronized swimming team back at my school and I dated cheerleaders" Sam explains why he thinks it came so easy for him.  
I never heard of straight guys being into synchronized swimming before but if it works I might start recommending it to all my students.

"How long before we can get into the water" – Puck asks impatiently  
"When I am confident you can pop up…your mate has it down, you just need to be more fluid"  
"We’re not mates – I am totally into women." Puck says this with his charming smile. "there are two guys in our choir who are, so we’re totally cool with that- but Sam and I are not mates."  
Amber laughs at the typical American mistake - "Here 'mate' is Australian for friend or buddy."  
A few guys on the beach pass very close to where Amber is giving her surfing lessons. One of them stops and turns.  
“Hey Amber, who are the Bennies?” the guy asks.  
“Just a couple of guys from America – they're in for the festival.”  
“When you are done messin’ I’ll see you out there for some real surfing.”  
“Who is that, your boyfriend?" Sam asks about the guy who was talking.  
“Luca? is like the brother I never had. Relax don’t let him intimate you he’s not all that good a surfer as he claims.”  
“Well, I totally suck at this.” Puck confesses.  
“Puck, that's your name? Here is what I want you to try. Humming a song in your head so you don’t think about the board so much”  
Puck gets it on the first try after that.  
“Wow, it worked.”  
“The power of music” Amber states confidently.  
“Oh, so you are musical?" Sam asks.  
"Probably not as good as you two must be, but I write songs. - I have one that has been entered into the festival. It is being performed Thursday night during the opening – not by me, I have a friend singing it.”  
“We are up Friday –you should come.”  
“Love to.”  
“Dude what about Mercedes.” Puck tried to say quietly.  
“I am just being friendly - besides, Something is up with Mercedes she hasn't been returning any of my calls”  
Amber rolls her eyes – because Sam is not to first student to fall for her.  
She continues to watch Puck and Sam pop up on their boards before she announces “I think we can now start in the water.”

***

Blaine has wondered down into the marina trying this best to avoid his mom, Kurt, Finn, Mr. Schue and Rachel whenever she calls – Blaine has decided that he wants to see the Great Barrier Reef – He walks through the marina until he see the yacht club where he has been told by the hotel he could see about boats. Blaine sees the trip he wants it is practically an all day trip – He wouldn’t be returning from it until later that night. While he wonders if he should still go or not he sees Brittany and Santana at the same yacht club. They want to go snorkeling off Mako Island.

I thought you wanted to go snorkeling in the Hotel’s lagoon?" Blaine asks, surprised to see Santana and Britt.

"No me gusta," Santana complains. "way too many people"  
"So Santana and I came here." Brittany answered.  
"Can I tag along? Mako is a half day – The trip I wanted to do was all day…we can still meet up later at the Ocean Café."

***

Back at the hotel Mrs. Anderson is treating Kurt to the Hotel's day spa – As a makeup consultant herself she plans observe as much as enjoy relaxing – But she also plans to use the time to explain to Kurt some of what Blaine has been working through. - Kurt has already talked Tina into coming with him and Sugar who is Tina’s room-mate has decided to also go to the hotel spa –  
  
"So you said you would tell me what is up with Blaine?" Kurt asks as soon as he felt he had an opening to ask.  
Mrs. Anderson didn't know where how much that should be shared, she knew where to begin. "Well, for starters Blaine learned last night at dinner that Cooper isn’t my son. When you saw me last night at it was after he had lock our joining rooms. I wanted to discuss this with Blaine but he is still upset with me that I have kept this from him all his life."  
"Oh wow. I didn’t know." Kurt recalls how distant Blaine and Cooper were when Cooper showed up at McKinley.  
"Cooper- has known since he was 15 – But He grew up thinking I was his mother. She died when he was three. I think that is one of the reasons there is such a rift between them is he never got to know her. Recently Coop has been talking about wanting to reach out more to Blaine – but the distance is too great. Maybe now that Blaine knows there can be some mending.  
The news hits home and Kurt relays some of his story losing a mom at 8 and getting a step-brother and step mom at 16 - But something didn't add up. Kurt frowned thinking that there had to be more to the story with Blaine.  
"What wrong, Kurt?"  
"It just that the way Blaine was behaving last night - it doesn’t add up. He was more agree; than hurt."  
"You are really perceptive – And you are also right there was more."  
Mrs. Anderson thought it through before answering. "Do you know about a videotaped rehearsal that Mr. Schuester showed The Choir Board?"  
"Artie mentioned it."  
"It was passed it around and a headhunter at Oberlin saw it. - Ms. Dupree heard you sing and is interested in you. She is very aggressive at what she does and said some things Blaine found upsetting – Blaine just needs the time to work through them."  
"OK."  
"He loves you – you should know that."  
"I do Mrs. Anderson, and I love him too.

  
***

51 KM out to sea – Lyla was doing her job – A job she always took serious every Full Moon since she had been instructed to do from early life as a young mermaid. But now it had the added problem of keeping Zac away from the island. Her job had become harder but also much more important. The Mermais could not afford to let Zac get the trident. The door to the cave was only open during a full moon. She had to keep him away. And Lyla also wants to make sure the same mistake that made her an outcast wasn't repeated. So while Lyla's pod was somewhere in the South Pacific Lyla continued to watch Mako. She surfaced at Mako after swimming from the Ocean Café. What she sees alarms her. A dive boat is now anchored off Mako. Lyla intends to do as she has been instructed to do defend Mako. She uses her powers to manipulate weather and creates rough seas so intense that a small dive boat would be force to leave. Her only intent is sending the boat away – One by one she watches the snorkelers climb aboard the boat, as she increases the intensity of the storm. She is unaware three snorkelers are still under. Lyla just wants the boat gone. The boat leaves for mainland and the three are left stranded in open water off Mako.

"What the hell?!? Our boat is gone!" Blaine says after surfacing.  
"Why would they do this? Santana says treading water  
Blaine looks at the girls and knows they are athletic enough to do what he asks "The shore isn’t that far - do you think two can make it?"  
The trio was tired by the time they make it to shore – And once out of water the cool air on their skin made everything seem much colder than it was.

Out in the Water Lyla is watching the trio come ashore. She continues to watch.

“It’s cold,” Brittany cries the moment the air hits her skin  
“It is only going to get colder after the sun goes down” Santana moans.  
“We need to try to start a fire,” Blaine says, looking around for suitable fire wood.  
“With what? - Like none thought to bring any matches – it is not like any of us really know the right way to rub two sticks together to make fire either.”  
“We have plenty of wood…hey Britt…Hand me your goggles”  
“W-Why?” Brittany asks shivering at the cold air.  
“Because you were the only one who wanted the magnifying lenses to look at the fish and while the sun is still up I think I have an idea.”  
Blaine gathers wood and strips of tree back and uses the magnifying lenses in the goggles’ viewing shield along with the sun to ignite the bark – it starts to burn then the wood and finally flames  
  
Out in the water Lyla is convince the trio will not stray the fire if they intend to be rescued. Lyla turns tail and speeds back to the Ocean Cafe Feeling the warms radiating from the fire Santana gives an impressed nod of approval, "Have to hand it to you Blaine-Warbler; If we had to be abandoned on an island I am glad it is with someone who knows what the hell they are doing – Like imagine lady Hummel here.”  
“Really? You went there? Do you know the reason Kurt didn’t come with us?”  
“He’s still bummed out about not getting into NYADA – And now he’s sulking - I get it.”  
“No," Blaine shook his head furious. "that’s not it at all.” Blaine gets up to sit away from the fire - he doesn't care he is now cold. He draws his arms wrapped around his knees. He is clearly upset  
“Did you two break up- You have been awfully cozy with Quinn?”  
“No.”

“Yeah, what have you too been up to – first it’s you two dancing together – and now ever since that dinner you two went to it is like Quinn is always around you…then you’re not talking to either Kurt or Rachel.” Brittany observes.  
"That’s right, you refused to talk with Rachel last night and it was Quinn that grabbed the phone away from you."  
“I told everyone what this is - I just don’t want to talk to Rachel right now.”  
“Yeah I noticed how you pissed off Finn about that.”  
“It’s complicated, Mr. Schue asked me not to talk about it, okay.”  
“OK-ok, now I simply must know – What is it?”  
“You don’t exactly have a great track record on keeping secrets.” Blaine hissed.   
“OK then here’s the deal – let’s all agree that whatever happens on this god forsaken little island that it stays here -Nobody says a word – Are we all Good?”  
“Good” Brittany repeated - and both Brittany and Santana looked over at Blaine waiting for him to also say ‘good’  
Blaine only sighs.  
“Spill!” Santana demanded.  
Blaine sighs again “Please don’t ask me about this anymore”  
“Do I needs to remind you about the being from Lima Heights thing?”  
“And I was in a fight club at Dalton – mom raised me not to hit a girl but with you I might make an exception.”  
“save yourself the embarrassment at losing that fight - tell me what's going on and I'll spare you"  
“OK, do you really want to know – Last night I found out that Kurt was supposed to get into NYADA – he was on the list to go and he got supplanted by someone from McKinley …Do the math!”  
“I so suck at math” Brittany says not catching on.  
“Oh Wow!” Santana says quickly figuring out what was being implied.  
“Yeah” Blaine says nodding.  
“So I gather Kurt doesn’t know anything about this?”  
Blaine shakes his head no, saying “Neither does Rachel.”  
“And this is the reason you didn’t want to talk to Rachel.”  
[Nods]  
“To think I settle on Metzler’s crap pizza and random guys from the band trying to hit on me all night. How did you find out?”  
Someone at the dinner is a colleague of Carmen Tibideaux’s she is here pouching Tibideaux’s rejects -She came because she thought Rachel was a reject and was going to be here – but she now wants Kurt and is prepared to offer him a full scholarship to Oberlin just to get him to go.  
“That’s good isn’t it?” Brittany says trying to see the positive  
“Would you settle for the bronze medal if you know you won gold?” Blaine asked, “And if Rachel ever found out it wasn’t her talent that got her in…”

“You know; I don’t actually care if that dwarf found out” Santana  
“You told me you wouldn’t say anything - Mr. Schuester said it was privileged information that Quinn and I weren’t supposed to know.”

"Mr. Schuester is only trying to protect Rachel"

"we had a deal - no one says a word of this." Blaine sighs "Do you think I like having to keep this from Kurt? Like tonight Kurt and I had hotel reservations for Misono; The Japanese Steak restaurant in the Hotel - Mom made me change it for three – and everybody is hovering over me because everybody thinks I am going to tell Kurt the first moment we have alone - so they keep making sure we are never alone.  
"Bummer."  
"Look," Santana makes here best attempt to be sympathetic, "I have no doubt that another boat will be by -they’ll see the fire and they will have to stop…So let’s say when we get back we double date – you don’t have to feel uncomfortable with your mom, or Quinn or Schue watching over you like a hawk and then we can just leave you two alone  
“Before 7pm? - Because that is when the reservations were.”

4:30PM: The full moon began to rise -  
Blaine sat uneasy looking up at the rising moon. Everything he knew in science told him it was just an optical illusion the way it appeared so massive while it was low in the horizon. But he sat on a large driftwood stump fidgeting - He was letting everything on his mind consume him all at once…currently it was focused on why of all things he could have done today - why hadn’t he stayed behind with Kurt? He could have spent the day with him- he could have kept the revelation about NYADA a secret. He could have done this. Sure he would have missed the parrot fish, stingrays, and topical reef fish…The living coral! …but he wouldn’t now be stranded on an island. He also wondered where would he be now if he had not placed all of his belonging into a locker back at the harbor - he would surely had have his phone with him and could be right now calling for help…but no - you spend money all that money on an international service package and then not have your mobile to use in an emergency - when you needed it most…it’s locked away in a harbor locker…and none of this to him made any sense to Blaine. And worse he also thought about how his hair looked now that the warm salt water had leached out all of his hair gel. He silently mocks himself, by picturing him emerging from the sea like a kraken except now, now after drying out a bit the hair probably looked more like dried sea moss – "Uggg! - This moon, don’t you feel it?"  
Santana also looked up at the moon. – Everything in her being told her it was wrong.  
Brittany sat only blinking one eye than the other - then turning her upside down–“Naw,” She says. “It’s just looks upside down.”  
Blaine laughs- what Brittany said made perfect sense –  
  
But Brittany thought Blaine was laughing at her – which always annoyed her that everyone thought she was stupid - "Blaine...you have immunity because you started the fire - but this island is a bully free zone --The tribal council has spoken -You have been warned."

“I wasn’t laughing at you Britt – I was actually laughing at myself –Because you are absolutely right. The moon is upside down. We’re in the Southern Hemisphere."  
  
Being in The Southern hemisphere may have been one explanation - Santana continued watching the moon rise – everything still felt wrong – her psychic Mexican third eye was never wrong.


	5. The Mermaids & Ocean Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the Mako Mermaid characters are introduced - I have included a small introduction to Mako Mermaids - for those who don't know the series.  
> In many places in Australia the school year starts January and of course the seasons in the Northern Hemisphere are reversed from The Southern Hemisphere  
> 

 

SONG TO THE SIREN  
GLEE/MAKO MERMAIDS/ CROSSOVER  
With some Lightening Point characters  
Disclaimer No copyright infringement intended on these program

Chapter 5 Prolog (background)

Mako Island used to be home to a 100+ pod of Mermaids – Now it was home to only three. The upheaval that caused the pod to outcast three of its mermaids to the island while they moved their pod deeper into the South Pacific in fear - all started seven months earlier…

January 9th 2012 Gold Coast Australia  
Zac Blakely and his friend Cam Mitchell both wanted to celebrate their last week of summer vacation camping on Mako Island as they always have done since their parents deemed them old enough to travel the 51 KM (31 miles) out to sea. They had little care that this year their camping trip would correspond with the January 9th 2012 full moon. They only cared that for the next few days they both had time off from their lifeguard duty and they were not needed back until Friday.

Monday January 9th the two boys began their camping trip by fishing off Mako – It was a lazy day for the pair they teased each other about who was the better angler - After Cam was the first to land a fish and was declared the winner they came ashore - Ashore the two searched for higher ground. They knew the high tide sometimes left nothing of the beach. Finding the perfect spot deemed by the less debris that needed to be cleared and the access to fresh water they found where the tent would go - Boy being boys Cam though that naturally since he caught the fish this meant it was Zac's job to pitch the tent. Once settled, the fish pan fried over open flame, the pair lamented the absence of music and girls. Between the two of them only Zac had claim to a girlfriend; Evie McLaren; smart, athletic, shared the same love of the ocean as he did, but Zac didn’t want to invite her because he knew it would leave Cam without a date. Cam hoped that when the new High School year started back up again there would be chances to find someone who could match him in his snarky wit, share his love of fishing, and could handle his sometimes awkward charm. High School was still a week off.

As night fell Zac felt the call of nature. He got up and was looking for a place to pee when he saw a light in the distance – he looked up saw the full moon over head he wanted to make sure what he saw wasn’t just something like a piece of metal reflecting moonlight -He could see the Moon was directly overhead and likely not causing what he saw. Maybe it was someone who had the same idea of camping on the remote island the last week before School. Zac made his way the base of the extinct volcano that rose up dead center of the island. It was there he found an opening to a cave. The cave was eliminated in gold light but still Zac could not see a source. Curiously gitting the better of him he went inside. Deep inside the cave was still emitting gold light. But not a single light fixture to be seen - Only an ancient carving of a trident etched into the stone walls. Zac wondered why something so old was never mentioned by anyone before. He thought to touched it to see if it was real - The trident it glowed blue under his touch but Zac soon found himself falling through the ground as if he was falling through quicksand. He woke up on the beach the next morning forever changed. A day later he would learn just how much he had changed when now every time he had contact with water he was changed into a Merman.

From the perspective of the three Mermaids assigned to watching The Moon Pool. Zac the land boy fell through nothingness into their pool. A powerful jolt followed. It shook the whole pod even those out on the reef celebrating the full moon, felt the jolt. This was to become the beginning of their exile for the three mermaids who failed in the task to guard the pool. They had just let a human boy fall in. The way the Mermaid elders saw it is was an unforgivable error to let a human into The Moon Pool but it was an even worse offence to cause the metamorphous of that boy into a Merman.

It had been 1000 years since any Mermaid had seen a Merman – Of all the creatures in the sea Mermaid feared Mermen most. Without provocation the Mermen rose up against the Mermaids and went on a murderous rampage. Mermaids only survived by hiding themselves among the humans or by finding remote islands. Mako was such an island. But now after 1000 years it had the unwelcomed addition of a Merman.

The three outcast Mermaids; Lyla - the brave one, Nixie -the smart one, and Sirena -the sweet one with a voice to match. They all knew one thing: The only way they were ever going to put things right again will be to find a cure that would change Zac back into a human – seven months later Zac is still a merman, and the outcast mermaids are still trying to find a cure.

The Mermaids now spend a good part of their days at The Ocean Café – largely because that is where they find Zac on most days. And Zac only hangs out at the café because this is where all his mates hung out before and after school.  The Ocean Café was also where Zac's girlfriend Evie ran a boutique.

Sirena found work too at the Ocean Café.  She now was a singer in the Café’s band and earned extra money making handmade sea-shell jewelry that Evie lets her sell in the café’s boutique.

As far as The New Directions and the Band were concern The Ocean Café was just a conveniently located place within walking distance from their Surfer's Paradise hotel. So it was the perfect choice for the New Directions and band to rendezvous after given a free day to sightseeing, shoping, and surfing.

July 3 2012 Inside the café The New Directions saw the featured singer Sirena, they didn't know she was secretly a mermaid - Her outward appearance was human enough; to most she was just a pretty blond with blue eyes and a friendly childlike naivety that most would find endearing enough that she could charm almost anyone - The 17 year old manager name David only had to hear her sing once to fall hard and in love - he offered her a job in his band. Today she was rehearsing. This was proving especially hard today as most of the accompanied band was elsewhere preparing for a music festival. So today she was rehearsing with only David and his guitar.

Over in the far corner of the Café Zac sits eating prawns which he never seems to get enough of since becoming part fish. Across from Zac sits his best mate Cam.  He has just sat down and is smiling like he has exciting information. He gives Zac a calendar.  
“It’s a lunar calendar" Cam informs Zac. "It has all the full moons mapped out for the rest of the year – there is a full moon tonight. Are you going to go out there tonight?”  
"Not until I see them and know where they are - Only Sirena is here." Zac says, with a half eaten prawn in his hand. "Where's Nixie? Where's Lyla? I wont make a go for the trident until I know they are all here."  
"Sounds like a plan," Cam admits.

Elsewhere in the café Quinn is buying Sirena’s seashell jewelry at Evie's boutique.  She sees them as something to wear for the concert. She talks Tina and Sugar and the two band ladies Lori and Kim into doing the same. Quinn looks around for Santana and Brittany and seeing them not around Quinn decides to buy the same pieces she has bought for herself as a gift for them. So they all would be alike on stage.

Kurt looks around for Blaine. He isn't there yet- So he settles down and make orders for a tuna melt and fries and an iced tea with the waitress...Soon he finds himself admiring Sirena’s voice and Kurt just has to ask "Are you in the competition?" Sirena asks "What competition?" she looks lost at the question.

David the café manager who on a stool with his guitar informs Kurt, "The Sun Coast High Choir is competing and that why three of his band members are out – lucky for me Sirena here doesn’t go to Sun Coast High, she’s the real talent here."

David’s café is increasingly becoming busy. In part due convenience of the cafe's location with respect to the host Hotels for the festival but also because David's co-manager Carly had the bright idea to blanketed all the hotels in the area with leaflets that touted good food and a live band - David is grateful for the turn out but it also means he will be now unable to play his guitar for Sirena. Looking around he makes a decision and makes the announcment from the stage mike. "The Ocean café Welcomes all visiting bands and choirs but due to three member of his band getting ready for the festival there wont be much of a band tonight - If any of the visiting bands and choirs who want to sing I have just made tonight an open mike night - I can’t pay anyone anything but I will comp all beverage orders."

Finn tells the New Direction that if they want to take David up on the open mike offer they can but they can’t be comped for anything – as it will affect their eligibility – He also tells the band they can sing anything they want just as long as don’t sing anything from the set list.

Tina smiles and looks over at Kurt and Quinn "Do you guys know Enya’s _'Upon Your Shore'_? I was thinking the three of us could do that song justice."

"I love Enya," Quinn admits.

"not, my favorite of hers but I know it" Kurt says, he is still waiting for his tuna melt and fries order.

"Please Kurt" Tina begged.  
Kurt smiled and decides to join Quinn and Tina on stage.

The song has captured everyone's attention - Midway through the performance Cam leans over toward Zac "They’re very good - but the boy kind-of sings like a girl"

“Quiet!” Carlie calls out to Cam. She has stopped working long enough to sit down with Evie who like Carlie has become too enamored to work.

Zac motions Cam to look over at Sirena who is completely mesmerized by the music - The boys also see that Sirena is now joined by Lyla, and Nixie - The mermaids are stunned when they hear the three from New Directions singing but they are particularly drawn to Kurt.

Cam over hears Nixie saying that she has "never heard humans sing like this before – Who are they again?"

Sirena answers. "David said they are from America they are singing in a competition Friday night." She watches the stage singers finish and she claps her approval.

Cam has just formed a new idea, he turns to Zac. "I was thinking If we get them to sing again - distract them and you can pop over to Mako - get the trident - pop back. They will never know."

"It doesn't work like that" Zac tries to explain.  "the door is only opens when the moon is directly over head." Zac says, he is clapping too and he stands seeing that Evie and Carly are also standing. "We have to wait."

Kurt steps off the raised stage to applaud both Tina and Quinn, "Tina you were phenomenal as always"

"Why, thank you, Kurt you were not bad yourself.." Tina curtseys

"and Quinn you haven't sounded better - I glad you got the Sandra Dee solo."

"I could not have gotten it if Blaine hadn’t helped me" Quinn admits, stepping off the raised stage to be at Kurt's level. "If it were up to me you would also have a solo - a real solo." she adds.  
Kurt laughs at the last part. Kurt looks over at his step-brother "It's almost worth signing 'Catch a Wave' here if it means I could get out of singing it on Friday" "You really hate it that much?" Quinn shakes her head.

"Oh, trust me he does." Sugar retorts.

"So how about we sing 'Frozen Oceans' next?"

"We can't sing that" Mike announces. He has come to the stage to tell his girl friend how much he love her singing -"Tina, I wanted to surprised you later but I guess it okay to tell you..."

"What, how?"

"Metzler discovered we non compliant with our set list and needed to add another song"

"I am getting a solo?"

"I think Schue hasn't decided on that yet - But I think it works better layered" Quinn states.

Even with Quinn's opinion that " _Frozen Oceans" _ should be a layered solo Tina still is happy that it is her suggestion that has been accepted she is beaming and hugging Mike.

Kurt has decided likes seeing Tina like this - But his happiness for a friend is short lived as he now starts to wonder just where Blaine was “where’s Blaine? Shouldn’t he be here by now?

Tina echoes this asking, "Yeah, why hasn’t Blaine, Brittany, and Santana made it back yet? –

They all look to Puck and Sam who they know had to be the last to see them.  
"Last I saw Blaine," he says. "he wanted to go see The Great Barrier Reef…and Brittany, and Santana had decided snorkeling off Mako something about the hotel’s lagoon being too crowded." Puck answers.

Kurt takes his mobile out of his pocket and calls Blaine. And then keeps dialing when the phone keeps going to Blaine’s voicemail –Kurt then calls Blaine’s mom.

"Are you sure your phone is working?" Finn asks.

"Yeah, we both paid for the extra service before we left and I just now able to get through to Blaine’s mom…Hello Mrs. Anderson?" Kurt turns his back for more privacy,  "Is Blaine with you? We were supposed to meet up at The Ocean Café but he hasn't shown - is he in his room?"

Mrs. Anderson answers, "No sweetie, Blaine isn't here - He told me this morning he wanted to take an excursion to see The Great Barrier Reef"

"Brittany and Santana are not back either - He might have change his mind and gone with them to Mako."

"Where did you say he might have gone?"

"Mako Island"

"Oh god!"

"Is there a problem?"

"Oh, no - He just should have told me first - That's all. Kurt I am going to hand up here call me if he shows."

"I am stil not getting through to Blaine" Kurt says, returning to trying to reach Blaine's mobile

"Keep trying little bro he might only be out of range - I’ll see if there is a public phone we can use to call the hotel  
Finn shows up at David’s counter

David asks - "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Three members of our group haven’t shown up yet. They were supposed to have shown up by now. Do you have a phone we could use?"

“They’re Americans,” Carlie says. “Make sure that they are not trying to call long distance first.”

“It is local.” Finn assures. “I just want to call our hotel to leave a message.”

“We are all at the Marriott on Ferny.” Quinn adds.

“Our choir teachers should be at the hotel.” Finn says.

Across the café Lyla now has an uh-oh look one her face…she steps back and beckons Nixie and Sirena to hear what she had to say. She explains to them how that she saw three land people on Mako – "I was only doing my job." She insists

“You mean you haven’t stopped policing the island?” Nixie snaps.

“Can you really blame me? I want a home to come back to when we take Zac’s powers away him.

"There there are three land people on Mako – And tonight is a full moon" Nixie barked.

"If they somehow make it into the Moon Pool – And what happened to Zac happens to them" Sirena said with a worried whine.

"I think we’re safe - If they want to be rescued - they won’t stray from the shore or their fire." Lyla countered.

"That is what we thought about Zac and Cam."

Nixie starts to walk back to where Cam was sitting

“What are you doing?” Lyla asked.

“I am taking care of this. Last thing we need is more land people turning into mermaids or mermen.”

“There was only one boy.” Lyla tried to down play the threat.

Nixie turns to Cam – “Lyla thinks she might have spotted the Americans on Mako – If they went out snorkeling – they probably went off Mako - Maybe something happened to their boat and their boat had to leave.”

“Or I reckon you fish girls did something to it,” Cam states outright accusing the mermaids.

“Does it matter how?” Nixie barks.

“Knew it!” Cam snaps back.

Nixie knows she has no winning hand and she concedes. Nixie decides to directly get to the heart of the problem the problem. “Tonight a full moon – we need to think about doing something fast,”

Cam continued with the bantering “What’s this **_we_**  stuff?” he asks.

“Zac is in just as much danger as we are,” Lyla states.

“How am I in danger???” Zac asks Lyla.

“If they all become merfolk, the island, us, you - we all become exposed.” Lyla explains.

“Exactly,” Nixie

"I’ll get my boat – We can check it out – you fish girls and Zac can get there much quicker – go check out the surrounding water."

“We need to tell them.” Sirena says looking over at the Americans.

“I’ll do it, I am still a lifeguard.” Cam states in a matter of fact I am still wearing my yellow lifeguard polo as proof. “Telling them about Mako - It might become a bit weird coming from you.”

"Excuse me I have a boat it fits six so I can take two of you out with me to Mako – It is the number one dive and snorkel site in the area – If they haven't made it back there was either the boat is in trouble or your friends who went snorkeling might have accidently been dumped there – It is about 50Km out - if you’d like I take you to the marina and then if we need I can take you out to Mako if we leave now we will get there before the coast guard does

"Will you do that?" Finn asks.

“I am a local lifeguard; I am sort of obligated. I am also required to report this to Mick, my boss - If something has happened to your friends – I have first aid training and my boss is a paramedic.”

“Sam and Puck you should go – you both are the better swimmers” - Tina suggests.

“Noah Puckerman” Puck holds out his hand to Cam to shake.

“Sam Evans - but everyone calls me Troutymouth” also holds out his hand.

“Puckerman and Troutymouth? Seriously? Cam shakes hands but he muses to himself over the what he finds is the too funny irony of the rather fishy sounding names.

 Cam walks up to David's café  counter

“David, mate, can you spare about six bottles of water and an esky - we are heading out to Mako – We think the Americans got dumped there.”

“Sure.” David answers; pulling 6 bottles out of the case and places them in one of his foam delivery boxes.

“And a spare torch?” Cam adds. “It is going to get dark soon.”

Dave nods and reaches under his counter he produces a flashlight.

“Thanks mate” Cam thanks David.

 

Evie Watches from her boutique counter. She has always been bit jealous and suspicious ever since the arrival of the three strange girls. It bothered her even more that her boyfriend was currently being a little too familiar with the three strange girls. And even more suspicious was that Zac was now leaving and she knows once again the strange girls are involved. Evie doesn’t like it. – She knows something is up. She walks out and grabs he boyfriend’s shoulder and asks “Where are you going?”

“To Mako.” Zac says answering his girlfriend. But then he explains; “The last spot those lost Americans were going to – For snorkeling - Nobody know Mako better than me and Cam that is why we are going.”

“Why is it always Mako?” Evie asks suspiciously.

“Cam is Lifeguard – I used to be – we obligated to go do this.”

“Oh, can I help? I can see if my dad can spare one of his dive boats – maybe help?

 

"Cam has already called it in to Mick – so your dad wants to help he can ask Mick if he needs help"

"I can’t believe you’re are doing all this - We are so grateful" Tina says this Cam. Cam just nods.

Finn interrupts with a loud announcement, "Everybody - I got through – It is Mr. Schue:" then Finn speaks into the phone "Mr. Schue, It’s Finn. We at the diner and Blaine, Santana, and Brittany never made it back."

“Hold up - hold-up What diner!?!” Mr. Schuester asked worried.

“Last night we all agreed to come here for a late lunch but the last time any of us had seen them was this morning – Santana and Britt wanted to go snorkeling on the reef – And Blaine wanted to see the ‘Barriers Reef’”

The Great Barrier Reef? The choir teacher asks trying to correct Finn.

“Isn’t that what I said?” Finn asks, not seeing his error.

“Where is Kurt?” The choir teacher asked certain that either somehow Kurt knew more about Blaine’s whereabouts or would in the very least be missing too.

“Kurt is here; he has been trying to call Blaine.”

David softly interrupts. – “If they are on Mako -Mobile phones don’t make it out that far.”

“Who is that?” Mr. Schuester asks.

“He’s a worker here – The staff here have been very helpful,” Finn answers.

“You kids!?!” The choir teacher begins to scold – But Finn cuts off his teacher

“Mr. Schue - If the boat broke down or they got dumped on Mako -it may have not been their fault.”

“Where did you say you were?” The choir teacher asks.

“A diner at the end of the pier,” Finn says thinking this was an adequate answer.

The choir director rolls his eyes “Does the pier have a name? Or does the diner at least have a name?” Schue was growing impatient

Yeah, it’s called The Ocean Café -

Quinn leaned in trying to help Finn - “Just tell Mr. Schue that there were flyers with a map for this place that were shoved under the door last night – He and Miss Pillsbury probably got one too – It talks about a live band and good food.”

Schuester overhears Quinn and begin looking – he sees the flyer on top of the TV set

“I see it, I want you all to stay put!” Schuester orders.

“Mr. Schue - Puck and Sam already left. They left with a lifeguard. They were first going to the marina and then they were heading for spot where the girls said they were going snorkeling – but everyone else is in The Café”

***

The boat trip out to Mako took several minutes as they drew closer Cam points out a signal fire on Mako.  
"Looks like your friends are on the island." Cam says pointing out the red orange glow of a beach fire.  
As they get closer they only see that Santana sits alone by a fire. She is in near hysterics when Cam lands his small boat.

She informs Cam, Sam and Puck that "Blaine and Brittany went to investigate a light hours ago but never returned."

 

Having arrived at the island before Cam’s boat Lyla, Sirena, Nixie and Zac appear from their invisible state –they have heard enough to suspect that what Blaine and Brittany saw was probably the cave – Sirena tells Nixie, Lyla, and Zac to go to the cave while she goes to the Moon Pool to see if they have fallen through the vent. Sirena turns herself invisible and runs then dives into the sea with a splash that is heard by all those standing on the beach

Sam and Puck tool back towards the sea

Cam dismisses the sound – “Probably just a fish – a rather large fish” he says but Cam knows better. He knows it was either Zac or one of the girls.

 

Sirena now a mermaid swims for the underwater entrance into the Moon Pool

She finds that Blaine fallen into a moon pool with his head barely above the water. Sirena revives Blaine long enough for Blaine to see Selena face she and that she has an orange tail before slipping unconscious again. Sirena assesses that Blaine’s head is injured is what is causing him to slip in and out. The young mermaid also sees Brittany’s hand is draped knuckles down almost touching the surface The Moon Pool as she lays unconscious.

Sirena tries to lift Blaine higher out of the water but she is unable to achieve leverage by herself and in her current form she does her best to just hold his head above water waiting for the others to show. The whole time the moon is directly overhead and the moon pool is actively churning – She fears what it to become of the boy.

 

Instead of the help Sirena seeks another mermaid inters The Moon Pool. She is unlike any thing Sirena has ever seen before. Twin tails of dark green instead of one orange tail that she has. An older mermaid too Rita’s age she suspects. Sirena and the other mermaid exchange looks - But the strange mermaid is more interested in the land boy in the pool she grabs Blaine away from Sirena and breathes air into his lungs and torpedoes out of the pool and eventually to the surface. On the surface she sees that there are now two large boats have arrived and are anchoring just off shore both have searchlights focusing on different spots along the shore. ‘Relax little one,’ she coos. “I have to leave you but you will be safe.” She removes a pendent from around her neck and places it around Blaine’s neck before she carries him ashore – She avoids being seen as she disappears out to sea.

Blaine comes through long enough to say “Mom?” before passing out again. –

 

Among those aiding the coast guard is Evie’s dad Doug McLaren a local waters expert and professional diver his boat is also equip for with all the very latest for night fishing equipment so it isn’t all that odd when it is he who yell out first. “Over here we found him.”

 

“Brittany?” Santana wishfully asks. But then fears the worse when she sees that only Blaine has been found.

"Where is she" Santana cries.

“Don’t worry we’ll find her.” Sam says trying to reassure Santana. He puts his arm around Santana’s waist trying to comfort her as well as support her and Puck does the same.

Cam on the ground rushes to the boy lying semiconscious in the shore

“He is injured but he will be alright – OK sir let’s get you up-right”

Blaine sits up-right but immediately he feels woozy

“Are you OK? - Do you who you are and where you are, age, date of birth?”

Mako, Blaine Devon Anderson, 17, April 8, 1995

I actually have no way of verifying that but I am supposed to ask. He seems OK. He just has a nasty goose egg I would have checked out. mate, can you stand?

“No.” Blaine says, shaking his head and then discovering shaking his head makes him feel worse.

“…how about any nausea or dizziness?”

“Nausea? No, not really. But I do feel dizzy”

“OK Cam I’ll take over from here,” Mick states, he just came ashore and is setting his kit down.

Cam’s boss Mitch takes over checking Blaine for signs of concussion

“Sir do you recall how you hit your head?” Mick asks.

“I was in a cave and I fell Brittany tried to grab me and she fell too. We fell about 10 - 15 feet down into a pool of water – There was a ledge I helped Brittany get out but then I felt something like a jolt –And Brittany must have felt it too it knocked both of us out – I must have hit my head on the ledge – I don’t remember much after that.”

“Well Mako was once a volcanic island – I am thinkin’ what you stumbled onto was an ancient volcanic vent- If you landed in a pool like you say – the ocean current must have sucked you the rest of the way out. You were lucky – had the current been goin’ the other way it could have pulled you out to sea or who knows where.”

 

“That is how it was with me. Only no jolt," Zac admits.”

“Oh, there was a jolt; it shook the whole pod!” Nixie states, remembering it like it was yesterday.

“So he could be like me?” Zac asks.

“It’s a distinct possibility.” Lyla states worriedly, she is not at all pleased that the very opposite of what she wanted has now occurred.

“He said there was a girl – if she is hurt Sirena may be unable to move her.”

“I will go check" Nixie says and turning to Lyla "Lyla, Watch him - make sure he doesn’t go back to the cave.”

“I wasn’t even thinking about the trident" Zac retorts.

“Yeah, right.” Lyla says not believing Zac for a second "You have been plotting to retrieve it since you found it.  It's a weapon it was made to kill us why would you think we would let you have it?"

***

Sam Puck and Santana huddle in the cold watching first aid being applied to Blaine’s head. Sam recognizes the pendant now hanging around Blaine’s neck – Sam can’t keep his eyes off it – he is sure it is the same one that belongs to Blaine’s mother - Sam held it on the plane - he is sure of it - only Sam doesn’t remember Blaine having it on that morning.

Blaine finally realizes what Sam has been staring at - his mother’s pendent around his neck. It freaks him out that he has it on.

 

Back in the moon pool Sirena waited for the effects of the moon to pass. She waited fearing moving the girl into the Moon Pool while the pool was active would be too dangerous

Nixie pops up

"Nixie!" Sirena is happy to see her friend

"They found the boy" Nixie informs Sirena "I think he must have tried to swim out – he was found outside."

"No Nixie that is not what happened. I don’t know who she was but there was another mermaid in the pool."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure - she didn’t say a word to me she just took the boy away."

"Well the boy is safe now."

"And Nixie, he was in the pool – If he changes into a merman we’ll never get the pod back."

"Are we sure only the boy was in the water?"

"I found her like that she hasn’t moved."

"Nixie – the other mermaid – I never saw anyone like her before

"It doesn’t matter; the boy is safe."

"But her tail was split and it was dark green - have you every heard of a mermaid with a green twin tail?"  
Nixie shrugs her shoulders  "Rita might know. Right now we need to get her out of here – and careful there are a lot of boats out there – it’s probably why the other mermaid gave up the boy; to save herself."

  
With a wave of their hands the two mermaids make themselves invisible. The cold ocean water starts to revive Brittany but she only sees herself torpedoing out through the tunnel that leads to the sea she soon finds herself alone on the shore.  
Brittany stands up in the shore the waves lapping at her feet she doesn't know how she got out of the cave but she is pretty sure it was magical.

 

"Hey guys, look." Puck sees a dark figure coming out of the ocean.

The light on the ships eliminated the figure and the see that it is Brittany walking out of the ocean. Brittany blocks the ships light from shining directly into her eyes. And is overjoyed when she hears Santana call for her

"Brittany!" Santana runs for her girlfriend. "I was so scared I thought I lost you." Santana hugs and kisses Brittany passionately

"I always love your soft lady kisses" Brittany

neither girl minds that all the men on the island except Puck and Sam and are are feeling slightly uncomfortable watching.

"Where were you all this time?"

"We were in a cave - I tried to stop Blaine from falling – but that’s all I remember" Brittany tried to recall what happened

"Doesn't matter you are here with me now"

***

Back at the hotel the first of two police cars arrive outside, the first carries Mick and Blaine and Puck the second has Santana Sam and Brittany.

Mrs. Anderson waits in the lobby for her son. The moment Blaine enters she hugs him and she eyes the pendant knowing that she is going to have a lot to explain. She steers he son towards the elevators. Kurt gets off another elevator and just misses Blaine and his mom going into one going up.

In the lobby Kurt sees Schue, Brittany and Santana - but also Sam and Puck

"Where is Blaine?" Kurt asks, looking around frantic that he doesn't see Blaine anywhere.

"His mom took him up to his room." Sam says.

"He’s OK?" Kurt asks, he is still in a frantic state.

Schuester is the one who answers Kurt "Yes Kurt, nothing to worry about Blaine just has a big bump on his head – But we’ll get him checked out tomorrow." Schues watches Kurt start to head back to the elevators Schuester still worries about himself more than whether Kurt may really only want to see Blaine "Kurt, hang back a moment." Kurt turns.

Schue is finishing up making statements with both the lifeguard Mick and a lady cop. "Both ladies check out – and should be OK - If there are any problems with the girls just dial 000 or 112 – The boy should definitely have follow up care as soon as you are able.

"Thank you Mick - We plan to follow up later today."

"If you want to press charges with the Charter that left your students behind in open water, you come see me - Here’s my card give me a ring."

Schuester takes the business card "Thank you, Sergeant Mitchell"

 

In the lobby Sam catches sight of Amber "What are you doing here?" Sam asks, as she approaches.

"I'm doing extra work in the surf shack. - stocking and inventory," Amber rolls eyes, "The things you tourist buy" it was the only way my boss would give me both Thursday and Friday off for the festival. - I was in the shack when I overheard - the whole hotel is talking about the Americans - it true your mates were left in open water?"

Sam nods, "They are OK, but everyone seems to making a big deal out of it."

"Ever since Lonergan – We take this very serious"

"The who da - what da?"

"The Lonergan’s? They were American tourist who were left in open water – Ever see the movie Open Water? Nothing?" Amber says trying to invoke a response. "Okaaay - it did happened a few years ago - the couple went diving and left and were never found"

"wild"

 

"Anyways- See that cop?" Amber waves at the cop taking statements from Schue, Santana, and Brittany. The lady cop turns and nods back at Amber before turning back and continue taking statements.  
Sam nods

"Nothing to worry about a thing she’s my mom - she wont drop this the charter will undoubtedly be charged."

"Your mom’s a cop?" Sam asks.

"Got a problem with that?" Amber asks defensively.

"No, it's cool," Sam says, he is actually impressed and still is crushing on the brown eye Aussie girl. "I remember you said you had a police dog...totally cool."

Amber smiles and recalls her dog. "Piper. He's great. gonna miss him in September"  
"What happens then?"  
"Going to live with my dad in Hawaii - probably - its still up in the air."

***

 

Kurt got tired of waiting for Schue that he heads back for the elevators again.

Seeing this Schuester catches the next elevator determined to cut off Kurt at Blaine’s door

"Kurt?" The choir teacher calls out to Kurt about to knock on Blaine's door

"Yeah?" Kurt stops short and turns

"Can I speak with you?" Mr. Schuester asks

The way Kurt saw it he had not seen Blaine since Rachel’s call and now he is returning after being lost at sea –  
“I just want to see if Blaine is Ok.” Kurt tried to explain.

"Blaine is not going anywhere tonight - Can I speak with you?"

Kurt nervously answers "yeah"…he know whatever Schuester had to say it probably wasn’t good.

"Kurt?" (In the Choir teacher’s mind he is already finding ways he could backtrack. Schue doesn’t want to have to admit what he has done.) "Has either Blaine or Mrs. Anderson spoken to you?"

Kurt thinks he tries to put the pieces of what Mrs. Anderson had said to him at the Day Spa  
"I haven’t spoken to Blaine since Rachel’s call – but Blaine’s mom did tell me that at your dinner Blaine found out that Cooper is really his half-brother – She also said that the woman with The National Board of Show Choirs – Mrs.???”

 _“*Ms.*_ Dupree” Mr. Schuester corrects.

“That Ms. Dupree is a headhunter from Oberlin and she wants to hear me sing after hearing me sing on Arties video”

“That’s all they said?” the choir directed asked, already thinking things were much better than he had hoped.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, “There was something else but she wouldn't say what.”

There were lots of ways Schuester could take this…he confirmed that Dupree was from Oberlin…

"As you know this trip was almost cancelled. The National Board gets funding from Grants and Endowments as does The Music Conservatory at Oberlin. Oberlin also gets bequests that are allocated for a specific purpose; like Scholarships. Dupree saw Arties video of your performance she is interested in hearing you perform it live. Your performance was also the reason The National Board restored our entry into this festival but the money came from a special donor."

“Oh?”

"They did that after seeing you sing Voyage Voyage…You are very good Kurt…my only regret is that I did nothing to foster your talent."

Kurt shakes his head – “Without glee I never would have found the confidence to sing in front of people.”

“I should have done more.” Mr. Schuester confesses

“Why didn’t you?" Kurt asked bluntly

“Wow! Fair question” Schuester is a bit taken aback by how fast and freely that came out of Kurt.

“The truth was somewhere between Rachel always being a squeakier wheel and you being more than willing to take a backseat…I think honestly you only asked me once for a solo, and we know how that failed."

"First, not the only time I had asked," Kurt said coolly. "Secondly if we are talking about Defying Gravity I blew that note for a reason"

"Which I didn’t learn until your dad brought it to my attention after Santana’s public outing – I didn’t know about what was going on back then about all the hate calls."

"Bricks through windows, burning bags of dog shit on the front porch, urine filled water balloons being thrown at me, lawn furniture nailed to the roof…getting thrown into the garbage almost every single day...actually that last one you knew about."

Schuester shook his head while he did know some of this he knew without the school's support he was powerless "The truth was while you were only protecting your family I feared you blowing another note in competition."

Kurt rolled his eyes he did not know where to begin with how many missed notes he has heard over the years Vs. how many stellar performances he had given albeit _only_ in the classroom.

"The National Board of Show Choirs wants to hear you sing Kurt"

"Behind Finn in 'Catch a Wave' –you’ve already said."

"I know how much doing that fell flat with you – So we are back to singing Sailing and if you agree we are giving The National Board what it wants – They want 'Voyage, Voyage'

"I thought it was too late to make set changes."

"Turns out Show Choir rules have a minimum set list requirement of 15 minutes. Our original set list was 2.5 minutes under. The rules say we can add to our set list and make small changes to meet the requirement and I got Metzler to pull some strings to reinstate Sailing as our Ballard and we have added 'Voyage, Voyage' and 'Frozen Oceans'

"So it is all legit" Kurt asks. starting to tear up at finally feeling like he had been recognized.

"Yes - Are you crying?"

"I guess it is just nice to have my luck finally change for once."

"I may just be able to do one better."

"How’s that?"

"I mentioned Dupree’s scholarship – If she likes what she hears she has said she is prepared o offer you a full scholarship"

"To Oberlin?"

It’s in North Central Ohio

"I know of it – I know Madame Tibideaux is often a guest teacher there – I know Tina and Rachel drove up there to get Tibideaux to come to Nationals – But I also know that as far as their musical theater program it is rated like 46th behind NYADA

The choir teacher frowns – "I know it isn’t NYADA but I think it is still a great opportunity I think you should at least listen to what she has to say" Schuester says, now faking a smile – Schuester wonders just how clever Kurt is – could he figure it out that all he was doing now was just pawning Kurt off to save face – Schuester knows that Kurt seeing Blaine now would undo his lie. "Look it is late and I have given you a lot to take in and it has been a very long night with a lot of drama. I think we should just let Blaine gets some rest – You too – Tomorrow we’ll look at your music"

 

***

Back in his room all Kurt stoked about finally getting a solo he feels he deserves and now he doesn't have to sing Catch a Wave - But the only person he wanted to share the news with was Blaine – but maybe Schue was right. Maybe Blaine needed a rest. He was pretty tired too. He turned back the covers and left for the bathroom to brush his teeth – He look at himself in the mirror and decided that having a facial earlier that day was reason enough to forgo his nightly moisturizing routine. Plus he is too tired for that anyways. Inside the bathroom he hears his phone – Kurt thinks and hopes that it might be Blaine so Kurt runs to his phone –But then does his best to ignore the call when he sees that it is only Rachel calling. But then it rings again.

Rachel do you have any idea that is 2:30am in the morning here? Kurt answers in an ‘I am too tired and grouchy to talk/I just want to sleep voice.’

Rachel wouldn’t know what time it was where she was at it was early afternoon- Rachel was lounging on a deck chair on a massive hotel of a cruise ship wearing nothing but a pastel pink bikini and a floppy white sun hat and waving the waiter over because the virgin umbrella drink is too sweet and the glass is sweating too much.

“I know it is late,” She says almost apologetically. “But I would just feel better if I heard the latest from you.”

“Blaine, Britt, and Santana have been found if that is why you called.” Kurt correctly surmises.

“Oh thank god – were they hurt? Finn’s text said only lost at sea – A little over dramatic if you ask me.” Rachel says, tying to down-grade the news already.

“Rachel they were lost at sea – 30 miles from shore…they were left in open water by their snorkeling boat - Fortunately they found a small nearby island – that is where I am told they ended up.”

“OMG – but they weren’t hurt?”

“I heard Blaine and Britt fell through some kind of volcanic vent and got a little banged up but they are OK”

“Sorry, did you say volcanic vent? – OMG that sounds crazy.”

“Dormant of course.” Kurt jokes.

Racheal decides the story is already too big to compete with that she changes the subject to one where she feels she has more of an upper hand. “What about you - how are you doing?” Rachel asks. “Finn’s text also said you are still really down; Still NYADA?”

“Lack of a solos actually. But that luck has finally changed.” Kurt sits down on the edge of his bed and changes ears

“Really?”

“Mr. Schue is letting me sing _‘Voyage, Voyage’_ ”

“I don’t think I know it.” Rachel admits.

“It’s a French 80s pop classic.”

“Sounds daunting are you sure you are up for that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? Besides The National Board of Show Choirs wants to hear me sing it.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, Mr. Schue showed them our taped rehearsal now they want to hear me sing live and there's even a headhunter from Oberlin here to hear me.”

“Please tell me you are not rethinking NY” Rachel’s tone took as derisive turn.

“Honestly it is not where I want to be but It just nice to be wanted for once”

Rachel decides she needs to change the subject again. She now asks, “Did you ever find out why Blaine wouldn’t talk to me?”

“No, Blaine has been avoiding me too. But I talked with his mom today.”

“What did she say?”

“That Cooper is really Blaine's half-brother…and he didn't know - He only found out Monday - You saw how distant they were when Cooper showed up at McKinley. I think he must be taking the news pretty hard because I haven't seen him since your call.”

"If Blaine is processing that…I guess that could be the reason.   Look, you sound really tired so I will let you get some sleep."

“Yeah, we start rehearsals at the venue tomorrow morning at 10.”

“Call or text me before your concert, Okay? Night.”

“Bye”

 

No sooner does Kurt end his call there is a knock at his door.

Again Kurt hopes it is Blaine but right now he is just really, really tired.

Kurt opens the door and soon pouts; it is Sam – he rolls his eyes – “Am I ever going to get any sleep?” Kurt asks himself out loud.

“Mind if I sleep here tonight? Puck kicked me out…Lori Wakemann…she showed up at the door with her cello bow wearing just a teddy and said she wants to give Puck private lessons.”

“Without her cello?” Kurt asks.

Sam mimes what he imagines this looks like.

“Oh – OH! Well you are welcome but as you can see one bed. I was actually hoping someone else would be sleeping there.”

“What's up with you two…ever since we got here?” Sam shakes his head

“I honestly don’t know but right now I just want to sleep”

“Alright I am just going to use the can?”

“Go ahead. I am just going to sleep.”


	6. Secrets and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings Character Death (Rita’s fiancé Harry)  
> Slight Will Schuester bashing  
> Slight Rachel Bashing (in the form of jealousy)

SONG TO THE SIREN  
GLEE/MAKO MERMAIDS/ CROSSOVER  
With some Lightening Point characters  
Disclaimer No copyright infringement intended on these program

Chapter Six:: Secrets and Lies

July 4 Early Morning

Sirena Nixie and Lyla swam back to the mainland and resurfaced at the grotto that was located beneath Rita’s condo they quickly dried off, allowed their fins to become legs and they then climbed the stairs into Rita’s condo.

Sirena continued to talk about the strange mermaid she had seen. She just could not shake the image of the twin tailed mermaid. She wondered why hadn’t this information been made known. – That no one had talked about there ever being such a mermaid became the contentious reason why Nixie and Lyla continued not believe her.

“I have not reason to make this up; I know what I saw. And as sure as the boy was in The Moon Pool there was another mermaid in the pool and she took the boy from me. And she had two tails not one - longer than any tail I have seen and dark green.

“Sorry, I just never heard of any mermaid with a green tail before.” Nixie tried to reason with Sirena.

“Before we knew about Zac none of us knew there was such thing as a blue tail.” Sirena countered. “Rita has to know – we’ll wake her and find out.”

“It is two in the morning are you sure we should wake her?” Nixie asked standing right outside Rita's bedroom door having second thoughts.

“She should at least know what has happened.” Lyla agreed. She boldly knocks on Rita’s bedroom door – but then enters – they all found it odd that Rita slept like a land person, dressed in a nightgown and in a bed under lots of blankets.

Rita blinked awake and sat up “Girls, it is very late, couldn’t this have waited?”

“There was an incident on Mako” Lyla confesses. but then looks sheepishly away; she knows what has happened is her fault.

“What has happened?” Rita says grabbing a robe to wear, she draws a sash tightly closing the gown.

“Three Americans got marooned on Mako – one of them, maybe two fell into the pool and there was a Mermaid intruder in the Moon Pool who may or may not have had a green tail but Sirena is the only one who saw her.”

“Is there even such a thing; a mermaid with a green tail?" Nixie asked.

“Are you sure Green?”

“Yes dark green.” Sirena said with certainty.

“Please, and it is important that you tell me was there anything else about her – anything else at all like what about her tail can you tell me?”

“It was like she had two”

“No - no this can't be happening!” Rita whimpers instantly covering her mouth in shock – then the tears fell.

“Do you mean you believe her story?” Nixie sits down and tries to console Rita's sobbing.

“Girls, please,” Rita begs between shuddering sobs “Please, I want you to promise me that you won’t go back to Mako tonight”

“Why?” Lyla asks worriedly.

“Just promise me that you won’t go – stay here tonight”

“Yes, but why,” the young mermaids all ask.

Rita continued to sob trying to catch breath “There is only one creature that is known to us that has a split green tail – I thought they were all gone…I prayed they were all gone…if one is back there will be more.”

“Who?” they ask.

"Sirens, they're back -If there was a reason we fear mermen it would because they once shared an allegiance with Sirens – Some say it was their union with Sirens that mermen became aggressive and rose up against us.”

“I thought Siren was just another name land people called us…why Sirena was named”

“Sirena while your name does from the Sirens it is because your family shares their song. Long ago Sirens taught us their love of song - It is hard to believe they were ever good – but they lost favor and were cast out and for this they took such vengeance on all living things. When their number began to dwindle they took Mermen as their mates. I believe what you saw was a hybrid of our races. I am asking you to stay away because even a hybrid will kill without mercy – Sirens will even been known to cannibalize their own…they killed my Harry.”

“I am so sorry Rita, you must hate me - that I am named after these creatures”

"I don't hate you. You are a beautiful young mermaid - your voice; the songs you sing - are lovely"

“You said they were once good, Could the one I saw be good? She could have harmed me but she didn’t – she took the boy and she let him go – what else does she want if she has spared us both?”

“I don’t know, why she spared you both - This boy who fell in do you we know anything about him – how can we track him down in case he becomes like Zac?”

“All we know is he is an American who is here for a competition – his friends were in the Ocean Café last night.”

“We need to make absolutely sure this boy hasn’t become like Zac.

***

July 4 - 8:37am

Sam was already gone by the time Kurt was waking up. It was still early so Kurt dismisses this off thinking that Sam probably woke up and returned to his room. Kurt had concerns of his own. He loved Blaine’s arrangement on “Voyage, Voyage” but Kurt had sung it only once; back at McKinley. – Kurt fishes though his bags until he locates the sheet music he finds a yellow post-it note attached to the inside from Blaine saying to Kurt – Think this over, you are better than you know! – Kurt smiles at the post-it note and re-reads it…the note must have been there since the time Blaine handed back the sheet music to him at McKinley and just never saw it until now.

Kurt guesses that with everything that had happened to Blaine; he probably had not yet been told about the solo. This only made Kurt more anxious than ever to see Blaine. Blaine helped make it happen. But then Kurt still didn’t know to what extent Blaine had been hurt. The hotel room clock read 8:37 – Rehearsal was to start at 10. Breakfast seemed the best next choice.

Kurt rode the elevator down continuing to rehash everything over in his mind; thinking about it only made his stomach twinge in fear - he thought about Rachel asking him why Blaine had not taken her call and his only answer was to tell her that Blaine was avoiding him too – Why? There was nothing really terrible in learning a brother was really a step brother at least that it would warrant Blaine’s behavior—And while Mrs. Anderson seemed to suggest it was only the way Ms. Dupree was aggressively seeking him out that Blaine was not liking – why keep that a secret from him? Then there was Mr. Schuester asking what had Mrs. Anderson or Blaine told him… was Schuester fishing for something? Something neither Blaine, Mrs. Anderson, nor Schuester had told him yet.

The elevator doors open and Kurt stepped off – Kurt was determined that today he was going to get answers. – This plan hit its first snag right off the elevators when Kurt was hit by a wave of hotel staff whispering or coming up to him and asking directly about the Americans that had been left in open sea, or if he was one of the three…the whole staff was talking.

Tina hit the same wave of people coming back the other way from breakfast. “Isn’t this crazy?” Tina asks Kurt. Kurt shook his head he really did not know what to think his head was processing something else entirely different.

“Tina, have you seen Blaine?” Kurt asks.

“Blaine was in Critque having breakfast ” Tina answers, she looks around at the people. “But there are all these reporters coming in and they are setting up something in our suite – If Blaine is not at breakfast – he might be there.”

“Thanks T." Kurt continues towards the hotel restaurant.  Inside Critque Kurt sees Blaine.  It is an especially rare moment because at the moment Blaine doesn't have any product in his hair. He is seated at the head of several joined together tables in Critique talking to everyone about what happened on Mako. Kurt never thinks to ask why his boyfriend’s hair was in its natural unruly state –Kurt simply stands in the back watching Blaine command an audience listening to him talk about his snorkeling adventure; about seeing the fish and coral and then eventually about falling through the volcanic vent.

Lory Wakemann has fully integrated with The New Directions and is doting on Pucks arm. Some of the other band members too are sitting at the joined tables or near by listening in on the conversation. Quinn sits next to Blaine.

Kurt hears Brittany tell everyone how ‘amazing’ she though Blaine was.

Blaine humbly says “No-no, I can’t take any credit we all worked as a team and Britt here took a huge risk trying to save me from falling. And you were the only one smart enough to realize the moon was up-side down.”

“I am with Britt who knew Blaine was freaking Macguiver…he used the lenses in our goggles to start the fire.”

“Dude, that is like; so cool” Finn says looking up from his cold cereal, he is duly impressed.

“I think you should totally press charges against the boat company who left you out there.” Sugar says, putting her two cents in.

“I am just happy we made it off the island” – looking up Blaine sees Kurt “Kurt!”

The choir shifts to make room for Kurt to sit next to Blaine.

“I missed you yesterday” Kurt start to tell Blaine. “I was worried – hated thinking the last thing I said was…

Blaine cuts Kurt off. “Forget about it.” he says.

“But your mom and Schue filled me in – are you alright?” Kurt search for some tell in Blaine’s eyes. “About your brother, I mean?”

Everybody looks to Blaine like there is this whole other part to the story nobody’s heard yet. 

Blaine shrugs it off. “I think I have always known…Coop’s older and taller than me, he looks nothing like mom and he has blue eyes – Dad has brown.”

“Wait –what?” Santana asks, looking at Blaine.

“Cooper is really Blaine’s half-brother” Quinn states. “Blaine only just found this out Monday at that dinner we went to.”

“That must have been some dinner!” Artie remarks. He is increasingly put off by how chumming Blaine has been with Quinn and that she seems to be reciprocating.

“How about those guys from the café,” Quinn was now trying to steer the conversation away from the dinner.

“Awesome, they were all really nice and helpful.” Sugar replies.

“Yeah, guys I was thinking about doing something special for them,” Blaine proposes.

“We sort of sang for them last night – but it would be nice if all of us could again,” Kurt offers up as a suggestion. (But Kurt is also watching the interplay between Blaine and Quinn and is thinking to himself whatever happened; it was at that dinner and Quinn is in on it too.)

“I was thinking tickets??? We could buy a book from the concierges.” Blaine says.

“Count me in,” Santana chimes.

“Me too” Brittany adds.

“I figure maybe the three of us could go at noon after you get back from the rehearsal to thank them in person .

“You’re not going to the rehearsal?” Kurt asks.

“I might join you later – but Mom is taking to a clinic about my head” Blaine lifts his un-gelled hair and underneath is bandage that has some signs of seepage”

“Holly crap Blaine!” Puck grimaced. “If you are going show that around - warn us next time – breakfast!”

“Does it hurt a lot?” Kurt asked looking at the bandage sympathetically.

“Yeah, but not as bad as it did earlier” Blaine replied. “I just want to get it checked out so I put gel back in my hair again.”

“Do you remember how it happened?” Lory asks.

Blaine closes his eyes and tried to recall – he says “I remember the light from a cave, there’s a forked symbol on the wall of the cave probably a trident, I touched it, and then I am falling” – “I remember Brittany trying to grab me but then  she fell too. I landed in water and Brittany landing on top of me and she was kicking to try get out – I helped Brittany get out – but then there was a big jolt. I slipped and hit my head. I remember a face and something else in the water like a fish - the next thing I know is I am on the beach with all these people around me.” "A face?" Kurt questions. "A girl’s face – our age - very pretty blue eyes –blond hair - she had something in her hair – like a beaded comb, I think”

“Almost sounds like Sirena” Kurt says, thinking about the blond -blue-eyed singer from the Ocean Café.

“Who?”

“She’s the singer at The Ocean Café – You’ll meet her when you drop off tickets.”

Finn suddenly feels a need to speak up. “I really like the idea of the tickets, Blaine – And what you did for Quinn, and Tina’s song, and holding Britt and Santana together on that island. And now that thing about your brother - I guess what I am saying is I should have respected your reason for not wanting to talk to Rachel and not have gone off on you Monday. And I am sorry.

“No problem Finn, I just took my anger out on the wrong people.”

“Wow, what a way to let out all of the air out of the room guys.” Sugar frowned.

“Well, I finally have some good news – a few things actually. First No more _‘Catch a Wave’_

“Awe, I thought that was your favorite” Sugar said with a laugh.

“I hated it – and now it is gone – We are doing Sailing.”

“When did this happen?” Finn asks, he knows he will still have the lead on Sailing but he likes The Beach Boys doesn't see why it needed to be change. Kurt shook his head; he didn't have the time to explain to Finn how he felt it margined him as a performer.

“Late last night after you got back I went to go see Blaine,” Kurt looks at Blaine. “and I was just about to knock on your door, but instead Schue and I ended up having a long talk.”

“How do you feel about that, are you OK?” Blaine asks wondering to what extinct did Mr. Schue come clean – Or if he came clean at all. Blaine looks at Quinn. Something told both that nothing about what Schuester had done got said at all.

“Yeah?’ Kurt looks at Blaine puzzled why Blaine thinks he wouldn’t be okay. “Anyways long story short guess who also has a solo on Friday.”

“Really?”

“Voyage, Voyage.”

“I am really happy for you - you deserve this,” Quinn states, but she also finds herself more suspicious rather than grateful at Schuester's sudden change of heart.

Kurt continued to talk. “Schuester also told me that there is a headhunter from Oberlin here to see me”

“Was that’s all Schue told you?” Blaine and Quinn again exchange looks it is clear to both that Schuester left out the big part about being on the NYADA list and then being supplanted. Blaine also knows however hard he tries to hide the truth from Kurt; If given a chance Kurt will unravel the whole thing.  If Schuester was feeding Kurt lies and bribes to misdirected Kurt away from the truth - Blaine wanted to put a stop to it.  

"Kurt," Blaine held out key-card holder "next time you are at my door don't knock"

"What's this?"

"My room key - we need to talk - but after you get back."

***

July 4 10:00am/July 3 8:00pm

Rachel remember how Kurt had told her the venue rehearsal was going to start at 10am Australian time. She calculated the best time to call her former teacher would be just before 8pm her time –She was hoping to speak to him before the rehearsal. Schuester answers his mobile when it rings in his pocket.

“Hello Mr. Schuester; it’s Rachel,” she said sweetly into her phone.

“Oh, Hi Rachel.” Mr. Schuester answer a bit surprised that Rachel would even be calling. “Rachel I would love to chat, but now is really a bad time; I am trying to keep the phone line open – I am waiting to hear back from Mrs. Anderson about Blaine. If it is that important just call me back in a couple hours, we should be also through with our rehearsal by then and Mrs. Anderson will have called back by then - okay?"

“Okay Mr. Schue. I’ll call you back in two hours.” Rachel waited until exactly 10:10pm her time to call Schuester back Rachel makes it a point to tell her former teacher that she “waited 10 extra minutes just in case rehearsal went; you know over. But I called back because I am worried,” she says.

“Worried? Oh you mean about Blaine, Santana, and Brittany. – They are all fine. It was a big scare for us all. Blaine got the worse of it… he’s saw a doctor today and they are treating it like mild concussion but they found no sign of trauma.”

“Oh god, Kurt never mentioned head wound.”

“Nothing too serious they just ask that he rest and he was given the all clear to fly back-home on Monday. The press here has been a little crazy. But everything else is fine. We just had our first rehearsal at the venue and it went very well. The new song Frozen Oceans is a perfect fit. Quinn Tina and Brittany more than delivered on it. Even Kurt’s solo is working out; even if I don’t know what half the words mean.”

“That is actually why I called you. Don’t you think it’s too demanding for Kurt after his big NYADA loss to have all this resting on his shoulders – and then to have his first solo also be sung in another language? Even I don’t have a foreign song in my repertoire.”

“It’s true had my reservations about doing a foreign song – but Kurt seems to be impressing all the right people”

"Kurt would never tell you but the texts I get from Kurt and Finn – they tell me that right now, it is too soon."

“You might be right” Schuester says thinking only about Kurt's emotional reaction about getting a solo.

“Of course I am right you should ask Finn about the last text he sent me…”

“Look Rachel I will keep what you said in mind – right now I am looking over at the Dean of Oberlin and she is about to talk to Kurt – I want to be there when she talks does. Enjoy your cruise Rachel, we’ll talk later.”

***

Schuester was still on the phone with Rachel when Kurt was being approached by the Dean of Oberlin- Kurt had never met the woman but guessed correctly on who she must be.

“Pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Hummel.” She says with her hand held out.

Kurt holds his hand out; but without a prober introduction he wasn’t sure how to address the woman.

Realizing her error she corrects herself, “Oh Yes, sorry my name, I am Ms. Dupree the Dean of Oberlin Conservatory.”

“Mr. Schuester mentioned you to me. I am glad to finally put a face to the name.”

“I really enjoyed your performance today…I wasn’t sure about the accompanist – not the same quality as was on the tape.”

Ms. Dupree's frank analysis put Kurt on the defense. “Kevin is our keyboardist, he hadn’t seen the music until today so I know there were a few mistakes. Schuester arrives just as Kurt talking about a few mistakes and Schuester winces. He doesn't make the connection that the keyboardist was the one making the mistake.

“Where is Mr. Anderson your other accompanist?” she asks.

“He was injured last night – he was taken to the hospital as a precaution.” Schuester answers.

“Oh, he was not one of those who was abandoned at sea that I have been hearing about in the news today?”

“Yes, he was.”

Ms. Dupree grimaces hearing he was.

“He and two other of my students went snorkeling yesterday and were left by their boat -Blaine sustained the worse but I just got a call –They are calling it a mild concussion but the CT scan and MRI showed no visible signs of trauma. Blaine is back now at the hotel.” Kurt only heard the concussion and that Blaine was back at the hotel that he really wants is to go see him.

“Mr. Hummel not to hold all of your time as I am sure you would like to get back to be with your friend – I have asked Mr. Schuester to set up this meeting so I could discuss an invitation. You would do me great honor if you would accept my invite to audition for one of our last remaining scholarship spots at Oberlin. I am firming up the reservation of this auditorium for tomorrow at noon. I realize I have given you very little time to prepare but I assure you an audition would only be a formality at this point as I simply cannot let this opportunity go by without saying how much I think you would be a wonderful addition at Oberlin.”

Kurt spent several minutes in awkward silence – Kurt was simply not used to being gushed about.

“Would an audition be something you would be interested in?” Ms. Dupree asked again.

“Yes I would, thank you.” Kurt answers.

“Thank you Mr. Hummel I look forward to seeing you tomorrow – I wish your friend well.”

Schuester was pleased. The way he heard it Kurt was a Shoe in at Oberlin and he was in the clear - but his mind was also thinking about what Kurt had said when he joined the conversation Kurt saying that there were “a few mistakes” but next to what Rachel had said about it being too soon. Schue was wondering if maybe Rachel was right – and if she was, was it too big a risk to take? And if Kurt made a mistake it would be that much bigger a problem if Kurt ended up insulting every French speaker in the process; he just could not have it.

***

Metzler was getting coffee from a small concession stand that was open at the venue. He was mixing cream and sugar when he was being approached from behind. He didn’t have to look back to know it was Schuester. He just waited for Schuester to talk his body language –the oscillation in the footsteps, the tentative approach – these things told Metzler what Schuester was going to say.

“We are scrubbing ‘Voyage, Voyage’ – You said yourself we only need one more song to make the 15 minute.” Schuester stated.

Metzler continued with his back towards Schuester to him it was as if a hand was screeching down on a chalk board and every nerve was simultaneously being fried. “Think very hard about what you are asking me to do and ask yourself do you really think it wise.. We are here because the NBSC saw something in Mr. Hummel – enough to reinstate your choir - Dr. Armitage and Dupree want to hear him sing - what do you want me to tell my employer?”

“Tell them no one dictates to me my Set List; the NBSC may have final say over what songs we could sing, but they don’t have control on what we will sing.” Schuester says unwavering.

“If you have me do this,” Metzler finally turns to look at Schuester “If you have me do this, I will not be able to undo it.”

“I said to scrub it.”

***

Kurt waited outside for the for the shuttle van to come that would  take him back to the hotel.  It was late or maybe it was because it was past noon, or maybe it was that he just wanted so badly to get back to the hotel as soon as possible that it just seemed late. Kurt sees Metzler looking pissed and cursing to himself. He carries a cup of coffee in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other.

Metzler looks up sees Kurt and abruptly stops with his cursing and his demeanor mellows. “The Noon Shuttle is on the half hour instead of quarter hour – so…he looks at watch “you have only 4 minutes more.”

“Good to know.” Kurt answers, noticing Metzler is continuing to smoke taking angry drags on his cigarette. 

“I understand congratulations are in order.” Metzler nods, attempting to take up conversation.

“I don’t know if they are – It is just an audition right now.” Kurt waves smoke away and watches Metzler then extinguish his cigarette into his coffee then throw both away in an outside receptacle.

“Are you nervous?” the man asks.

Kurt had to think about it, fidgeted until he admitted he thought he wasn’t. “Probably not as much as I should be.”

“Why is that do you suppose?”

Kurt tried to find a reason, he couldn't find one. “I don’t know why – It is a great opportunity, I see that.”

“I think I hear a ‘but’” Metzler pressed.

“Can I tell you something – and have it not go anywhere?"

“Yeah sure,” Metzler said but he is not really sure if he will actually be able to uphold the promise, but he agrees.

“It is a great opportunity and I am flattered, I really am - and I am sure I could learn a lot at Oberlin – It is not where I see myself.”

Metzler seem to nod knowingly, “Where do you see yourself – if you don’t mind me asking?”

“On The Broadway Stage, writing, and performing.”

“Sounds like you have a passion for that” and Kurt nods.

“Why did you accept the audition?

“To stay connected. I think that is what my boyfriend tried to tell me. I didn’t get into NYADA but if I stayed in Lima there is nothing for me there but a dead-end. This way I will be still be able to hone my craft and used it to get to where I am going.”

Metzler is impressed that the kid can find something to be positive about. He decides to shift the conversation to the actual audition. “Do you know what song you are singing?”

Kurt shook his head “Not yet? - _'Maybe Music of the Night'?_ ”

“Would you like an inside tip with Ms. Dupree?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Kurt shrugs.

“When Dupree first saw you she thought you were French – She has been enamored with you since. If you have another French song in you, something lyrical – go with that and then bring you’re a game.”

“Is there anything else?"

“I think you’ll do fine”

The shuttle come to a stop at the curb Kurt gets on Metzler does not. Kurt only watches the man light up another cigarette, and places his cell phone to his ear just as the door closes - the shuttle drives off.

***

Metzler stands outside the venue with mobile phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Yes, it’s Dupree, I calling about the venue tomorrow – has it been set up?”

“Yes, and I also had a chance to speak with the Hummel kid.”

"Thank you for doing that for me – What was your read?”

“I like the kid – loads of talent and so damn affable I swear I want to hug the bastard…but if what you wanted was my honest view of things – I would have to say his heart is not in it…I worry at this point he would be only settling.”

“Damn, that was my fear as well.”

“You tell me why do you think NYADA passed on him?”

“I thought you knew this one.”

“I am asking you why do **_you_** think they passed on him?

“Well, NYADA was only willing to take one student from their school and Miss Berry was better connected.”

“Hardly seems fair that it all comes down to connections”

“Your point?”

“If your criterion is only that the student be local; there is Denny Meek’s in Cincinnati; killer tenor.”

“An approval letter sent out before I left…no, I like this kid.”

“If I found you a suitable replacement would you be willing to pass on Hummel? Still let him audition, still act as if you are interested in him - but pass on him?”

“And what about Mr. Hummel”

“I believe I have found a better fit for him – would you mind passing on him.”

“What would be the point of an audition if you think I should withdraw his consideration?"

“Because it is personal now.”

“I didn’t hire you to play games.”

“You didn’t actually hire me – I was already here – I volunteered.”

“Other than your bequeath - why is it so personal?”

“The directed just asked me cut “Voyage, Voyage” from the set.”

“Mais, c’est pas vrai!!!!”

“I wish I were. I tried to remind him a private donor agreed to fund this when the NBSC cancelled. I got told off. “

“Why not let him know who you are?”

“I have something better planed – which is why I am asking that you still let Mr. Hummel audition – I will handle any fallout but I am asking that you do this for me."

"That still leaves me empty handed –what can you give me."

"Way ahead on that - I have another applicant – I think you will find her a better fit."

"Here?"

"Yes, a cellist, plays like a dream – waitlisted at Julliard – academically challenged but there actually seems to be sound explanation – grades slipped only after father became disable and mother took off.”

“Arrange it for me – if she fails to impress me I still want Mr. Hummel.”

 

***

July 4th 12:30pm

Blaine waited back in the suite for the first of the shuttle vans to return from the venue. He had hoped Kurt would be one of the first ones back. He wasn’t, But Santana and Brittany step off they walk pinky locked into the suite and to large cushioned chairs where Blaine waiting. Santana looks at Blaine the hair is now gelled and the bandage on his head has been changed Blaine thinking Santana is looking at the bandage says “The doctor I saw called it a mild concussion.”

“I was actually thinking about the hair – you couldn’t wait to do up your hair; could you?”

“It is like I am not fully dressed without gel.”

“Whatever, look are you ready to do this thing? - I am starved.”

“Where’s Kurt?”

“I think Schuester said that headhunter from Oberlin was going meet him.”

“I think I would rather wait.”

“Suit yourself – Brittany and I are going we’ll meet you down there.”

“You are not going spoil this by say something?”

“If you are so worried why don’t you just leave Kurt a message- let him know we have left and then come with us - Kurt knows where this place is….and if we go now we can hold down tables.”

“I rather wait.”

“Okay, meet you over there.” Blaine gives up after 15 minutes of waiting and decides to leave a note telling Kurt he was going to the Ocean café and to meet him there. Several minutes later Blaine is at the café and is approaching the counter calls the girls over to help him make their announcement together. “Hello I am Blaine Anderson, this is Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierse – We came here to thank everyone who were instrumental in saving our life last night. we would like to show our appreciation by offering tickets to see our concert this Friday night. Blaine hands David the book of tickets for the festival– They are for anyone who wants to go - Out friends from last night gave us some names of people we would specifically say thank you t. "David and the entire staff at The Ocean Cafe.” 

“That’s me” David said softly 

"There was also a Cam Mitchell and a Zac Blakely?”

“They are over there on table 4” David says pointing out the table. “And anybody else we just want to personally say thank you."

“You are welcome mate.” Cam says with a nod. Zac smiles as he cant really mention his part in the rescue.

“As we told David - we brought tickets to our Friday concert as a means of saying thank you." While Blaine walks round thanking the café staff - Blaine is also keeping an eye out for Kurt - instead Blaine locks eyes with Sirena who is sitting in booth seats in the back. - He remembers her face – he remembers her tail, and Blaine starts to panic.

“I told you he was in the Moon Pool” Sirena says looking back at Blaine.

“There is only one way we can be certain” Lyla says with ominous glee – and she gesturing her plans to pick up two glasses of ice water from Carly’s serving tray and use them to splash the pair that had been in the Moon Pool. But her plan goes totally awry. Once Lyla takes the two glasses from off Carly’s tray the balance of the tray is upset and Lyla ends up getting more water on herself before she can connect with her targets. She is forced to leave quickly.

***

Finding Blaine's note Kurt walks the length of the pier to the Ocean – He reaches the end of the pier where the café is but is distracted by the clambering of people some are pointing in the air. Kurt looks and sees large birds in the distance that only seem to grow to incredible size the closer they flew.

“What are they?”

“Gulbies, I suspect.” An older man on the pier says, offering up a guess.

The name doesn’t have any meaning for Kurt; who shakes his head not understanding the older man.

“Gulbi is just a nickname for them - They are actually white belly sea eagles –” Kurt turns to see slender dark hair girl bussing outside tables. She gives Kurt a pleasing smile while she continues to talk about the birds while she does her job. “We have them year round here but it’s rare to see so many at once - there is probably a fishing boat in the harbor...sometimes if the sardines are running that gets them out in numbers…Are you American?”

“Yes. I am here with a choir for the festival”

“Wait, you are kid with that amazing voice from last night …I am Evie…I saw you sing last night.”

“Thank you. – My name is Kurt. My friends are inside – The ones your Café helped rescue last night – We came back to say thank you.”

“Happy to help – My dad too, one of his boats was used during the search.”

“Oh, please send thanks to him as well.”

“I will. I am glad it all ended well.”

“We brought tickets to our concert to say thanks. We’d love it if everybody could attend.”

“That is very sweet of you - I am just about finished out here I would love to meet your friends.”

Coming through the doorway Kurt and Evie are bowled over by Lyla coming out. Kurt spins around and watches Lyla run to the railing and dive off the pier and Kurt runs to the edge just on time to see Lyla change into a mermaid. - Kurt eyes go wide in stunned surprise at what he sees. Lyla is in shock too realizing that she was not quick enough to avoid being seen. She looks up at Kurt looking down at her. Lyla knows she has no leverage in the water from which she could speed away. At least not without flicking her tail and causing it to be once again seen. She does and Kurt is frozen looking at the inexplicable. The inexplicable becomes even more stranger as two Eagles have now taken to perching themselves on the railing and Kurt feels trapped and unable to move.

***

Inside Evie the café is seeing the aftermath of a mishap. The three Americans are being offered apologies and towels And Carla stands by with a mop cleaning up the water spill.

“What happened?” Evie asks.

“It was rude” Carly starts to explain “It was the tall one; Lyla, she went mental - she took water glasses off my tray and made me dump my whole tray right there and she then splashes water on the Americans. – The Americans were only here giving us tickets for helping them out last night – And then totally unprovoked Lyla throws classes of ice water at the three of them – I would ban her because I also know how you feel about her except she is Sirena’s friend.”

"She was rude to me just now too," Evie says relaying to Carly what happened to her. “She bowled into me and one of the Americans over coming out of the café.”

“Which American?” Carly asks. 

“The sweet angel voice boy from last night.”

“Did you see the short dream boat one at one o’clock?” Carly points him out

“OMG” Evie exclaims..

“I know right.” Carly nods her approval.

“Nope,” Evie surrenders. “I have a boyfriend.”

***

The other side café Zac is scolding Sirena and Nixie, “You need to control your friend – that was not nice.” 

“How else were we supposed to find out?” Nixie asks defensively.

“I dunno; ask?” Zac snaps

“Like, you came right out with it.” Nixie replies with a contentious jab

“Well they’re not like me; Happy?” Zac says equally huffy.

“As a clam! – Now we don’t have to worry about another merman”

“A new mermaid who can sing might have been nice” Sirena says trying to make light of the growing hostility. She catches sight of the boy and she knows there is something wrong.

“Well they are not fish.” Zac quips. he turns watching Sirena walk closer to the American boy.

“There is something is wrong with the boy.” Sirena observes.

***

p>Santana is toweling herself off complaining "Oh please- please tell me I did _not_ travel half-way around the world only to get a Slushie facial by some leggy Aussie bitch”

Brittany is sitting down also complaining – "I am totally sad now -I had a perfect record of not being slushied." Blaine however wasn't complaining. He instead was holding his throat trying to cough as he thinks this is the reason he suddenly can't talk "Are you okay Blaine-warbler?” Brittany asks.

“Quit goofing off Blaine – answer the question” Santana says accusing Blaine of goofing off; but as Blaine tries to talk there is nothing left of his voice - Blaine is now terrified – staring face-to-face with Sirena who looks equally worried. He knows she is the face he saw in the pool and he knows the girl had a tail – He decides home is where he rather be so he leaves the diner. Outside Blaine's problems are compounded by a pair of eagles swooping in at him. Blaine doesn’t see Kurt at all who has been watching the pair of eagles circle Blaine as he walks for the hotel. Kurt calls for Blaine but Blaine doesn't look back, he keeps walking and he doesn't answer Kurt because he cant.


	7. The Siren's Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling into a Mermaid Moon Pool causes Blaine to lose his voice and decides he needs to face his mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Chapter ends on a Cliffhanger  
> In Mako Mermaids The Boardwater Parklands Pier located in Southport Queensland is the pier used as the set location of The Ocean Café - There is no actual café on this pier - As with the series; this is where I have located The Ocean Café - Then The Surfer's Paradise Marriott Hotel is about 3 miles away from The Boardwater Parklands Pier

 

SONG TO THE SIREN

GLEE/MAKO MERMAIDS/  
CROSSOVER  
With some Lightening Point characters

Disclaimer No copyright infringement intended on these program  
Warnings Gruesome Depicted Character Death (Rita’s fiancé Harry)

 

Chapter Seven: The Siren’s Child  
July 4 1pm

Blane left the Ocean Café, crossed the pier, and did not look back. _No, he mustn’t look back_ he told himself. What he needed to do instead was collect his thoughts and come up with the most rational explanation for all the weirdness going on else he felt any second he was going to lose it all together. He clinch his fist trying to remember but he keeps hitting the same sticky points on how could his mom’s pendant mysteriously appeared around his neck and was the blond girl he had just seen in the cafe indeed the same girl he imagined having a fish tail on Mako. _Maybe he just hit his head a lot harder than he thought?_

Blaine tried his best to convince himself that he like Kurt had an empirical method of finding the truth. Even if that meant there was no real magic and it ran counter to his love or Star Wars Fanfiction and comic books. So Blaine thought it through and determined the place he was going to start was with his mom’s pendant. He didn’t like learning that his mom had lied about Cooper but it opened the door. It was now probable that she had also lied about other things including how he got the pendant that night on Mako. She told him she had given it to him earlier; before he left to go snorkeling – and then said hitting his head, this made him forget. If it wasn’t for Sam he might have believed his mom. Now he wasn’t so sure. The pendant was currently on the nightstand in his hotel room.

Blaine kept walking never once looking back behind him. Had he done; he would have seem Kurt surrounded by eagles that were seemingly preventing him from catching up with Blaine. Kurt called again. “Blaine!” Blaine surely had to of heard him that time. Still Blaine did not look back. Kurt didn’t know that even if he had heard him he wouldn’t have been able to answer back. When Blaine was boarded the shuttle while Kurt was still in the park.

***

Back in the hotel suite that The National Board of Show Choirs had set aside for the New Direction and Band to hang out in Metzler is in the suite with the intent to talk to Lori Wakemann about Oberlin.  He believes he has found his suitable replacement he had promised Dupree.  But he also catches Mrs. Anderson and starts up a chat with her first.  “How is your boy?” he asks seeing Mrs. Anderson.  She has just entered the suite trying to locate her son. 

She answers, “A little bruised but okay, thanks for asking, have you seen him?”

  
“No,” Metzler is momentarily distracted by a familiar face the on television set and a tickertape bulletin of special news report.  Looking back at Mrs. Anderson he lets her know about an earlier conversation. “Blaine did say earlier that he wanted to go with Santana and Brittany and give tickets to The Ocean Café staff – I think this is us” Metzler points to the television and it is showing a live female reporter standing inside the Ocean Café. She is standing next to Cam and David.

 

“Special Report: The staff of the Ocean Cafe and local lifeguard; Cam Mitchell, are being called heroes today. Late last night they were called upon to rescue of three Americans who went snorkeling and were left in open water off Mako by their charter. These two lovely ladies; Miss Santana Lopez and Miss Brittany Peirce,” The camera shows Brittany and Santana sitting at a café table looking in better from the earlier slushie incident. “both have showed up at this café today to express their gratitude. Sadly I am told we just missed their third member Blaine Anderson who we were told sustained a head injury last night on Mako and had to leave the café not feeling well. Glad you are both safe ladies, we hope your friend feels better soon. As for lifeguard Mitchell and the staff here at the Ocean Café we are with the Americans when we say thank you.”

The graphic change and it is now a picture of a flock of large white eagles with black wings

“In other Southport news: Anzac Park was treated to a rare sight today when dozens of White Bellied Eagles descended on the park. Experts are siting the bird’s breeding season and hirer than normal fish counts in the Nerang River as the reason for the influx; Due to its protected status experts are asking that if you come across mating pairs or nests that you are to stay away.”

Looking at the television Lori asks, “Where’s Southport?”  
“About three miles from here.” Metzler answers and looking at Mrs. Anderson he says, “And it seems Blaine is on his way back.” Mrs. Anderson was unresponsive.  She is fixated on the bird story. “Mrs. Anderson?” Metzler asks again.

She sighs deeply – she knows why the Eagles have come. “Excuse me I have to go.” Mrs. Anderson leaves for the lobby hoping to catch her son.

After Mrs. Anderson leaves, Metzler turns to Lori Wakemann “I have a proposition for you.  Before I give you the details I would like to ask a few questions about the colleges that you applied for. Emory, UCLA, NYU, Roosevelt, Julliard - That’s a lot of different colleges in a lot of different states. Why?”

  
“I guess it never really mattered what college I just want to get good enough to get paid to do what I love.”

  
Metzler smiles,  “I like that, I can work with that - May I ask what happened?” Metzler has already done his homework but he is priming his applicant.

  
“simple, I got turned down – I was a fool I thought if I applied to enough colleges one was bound to say yes.  And it would have been my ticket out of Lima, but every one of them said no.  A couple of them said that if I went to a community college brought up my grades back up and reapplied – they might reconsider...I going to take some classes at Allen in the fall and try to do that.”

  
“What if I told you there was a college now that would work with you - would you be interested?”

  
“Got one of those magically in your pocket?” Lori jokes, she doesn't believe that Metzler is at all serious.

  
“I do as a matter of fact – well, maybe not magic. You know about the head-hunter here for Kurt Hummel”

“There has been talk.” Lori acknowledges.

“Ms. Dupree is here from the National Board of Show Choirs but she is also a Dean at Oberlin Conservatory. It is in North Central Ohio – If there is time tomorrow afternoon after Hummel’s audition would you be interested in auditioning as well. Ms. Dupree has a couple spots left and is looking for Ohioans to fill them.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, I mean you would have to act on it fast, but…”

Lori throws her arms around Metzler's neck “thank you, I will be ready”

“I am glad - noon tomorrow at the venue – bring you’re A-Game” Metzler says handing Lori a college brochure

“What is this?” Lori says, taking the folder.

  
“Your college application and a college brochure – look over the college info – bring the application to the audition tomorrow - Sorry it was the only time I could get.”

  
“Wow, things like this just don't happen - not to me."

"Sometimes they do.  I look forward to hearing you play tomorrow Miss Wakemann.  Good luck"

***

After 15 minutes on the shuttle Blaine was walking up to the lobby and Mrs. Anderson is waiting in the lobby. Blaine looks up at his mother trying to read her.  He wonders why she was anticipating his arrival.

“Blaine, are you alright dear?” She asks because she knows this is what any normal mother would ask. But Blaine of course can’t answer and even if he could have wouldn’t do this in the middle of a lobby. Blaine proceeds towards the elevators and in his current agitated mood pushes the up button several times in rapid succession.

“Blaine, dear, That never makes the elevator come any faster,” his mother tells him. Yet the elevator does finally do arrive at the lobby floor. They both climb in. She pushes the button to the fourth floor.

“What is going on?” she continues asking. Blaine rolls his eyes because the ‘innocent mom’ act is no longer fooling him – his mom’s performance only changes when she notices that Blaine is not wearing her pendant around his neck – she freaks out. “You took it off – where is it? Did you lose it?" She asks her son becoming frantic. Blaine on the other-hand is increasingly angered that his mom seems to care more about a necklace than him. And yeah he wants to know how if appeared around his neck on Mako but he had lost his voice and he needs her.

Once inside his room Blaine points angrily across the room to the bedside table and riffles through the hotel room’s desk until he finds a pen and a note pad. He scribbles ***Tell me what is going on*** seeing his mom still across the room getting the pendant, he bangs his fist down hard on the desk to get his mother’s attention - his mother pauses reads the note and there is a long wait before she answers.

“I will tell you…” she says, but then she pauses again.

  
The pause is long enough for Blaine to write ***NOW*** underlined several times.

“Where to begin -- that pool on Mako was no ordinary pool. Your discovery of it uncovers things I hoped you would never have to know. It belongs to beings my people called the Undine. You lost your voice because of what you are - what I am - is a threat to them.”

Blaine wanted to shout instead he scribbles ***what kind of fool do you take me for?*** then shows the piece of paper to his mom. She reads the note.

“It is the truth Blaine, I am a Melusine; a hybrid of both Siren and Undine."

***why should I believe you?***

“I know when you were in the pool you saw a mermaid she kept your head afloat.”

 Blaine’s eyes widen. How could his mom come right out and say _“mermaid”_ – Or know parts of his story he hadn’t told anyone about. _This is nuts, but how could she know?_

“I know you remember her – don’t you? – I saw her in the pool that night too. I was the one who carried you to the surface place the alchemy shield around your neck to protect you

***protect me from what?***

“From sirens, I don’t want you to become like they are. Mindless soulless killers who devour the innocent or cannibalize their own if you dare stand oppose...or” she gulps the last words “cannibalize you if you are deemed an invalid.”

 ***So I am not human?*** Blaine scribbles

“You always will be your father’s son, Blaine, but in small ways; like the way you charm others when you sing – that comes from me.” Mrs. Anderson says this with tearful sniff.

***Does dad know what you are -did you charm him?***

She reads the note, she answers as straightforward as she could. “I never wanted anyone to know. I left that part of my life. I did not want any part of it. I love your father – did I charm him? –To be honest he actually charmed me – He was a young widow with a child when I met him.” Mrs. Anderson smiles as she recalls her two decades old romance. “I loved the way he was looking after Coop, I loved his command of the piano – But when he gave me you, that is when I shut the door on my past. I had hoped forever.”

At this point Blaine didn’t know what to believe and sat at the desk trying to think what else to write. His thoughts were on how he never felt like more of a freak; either his mother was insane or everything he thought he knew was wrong. He did not like either option. He decides to write:

***Am I a freak?***

His mom shook her head. “Blaine you don’t know how incredible you are of course you were never going to be 100% human but you’re loved and that is all that matters."

***Why should I believe any of this, it's nuts.***

“Maybe it will be more convincing if you saw.” Mrs. Anderson sits down on the bed takes a glass of water that Blaine had left on the bedside side table and with it she allows a single drop of water to land on her arm. 10 seconds later her legs have morphing into two long green serpentine tails her hands becoming like the talons of birds. And she pulls her hair aside to show two deep scars between her spine and shoulder blades – “I once had wings, I gave up my wings to keep us hidden away from the Sirens.” She grabs the pendent and uses it to quickly return to her human self. “I’m going to need you to be strong because there is more that you have to know…landing in that pool made you venerable – those eagles in Southport today are here because a very old Siren has awoken - she will come for us – without a voice you won’t be able to fight her off.” Mrs. Anderson looks at her son and realizes he all this time has been crying inaudibly. She goes to her son to comfort him.

Still crying he initially tries to push his mom away but he gives in because she is all he has.  He buries his head in his mom’s hair and continues sobbing inaudibly “That’s it, let me help you.”

 

***

July 4 2pm  
Rita has been awake for nearly 12 hours holding on to the one memento she had of Harry; a framed photograph. She can’t let it go. The man she loved enough to leave her mermaid world for.  
Rita thoughts are of the first time she met him; her lost fisherman. He was trying to fish in a protected reserve not realizing that he was terribly lost and on the wrong side of the reef. Rita only surfaced him to prove a point: That the ocean wasn’t man’s to use however they saw fit she didn’t realize she would find someone so endearing in the apologetic man. Or that she would later become increasingly drawn to him. They both loved the ocean; they both found they had something they could learn from the other. He asked her to marry him so many times. The summer she said yes she had been made her an outcast of her kind – She didn’t mind because her life would be with Harry the human she loved. But that summer was also the last she saw him alive.

When she came upon his boat in protected water she knew his death had been swift…when she saw the carnage she knew at once it had been Sirens, but when she saw the mockery they had of him; hanging his remains of gaffing hooks and in his own chumming bag – she flew into rage and she vowed revenge – And now the Sirens were back.

***

The mermaids had returned to Rita’s condo looking for answers once again show up at Rita’s grotto. They enter through the sea tunnel opened up in the sub level of Rita’s grotto – Rita is there still clinging to Harry’s picture.

“Hey, Rita” Nixie called “the Americans that were on Mako showed up at the café today. Lyla splashed them with water. But the only thing we managed to do was to make them angry.” Nixie announces, but then comes full stop at seeing Rita. “Rita?” The three mermaids run to Rita’s side.

“Rita, are you OK?” Sirena; the most sympatric of the three asked.  
“Old wound; I still miss him.” Wraps the photo in a silk scarf and puts the photo up and tries to wipe away tears.

“You blame Sirens for his death” Lyla says trying to be a sympathetic as she can.  But being trained to guard and defend Mako being sympathetic just wasn't Lyla's strong point.

“I do." Rita admitted.  "It is why I want you continue to stay here. Did you say the boy didn’t change?”

“I didn’t see anything,” Lyla explains. “I got splashed too and had to run out – and I think one of the Americans saw my tail.”

“Great! – you should be more careful” Nixie says admonishing Lyla.

“Sirena?” Rita said next looking to Sirena for answers about the boy.

“I am not sure,” Sirena answers. But this answer causes Nixie to do a quick double take of Sirena; questioning how Sirena at how could she even arrive at that answer. Sirena details her answer “They didn’t change, but I still think the water did something the boy –he lost his voice the moment he was hit by the water, I am sure of it.”

“Interesting, the effects of Mako may be differ for each person – if this is true there may yet be a cure for Zac - by finding out how they are different we might be able to cure Zac. We should find this boy.”

***

Kurt was panting by the time he made it to Blaine’s door. He used the key card to enter Blaine’s hotel room. Blaine was on his bed in fetal position and Mrs. Anderson was rubbing her son’s back trying to reassure her son by singing. It was a language Kurt did not know, or recognized. “What language is that? It is beautiful.” He asks Mrs. Anderson.

“It’s Greek. In English it is ‘Why don't you sing, little bird, the way you sang before?’”

“To Blaine,” Kurt says smiled.  he recalls his friends still called his boyfriend Blaine-Warbler.

“And to you little bird” Mrs. Anderson says to Kurt.

“I’m am not a bird” Kurt retorts, not understanding the remark.

“Perhaps not - I haven't figured you out yet.”

 _“Why don't you sing, little bird, the way you sang before?_  
_Oh, how can I sing the way I sang before?_  
_They cut off my wings they took away my voice"_

"The song is really about the Fall of Constantinople.  Somehow at the moment the lyrics seemed right.” Mrs. Anderson sings the Greek again.

  
Kurt eyes tear up hearing the mournful Greek song – “So sad, but beautiful – I didn’t know Blaine knew Greek”

  
“He doesn’t – Someone once said Music is the universal language.”

  
“Longfellow I think - Is Blaine feeling alright? Is it his concussion?

"Right now he is not feeling very well at all.  I would like it if you stayed"

***

Sam waits in Lobby to sign up for afternoon surfing with Amber he is talking with the concierge trying to get Amber Mitchell's schedule

"Amber Mitchell is scheduled to work today from 3 to 5"

  
"How about tomorrow?" Sam asks hoping to get at least one more day.

  
"Let’s see," The concierge looks through the work schedule. "no, sorry, she has nothing again until Saturday."

"I will take 3 to 5 time slot today" Sam looks around a little guilty.  He doesn't know why Mercedes hasn't returned his calls.  Sam knows Puck would tell him to just go with it and he really did liked the girl.  Sam sees Rita and recognizes Nixie, Sirena and Lyla

"That boy was on Mako" Lyla states.

  
Rita looks at Sam and asks the girls "Was he the one who fell into the Moon Pool?"

  
"No but he knows him." Lyla states coldly

  
Rita approaches Sam she asks “how are the three that were lost on Mako; was anybody hurt?”

"Brittany and Santana are fine but Blaine was hurt, he wasn't at rehearsal today”

“I would like to send flowers what is the last name?”

“Anderson” Sam answers.

"Thank you" Rita says to Sam.  Then to her girls she informs them of her plan. "Now the Hotel isn’t going to just give out guest information but we know the name is Blaine Anderson" with a wave of her hand Rita turns invisible she uses the computer to find which room.

***

There’s a knock. On Mrs. Anderson adjacent room – "I must take this" she tells Kurt. "Please," she asks. "sit with Blaine." - she doesn’t let on why or just how frightened she is to leave her son’s side. "And sing, Blaine loves it when you sing."  Mrs. Anderson leved her son's room and goes into the adjoining room she half shuts the door for privacy she has no idea who it is at her door but suspects Mr. Schuester

She is in shock when she opens the door to four mermaids

There is a moment of acknowledgement between the two women each knows what the other is

Rita speaks first "Do we have a peace?" she asks.

Mrs. Anderson is bit taken aback but he recognizes the young mermaid that kept her son's head afloat "Yes, your pod is welcomed here.

"I’m impressed and I don’t impress easily. - I thought you kind died out long ago." Rita states she furious.

"I know of no others like me –but I left that world long ago."

  
Rita Scoffs  
"I thought your kind never leaves its-its…Convocation is it? Is that what you call your pod?  
I took a human as my mate and was cast out. - Can I ask how did you found my door  
Told your choir how I wanted to send flowers, once I got a name you were easy to find. But the reason we came isn’t for us. We hoped that the boy’s immunity to the Moon Pool was something that could be learned – There’s a land boy who has powers who shouldn’t have them.  
She thinks about her pendant she has only one. She would rather let Blaine keep it than let any stranger have it. “I am sorry I cannot help him.”  
I see now coming here was a mistake. We will leave -come on girls

"Please don’t go. My son is not immune - not from the Siren’s call – And they will call for him - falling into your pool made him vulnerable.”

  
"Why do you think I can help with that?" Rita jabbed.

"Only mermaid magic can restore my son’s voice."

"Why should I give a siren back its song – when I have seen what they do with it – Tell me why should I help you when it was your kind who killed my fiancé?"

But Mrs. Anderson pleaded, "Please my boy, he is only 17, he's just a boy."

"Rita, I feel responsible." Lyla confesses.  "What will happen to the boy if we don’t help?"

  
"They will take him from me - he will charged with the crime of being an invalid and they will kill him."

  
"He’s human?" Rita knew that both Siren and Mermaid share the same laws regarding human interaction - It was forbidden.  Rita was cast out for her offenses of only wanting to marry a human.  She was starting to see she had more in common with the Melusine Siren than she had ever thought possible. 

"Blaine's father is a good man" Mrs. Anderson said defensively.

"It must be some task to stay hidden" Rita quipped.

  
"I gave up my wings for a talisman that would protect us. I would gladly give up my tail if I thought it would save my son now - but his voice - his voice is now bound by Mermaid magic - and I can't break the hold your Moon Pool has on him."

  
The mermaid was stunned it was unheard of to hear a siren speak of love or behave selflessly.

"If the pool only took is voice there is simple cordial of sea herbs that may restore it - but beyond that, I will not place my nieces in danger."

"I will accept these terms, thank you."

***

Blaine awakes in a pool of cold sweat and completely terrified as once again everything floods his thoughts – and added to his worry is the realization that he was this horrible thing – and he can’t tell Kurt anything! He feels his boyfriend lying pushed up against his body, all while Blaine lies on his side frozen unable to emit a single sound but the sound of his breathing.

  
Kurt talks instead opens up to his boyfriend "I don't know how to help you. Your mother says sing to you because you like it when I sing, how will that help it I am not even sure you even want me here?"

Blaine rolls over because Kurt is suddenly quiet. He sees Kurt bushing tears away. Blaine drapes his left arm across Kurt's chest and nudges his head against Kurt's shoulder. He just wants to feel normal again.

"I was so scared I did something wrong to push you away – like today on the pier I called out for you but you just kept walking. I don’t know what this is. I have seen things today that defy all reason but the only thing I really don’t understand is - what could I have done to you? I love you Blaine – The others may joke about you and Quinn but I know since that dinner the other night you have been close to her and distant with me, and I know this thing with Cooper hurts – but I also know none of these things are what is pulling us apart now."

  
The tears are streaming down his face because out of everything he can’t tell Kurt; being a monstrous freak, that this makes him think if Kurt would be better off without him. It is crushing him to think this. Blaine tries to use his hand gestures to mime that he just couldn’t talk to tell him he still loved Kurt. Blaine decides to pull out his phone and text Kurt – **"I lost my voice today" – "It is gone I don’t understand how - I don't understand the things I have seen today." - "But I do still love you Kurt and that I will tell you what happened Monday at dinner, what happened on Mako, and today – but there are things I just can’t tell you."** Blaine texts that **"Up until that dinner on Monday I blamed myself for all the lost solos you didn’t get - up until that dinner I thought this was the reason that you didn’t get into NYADA."**

  
"You found out why?" Kurt asks.

  
Blaine nods and he texts again – **“I initially only avoided you so I wouldn’t tell you – but I wanted to tell you – especially after what happened on Mako."**

“People at the dinner told you not to tell me?” Kurt correctly guesses.  And Blaine confirms Kurt's guess with a nod. “Was it this headhunter from Oberlin - I am supposed to audition for her tomorrow, was it her?

 **“She was only how I found out. It was Mr. Schue who asked me and Quinn not to repeat it."** Blaine suddenly drops his phone   He looks out the window because he sees a giant shadow block light from entering through the balcony window. Blaine and Kurt are both sitting on the bed looking out at large white eagle that is now perched on the balcony railing. It is much larger than the other birds and with a flash of light a pale skinned woman with long silver white hair and a robe of feathers appears where there was an eagle once before. The Siren outstretches her talon hands and places them on window as she starts to phase shift through panes of glass – All the while she is humming at such a low frequency psionic that Kurt is writhing in pain holding his ears screaming.

  
Blaine is transfixed on the Siren and walking toward the beautiful woman holding her embracing arms out for Blaine and he is sees and hears only her.  
 

 

***


	8. Drawing Battle Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine faces down a Siren forcing him and his mother form an unlikely alliance with the Mermaids  
> Kurt auditions for Oberlin and has to decided whether going is what he wants or would he only be settling.  
> The day before The Global Voices Concert Kurt and Finn learn terrible secrets that starts to splinter the choir.  
> Sam gets an expectant phone call after asking a local girl to a dance.  
> And Metzler and Schuester continue lock horns  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NBSC = National Board of Show Choirs  
> 

SONG TO THE SIREN

GLEE/MAKO MERMAIDS CROSSOVER  
With some Lightening Point characters

Disclaimer No copyright infringement intended on these program  
Warnings Gruesome Depicted Character Death (Rita’s fiancé Harry)  
Slight Will Schuester bashing

 

Chapter Eight: Drawing Battle lines  
July 4 2012 3pm

Inside Blaine's hotel room Blaine had gotten up off his bed and has started walking towards an intruder, Kurt on the other hand is dealing with the aftermath of an ear-piercing ring knocking him to the floor. The latter ringing had stopped enough that Kurt felt able to pick himself up off the floor. Kurt's is still dazed by the ordeal and keeps looking over at Blaine getting ever closer to the intruder. Kurt can't help but over process what he is seeing; running through all the various explanations of how an intruder gets onto a fourth floor balcony let alone walk through solid glass. _[Was he simply imagining things again? He had seen a mermaid earlier. Was he now experiencing some kind of post jet-lag daze that made him only think he seeing a siren?]_ Most of Kurt's life he didn't believe in supernatural beings; he prided himself on that fact, yet seemingly here he was seeing things that shouldn't be.  Regardless of what she was Kurt didn't know why Blaine had the half-baked idea of walking towards her. Kurt tries to think back to his 10th grade English class, back when he first heard about sirens reading Homer's Odyssey. All he can remember from that time was that idiot Dave Karofsky knocking the book out of his hand and shoving him into the lockers because he thought the book said 'Homo's Odyssey.' _[Was there more to the story? Were Sirens real? If they were real Blaine was in danger, but how does one fight a Siren? ]_ Kurt recalls how Odysseus's men put beeswax in their ears to avoid hearing the sirens sing. With this knowledge Kurt has finally the sense to start yelling for Blaine “It’s a trap!” - “Blaine, please!" - "You have to stop, you got to cover your ears and stop!" - "Don’t listen to her!” None of these orders are working.

Blaine is intoxicated by what he finds is the most beautiful voice he has ever heard. He is drawn in not only by her song but by her amber eyes that are gazing back at him. He knows what she is because his mom had warned him that she would come. It is a futile effort but he does try to resist going to her; he drags his feet, he kicks at the carpet trying to bury his feet, anything to slow his pace but his effort are futile. He cant overcome the voice in his head singing to him. Telling him that he belongs to her. Blaine's last free thoughts Blaine has were on how much those eyes closely mirrored his own and that of his mother and why hadn't his mother told him sooner that the part of him that wasn't human - indeed belonged to her. The Siren continues to beckon and lull him with her song, eyes, and talons until Blaine feels there’s nothing he wouldn’t do to serve only her. He walks towards her.

Kurt knows he needs to find something else fast that could help Blaine. He finally sees the open adjoining room door and this time yells at the door for help. He watches still kneeling on the floor as the adjoining room door swings wider open and Mrs. Anderson’s and a red headed woman about the same age and height as Blaine's mom enter. Kurt hears the red headed woman shouting at him. “Sing, you fool – you have to sing to it.”

“No!” Mrs. Anderson screams at the woman overruling her. Mrs. Anderson looks angrily at the other woman shooting daggers at her, but quickly turns to Kurt telling him a different order “Kurt No! That’s the wrong order…sing to Blaine…sing to my son.” she whimpers out the last few words as if it is crushing her heart to see her son coming within grabbing distance from The Siren.

With all insanity going on around him, Kurt finds it a lot easier to listen to Mrs. Anderson’s order. Kurt looks at Blaine and the only song comes to mind it is one he only just thought about performing for his Oberlin audition. It didn't matter is was a French song; Kurt knew the lyrics were poignant and maybe that was what Mrs. Anderson was trying to tell him about earlier about the Greek song she was singing and when she asked for him to sing for Blaine. That it didn’t need to be a language Blaine knew; Kurt’s magic was he only needed to convey the emotion. - Kurt looks at Boyfriend and sings with his heart _‘L'amour Existe Encore’ _ Kurt is relieved as Blaine turns his eyes back at him.

“He is mine land-dweller” The Siren hisses. She opens her mouth to bear fangs. Kurt didn't care he starts to answer her but Mrs. Anderson intercedes stepping in front of him.

“Kurt, don't!” she says shakes her head. Then she motions for Kurt to move out of the way. “Take Blaine and get him out of here.” Kurt follows the order and takes Blaine by his hand.

Mrs. Anderson alone faces the siren.  She knows that as only a half-blood that she is no match against for a Siren this old, but as a mom she has plenty to lose if she doesn’t make a stand.

“Mother," Mrs. Anderson addresses The Siren, "you made your choice long ago, to cast me out – and out I stayed.  
Now stay away from me – Stay away from my family- stay away from the company I keep.  
You have no claim over me or my child – Our freedom was paid for – Now leave us.”

Mrs. Anderson unflinching stand was enough to make the Siren depart.  Resuming eagle form the Siren takes flight.  Mrs. Anderson knows all she has done was bought time and The Siren will be back. Mrs. Anderson funnels back into her adjoining suite to where her son and Kurt wait with Rita and her young charges.

Still in shock Kurt sits down in Mrs. Anderson suite, Blaine sits does the same sitting next to Kurt. Both boys are finding it hard trying to wrap their heads around what just happened.

“First mermaids, now a siren; what’s next?” Kurt remarks, but it is a the kind of remark that soon has everybody looking at him. He feels their eyes on him. “What? - I’ve read Homer's Odyssey in the 10th grade. That -,” Kurt points back into Blaine room “that in there was a siren.”

“Nice to see a well-educated boy – Yes, the Woman was a siren” Rita says impressed as both an educator and as a mermaid.

Kurt looks at Blaine’s mother. He has known her for a little more than a year. Nothing could have prepared him for this. “She’s your mother?” Kurt almost says in mutual shock and disgust.

“No, she was an ancient; a matriarch;” Mrs. Anderson answers; but seeing her explanations mean very little, she continues to elaborate further. "If sirens had a queen, she would be her..."

“I get it." Kurt says cutting Mrs. Anderson off.  Kurt doesn't want to hear anymore it, except how Blaine fits in. "What does she want with Blaine?” Kurt asks, but then soon regrets asking even this question out of fear.

“Kurt, I am a Melusine Siren; it's sort Siren/Mermaid hybrid. I chose to live as a human because I didn't feel I belonged to either race.  But this choice I made me an outcast; I fear now she may regard Blaine as an invalid.” Mrs. Anderson looks at her son. “I am so sorry Blaine I brought this on us, I could never be sorry I had you - I thought the fates had forgiven me when I had you.”

Blaine stares at him mom. He knows she is sincere, but sitting next to his boyfriend with his fingers intertwining with Kurt’s; he couldn't feel any more like a freak. There was only one thing that worried Blaine more – And Kurt saw it in Blaine plain as day as if reading Blaine’s mind. “Yes, of course I love you still," Kurt stated. "I meant every word of my song to you.”

Mrs. Anderson looked flabbergasted “Did you just read Blaine’s thoughts?” she asked shaking her head in disbelief.

“Does the land boy of have powers?” Rita asked pondering at the possibility while equally stunned.

Kurt shook his head he really hadn’t; Kurt went on to clarify. “I only thought of the one thing that I would fear the most.” Kurt watches his answer causes Blaine to smile, but he can tell his friend is still stricken in fear.

Rita only thought there were worse things to fear, and her contempt for one of them - was the reason Rita went on to name it. “Oh, so you are not; say more worried that a siren never gives up?  Not like what happened in that room they don't,” Rita informs “She will keep coming back until she is either vanquished or she gets what she wants.”

Mrs. Anderson vehemently disagreed, “If we fought her now win or lose it would have trapped my son forever in her gaze. Kurt released that hold.” Mrs. Anderson looks to Kurt, “And I will always be in your debt, for that Kurt.”

Blaine lets go of Kurt’s hand motions that he wants something to write with; but he knows his mobile is still in the adjoining room. Kurt hands him his own mobile for Blaine to write with and he hands beck to Kurt to read. “Blaine wrote ‘ask them if she is coming back?’ - She is, isn’t she?” Kurt re-asks the same question.

Mrs. Anderson gave a cold and blunt answer to her son, “Rita is correct a siren never gives up. And while you don’t have your voice you won’t be able to protect yourself.”

Blaine again motions that he needs to use Kurt’s phone to talk. Blaine types and again gives it back for Kurt to read “how do I get my voice back?”

Mrs. Anderson now turns to Rita, “You are my only hope for a cure.”

“I only know mermaid remedies," Rita confesses. "it is not certain if any will work or for how long it will last.”

Blaine and Kurt continue to play trade off with the phone, with Kurt reading everything Blaine types “Blaine just asked if it was permanent?”

“Nobody knows for sure.” Rita says answering. “There’s another boy who fell into our Moon Pool on a full moon a few months back – Even now every time he is exposed to water he is transformed into a merman. Your voice may come back but repeat exposure water or singing may silence you again we just don’t know.”

Blaine types again ”Singing is my life” Kurt reads the text and answers Blaine directly.  
“I know it is.” Kurt tells Blaine looking at him squeezing Blaine’s hand.

Blaine types more on Kurt’s mobile for Kurt to read. “What about Brittany she was in the pool too I helped her out – what will happen to her?”

“Great, Blaine just texted that Brittany was in the pool.” Kurt read the text and handed the phone back to Blaine.

“She didn’t change,” Nixie stated with assurance. “When we splashed water on you today it was to see if the Moon Pool had changed you. The land girl didn’t change.”

“And I know didn’t miss.” Lyla added, equally assured.

“There is so much even we don’t know about Mako” Rita states. “She simply may not have been in the pool long enough – Or it could have affected her differently.”

Blaine expected his boyfriend to pull away with everything that he was being told but Kurt only held on to his hand tighter. “I told you" Kurt said, continuing to instinctually know what Blaine wanted. "I'm never going to leave you. We’ll get through even this.”

Rita looks at the two boys as soul mates in every sense. She knows the decision to help the boy rests with her but her mind is plagued by thoughts of her Harry. She looks now at Mrs. Anderson and sees her more a loving mother protective of her son than as a Melusine Siren. Yet she still can’t shake the image of Harry “There was a time,” Rita said aloud. “I couldn’t have cared in the least that your kind could ever change; I only thought of what your kind did to Harry, the way it your kind made a mockery of him. I can look beyond this because there’s a boy is involved –and I will help you. But I will not risk leading this other siren to our home and I want you gone.”

Mrs. Anderson gives a hopeful smile that Rita has agreed to help, and as a good faith act informs Rita of their itinerary. “We leave for Sydney on Monday and for home Tuesday – until then can we maintain a peace? Will this be acceptable?”

“It will have to do,” Rita answers. But she looks at Kurt who is bewildered “You look as if you have questions.”

“Like a million” Kurt looks at Lyla "I saw you dive off the pier, but you have legs now. I gather you have feet out of the water and tails in the water?”

“And the land boy gets an A Plus for paying attention,” Nixie who was always gibed, remarked.

“Be nice - We are mermaids, was that your question?" Rita asked.

Kurt nods, “It’s just going to take me forever to wrap my head around all this.”

“We have pods all over the world we pretty much stay hidden. We only ask that you keep what we are a secret?”

“Same goes for us too, I guess.” Kurt looked back to Mrs. Anderson.

Rita Santos gave quick awkward smile. “I will have a delivery boy drop off in a thermos of the sea cordial - don’t want my girls out again – And you, land boy,”

“Kurt, Kurt Hummel” Kurt introduced himself.

“Rita Santos. You should be careful as well– Any land boy who can counter enchant a siren will surely be in the siren's line of sight the next time she comes.”

Mrs. Anderson walked her guests to the door and said her goodbyes thanking Rita and adding "I am grateful and know how hard this must be for you.  I hope there may one day be a peace between us." And for a moment at the door Rita thought there could be.

***

 

July 4: 6pm

David from the Ocean Café as a favor for Sirena shows up at the hotel to make a delivery - As far as he knows it just a thermos of fish soup - David buys the story that Lyla felt sorry for the boy and this was their way of making it up spilling drinks on him and his friends.  _[and trapping him and same friends on an island]_ David agrees to make the delivery because for the first time in his recollection Lyla actually looked sincere. David also crushes on Sirena and there wasn't much he wouldn't do for  Sirena if she asked.

Mrs. Anderson thanks David.  And reads the directions "It says to drink all of  it... It also says if it works or if more is needed let me know." She moves her hand to her mouth reading the last line of the note "If circumstances were better I would like to talk with you.  Rita Santos"  The touching last remark has Mrs. Anderson moved.

Blaine pours himself glass of the gray fishy smelling liquid and takes a sip and immediately grimaces and shivers at the taste.  He manages his first sound he has made in hours in the form of a “Blah” hearing himself make a noise Blaine tries to repeat the noise but he fails.

“Well, it is a start” Kurt said trying to be supportive. Blaine tries to show Kurt just how disgusting to concoction is by letting Kurt smell it.

“Oh my god what is that?!?” Kurt said backing away in disgust. While Blaine tried to laugh at the face Kurt made.

“Rita’s directions say to drink it all,” Blaine’s mom warned.  She watches her son until he finishes the contents grimacing after every gulp and trying to resist the urge to gag.

There is a knock at Mrs. Anderson’s door and she opens it to Schuester. “Hello” she answers.

Schuester hasn’t seen Blaine or Kurt comes to Mrs. Anderson’s door to ask about Blaine. “How is Blaine doing?”

“He is fine – he’s resting his voice, and the doctor he saw this morning prescribed plenty of rest. - But he will be at rehearsal tomorrow.”

“Good, have you seen Kurt? He is not in his room.” Mr. Schuester now asked.

“He is here’ he has been hanging out with Blaine today keeping him company.” Mrs. Anderson closes the door around her for more privacy. “Blaine gave you his word, he won’t say anything if you are still worried about that.”

Schuester pursed his lips; This was not the way he wanted it.  The boys were too close and didn't appear to keep secrets with each other.  Schuester felt the least amount of time the two spent together the better it would ultimately be for the choir.  Schuester doesn't want to have to tell Kurt here about his cut solo so he fuddles trying to change the subject. “I-I am going to need your help all day tomorrow - well into the evening during opening ceremonies; can I count on you keeping your word?”

“Of course it’s why I agreed to come. I will be available all day tomorrow. Good night, Mr. Schuester.” Mrs. Anderson replied with a wry smile. And after shutting the door, she addressed Kurt. “Kurt, you are welcome to stay here tonight or any night. If you and Blaine get hungry order what you want from the menu.”

Kurt had watching the interchange between Mrs. Anderson and Schuester from the couch in Mrs. Anderson’s suite and he wonders if there is not something else going on. “'Your mom and Schuester.., they don't like each other?” he asks with a noticeable upward inflection. Blaine smiled and shrugged his shoulders; there was no real way he was going to elaborate beyond this.

With Mrs. Anderson’s blessing Kurt spends the night in Blaine’s room. The way Mrs. Anderson was seeing it; Kurt earned her trust. Midway through the night Blaine’s voice began to return. He murmured during a nightmare where Blaine felt as if The Siren was again calling for him. Kurt woke up and comforted Blaine until he fell asleep again.

July 5 2012 Morning

Kurt got up early and heard Blaine's mother in the next room. He knocked on the door before entering. Inside the adjoining suite Blaine's mom sits ill at eased as if she had not slept all that well. She is sipping hotel room coffee. Kurt informs her "I am just going to go back to my room and get dressed before I head down to the suite. If Blaine wakes up tell him that is where I'll be practicing for my audition"

"Is there anything you like to ask me about yesterday?" Mrs. Anderson asks, she sets her coffee down on the room table and coaxes Kurt to take a seat.

Kurt pauses; he thinks it easier to not believe anything happened. "I don't supposed there's a chance I could have imagined what happened yesterday?"

"Why would you doubt what happened?" Mrs. Anderson asks.  

"I grew up believing there was no such thing as supernatural beings." Kurt answered, reluctantly before sitting down.

"Maybe your views on what is super or natural are narrow?"

"Where are you going with this?" Kurt looked puzzled and wondered if Mrs. Anderson invited him to sit down just so she could take potshots at him.

"Kurt I didn't always know what I was. I grew up in the Philippines thinking I was human. When I first learned what I was, I was 18. I had been swimming and I got pulled under by a wave. When I got out of the water everyone was telling me they thought I had drowned - It didn't matter the whole time I was one with the sea, that in water my legs were two long green tails. In time I found I could stay under water longer and I could propel myself at speeds I didn't think possible.  I knew there had to be more like me so I went looking for my kind; Russia, Syria, Greece, France, any place where was a legend of a twin tailed mermaid. When I found my kind I was horrified at what they were; horrible vicious cannibals. I didn't want to be like this so I spent another year searching for the mermaid half. I eventually found Mako and learned what is on that island. Kurt, I found machinery on that island and I think it is used to create Undine, what sirens call mermaids and mermen...If there is a machine that can create mermaids there could be one that creates Sirens."

"So you are saying Mako  is like some kind of Island of Dr. Moreau?"

"I don't know, I meant it as a rebut; I don't think we can be classified as either natural or supernatural."

"Oh?"  Kurt said suddenly finding Mrs. Anderson much more interesting than he had estimated.

"I don't know what the future holds with you and Blaine but I want you to know my door will always be open.  If ever you want to talk."

"Thank you, for what it's worth I don't think there is anything that is going to change how I feel about Blaine."

"I know."

***

Kurt sits at a keyboard in the suite he is playing the music but only silently mouthing the lyrics despite the fact that there is no one else currently in the suite.

“Hi you,” Blaine says, draping his arms around Kurt from behind.

Kurt doesn’t turn but acknowledges Blaine squeezing one of Blaine’s arms – Adding “Somebody has his voice back.” Blaine sits down next to Kurt straddling the piano bench.

“Thanks to the residents of Mako and what was the most disgusting tasting soup I ever had. I can’t believe I am having them make up more just case. Blaine sees Kurt’s eyes haven’t looked up they are still focused on the sheet music. “What’s the song?”

“The same one from yesterday.” Kurt answered, he kind of hopes Blaine remembers the song.

“I want to put most of yesterday behind me – Can I see?” Blaine looks at the music. “French again?”

“Metzler said it would impress.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. He is not sure if Oberlin is the right choice. “You belong in NYADA.”

“I know, but I am not there yet – So I have been weighing the pros and cons and I was thinking I can do this for a year – wait for you – and we can go to New York together. Oberlin even has a satellite campus at Allan County Community. So we wouldn’t have to wait until weekends to see each other. “

“Sounds like you have your mind made up? Blaine asked reluctantly.

“Only you know why I didn’t get into NYADA - Am I wasting my time thinking I could get in next year?”

Blaine shook his head, he knows he has given his word not to tell Kurt until after Friday. “Very little of it had anything to do with you.” Blaine was willing to admit this much.

“So how about it – Take Oberlin classes at the Allan County campus…wait for you?”

“Only if that is what you really want to do." Blaine kisses Kurt while the first of the morning risers begin funneling into the suite for breakfast coffee.

 

“Never mind me boys” Lori says walking into the suite carrying her cello –  She sees the two boys kissing . “I am just in here because Kim wants to sleep in and I want to practice my cello. Metzler told me about your audition.”

“Yeah, it is this afternoon, after the rehearsal,” Kurt answered.

“If there is time…” Lori said waving her hand indicating herself.

“That's terrific!” Kurt replied. Kurt was legitimately happy for her; who like him felt the sting of rejection.

“What are you performing?” Blaine now asks.

“I was thinking for my unaccompanied piece either the Prelude to Bach’s Cello suites #1 or #2 - I want to get with Kevin and Kim before I decide on anything else”

“Are you going to play anything now?” Kurt asked.

“If you don’t mind being serenated for the next 3 minutes.”

Kurt and Blaine get up and move to the suite's couch. Blaine wraps his are around Kurt's shoulder while Lori plays her cello performing the prelude to the first suite. In just under three minutes Lori finished the prelude. Both Blaine and Kurt are moved to applaud the performance.

“That was incredible,” Blaine says, "I just know you are going to kill this,” he adds.

“I hope so, I don’t think I can take another rejection. With Oberlin being only 2 hours away I wont have to worry about my dad so much." Lori drifts off nervously. She thinks that she needs to change gears and think about something else. "You guys want an encore? I know something you might like. You know Kim and I were both there that day, I had my violin though.” She starts to play _‘Somewhere only we know’_ on the cello and when both recognize what is being played they scoot closer and lock hands.

“I think I am going to cry now.”  Was genuinely touched that Lori remembered.

“I’ll stop” Lori says momentarily stopped, seeing that Kurt was indeed tearing up.

“Don’t you dare!” Blaine orders.

Lori resumes playing, and more and more of the band and choir funnel into the suite. Kurt and Blaine sit together on the sofa hands interlocked.

Santana enters the suite and shakes her head at seeing Blaine and Kurt on the couch being serenaded - But when she sees that Puck's eyes are also tearing up; she cant let it go. “All this time I thought I was going have to take Lori aside and give her a lecture about you. Clearly I got that backwards.” Santana quips. "Face-it you're a hopeless sap."

 

***

July 5th 10am – noon Last Rehearsal/Dress Rehearsal

Schuester has everyone gathered on stage for a pep talk - They choir and band alike sit on the sage in a circle while their Choir director starts informing them of his plans. "Today we are only going to mostly concentrate on the performances that I feel still need work, this includes new number 'Frozen Oceans.'" Schuester looks at Kurt and then quickly looks away. He doesn't have the heart, nor guts to tell Kurt that he cut his song. “Lets start with the set list, first up is ‘Song to the Siren’ I know it is late notice but Artie brought it to my attention that we need to better integrate our numbers so we look less like two small choirs. The song was a girls number it now will be led by Sam, with his 12 string.”

“You are giving a solo to 'Guppy Mouth'? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of integration?” 

“If we are going to be using a guitar does that mean I brought my water harp for nothing?"

"We'll only need Sam's guitar." Schuester answered.

"Do you know the trouble I went through to just to bring my lyre?” Kim Yasuda the other lady from the string section chimed in.

Brittany looks back to where Kim is sitting to inform her, "next time just stick with telling the truth."

Schuester expects the choir to speak up but hearing normally silent band members like speaking was gaffe warranting double takes. He shakes his head. “No, I want it to be a Tim Buckley tribute; and not a copy of the Mortal Coil cover or whatever. A tribute works better with a male lead and for that I want Sam to take lead with your guitar and ladies you still will be heavily featured in the song but in the background. Our Next number song ‘Beyond the Sea’ Blaine was out yesterday and we are all grateful he was given the all clear.  But because of that we didn’t get a chance to rehears the number yesterday we will today.  I would like to see at least couple runs. Quinn I know I will be asking a lot of you to do back to back numbers plus Frozen Oceans but we don't have a lot of time left and Frozen Oceans works best as our third number.”

“I will be fine” Quinn assures.

“I have broken the lyrics down on Frozen Oceans to who will sing each part,” Schuester says handing music notes of all the broken down lyric parts. “Which brings us to” Schuester stops again. He is still trying to find a way to let Kurt know that he cut his solo but this time Schuester is telling himself that letting Kurt know now; just before an important audition, would be a bad thing. Schuester continues to let Kurt believe he still  has his solo. “Kurt, your solo; you pretty much have it down pat, there is no need to rehears it today.” But the keyboardist raises his hand and Mr. Schuester responds.  “What is it???” he trying to recall the boy's name.

“Kevin, you know the keyboardist,” Kevin tried jog the choir director's memory.

“Yeah?” Schuester  asks, not sure  what the keyboardist would want with him.

“I was just thinking about how I totally screwed up on the music yesterday,” Kevin turns to Kurt “Again Kurt,  so sorry man, I just hadn’t seen the music before.”

“I know Kevin, I am not blaming you” Kurt states. "It is why we do rehearsals."

“I was wondering Mr. Schue if we can perform that again. We just have a keyboard back at the suite and I would like to play the music again on the grand before tomorrow, if that is okay.”

Schuester stares Keven down finally realizing that it was Kevin who made the mistake. But Schue soon shakes it off; he cant let Kurt know what he has done. “how about if we just have Blaine perform it.  Okay, moving on, our finally number Sailing and I want to see Finn and the guys really bring us home."

It seemed like Schuester had finished his pep talk and we getting up off the stage and ready to start practicing the numbers.

"One last thing. Kurt has a big audition today at noon. The woman from The National Board of Show Choirs, is also The Dean of Oberlin and is here today to listen to Kurt sing at noon. A full scholarship is riding on this and I would like it for all of us to stick around and show support."

Santana had other plans. She was thinking about opening ceremonies and she wanted to remind everyone. "Not to be a party pooper," she stated, "but some of us had other plans that didn't include suffering through what will undoubtedly be yet another show-tune.   The Opening Ceremonies are today in Broadwater Parklands and there is a dance afterwards."  

"Noted, Santana, if you don't want to stay, don't.  Same goes for anyone else. But for the record, I am not singing a show-tune."

"Wait, you are not?" Tina asked, thinking that it was so out of character.

"Celine Dion." Kurt replied.

"Really, Isn't that Berry's 'go to staple'?" Santana chided.

"Not the way I perform her music," Kurt said proudly.

"Kurt is also not the only one auditioning today; Lori is too." Blaine stated. "I am with Metzler we don't give the band enough support. Kurt and I are sticking around to hear Lori's audition." From the other side of the stage Lori beamed. 

Schuester had no idea about the second audition and he wondered how many open spots did Dupree actually have and did Kurt's chances just become narrower. He looked at Lori and seemed to recall hearing about how every college turned her down due to grades and attendance. He suddenly felt relieved. "Right OK, lets get to it." the choir directed said bringing his hands together for a single clap.

 

In the theater the seated audience includes the NBSC Director Dr. Armitage; the NBSC director, Dupree, and Metzler.  Behind them sits Mrs. Fabray and Mrs. Anderson .

***

After two hours of rehearsal the choir and most of the band take up theater seats. Kurt and Kevin are left alone on stage.

Kurt walks to the middle of the stage and introduces himself to Dupree who has now moved closer to the stage and now has an open folder. Kurt speaks. “Hello my name is Kurt Hummel – I will be singing  ‘L'amour Existe Encore’ – and I like to dedicate this to my boyfriend Blaine Anderson" Kurt says indicating Blaine. Blaine beams with pride while Mrs. Anderson smiles. Kurt readies himself on the stage he looks back at Kevin who sits at the grand ready to play for him.

"Mr. Hummel, before you precede" Dupree starts to ask. And Kurt who had been looking at Kevin turns back to look at Dupree. "I see you’ve chosen a French song, can I ask how long have you been taking French?" she asks.

"Since I was 12, but formally for past 4 years in high school my senior year I took the AP French test and I got a 4."

Dupree smiles "I am impressed.  But you have mentioned AP French – does that mean you have academic interest beyond music or theater?"

"I do. Writing and World History" Kurt replied. "And I also enjoy fashion and photography"

“I think you will find the academic structure of Oberlin compare with other fine arts college to be a better fit for you – In fact many of our students elect to become double majors.”

“Oh?” Kurt says not realizing this was a not yet tallied for the "pro" side.

“Mr. Hummel whenever you’re ready”

After Kurt finishes the New Direction applauds, Blaine’s Mother is crying, Blaine is still beaming with pride. Emma who is sitting next to her fiancé also wipes a tear

Schuester sits with his hand over his mouth knowing full well he has made a huge mistake. He even says as much to Emma. He laments what he now knows have been three wasted years of always putting Kurt in the back, always in a supporting role. - But he still doesn’t understand all the emotion outpouring.

"Merci qui était superbe Mr. Hummel. Normally at this stage I would ask an applicant to perform scales but I after such a performance I can only reiterate my desire to see you attend Oberlin. Mr. Hummel, I am also well aware NYADA is where your heart is, but please do consider our gracious offer. If you do accept we can go over details after lunch."

"Thank you for letting me perform, and for considering me. I would like some time to think this over, if that will be alright?"

"Of course Mr. Hummel."

Kurt watches Ms. Dupree begin to pack up. "Excuse me – Are you not going to let Lori audition?"

"Yes of course." Dupree states, sitting back down again. She shoots a warning glance at Metzler.  "She better be as you said." 

Metzler leans forward "Don't worry she is" he informs Dupree.  Dupree re-opens her folder.

  
Up on stage Kurt looks back at Lori. "Break a leg" he says before exiting the stage and Kurt doesn’t look back until he is sitting beside Blaine.  Lori moves to center stage while Keith moves a chair.

"Do you have anything prepared?" Dupree asks.

"Yes, mam I would like to perform the Prelude to Bach’s Cello Suite No. 2 in D minor and time permitting, and with help from the band I would like to perform the first movement of Haydn's Cello Concerto No. 1 in C Major ." Lori states confidently.

"Very well, you may proceed."

Four minutes in Lori is hitting every note she plays that last few notes and she smiles. She waits for the band to join the stage sitting behind her all with sheet music while she doesn't have any. Eight minutes in she knows she has it all wrapped up.

"Thank You. Miss Wakemann that was simply amazing and I understand fully why you came so highly recommended to me. Your Bach was flawless and the other piece you chose was a very passionate interpretation. I understand Cello is not your only instrument."

"I learned to play the violin before the cello, but the cello suits me better."

"Did you remember to bring your application today."

Lori gasped; thinking that at this point to ask for it only meant one thing. She tried to remain poised. "Yes, I did."

"I wont go into details, but I am familiar with you family's unique situation we are prepared to work with you; provide assistance if that is needed. Is attending Oberlin something you like to do."

There it was; admission, Lori was now at the verge of tears "Yes mam."

"Unless you have any questions for me I would like to see you next week at Oberlin where we can go over details then.

"Yes mam, thank you mam, oh my god, thank you."

***

Metzler is taking Armitage around introducing him to the band and choir. when he gets to Kurt, Armitage speaks up. "It is so nice to finally meet you in person. And I must say I am as impressed today hearing you audition as I was when I saw the video taped performance. Tomorrow night should be grand indeed"

"Thank you sir"

"The honor is mine, I don't know why I ever doubted The New Directions"

Schuester is uneasy hearing the NBSC director gushing when he finally catches Metzler alone he has to say something; anything to undo what he did.

Once Metzler senses Schuester. He turns and he is there.  "I know what you want Schuester, the answer is no – There is nothing I can do. Your final Set List was submitted yesterday."

"There is no way to undo this?" Mr. Schuester asks

"At this point the only chance Mr. Hummel has at performing his solo is if you somehow make it to the winner’s showcase on Saturday….You should have thought about this through like I asked you to. But you made your point clear; ‘No one dictates to you your set list, you said.’"

The whole time Lori is in the stage wings packing up her cello into its fiberglass case she has heard it all. She is stunned. She decides she has to tell the choir starting with her new boyfriend Puck. She thinks he is outside waiting for the shuttle truth was he was inside waiting for Sam. They just miss each other.

***

Sam was determined to ask his surfer girl to the dance. "She said yesterday she was going to be here." Sam tells Puck and then to Artie he says "She’s the one who been teaching me surfing – she also writes songs – that is why she’s here, her practice time was 12:30."

"Are you sure she isn't surfing today" Puck asks.

"No, she said she would be here" Sam repeats getting impatient but then he sees her. Amber is walking in with an entourage. "There she is - look"

"Pretty, she is not at all what I was expecting" Artie said not expecting a sweet, brown-eye, low-key chic blond who was almost dead ringer for Emma Watson

"What does that mean?" Sam asks

"I mean she seems nice" Artie replies

"Here let me hold your guitar, while  you go talk to her - but make it quick"

"I just am getting enough nerve up to ask her out," Sam took a deep breath, "Okay here goes nothing" Sam walk up to Amber to say hello. "Hi Amber"

"Oh hiya." Lori turns to look at Sam. "You know I sat in on your choir today – well at the tail-end. I know we're not supposed to but I figure that since we are not in direct competition with each other it wouldn't matter - it is alright"

"What did you think?" Sam asks

"I really liked your song - wasn't it from 'Lovely Bones?' \- Oh, and that guy who sang in French; simply amazing."

"Thanks - I wanted to ask you something"

Amber assumes Sam means surfing, "I am not available for surfing today or tomorrow – Jim has my spot; he's good but he probably make you redo the basics"

"I know about the surfing situation, when I signed up for yesterday I tried to get surf lessons for today too. but the hotel said you were off. Then I remembered what you said about your song."

"Yeah. That's my friend who is singing my song," Amber points to this other blonder girl; with the greenest eyes Sam had ever seen. "You are coming to the Opening and the Dance right?" Amber asks

"Wouldn't miss it, I wanted to ask you a question about that not about surfing – well it’s sort of about surfing – I wanted to sing it to you…it is sort of what I do - or sometimes Matthew Mcconaughey impressions."

"You are rambling." Amber says, "It's cute"

"totally nervous," Sam says to Puck reaching back for his guitar.

"Just go for it" Puck says handing Sam back his guitar.

Sam plays a very heart felt version of "Surfer Girl" joined in by Puck and Artie

"You are so silly; you are adorable," Lori states, all a smiles.

"I was wondering if you are not taking any one else would you like to  be my date tonight." Sam pleads his case.

"I accept." she says with a kisses Sam on his cheek at the same time he gets a call that in silent mode vibrates in this shirt pocket. She pulls away feeing the vibrating pocket.

"Just a moment" Sam looks at the number and doesn't recognize the 310 area code. "Hello - Who is this?"

"Relax Sam, It is Mercedes,"

"Mercedes! Oh my god, everybody has like been wondering what the heck happened to you. You didn't get swallowed up by an earthquake?"

"No Earthquakes yet Sam, No, just some sticky finger idiot who swiped my cell phone from inside the studio. Since no one is fessing up I had to buy another phone. And I had to call around to restore all my numbers. I didn’t know how to get a hold of your parents in Kentucky so I got your number from Kurt’s dad."

"We have been trying to get a hold of you for weeks. The National Choir Board almost cancelled on us because they wanted you here with us." Sam informs Mercedes bringing her up to date.

"Wait, are you saying they wanted me and not the beanie baby?" Mercedes asks she is too stoked to hear but it would make her day even more if they had only asked for her.

"They wanted her here too, but they still asked for you.  See I told you, you are just as good if not better than Rachel."

"I could kiss you Sam; you seriously just made my day."

"I want to kiss you too it’s totally not the same without you here." Sam laments

"Had I known I still don't think I would not have been able to get away. So what happened to change their minds or don’t tell me they were able to get Rachel to go?"

"No it was Kurt. He came through for us. He is doing this solo I don’t know what any of the words are. It is like in French or something, But you should get Artie to send you the video – it’s really good."

"It is about time Schue gave my boy Kurt a solo. Tell him I am happy for him. But right now I cutting this short - it is costing me a small fortune but you have my new number now. Please call me when you get back. And tell everybody I miss them."

Amber is fretting with a large velvety curtain wing. She correctly guesses this is Mercedes – but she is not at all heart broken.  
"That was her – that was your girl back in The States."

"My timing sucks – her cell phone was stolen – that is why she hasn’t returned any of my calls. About tonight…I am sorry but I can’t" Sam says apologetically. 

"It’s alright Sam, no Worries – we had a couple good days." Amber says.

"Long distance thing rarely works out" Sam states wondering if 2600 miles is also too far for he and Mercedes. 

Amber nods, saying "Try having friends from Lumina."

"Is that in Japan?"

"It's a bit further away than that! Look if you just want a no strings attached platonic date I would like to still go with you - we can just go Dutch....And if things don’t work out or if you are ever…"

"Down under?" Sam says./p>

"I was going to say Hawaii as I start college there in September – But if you are ever there look me up we’ll go surfing

***

Kurt is pacing, on the venue stage well after the band and choir had left back for the hotel. Kurt knows he nailed his performance and he did it with a song that now had great personal meaning but what he really did not know was; did he want to go to Oberlin? He brings his hand up to his moth pinching his upper lip with his thumb and knuckle trying to concentrate his thoughts.

Metzler watches from the doorway his eyes narrow trying to read Kurt. Metzler is silent at least until Kurt looks up. “I thought you were very good today; made for the stage.” Metzler tells Kurt.

Kurt pauses. He doesn't acknowledge the complement – he just find it suddenly odd that Metzler is always there. Or maybe it is Kurt is just not used to the attention; he never got it before and now he has headhunters and Choir Board directors singing his praise. “I thought it would be an easy decision" Kurt says aloud about his decision. "I even weighed the pros and cons and still I don’t know.”

“NYADA was the only college that you applied to?” Metzler asked. He already knows the answer but he still prys.

Kurt nods.

"And you feel it would be settling to choose something else – Is that what this is now?

Kurt nods again

"NYADA is a very respectable performing arts college."

"The best!" Kurt stated. Kurt looks at Metzler seriously beginning to wonder what the guy was playing at.

"Oberlin has Music Theater too and as Dupree pointed out could also offer you more in terms of academics."

"Do you work for Oberlin or something? Why should you care? For all I know you could be some creepy stalker?"

Metzler laughs, "Fair enough, but to answer you question when I am not acting as a Tour Manager…I am getting paid to read people, screen people, make recommendations. Dupree knew this about me and ask me to see if I though you should have one of the last spots. In truth I probably should have recused myself because lets just say I know Armitage let more than a few see the preview tape.

“How many?” Kurt asks suddenly interested.

"It doesn’t matter. Right now I see you and I am torn about Oberlin…It is not at all that you are not good enough…it is more I don’t think Oberlin has what you need. There may be a better fit. But you have to know the scholarship is sewn up – It is yours if you want it- and you’ve earned it – Dupree really does want you. But let’s supposed too that it came down to a choice – If we said that we could only take one applicant you …or Miss Wakemann what would you want us to do?"

"Lori wants it more than me, Take her."

"Then take the third option; don’t give up, and go after what you really want."

"NYADA didn’t want me."

You don’t know that. NYADA only takes; what 20 students per year? – and not all of them are Voice and Lyrical Interpretation – there are also actors, musicians, and dancers – What I am saying is: how can you be so sure? – What I am telling you is I have seen enough talent to know you are good enough. I don’t think you should give up. Dupree is going to want an answer. What do you want me to tell her?"

"No," Kurt said holding back the urge to cry. "Tell her thank you, but no." 

***

Two shuttle vans from the venue stopped right outside the hotel lobby Lori gets off hers and see Blaine getting off the other van. "Blaine!" she calls to him and runs up to great Blaine. She looks crushed.

Blaine is not sure what she wants and thinks it is only to gloat about the scholarship "Congratulations, I told you, you were going to nail it . Blaine gushed. "And" he shouk his head at how unbelievably good she was - "you were so good."

"Thanks, but what I got to tell you is important."

"I am waiting for Kurt's van," Blaine tried to explain 

"I need to tell you this alone before he gets here."

"What is going on?

"Schue cut Kurt's solo."

"Are you sure about this?

Lori nodded. "I heard Schue talking to Metzler about it."

"Crap, tell me everything you know."

I was putting up my cello - Metzler had just introduced me to that director dude"

"Dr. Gregory Armitage"

"Just after we talk and he by to congratulated me - I saw Armitage talking to Kurt when Mr. Schue pulled Metzler aside and asks him what would it take to reinstate that 'Voyage' song

"Did he forget to add it on Tuesday?" Blaine wondered.

"No it was actually cut from the Set List because Schuester had Metzler do it yesterday. After Metzler told Schuester not to do it

"This is crap...he was suppose to make thing better not worse"

Blaine wants to call for an emergency meeting in the suite over what he heard. she goes to Blaine who has been sitting in the suite waiting for the first of the returning vans to arrive. It is apparent to most that Kurt is not in the room.

“Where’s Kurt” Tina asks

“Still on his way back but I want to go over this before he gets back. Lori, just tell them what you told me,” Blaine says looking at Lori. All eyes turned to Lori

Puck sees that Lori is visible shaken “What is going on?” Puck asks

"They cut Kurt’s solo," Lori answers.

“How could he?” Quinn asks, she doesn't need to wait to hear who really was to blame.

"I just know that after my audition I packing up my cello and I overheard Schue and Metzler arguing about trying to reverse ‘Voyage, Voyage’ being cut.

"Okay, so which one of them did the cutting," Puck asks.

“Mr. Schuester did. – I head Metzler tell Schuester that he had warned him about cutting it and that Schuester’s answer was just to say ‘no one dictates to him his set list.”

“So all this is, is just a pissing contest?” Santana asks

“Wasn’t Kurt’s solo the reason we’re all here?” Tina

“At least that is what Schue told me when gave me back my recordings.” Artie replies, "Schue even thanked me saying if I didn't think to record Kurt's performance we might have had to said goodbye to the whole trip."

“What changed,” Mike asks. He feels lost. He totally worships the choir teacher and now he just finds no excuse. He wraps his arm around Tina as just something to hold. .

Artie continues to watch Quinn now looking at Blaine like the both know something.. "Enough with you two, what is going on?” Artie demands.

“I’ll tell what’s going on” Santana begins. Blaine’s angrily turns to Santana fuming but Santana continues “It’s that dwarf Berry, Yesterday she kept calling during rehearsal.”

Finn is immediately defensive “You don’t know what that call was about – You can’t just go around blaming her for everything.”

Santana starts object to Finn but Blaine shoots Santana down with a warning. “No!” he says gesturing with his hand to stop.

“Why else would she be calling – She is freaking jealous we’re here and she could be too. But because she cant stand to be in the same room with you. She even had to get her dads to book a cruise – but now that the top rated music conservatory in the country wants Kurt…and everybody knows she only got NYADA because her gay dads and her mom have Show business connections - and get this: She even took Kurt’s spot, yeah he was supposed to get it, until all these connections got Kurt supplanted.” Santana may have left out their choir director's part but the damage was already done.

“You said you wouldn’t” Blaine snaps at Santana.

“You mean it’s true?” Tina

“That’s the secret you two have been holding on to since dinner?” Artie asks.

“I only hugged and kissed Blaine because I knew I wouldn’t be able to kiss Kurt without an explanation.”

“Oh God," Finn staggers with the realization that the only reason he let go of Rachel was now based entirely on a lie.

"Can we all calm down here just for a moment and listen? We don’t know if Rachel knows anything about how she got in. Maybe she doesn’t know – Can we at least agree not to say anything to Rachel or Kurt?"

"What are we going to do about Kurt? Schue has never once has given him a solo in competition. He finally gets one and it gets cut for no real reason at all, It is not fair,"

"I agree," Blaine adds "It isn't fair."

"Then what do you say that we ditch Sam's solo and the guitars, sorry Sam, but I liked it better the way we first envisioned it and we let Kurt take the lead" Lori suggests.

"I second that," Tina says, looking around to who else was on board.

"Ah, technically I called second; by calling this meeting." Blaine states.

"OK Blaine." Tina concedes with a roll of her eyes – "I am third then."

"Fourth," Sam says, even while knowing it means giving up on his solo.

Puck adds his voice “I am in" he turns to Finn, "Finn?”

Everyone looks at Finn who is absolutely crushed and is processing how the new revelation factors into his destroyed relationship…he remembers Mr. & Mr. Barry telling him how letting go of Rachel was the right thing to do…And now; if they had to fight to get her into NYADA – it means they had to consciously object to him ahead of time. He felt the final transformation into 'Lime Loser' was now complete. All Finn wanted to do was run from this title. "I can’t deal with this right now. Finn walks out as he sees Kurt walking in he doesn’t say a word. Kurt can’t fully read his brother but he knows he is broken.

"Am I late for something?"

"We were talking and we all want to do the string version of _'Song to a Siren'_ and we want you to take on the lead." Lori says.

"Isn’t it kind of late for a change – The concert is tomorrow" Kurt asks.

Blaine shakes his head "We would be only changing the arrangement," 

"We actually have more practice time in doing the sting version." Lori adds

"Is this about last night; because I’ll sing to you any time?" Kurt tells Blaine. The choir cringes thinking that this must be some kind of innuendo couple by the fact Blaine went both ashen then pink with blush.

"All sirens aside," Blaine gulps, "we just think it’s the right thing to do."

"No Kurt, it is more than that – It is because you are one of us. You should never have been made to feel like you weren’t." Quinn states. Because she knows how much deeper the issue is with Schuester.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be heading for one of The Best Music Conservatories in the Country." Lori says, genuinely grateful.

"It is because you never forgot how magical you are" Brittany added. 

"No argument there" Blaine adds.

"OK, still TMI" Santana shakes her head.

"It's because dude you forgave me for every time I threw you into a dumpster," Puck was adding his two cents

Kurt feels uneasy. “What’s with all the melodramatic discordé - did someone die?” –Kurt suddenly doesn’t want to know the answer…he thinks about how Finn looked while walking out of the room and he sees Blaine’s demeanor worsen.

"I am so sorry Kurt we just found out Schue cut your solo."

"So just like that he used me?" Kurt realizes that night Blaine came back from Mako he had been played.  But given the NBSC's reinstating New Directions to the venue he knows the game may have started even earlier. 

Schuester enters the suite and sees choir and band alike surrounding Kurt. "Okay what’s going on in here?" The choir director asks. But no one answers. The choir and band simply look at Schuester some of them are angry at him but they are all silent. "Nothing? Then can someone tell me why Finn just interrupted my dinner to call me a liar?"

"Did you cut my solo or not?" Kurt bluntly asks.

The choir director knows he has to say something. "We didn’t have the time." Was the answer Mr. Schue comes up with but it is both a lie and an excuse.

"That's a lie " Quinn calls Schuester out. "There is a 25 minute set list maximum Mr. Schue – even with Kurt’s solo we were still 2 minutes under."

"It is also a French song. I realized today that you have an incredible gift; one I regret never being able to see it until now but at this festival we are representing the US and I am sorry you are hurt by this, but we are not singing a French song.

"When were you going to tell me – after I signed on the dotted line?"

"What huh?" Blaine looks to Kurt for explanations.  Blaine thought for sure Kurt would have called him or told him sooner if he had signed.

Kurt doesn't have answers for Blaine. He is way too pissed at Schuester. "Just tell me who bribed who?"

Mr. Schuester couldn’t bring himself to say anything or even look at Kurt directly.

"That’s what I thought. Guys I appreciate what you tried to do but I am going to go find my brother.” Kurt leaves and many of the choir and band follow Kurt out of the suite.

Schue watches one by one the choir leave the suite. He sees Quinn as one of the last people to leave. Schuester has to know. "What did you try to do?"

"Only be there for Kurt – something you apparently forgot when you told all of us would have a chance to shine." 

Schuester stands alone in the suite after everyone is left.

 

***

While everyone trying to find Kurt and Finn, Kurt has found a spot he thinks no one would think to look for him; lobby lounge bar. It set up against floor to ceiling windows that look out at a lush garden, waterfall and pool

"Kurt, there you are." "Everybody has been looking for you." Emma says finding

"I needed to be alone" Kurt looks at Emma and adds "I still do."

"I think you need someone to help you shoulder this – Maybe Blaine – You two seem to have made a special connection."

"I am not the same scare sophomore you met three years ago – I can handle this." Kurt insisted.

"No, you are not the same person. But you still use the same coping mechanism of turning people away. It’s unhealthy; most studies show it only worsens depression. You are a good person Kurt and you have friends here that care very much about you."

Kurt was unmoved; he had reach his limit of disappointing people. "How do you expect me to trust anyone when the people I thought were there for me treat me like a pawn in a chess game and then they just as soon spit me out the moment when I can’t serve their purpose or don’t meet their expectations?"

Emma's eyes flash with sympathetic understanding but it was unexpected. "I can’t change what Will did to you. I am beyond disappointed in him right now; I just can’t tell you how much. But I do agree with one thing Schuester has said about you and that is you always find a way to land on your feet and come back stronger. You’ll survive this by showing everyone you are this person. I heard what the band and choir wants to do. I think if you want to you should still do this."

"Are you going to tell Schue about it?" Kurt asks.

Emma shakes her head no. "Will would only try to put a stop to it and I don’t want him to do that; not this time. Would you like me to let Blaine and Mrs. Anderson know where you are?"

"Yeah…but I don’t want anyone else to know."

"Okay Kurt, I am just going to check on whether your brother has been found yet. Unless you happen to know where he is?" Emma asks.

Kurt nods, "A half hour ago I got a call from my dad asking me what was going on. He said Finn called his mom and told her he was on his way back home."

"Oh God!" Miss Pillsbury things were going from bad to worse.

***

Miss Pillsbury leaves Kurt to go track down her fiancé and Blaine.  She finds Schuester who is just as horrified and immediately leaves for the concierge to asks for a taxi.  Emma then lets Blaine know where Kurt is.  Blaine leaves to go find Kurt in the lobby lounge. The first words out of Blaine's mouth are to say: "Mr. Schuester is an idiot." when he sees Kurt looking so very alone looking out through the tall glass window at the waterfall and garden.  He hugs him

Pulling apart Kurt asks "He was one of them – wasn’t he?" 

"One of them what?" Blaine says, trying to play dumb. Yet he has correctly guessed that Kurt in his time alone has figured out some things.

"Do you think I haven’t guess why Schue wont look me in the eye, why your mom doesn't like him, why he didn't want you to repeat anything and why you didn’t want to talk to Rachel?"

Blaine avoids Kurt's question altogether "Hay, everyone is heading for the opening ceremonies, do you want to go?" .

"It's okay if you can't say anything, but you at could nod." Kurt say, but he has pretty much has guessed that the silence is an admission.

"I gave my word - I said I wouldn't say anything until tomorrow night." Blaine knows there is nothing left but the details - but he did tell Schuester that he wouldn't say a word to Kurt. "We don’t have to go. I was wondering if you want to hang out in my room again. We could order in and get an over price movie." Kurt prefers this idea.

A waiter approaches the lounge table where Kurt and Blaine are seated seeing Blaine has joined "Will you be ordering anything sir" he asks Blaine.

Blaine looks to Kurt "Kurt?" he wonders if Kurt wanted to stay in the lounge, go to the opening, or stay in.

"We're just leaving, thank you." Kurt pulls out a couple Australian dollars. puts them down next to his ice tea and takes Blaine by the hand and heads back to the main lobby and elevators.

 

***

Out of his depth and not sure what the hell he was doing, Will Schuester hails a taxi and asks to be taken to the airport. He isn't sure where to begin looking, or if he will get to the airport on time to stop Finn but he has to try.  He decided to start at the kiosk for departing American Airline departures. What Schuester wasn’t expecting was to find Metzler sitting legs crossed in the terminal reading a newspaper and sipping coffee. "Metzler what are you doing here" Schuester asks dripping with disdain for the man.

"I got a call from Mr. Hudson asking me how he can cash in his flight ticket for an earlier flight." Metzler answer

"So you came right over here just so you can help him do that?" Schue asked both pissed off and accusatory.

"Hardly," Metzler says with a laugh shaking his head at the level of absurdity. "I am not trying to sabotage your show; I am trying to save it."

"I fail to see how letting a student of mine fly 9000 miles home, a day before a concert, is saving it."

"Hudson called me here; yes, - But I gave him two choices fly now: missing the concert and never having an option for a do over - Or flying home Saturday and have nothing standing in his way. I then told him I was giving him the space to make up his mind. You have great kids – I am pretty confident which option he will arrive at."

"You did that?" Schuester asks incredulously, he is more confused than anything else.

"Don’t you think that after 10 years I might know a little something about what I am doing?"

"It only seems like you are an outsider who is messing with my kid’s heads."

“Wow, are you truly not seeing what caused this? I let it slide until now but I am going to be frank...this whole mess was created by you. You let rampant favoritism control how you ran your choir and more recently your set list. You took away any chance of Hummel ever having a solo even after promising him one…and you were one out of a handful of people went over Carmen Tibideaux’s head to insure Miss Berry would have a spot at NYADA."

Schuester's mouth had fallen open.

"We're Show Choir, Schuester; when we are not killing each other for parts we are an incestuous bunch gossipers - yes, of course I know about what you did."

"I didn’t know Kurt would be supplanted."

"Perhaps not, but you must have known someone would be - Did you ever once think it could have been Mr. Hummel? Or about how any of this would affect Mr. Hudson?"

"Rachel is very much a part of The New Directions I was only thinking about her." Schuester says in defense

"Exactly; you were only thinking about her and where has she been this whole tour? And does she really have your best interests at heart when you have performers who no longer want to perform and there is a mutiny brewing."

"There’s no mutiny brewing" The choir director retor shakes his head thinking he has everything handled.

"What do you call it when they come to me because they feel like they can’t talk to you? I’ve seen this scenario play out far too often: Maybe your dreams didn’t take you to where you wanted to go. Maybe something held you back. So you start a club; because you want to reclaim your glory days. Next you find a talent not unlike your own that you will almost inevitably project all your unfulfilled dreams onto that person and you will do everything possible including using others to insure that your protégé ‘makes it’ just so you can later point to that person and say I helped get them there…or beam with pride when they causal mention you in an acceptance speech. – But it was never going to be the camp kid or the awkward jock was it?"

"I care about all my students," Schue pleads.

"Do you? Because Mr. Hudson has been here for well over an hour and you haven’t thought to ask me if I knew where Mr. Hudson was."

"So you know?" Schuester is now shamed into asking.

"Yes, he has been hanging out in the ale house for nearly an hour - trying to make up his mind to fly home now or on Saturday."

"Drinking?" Schuester asked thinking this was a high probability.

"Not that I have seen. Right now I am just giving Mr. Hudson some space."

"You seem to have everyone's number – What’s yours?" Schuester asks.

"Hmmm," Metzler paused, it was a fair question, after a moment he decided on what version of an answer he wanted to give. "I was not unlike your Mr. Hummel – Smart, talented, – But after one too many college rejections – I gave up my Broadway dreams moved to Wall Street instead and made an insane amount of money as a financial analyst  until I became jaded enough to leave. Now I anonymously give it back to performing arts majors.”

“I suppose that because you are anonymous that makes you better than me?” Schuester quips.

"I never said I was better than you – I just meant you should listen to your kids more- All of your kids. Don’t make promises if you never intend to keep them and don’t show anyone of them more favor than another. You are an otherwise good man. A bit immature but a good man. I would have not taken this job it I didn’t think that was so.”

"While you seem to be dispensing advice – Do you have any advice on how to resolve this problem?" Schuester asked.

"With Mr. Hummel or Mr. Hudson?"

"Well both." Schuester replied.

"Hummel; I think I may have taken care of. – Hudson …he is a harder case; lacks direction…but since he got here there have been four flights to Sydney and he is still here – It must say something."

"Who are you?" Schuester asks, no longer sure if any of his impressions of the man were correct.

Metzler held his hand out to shake. "Thaddeus Metzler, although I prefer Ted; Show choir Tour Manager, and part time Recruitment Consultant” Schuester doesn't take the handshake and Metzler retracts his hand.

"So Dupree, is your client." Schuester asks with raised eyebrow.

Metzler half chuckles. “I’m here on the NBSC’s Dime. But yes, when Dupree saw me here and knew what I did - she asked me to assist her with recruiting Mr. Hummel for Oberlin."

"Kurt mentioned today that he signed" Schuester states nodding.

"Did he?" Metzler mused. He wasn’t about to correct the choir director. He was sure the kid had his reasons to lie. Metzler only smiled like he was agreeing. He suddenly turns his head as he now sees a tall boy approaching. "Mr. Hudson?" Metzler says, addressing young man who had been recently crying if the swollen red eyes and puffy cheeks were any indication.

"Mr. Schue, Mr. Metzler" Finn said addressing each man. "I think I’ll do the concert, but right now I don’t want to talk about it, okay? I just want you to take me back to the Hotel."

"OK Finn. Thank you.” Schuester turns to Metzler and although he feels odd doing so he also thanks Metzler “Thank you.”

Metzler smiles and is about to reply but his phone rings. “Excuse me; I really must take this.” he walks a good distance away, while Shuester leads Finn back towards the airport entrance.

*** 

Metzler answers is mobile. His whole demeanor shifts and he speaks into his mobile saying "Thanks for returning my call, T, there's been developments."

The voice on the other end spoke "Make it brief Thaddeus. You know I run a tight schedule."

Metzler switches hands with his mobile and looks around to be certain Schuester is no where around. "I called to request more time. Dupree is no longer an issue, but the solo was cut, I am going to need more time."

The Dean on the other end sighed. She had a good understanding or at least suspicion what happened but she didn't want to wait for confirmation. "I can’t hold an empty seat open on a maybe." the Dean responded.

"I don’t think we can just give up on him," Metzler pleaded.

The Dean on the other end of the line agreed, but what she was asking her associate to do was highly irregular. "Are _you_ willing to put it all on the line?"

Metzler winced and answered "Yes." He knew he was being asked to be the fall guy if he failed.

"Then concentrate instead on bringing Mr. Hummel here...let me worry about how I am going to by-pass the admissions board. Was there anything else Thaddeus?"

"Can you think of a reason why he would be in New York in December?" Metzler asks, rather glibly. 

"No, but it’s why I hired you. Just don’t let on who work for; we can’t have Mr. Hummel believing he can suddenly slack off and not give me his 110%."

*** 


	9. Changes [Turn and Face the Strange]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Opening Ceremonies for the three day Global Voices Festival. While The New Directions are slated to compete on the second day of the festival they decide without Schuester's consent to make some needed changes. Help comes from unusual sources including their tour manager Metzler; who agrees to help but asks for a favor in return.  
> Meanwhile Blaine and Kurt leave opening ceremonies early for long overdue alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is taken from The David Bowie song _'Changes'_  
>  This story continues to not be Will Schuester friendly  
> Mako's Mermaids and Lightning Point are two Australian TV programs that share the same production company.  
> All my speaking band members parts in my story are original characters loosely imagined around characters seen on Glee.  
> Thaddeus "Teddy" Metzler is an original character. Who he is working for and why is revealed in this chapter - A companion back story for his is added on end as a bonus chapter.  
> 

GLEE/MAKO MERMAIDS/LIGHTNING POINT  
CROSSOVER  


Disclaimer No copyright infringement intended on these program  
Also no infringement intended on the group rock Icehouse, who get a mention in this chapter  


Chapter Nine: Changes [Turn and Face the Strange]  
July 5 2012

Kurt couldn't tell how long he had been hiding out in the hotel's lounge; he only knew that it wasn't too late. The afternoon sun was casting long shadows on the tiled floors as Blaine escorts Kurt away from the lounge. Blaine leads Kurt to the elevators with his hand in the small of Kurt's back; it's calming for the both of them. For Kurt it helps to move his thoughts away from how much at that moment he really despised Schuester. For Blaine, it was it's easier just staying silent thinking only of Kurt. It would be Kurt who would break the silence.

“I guess everyone must have left already?” Kurt only asks for confirmation.

Blaine removes his hand from Kurt's back to press the up button on the elevator. He nods. “Hours ago but it really doesn't start until six.  We could still make it if you wanted to go.” Blaine shrugs his shoulders, pretending like he didn't really care either way. “I am game whatever you want." Blaine says, yet failing to tell his boyfriend that he would rather stay in.

Kurt drags his feet mulling over the question - yet he was also picking up on Blaine's conflict. "Actually, I was wondering if your weren't still worried about...” Kurt starts to say but he is cut off.

“That’s not up for discussion.” Blaine ends Kurt's question abruptly. "No" Blaine declares emphatically; in his mind there wasn't a way to discus The Siren that didn't also make him feel like an utter freak. He shook his head no to cement the point but he soon back-pedals seeing Kurt's face. “I don't know" Blaine tries to become apologetic. "It's just this whole trip has been like a nightmare- I can't imagine what it been like for you. Me, I keep hoping I'll wake up. Maybe what we should do is just blow it off and if anybody asks we'll just tell them we were celebrating you getting your scholarship.”

The door to the elevator opens but Kurt comes to a full stop; "I don't want you to get mad - because I know there's been enough drama already...but " Kurt looks at his boyfriend directly thinking about how there's always been honesty between them; Kurt figures he has to come clean. “I didn’t sign.” Kurt confesses.

Blaine stares back at Kurt; it's not so much the not signing that comes as a shock...the elevator doors start to shut again as Blaine stood motionless... It's that cant see any reason why Kurt would lie about it. “I thought you said?"

Even though Kurt still thinks his reason was valid, Kurt looks sheepishly back at his friend, “I only said that to get at Schuester.” Kurt explains. “I knew the moment he walked into the suite what he did...He must really take me for a complete idiot to think I wouldn't figure it out."  Kurt chokes back; his anger is once again growing to a boil.

"Nobody thinks you are an idiot, Kurt. If anything I think Schuester only hoped you wouldn't guess." Blaine says pushing the up button again to have the elevator doors open back up. They are inside and on the way up when Kurt turns to Blaine again, Kurt is still in a state. "Do you know what I think was the worse part? - Getting confirmation from my dad. He called wanting to know why Finn was so upset. He told me Carol was crying and all he could get out of her was Finn wanted to fly back early. I thought Finn has a heart of gold but he can’t be all that upset about my solo being cut...it all made sense after that - why you didn't want to talk to Rachel, why Schue woudn't let me rehearse, why he told you to keep quiet about NYADA... I already knew Rachel's dads said something to Finn to break them apart. Finn told me it was one of the reasons he joined the army: So he wouldn't get in Rachel's way... The Berry's were trying to break them apart before the NYADA letters came out...hindsight they must have known.”

Blaine nervously takes a deep breath to stop himself from informing Kurt that Schuester had a hand in getting Rachel into NYADA or that Kurt had been supplanted in the process.

Kurt continued fuming. “Rachel, she gets all these perks/special treatment - What do I get? I get left out in the cold wondering if I was ever good enough."

“You are good enough– You killed your audition. - This one today... breathtaking. You could tell Dupree wanted you. ” Blaine says this watching Kurt start to smile. It makes Blaine happy to see it again. "You are the one that got us reinstated - you." Blaine sees that Kurt's face has turn thin again...only this time the look is more quizzical than angered. "What? -what's that look?" Blaine asks.

"Something Metzler said when I told him I wasn't going to sign. He said not to give up on what I really wanted; he meant NYADA. He said I was good enough for NYADA." 

Blaine smiled he saw it as validation Kurt needed to hear. "See, even this guy Metzler knows you are good enough." Blaine walks Kurt to his room and leans against the door frame "So what's the plan tonight; in or out?"

"Out," Kurt says, shaking his head; He knows his answer wasn't the favorable one. "Look, I really need to let everybody know how much I appreciate what they did."

"Ok - how about then we go but then we bow out early and come back here to make up for lost time."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that." Kurt said, dreaming about what a night alone with Blaine might entail.

"Good. I'll meet you back here in a few minutes" Blaine says bringing his boyfriend in for a chaste kiss. Kurt lingers at his door long enough to watch his boyfriend walk down the hallway to his room before turning and going into his own room.

***

A few minutes later Blaine was dressed for an evening out and once again outside Kurt's door knocking and waiting to be let in.  Kurt lets his boyfriend in while he goes back to making final choices on what to wear. Blaine eyes what Kurt had picked out; while he thinks it dead hot- he thinks it's more suited for warm summer day in Lima than mild winter night near the ocean. "You may want to rethink that" Blaine warns.  "Tonight's venue is outside; it could get cold."

"Good thing I like my layers."  Kurt replies holding up two different sweaters and deciding on a golden brown cardigan to go with his vest, button down shirt, and skinning jeans. He finishes his ensemble with a light jacket and a scarf.  Next to Blaine who is wearing his usual polo, bowtie, and rolled cuffed blue jeans but is carrying over an arm a moss color jacket and Black-watch scarf. What Blaine doesn't tell Kurt is he is also wearing his mother's pendant; he makes sure he has it touching his shirt Soon both boys were ready and heading back down in the lobby to wait on a shuttle.

“Tell me why again the opening is outside?” Kurt asks. He had assume that there was only the one venue at The Arts Center.

“Probably because they needed a bigger venue for the rock concert. There's also a firework show." Blaine answers.

"I am impressed...the closest thing we had to a firework show was in New York” Kurt says with a brief laugh, until he also remembers Blaine wasn't in New York to see World War Glee.

Ten minutes more on the shuttle it was stopping outside Broadwater Parklands and nothing could have prepared them for the shear size the venue. When they stepped off the shuttle van to find themselves surrounded by hundreds of people gathering to see the festival. “Okay, apparently this event just got a whole lot bigger than we ever imagined." Kurt mused. In this crowd how are we ever going to find everybody?” he now complained.

“Oh, you must have missed it." Blaine holds his festival pass that he wore around his neck on a lanyard. "Our passes grant us reserved seating near the main stage.”

“Lead away, then" Kurt says. "all I see is people.”

“There, that way." Blaine says directing Kurt towards a large white building that was nearly a football field away. They began their trek across the great lawn walking around people already sitting on blankets or in sand chairs on the way to the main stage.

***

Several miles south of Southport a taxi was driving the 40 minute drive from the Gold Coast Airport back to the Surfer's Paradise Marriot Hotel and most of the drive Finn spent it quietly fidgeting in the back seat hoping whatever it was on Schuester's mind, that he didn't dare take this moment to tell him what it was; Finn didn't want to hear it.  
Schue shifted uncomfortably in the seat next to Finn. He knew that Finn was in a fragile state but Schue still couldn't help but wonder what exactly did Finn know. Did he know that he too had a hand in getting Rachel into NYADA?  Schuester couldn't just let it go, he had to get Finn to talk - _[but how?]_ He mulled it over until he thought the best way to find out would be to call Finn on his silence.  "Look I can take you calling me a liar but the silent treatment?"

Finn waited several beats before he finally spoke up. "I just want to know why. Mr. Schuester, I respected you. Why Kurt, why did you do that to him?"

Finn's answer only made things worse for Schuester he still didn't know what Finn knew; was it cutting Kurt's solo or helping to cause Kurt being supplanted. Schuester decided only Blaine would have said anything so he asks" "What did Blaine tell you." 

Finn shook his head, "It was that girl Lori. She overheard you and that Metzler guy talking – that’s who told me you cut Kurt’s solo."

"I can't believe you're this upset about a solo."

"Kurt is like my brother." Finn answered.

"Well then, I will tell you what I told your brother. While we are here, we are representing the US - we can't have a French song in our set list."

"We all know it was Kurt who got us reinstated."

"We were reinstated because I went to Chicago and I took Artie's videos with me." The choir teacher snapped back.

Finn is looking at Schue like he can't believe what he is hearing "You are not even going to give Kurt that much; are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You never once given Kurt a solo and when you finally do you just take it back...As Burt would say; the paints wasn't even dry."

"Rachel said Kurt wasn't ready." Schuester tried to explain.

"When did you talk to Rachel?" Finn asks; he started to wonder if Santana had been right.

"Yesterday morning - she called worried that Kurt wasn't ready - So yes, I was thinking about Kurt." Schuester states. Finn now knows he had been too quick to defend Rachel and misjudge Santana - Only such thoughts didn't help how he felt...Finn is unable to counter Schuester because he knows doing so means calling out his girl friend.  

Schuester mistakes Finn's silence as conceding. "See?" Schuester adds; his tone suddenly dripping with a condescension. "Not everything is as it seems." Schue starts to think that his resurgence may have given him back the high-ground. That is until Finn crushes it again.

"That's not it," Finn tells Schue. "I think I owe Santana an apology...she told me the truth - She told me Rachel only called because she was jealous of Kurt." Finn's voice was cracking by the time he finished.

Schue saw that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Finn. When the Taxi pulls up to the front of the hotel Schue tells the driver to stay put. "It will just be a moment" he informs the driver. Then from over the top of the taxi Schuester addresses Finn  "'You ok? You don't need help with your luggage, do you?"

All Finn wanted was to see the back of his former teacher "I got this, just go," He says his voice still cracking. He motions a bell captain standing nearby with a luggage trolley. Finn only has two bags in the trunk but he wasn't in the mood for carrying them. 

Schue is tentative getting back into the taxi; oscillating between wanting to make sure Finn remained ok and leaving. He chooses the latter because he thinks it's more important The New Directions has a leader.  Schuester peers out the rear window one last time as the taxi leaves the hotel.  He turns his eyes forward as he coolly tells the driver. "Broadwater Parklands, Southport." Deep down Schue knows he has cocked it up but he finds consolation in that he at least has helped Kurt to new scholarship.  

***

The crowd of people at the festival had finally thinned enough so that Kurt and Blaine could finally start to see familiar faces. They see a ginger head of hair in the distance . They approach and confirm that it is indeed Emma Pillsbury, she is a bit out of her element standing on a blanket in the middle of a field of grass neither liking the outdoors or the grass. But at this moment she appears more agitated talking to Metzler. As the boys get closer they guess that Metzler must have only just arrived because they hear Emma asking about Will and Finn.

"What happened at the airport?" they hear Emma ask, this is immediately followed by: "Did you see Finn; was he alright?"

The dark lanky man was understanding "Heartbreak is never fun," Metzler answers with a knowing nod. "So is he alright? It remains to be seen.  But Mr. Hudson did agree to perform tomorrow night. He may still elect to fly home ahead of the choir. If he does I am not sure if he is stable enough to be flying alone."

Emma gave a sigh, but she agreed "If he does fly home I will go home with him. Did you see Will?" she now asks.

"We met." Metzler said keeping it short to avoid all the messy details of their heated encounter. "The last I saw he's taking Finn to the hotel" Metzler says.  Metzler turns and sees Kurt. He gives a nod to him, Kurt wearily smiles back after hearing about his step-brother. Taking his silent cue that it was meant a private conversation; he and Blaine move away from Metzler's and Pillsbury's conversation. The boys next see Sam and Puck; sitting on the grass next to their dates Amber and Lori. 

"Alright, alright, alright, welcome back Kurt and Blaine." Sam says greeting Kurt and Blaine with his best Matthew McConaughey impression.

Amber's eyes widened "Oh my god - you sounded just like that guy on that movie 'The Wedding Planner'"

"Wait-wait, Sam hasn't wowed you with his impressions yet?" Kurt asks Sam's date.

"It's sort of his thing." Blaine adds. 

"It is...I do impressions." Sam admits to Amber. "Blaine/Kurt this is Amber - she's the one who has been giving me surfing lessons and she has written a song being performed tonight- Amber; these are my 'mates' Blaine and Kurt."

"Nice to meet you" Amber says with an adorable Aussie accent.

"Pleasure." Kurt says holding out his hand...the Aussie girl obliges. 

"Have you guys heard back from Finn yet?" Puck asks.

"Yeah, we just heard he's on his way back at the hotel." Blaine answers.

"We have you both back then, good." Sam says to Kurt nut Kurt only nods; because Quinn motioning him over. Quinn is sitting on a blanket with her mom sitting next to her and Mrs. Anderson. Mrs. Fabray nods uncomfortably watching her daughter get up to give both boys hugs.

"I have saved you places," Quinn says, indicating a reserved corner on a blanket.

"Who had the bright idea to get blankets?" Blaine asks.

"I did" Mrs. Anderson answers her son, and she gets up to greet him. "There wasn't much going on when we first got here so Judy and I took the girls to the shopping mall across the street." She looks over at Judy Fabray who smiles at being included. Mrs. Anderson now looks at Kurt, and gives Kurt a sympathetic hug before speaking. "I heard what happened and also what the choir wants to do; if you need help with that - count me in."

"Thank you" Kurt answers Mrs. Anderson.

Not to be out done and wanting her daughter's approval; Mrs. Fabray chimes in too, "I would like to help too; if you think there is something I could do."

"I know just the task," Mrs. Anderson replied. But Mrs. Fabray remains clueless. "You are familiar with beauty pageants, And I am a makeup consultant - The theme is 'The Sea' I think between the two of us I think we can really sell the theme, while also making sure Schuester is none the wiser."

"I am really so flattered, I don't know what to say" Kurt replies, deeply moved.

"Say you'll do this, of course." Mrs. Anderson proclaimed firmly. 

"yeah, I want to." Kurt answers. "But it's tomorrow do we even have time?" he asks; he's still a bit overwhelmed. 

"You'd be surprised by what two moms can accomplish."

"Alright team JAM." Blaine says beaming with pride at his mom's support. Only the comment is lost on poor Mrs. Fabray who remains sitting on the blanket looking lost.

"JAM?" Mrs. Fabray asks.

Quinn gives her mom a simple answer. "Mom, It's just something we do when we pair up - Judy plus Pam, Jam.

***

Kurt sits and leans in against Blaine who in turn snakes his arm around Kurt's waist. Not long after they settled an emcee lady enters the stage to give introductions: "Welcome to The Opening of The 2012 Global Voices Festival - Now in its 3rd year. And where we once were one venue; this one - we have grown to five separate venues with14 participating countries. We welcome you all. Our 70 kilometers of coastline are not only a treasure of The Gold Coast but it is also the source of inspiration for this year's theme: The Sea. For the opening we have chosen local performers that represent both the past and the present by including two different aboriginal dance theater groups from Northern Queensland and 54 young performers from the local high schools. Enjoy and welcome.  
The woman exits the stage and the Torres Strait Islanders open the ceremonies. The enter the stage wearing traditional grass skirts and cockatoo feathered headdresses. They begin with traditional conch blowing they performed a traditional 'Sea Dance' that commemorates the tides - The next Aboriginal group performed three traditional dances with accompanying didgeridoo and clap sticks. They perform a ‘Welcome Dance’, ‘The Maugor Fish Dance’ and a ‘Sand Dance.’ After they finished The emcee returns to the stage this time to introduced the local high schools that would be performing: up first we have Lightning Point High, then Sun Coast, then finally Gold Coast.

Amber nervously nudges Sam "Lightning Point; they are up first - That's my old High School. I graduated last year that's why my friend is doing my song."

Sam listens to Amber's original song. He finds the lyrics about missing her friends and distance oceans makes him feel home-sick. The song moves him and he slides closer seeing Amber also becoming emotional. After the song concludes Amber wipes tears away and makes a major confession to Sam. "You know when I wrote that song it really wasn't about being lost at sea and missing friends - I do miss my friends, but they didn't move across the sea. They are from Lumina."

"I remember you telling me that they live far sway." Sam replies, not at all catching on at what Amber was telling him he mostly thinking about his parents in .

"But they are light years away, Sam, not oceans."

"I know how you feel. Right now I feel like my parents are light years away too." he tells Amber, while giving her another hug,

Amber realize she would never be able to properly tell anyone she really had friends from outer space - But right then she was just happy to have a shoulder to lean against. "You're a good guy Sam. Your girl in The States; she is so lucky to have you."

"I think you are pretty awesome too." Sam says. "If they miss you half as much as you, maybe you'll see them again." 

"I worry they wont think to look for me in Hawaii ... September is coming so fast." She sighs "Are you excited about your song?" She asks.

"I am not going to do it." Sam says. while Amber turns her head for an explanation. "I am giving it to Kurt to perform" Sam answers. 

"The boy who was just here?" Amber asks.

"Yeah, his solo was cut, so I am giving him mine."

"That's probably the kindest things I have heard anyone do."

"Did you liked 'Surfer girl'?"

"Are you kidding? I loved it - I have never been serenaded before."

***

Kurt and Blaine watch as the last of the high school bands depart and the emcee return to the stage once again. "Well that concludes the performances from the local high schools." The woman says, "At this point there will be a brief intermission while we set up for our very special guest. We are grateful and fortunate to have Icehouse fresh of their ‘Primitive Colours Anniversary Tour’ After their performance we will conclude tonight with a firework show to begin at 9"

Kurt looks over at Blaine "Wanna leave?" he asks, while getting up to stretch his knees.

"Or go have dinner," Blaine replies also getting up. 

Kurt looked horrified all he sees are is a row of food trucks parked in-between the beach and the lawn "Please not the roach coaches." 

"I still haven’t eaten at the Ocean Café." Indicating pier beyond the row of food trucks. "It's not that far from here." .

"Ok, I wasn’t sure you meant there - you know after being slushied last time you were there." 

Blaine didn't care, he was hungry. He turns to his mom to tell her he was leaving "Mom, Kurt and I are going to get something to eat and then head back to the hotel."

"Ok sweetie," Blaine's mom replies, adding "just use your best judgment."

Blaine knows the last bit was 'mom code' for 'watch out for the siren' so he nods that he understands. The boys depart and begin the walk across the great lawn towards the pier. When they reach the Ocean Café they realize too many people have the same idea of café over food trucks. It's is packed.

They see Evie who is once again taking up the slack by doubling as a waitress - she recognizes Kurt as the boy who sang like an angel and Blaine, the short but very handsome boy that Lyla threw a water glass on - Out of curtesy she goes to talk the boys directly. "Sorry boys we're swamped - it's a 45 minute wait but we are open late tonight - It does look like we might have two of your mates here... If they don't mind I think we can accommodate you."

"Who?" Kurt asks.

Evie flips through her orders until she comes to their table "Table order says Chang"

"Mike and Tina" Blaine and Kurt say in unison, they look at each other in agreement.

"Just a moment, and I will go ask them." Evie nods, and walks over to where Tina and Mike are sitting. "Excuse me sir, I am sorry to disturbed your supper - you have two members of your choir wondering if they can join your table; Only if it is alright?"

Tina looks over at the door and she sees who it is waiting. "It's Kurt and Blaine." Tina informs Mike.

"Yes of course," Mike replies, his soft low key voice sounding more like a whisper. . "send them over." Evie stands at the table nodding Kurt and Blaine over.

Right off the bat Mike asks, "Kurt, I am glad you showed up - it gives me a chance to talked to you about something - is that alright?"

"Sure, I guess" Kurt wasn't really sure what Mike would want to talk to him about but it was alright.

"Have you decided on whether you want to sing lead on Sam's solo?"

"I'm leaning towards yes." Kurt states, as he takes a seat. But he sees that Blaine is still standing.

"Hey Kurt, I am just going to go, hmm" Blaine indicates the bathroom "If you order; burger, fries, coke."

"Ok" he watches Blaine leave before turning back to look at Mike.

Mike finally asks Kurt the question, "I have an idea for choreography for your solo."

Kurt shakes his head. "It's too short notice; I don't think I can learn the song and learn the dance steps too" Before Mike can elaborate on his idea, Evie has returned to the table with two menus in hand.

"Can I get you and your friend water...in a glass this time, I promise." Evie asks trying to make light of Blaine's last visit. 

"Actually," Kurt says; handing back the menus. "We are both ready to order; two burgers, one fry , one side salad with vinaigrette, and two cokes"

"Alright, I'll have that right out."

Kurt looked back at Mike who is now describing his idea. "I will be a sailor who has crashed his boat on a rocky shore Brittany and the other girls will all be sirens and your song will tell the story..."

***

Elsewhere in the café Blaine is returning, he sees Zac and Sirena. Sirena is taking a break from singing but with no where to sit she is sitting at Zac's table.

"How have you been?" Sirena asks.

"Feeling better, thanks for the soup." He turns to tell Zac, "Worse soup I ever had!" Blaine's description makes Zac laugh out loud. 

"Want to sit a bit?" Zac asks, and Blaine does. "I heard about how you fell into the Moon Pool just like me."

"I heard about you too..." Blaine tries to wrap his head around it and cant. "I can't even imagine what you are going through." 

"There has been some perks too - When I am in the ocean, I have never felt freer. But I don't want to be like this forever. I want to know why you didn't change. - I was hoping you knew." 

"I don't," Blaine answers, but no sooner he does he could see the look of disappointed on Zac's face. "I can only think of two possible reasons; it's either because of my mom... or it was because of the coin my mom has."

"What coin?" Zac asks, his face lights up.

"When I saw my mom change - she used a coin to change herself back." Blaine watches Sirena and Zac exchange wide eye looks. Blaine continues, "Mom says she can even use it to prevent changing. She put it around my neck that morning. It's very rare but it might work for you."

Cam shows up to the table and points. "You're the same guy who fell into The Moon Pool."

"Yeah" Blaine admits

"Is it okay if I sit down?" Cam asks. 

"This is my mate Cam, Cam Mitchell - he's ok, he knows. But he has a habit of putting his foot in his mouth."

"Ta," Cam states, sarcastically.

 _"Cam Mitchell?"_ Blaine remembers the name "Yes of course, we met yesterday...before I got splashed with water." Blaine reaches out his hand to shake Cam's hand. "Thanks again for saving my life- I do hope everyone still comes to see us tomorrow."

"We'll be there." Zac assured.

"David wants me to go with him, but Rita is worried about us being out around you. In case the siren returns" She notices that Blaine has become squeamish at mention of the siren.

Blaine closes his eyes tight as if trying to wish it away. "I still would like it if you came."

Sirena sympathetically places her hand on Blaine's arm. "Your mom fought this- you have to believe you can too."

Blaine opens his eyes again and looks at Sirena. "I thought Mermaids and Sirens hated each other." 

"I think you and your mom are different. I think Rita sees that too."

"Oh, so you are like the fish chicks - but a siren?"

"Cam!?!" Zac, scolds Cam for being rude.

Blaine wants to distance himself from Siren talk but he also knows he cant leave Zac hanging. "I don’t know why I haven’t changed. But I know this coin it works." Blaine again feels for the coin under his shirt to make sure it's still there. "I saw my mom use it - if we can figure out how it works or find another one. I thought you should at least know about it."

"May I see that?" Zac asks and Blaine produces the necklace with a gold colored coin with Greek, Egyptian, and Hermetic symbols.

"You should put it to a test." Cam suggests eagerly.

Blaine is hesitant to just hand the coin over to Zac "Only if I get it back. I saw how my mom paid for it."

Zac handles the coin he doesn't know what the writing says but he senses the power in it. "You said the coin prevents changing?"

"yeah, pretty much" Blaine confirms.

"Whereabouts should we test this?" Zac asks.

"The landing is usually vacant at night," Sirena suggests.

"Some one should probably stay back and make sure no one comes out onto the boat launch" All eyes go to Cam.

"You're kidding right?" Cam complains "I'm not missing this." 

The boat ramp to the landing was a few feet away from the café. And Sirena was correct the boat launch off the pier was vacant and was in a lower poorly lighted area of the pier. Zac places the coin around his neck and uses a dock hose to spray water on himself - ten seconds later he is still a human, 20 seconds, a full minute...nothing.

"It's working!" Sirena exclaims.

"You feel okay?" Cam asks. - "Do you feel any different at all?" 

"No, I feel fine…I should have changed by now." Zac chimes, turns the hose on himself again and still no change, but he is soaked through and through. "Where did your mom get this coin?" he asks Blaine

"Mom said Greece" Blaine replies.

"This is amazing - I could get my old job back."

"I am going to have to tell Rita" Sirena says. She then wishfully adds; "Maybe the pod will except this as a solution and they can come back."

Zac takes the coin necklace off and the moment it leaves Zac's hands he changes into a merman and flops down on the landing. Blaine stands by awkwardly staring at Zac's blue tail and in his confusion Blaine puts his mother's pendant in his back pocket. 

"Well there is that." Cam says holding back the urge to laugh. "Looks like you are still going to need to remember to dry off first."

***

Inside Mike is still going over the finer details of how he envisions his lyrical dance with Brittany. by telling Kurt how it was something he had thought up back at McKinley when they still thought they were going to have all of the Troubletones with them. Mike then asks "If it is alright I would like to restore it to the song."

"Finn is still the co-captain - if he says OK then yes."

"So he came back, that is good." Mike states.

Blaine shows back up just his burger and fries are being delivered to the table.

"What took you?" Kurt asks; noting that Blaine had been gone for several minutes. 

"I ran into some new friends and the guy who saved my life - I'll tell you about it later. Right now I am starved."

***

A few minutes after Blaine had returned to the café, Zac once again in human form was returning back to the café too. He sees that his table has been taken. And he is talking to Evie about it. She is explaining that while he was gone and she had to give his table away. "Are you mad at me?" she asks thinking how lately he seemed to let little things get to him. 

"No, actually, I am in a great mood - Tomorrow night I am taking my girlfriend out on a date and we are going to a concert" Zac takes Evie by the hands and starts dancing with her. He ends with a dip; bringing her up he kisses his girlfriend. 

Evie is staring up at Zac with bright eyes, and completely taken by surprised at the sudden outpouring of charm. "Wow, there's the Zac I love - where have you been?" Evie says still thinking about the past several months that Zac had been distant and short fused and now suddenly he was acting like his old self. 

Zac still wants to keep what he is a secret from his girlfriend but for the first time since becoming a merman he saw a possible end to this clandestine other life, so he tells his girlfriend only what he wants her to know. "Right now, all I want to think about is our date tomorrow."

Cam watching Zac and Evie and he feels every bit like an awkward third wheel. He especially thinks this is wrong since even if Zac was technically on Mako searching for the lost Americans- it was he and David who were rewarded the tickets. Out of the girls Cam could ask for a date, he looks at Carlie first. He assesses her as a possible date; Her only flaw is that he knows how she still pines after David ...he shifts his focus on Nixie who he likes because she shares the same sarcastic wit that he has - he still thinks she is cute until he gets to the part about her being a fish... Then there is Sirena; she's the pretty one, but Cam knows David has already asked her - And finally there's Lyla; out of the three 'fish chicks' he trusts her the least, and he secretly believes she would best him in a fight. It's settled then; he approaches Carlie. "Carlie, how would you like to be my date to the concert tomorrow?"

Carlie looks at Evie and Zac still dancing around like a pair of love birds and sees David going over a set list on stage with Sirena and she turns back to Cam who she sees mostly as a class clown and on most days a bit of an arse.

"How about it?" Cam continues. "You are best friends with Evie and Zac's my best mate, how about going together?"

"Are we talking a proper date with dinner?" Carlie asks cocking her head, trying to entertain the idea.

Cam is amendable and answers Carlie's counter offer "We can even go to the same place Evie and Zac are going for dinner."

"Yes, then" she gives her answer.

***

Mike and Tina had been long gone by the time Kurt and Blaine had finished up their dinner. They leave but not before making a final plea to the café to come see The New Directions perform. It is a straight line walk under a solar paneled walkway from the pier to the entrance of Broadwater Parklands. Beyond the Road there's a shopping mall. "I want to stop at the mall first before we catch the shuttle back" Blaine states.

"You know I am never one to turn down a mall - anything specific?"

Blaine is thinking anything for a romantic night in, but tells his boyfriend "Thinking if we order a movie, we'll need snacks. Maybe we can find those rice crackers you like. 

***

The New Directions and Band took advantage of the intermission and were hanging out together waiting for the band Icehouse. Lori has decided she needed this time to make a restroom break but feeling like a foreigner she doesn't wish to go alone. She looks at Puck expecting him to be the gentleman and offer to accompany her, but Puck doesn't budge. 

"I'm not going anywhere I'll just wait for you here." he coolly replies. An uncomfortable silence follows while Lori stares back at Puck wondering what's got into him. 

"I'll go with you" Amber says getting up. Sam feels himself prompted to go as well. 

Artie starts in on Puck the moment Lori is out of range "What's going on with you and Lori?" he ask ass frank and straight forward as possible.

"Nothing, it's just time to call it off." Puck answers still trying to act dispassionate.

Quinn over-hearing this speaks up "I think it's crap. - What you are doing to her is crap." 

"It's inevitable - better to be the dumper than the dumpy."

Artie can't fault Puck for honesty but he does like the girl. "Well do it nicely - I'm kind of liking this new cohesion with the band." 

"It's that Metzler guy's doing - We wouldn't be doing this if he didn't tell us to hand out together." Santana says.

"I don't remember this" Quinn replies. 

"That's because You were with Blaine at dinner in the hotel" Santana answers. 

"Is there any more you are not saying about that night?" Artie asked feeling like there was indeed more.

"What's done, is done...I am not going to go into the details of it." Quinn looks over at Santana "I cant believe Blaine told you"

Santana throws he hands in the air as if to say 'whatever'

"We made him spill when we were on that island. " Brittany answers for Santana "Well Santana made him," Brittany "I just sat by the fire."

"That explains it - All that aside - Lori asked me; whether we win or lose, about having an after party in the suite tomorrow. I think we should...and I think you should hold off breaking up with her...we need to stick together - at least until tomorrow night. Can we do this?" Quinn asks looking at Puck.

***

Outside a restroom facility Amber is engaged in light conversation with Sam- She tells him how much she is looking forward to seeing Icehouse it is one of her favorites groups. She also thanks Sam "fornot trying to do an Australian impression - Too many Americans try and they just fail."

\- Sam admits other than "'that's not a knife' which Sam manages to say sounding just like Paul Hogan "he didn't know anything Australian to quote."

"That actually was not bad. Who do you do the best?"

"Matthew McConaughey of course; But I also do _'George W. Bush, heh'_ and Stewie ... _'victory is mine'_ ...he's from family guy."

"I know family Guy." Amber says, she giggles with her head tilted back... "You know," she snickers again, "I think this may end up the best/most interesting non-date I ever had."

***

Schuester had arrived at the festival while it was underway He elects to stay back and wait in-between acts to move towards the stage during the intermission he finally sees Emma "Hi stranger" Will says to Emma seated on a blanker with. her legs bent at the knees.

"Oh, I see you made it" she reaches a for a hand up once on her feat but she gives Will only a lukewarm greeting. 

Will assumes it is because he's late. "Sorry I tried to get here sooner but there was a lot of traffic coming in."

"The three High Schools were very good, sorry you missed them."

"Oh I saw them, I just couldn't move during the show to find you." 

"How was Finn? - Mr. Metzler said you dropped Finn off at the Hotel" Emma now asks.

"He didn't want to come...is that all he said?" Will asks seemingly more interested in hearing about Metzler.

Emma wasn't having any of that "Did you at least make sure Finn was settled?" she asks.

Will was becoming agitated at mention of Metzler "Finn can take care of himself- What did Metzler tell you?" 

"He only told me Finn was heart broken and thought If he flew home on Saturday someone should go with him - and I agreed with him."

"You agreed with him?!" Schuester repeated like it was terrible offense. 

"Okay Will, now you are starting to become a little irrational."

Emma calling him out only makes Will become even more flustered, "Why is everyone siding with him?" he asks his arms almost flailing.

"You are the only one that seems preoccupied. For everyone else; he's just a nice man who has offered to help."

"But nobody knows who he is - Dupree... he told me he doesn't work for her."

"I think you are paranoid Will. ....I want to show you something Will. Do you remember the pictures we had taken when we first arrived?"

"Yeah, Metzler set that up."

"I got the proofs in my purse" Emma reaches into her purse and produces an envelope "Do you see who is not in them, Will?"

Will looks at the photo proofs. He suspects Emma means Kurt, but there he is in the photo standing next to Blaine. he sees everyone including Emma. "Everybody's there, the is band there too."

"Look again," Emma asks.

"What?- what am I missing?" Will asks looking at the photos.

"Metzler - Metzler is not in any of the photos. - Don't you think If Metzler really wanted to usurp your position he would literally put himself in the picture? He is not there because he's not trying to take over the choir, Will."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because right now you are not acting like a leader."

"I got Kurt a scholarship."

"You didn't, actually." Emma said correcting Will.

"But he told me he signed."

"I checked my e-mails; only Miss Wakemann's transcripts have been requested."

"Maybe it's an oversight - It's not like Kurt to lie."

"Who knows what that boy's motivation is anymore - but he did tell me that he feels used, and after what you pulled I am inclined to believe the same." 

"You think I used Kurt?" Will asked

"Why promise Kurt a solo only to cut it?"

Will rolled his eyes _[not you too?]_ he thinks to himself. "I don't need this right now, Emma - Right now Finn is back, and I think I saw Kurt here - I just want to get through this weekend - Fly home on Monday with no more hassles."

"I still think you need to put this right. And if Kurt some how found out what happened you need to apologize to him."

"I didn't even start out trying to get him supplanted, I thought Kurt was a shoe-in; I only wanted Rachel to be included."

"You need to tell him that. And the good thing is I don't think you could find anyone more forgiving than Kurt "

***

Blaine and Kurt have return to the hotel with a jute grocery bag filled with various snacks, bath foam and a bottle of Fronti White ...but once inside the lobby Kurt stops cold "hold up," he calls out to Blaine. Blaine turns, he sees Kurt with his mobile phone out. "I'll only be a moment I am texting Finn -I want to let him know we're back."  
Blaine smiles; thinking how it is just so like Kurt to put others needs before himself.  
Blaine with his hand on Kurt's back leads him to the elevators and to Kurt's room to pack up PJs and a fresh set of clothes. Kurt is in the bathroom getting his toothbrush, night time astringent, and moisturizers. Kurt spots the aromatherapy candle that he got from the Day Spa he is thinking of packing it too in case the night became romantic...he reaches for it when there's a knock

"Could you get that Blaine?" Kurt calls out from the bathroom. "If it's Schue just tell him I know a pier he can go jump off of."

Blaine gets it and the door. "It's not Schue, it's Finn." Blaine calls back to Kurt. "You ok?" he says letting Finn in. Finn looks around doesnt see Kurt

“Not really, how's Kurt; he's not listening to Lara Fabian like he does when he gets all emotional, is he?”

“He's the same," Blaine answers Finn. "He doesn’t know the whole story but he has guessed a ĺot.”

“It scares me how he does that" Finn wistfully replies. "If you ever come for family game night at the Hummel's...unless it is Risk don’t pit yourself against him.”

“I’ll remember that." Blaine says, he then to Finn "I am glad you came back... some of us were really worried when we saw you take off like that.”

“I got all the way to the airport and I couldn’t do it - Metzler and Schue talked me out of it.”

“Both of them?” Blaine scrunches his face in disbelief.

“I thought they hated each other?” Kurt says, exiting the bathroom.

 _[So, I am not the only one?]_ Finn says under his breath. “It was mostly Metzler. What he said really made sense. Like I will still have time to make things right with Rachel but I can’t undo a missed performance.”

"Having Metzler here has been like a god send - sorry Kurt, no offense"

“None taken,” Kurt still rolls his eyes. “So you are alright?" Kurt asks Finn. "You don’t need anything? - Would you like us to stay with you?"

"No, I am good little bro - I just came to check on you and to tell you I think you should take Sam's solo. He is a Junior and he has already had solos - You haven't."

"Is that it?" Kurt asks.

"No, now is not the time to be like a diplomate. You have always taken it for the team. That makes you the best team player we have. But being a martyr isn’t always what's best for the team. Now is the time to take what should have been yours the moment you got us reinstated."

Blaine is nodding in full agreement. Kurt is stunned not so much by Finn's bigger than life heart...but by his not so bright step-brother using words like diplomate and martyr correctly in a sentence.

"Well, you're still the captain and Sam is on board I guess I am okay with this."

"everyone is fine with it." Blaine assured.

"Are you sure you don’t need for us to stay" Kurt asked again.

"All I want is to just stay clear of Schue for the next 24 hours - not sure what I would do if The Berry’s were here." Finn answers.

Kurt thinks about his dad's call and him saying that Carol had been crying. "Have you called your mom?" Kurt asks.

Finn says "Yeah," with a nod. "I told her and your dad I am flying back Saturday."  


"Well, until we kick you out you are welcome to hang out with us - We are ordering a movie. Or, if you just want peace and quiet you can have my room - the spare key card is on the TV - I will be in Blaine's room if you need me."

“Okay," Finn says, reaching out to hug his step brother "Hey bring it in,” Finn then looks over at Blaine “Take care of him."

"You too big guy" Blaine states.

***

In Blaine's room Kurt sits down on Blaine's bed. He is thinking about his brother and what he said about doing the song. Blaine is more focused on the large window in his room - He thinks that maybe they will be able to see the fireworks after all. 

"problem?" Kurt asks watching Blaine staring out into space.

"I don't remember opening my curtains." he answers back to Kurt.

"Relax it's probably just housekeeping... changing the subject..." Kurt takes a heavy sigh. "Everybody thinks I should do the song...including Finn"

Oh yeah, you should do it...your version is going to mesh better with the original concept." He is still looking out the window realizing that there is an even better window in his mom's suite.

"Does it bother you?" Kurt asks. 

The question is cryptic enough Blaine doesn't know what he's being asked. "Does what bother me?" he asks.

"That the song is about a guy and a siren" Kurt replies. Kurt watches for Blaine's reaction; a slight shaking of his head; no. "The dance Mike wanted to add he's the guy and Britt and the girls are all sirens - what should I tell him?"

"It might busy it..." Blaine seems distracted looks at his watch "We should wait till tomorrow for that...it's almost 9"

"What happens at 9?" Kurt asks.

"fireworks! ...but not from here -That's the surprise" Blaine motions Kurt to follow "come here."  
Kurt gets up from Blaine's bed and follows Blaine's into his mom's suite and into the bathroom where there is a large spa tub that sits inside a bay window - 4 floors up it over looks the pool lagoon and the lights around marina of the Jariparilla Cove, but it also views northward towards Southport. Blaine talks Kurt into drawing a bath while he gets a bottle of Fronti White from his mini fridge. 

"Ok, I like where this is going...what about your mom?"

"She's on chaperone duty until the show is over... we got plenty of time." 

Blaine returned with bottle and ice bucket in hand. He nearly drops the bucket of ice upon seeing Kurt who had already removed all his clothes and was at the spa's edge testing the temperature somehow thinking 39° still sounded too cold. Blaine look on; he loved the lean lines of Kurt's pale skin the way his eyes looking at the water could reflect any of three different colors; blue, grey and green or all at once or how his boyfriend could easily be mistaken for an elf even down to his slightly pointy ears...all Blaine he wanted to do right then and there was kiss him.

Kurt hearing his boyfriend looked over his shoulder, Blaine melted.

Blaine cleared his throat with a cough "You started without me" he said.

"There a remedy for that, come join me."

"How's the water"

"The water is fine but I haven't started the jets yet."

Blaine opens the bottle and pours two hotel cups he gives one to Kurt and says "Cheers"

"Cheers" Kurt repeats clinking his paper hotel cup against Blaine's before taking a sip. "This is good" Kurt savers the taste. "I think I may like it over sparkling cider" 

"I know right - I don't know why Schue always gets cider."

"Oh wow, look - it's started - get the lights"

"I'll get in first so you can sit in front."

"yeah"

It dawn on Blaine only after he's in the tub that doesn't have on the pendant - He remembers his pocket he remembers the boy Zac. "I saw Zac as a merman today tail and all - that's what took me so long at the café"

"Everything OK?

"Wanted to know why I haven't changed"

"Well, think about it Brittany hasn't change either. Maybe the machine could handle the both of you"

"Machine?"

"That's how your mom explained it to me - oooohhh that one was bright"

"I like the ones that swim."

"Good idea this; The flicker of a lone candle up against the window, the fireworks, the sparkling wine...you"

Blaine like what Kurt was saying, it was almost poetic but there was an omission that he to correct "And 'you' my incredible friend, don't forget you." Blaine hugged Kurt tighter. Blaine picks up the cup of sparkling grape juice "To all the times I wanted to say I love you since we've been here." 

"Thanks," "to my handsome love of my life who I could lie here forever with."

"Me too,"

"Except we'll probably both get too prunie"

Blaine laughs and holds Kurt tighter against his chest and plants kisses in Kurt neck. And for a second Blaine imagines a different life one where he's Melusine; his legs are long serpentine wrapping around Kurt's legs while he's embraces him, Kurt's back firmly against his chest as he kissed Kurt's neck. The dream seems so real, too real. Startled he opens his eyes again nothing has changed...his boyfriend sighing contently.

***

Outside Blaine's mother's suite Pam insets her key card into the door of her room. She is more than tired she enters her room and sees the door between adjoining rooms wide open she knocks and peaks her head into Blaine's room and calls for her son. "Blaine? Are you there? - I just got back." There's no answer. She catches sight of a flickering light emulating from the bath room she enters the room and turns on the light she sees what she thinks is a bottle of wine on the counter near the sink

"Oh god my mom is back!" Blaine calls out.

"Yes she is...Blaine Devon Anderson and you have exactly 10 seconds to explain yourself!" 

we - ah - We were just watching the fireworks 

Kurt got out of the tub - but there was no graceful way to exit, not naked. Kurt got out grabbed his clothes and a towel to cover himself and exited the bathroom with his face beet red 

"I thought you understood the dangers. She's still out there...and I come back here and you are drunk and naked with your friend next to a window? What if she came for you? What then? Would you be able to fight her off?"

"Mom we're not drunk" 

"What's this?" "grape juice?"

"It's non alcoholic, Kurt made sure it wasn't alcoholic when we bought it at Coles" 

"I don't care," Blaine watches him mom sniff from an empty bottle in disbelief. 

"It says non alcoholic on the label - I just wanted to forget. I wanted to feel normal again. So did Kurt." 

"Did you have sex in my tub?!"

"No, Kurt the love of my life - but we didn't, we only held each other. We both had a crappy day but the best part of it was watching fireworks - I am not sorry for that"

"This is not over. I am going out - I am going to give you a chance to clean up in here. this is not over."

"Yes mom"

***

Kurt is sitting on Baine's bed and is still an adorable shade of pink but dressed in the spare set of clothes that he had pack for the morning. 

“You got dressed?” Baine acknowledges has a towel wrapped around his waist and one around his shoulders

"I figured your mom after seeing me naked wants me to go I only waited to say goodnight"

"No," Blaine shakes his head "I don’t want you to go. We didn't do anything wrong. And with all that's going on; I don't really think my mom wants you to go either. We both feel safer with you here" Blaine places his left hand on Kurt’s shoulder and nudges his head against Kurt’s head. "Please stay." 

Kurt is stiIl not convinced. "I don’t know; your mom sounded angry in there."

"It has been a long night...everybody is on edge - She got mad because she thought we were drinking alcohol

"It didn't, we made sure of that."

"That's what I said."

"I supposed I could be persuaded to..." Kurt is unable to finish while Blaine is deeply kissing Kurt's mouth and lowering him down onto his back. They both spend the next several moments deep kissing Blaine plunging his tongue deeper into Kurt’s accepting mouth doing the same with his tongue and softly nibbling on Blaine tongue as it slides over his. But Kurt is put off knowing or at least thinking Blaine’s mom is in other room.

“What about your mom...” Kurt starts to say between kisses.

“she Likes you." Blaine finishes Kurt's sentence for him. "She's also not in her room right now.” 

"You mean you let me think she was?"

"Sorry, but I think she knows what we are doing.”

"Is this the omniscient mom thing?"

Blaine sits up “Do you remember opening night? Mom and Dad had Saturday night tickets but my mom kept knocking on my door - Once it was to ask if we wanted ice cream...Another time it was to ask about the play…she knew

Kurt decided his boyfriend was right again "We'll then we just have to be quiet - in case she comes back." and he pulls Blaine back down on top of him and laughs when their heads collide. "Ohh sorry, that's was where you fell wasn't it?"

"Just out of practice" Blaine replies rubbing his head. He approaches again only more slowly. He proceeds to kiss and lick at Kurt's neck until his boyfriend is delirious. Blaine knew the right spots it just had been a long time since they had been intimate. It surprises them both when Kurt reaches for Blaine’s hardening cock. Blaine starts to feel embarrassed like maybe his mother had returned. He can't maintain being silent manages a series of tiny moans Kurt scoots down and the near silent moans gave way to whimpers as Kurt’s mouth takes him all in. Blaine’s toes curl and his hands grab and tug at the bedspread and cries out "oh god.....oh god" he tosses the remaining towel from his shoulders as Kurt doesn't let up ending each pull back with a flick of his tongue before plunging downward again beads of sweat pouring from the pair but Blaine is once again hallucinating. It seems as real as before when he was in the spa; only this time instead of fins he had wings like the siren that come into his room and his hands combing through Kurt's hair were black tipped claws. He gasps in fear; it seemed so real to him _[but how could anything happening to him be real?]_ he is shaking, Kurt is oblivious and probably thinking it's only part of his aroused state; some pre climatic stirrings. Blaine...can no longer maintain his erection 

Kurt awkwardly return to Blaine's side thinking maybe they are too out of practice. He thinks maybe it was his fault until he sees the terrified look on his boyfriend's face "Oh my god, what's wrong?"

"I am starting to see things that are not there," Blaine cries. "like nightmares only I am starting to have them while I am awake....I am worried that she might be reaching out to me through my dreams. I am scared."

Kurt hugged his boyfriend tightly "Blaine, I am here. I am not going anywhere."

***

Pam knows it is a bit hypocritical of her but Pam Anderson believes the only way to blow off the steam of yelling at her son is by nursing a cocktail drink. Getting a suite in the hotel allows her access to a private 6th floor lounge ...she knows Schue and Pillsbury did not get a suite so she also hopes for privacy.

"May I join you?" Pam hears a man's voice she doesn't look up

"I am a married woman" Pam answers objecting to the attention.

"And I am a married man - or would be." Pam looks up and sees that it's Metzler "He's an investment banker in New York." he takes his wallet out and shows off a picture of his spouse; a man in his mid 40's.

"I didn’t realize...he looks charming" Mrs. Anderson was suddenly beginning to like the guy now she knows she isn't there to hit on her.

"I always had the gift of being able to read people. I took one look at Scott and just knew" Metzler pauses; as if for a moment he was a thousand miles away. – "You on the other hand are by far the most guarded persons I have ever met– Until today, I couldn't read you – Now, I can't help but notice how troubled you seem."

"This trip" Pam throw's her hands in the air for effect. "Too much has happened."

"Yes your boy, is he alright?"

"He's fine. - Blaine and Kurt watched the firework show from my room."

Metzler gives a confused look; he couldn't see how or why this would be a problem.

"The only window facing that way is the one from the spa tub - I walked in on them both in the tub a candle lit - a bottle of sparkling white wine on the sink."

"I get the picture," Metzler acknowledges.

"I saw what I though was alcohol and I lost it -I thought Kurt is 19 and Blaine is only 17 - I overreacted and I yelled at my son."

"It has been a very long and stressful day." Metzler states.

"Exactly, I didnt stop to think they were only trying to comfort one another."

The short time he had been with the band and choir was enough to make assessments. "They are both level headed boys. But you are right to act; your son is still a minor. But since you mentioned Kurt - May I ask how is he holding up?

"You know he may look like fragile porcelain doll most of the time, he's actually tougher than that. But that Schuester should be fired for what he did to Kurt"

"I regret my part in this; I should have put up more resistance in the cutting of the solo -I did warn Schuester."

"Well the choir wants to do something about that." states offhand

Alarmed Metzler shook his head, "They cant alter the set list; they could get themselves banned from future competitions."

"I assure you they won't be changing the set list."

"Mr. Evan's solo?" Metzler correctly guesses.

Pam is stunned at the on target guess, but she also nods. "Now that you know.., we could sure use your help keeping this from Schuester."

Metzler nods and reaches for his wallet "Its short notice but..." he produces a business card looks at it before handing it to Pam. "if there is anything you need anything at all just make me a list if you get it to me soon enough and I will personally make sure the choir gets it."

Pam looks dubious at the man, "Why do I suddenly feel you have more than an invested interest?"

"I told Schue and Kurt I was just a recruitment consultant - they both assumed I was working for Dupree."

"I gather you don't?" Pam asks.

Metzler smirks "I have only worked briefly for Ms. Dupree. She wasn't who sent me." Metzler takes a long pause before continuing. "I am here because my employer recognizes that clear mistake has been made -and she wants to rectify it. I would also like to ask you for a favor...seeing on how we are both prepared to keep secrets.

"What's the favor?" Pam asks with a cautious smile. "Then I'll decide."

"I am in need of an ally. Someone who I can trust...I realize this places a burden on you - Mr. Hummel was not only one of Tibideaux’s Voice picks – he was one of her top picks and certainly her top pick from McKinley. But every applicant goes though the same 3-person Admissions Panel. When it came to Mr. Hummel there were some improprieties and some quid pro quo with expensive gifts exchanged so the admission board overruled Tibideaux on Mr. Hummel and suggested that Mrs. Berry be his replacement. The whole matter is being take care of in house NYADA board wants to sweep the whole mess under the carpet and act like it never happened but Tibideaux still wants Kurt...Since The Board is not about to admit they made a mistake they want to treat Mr. Hummel just like any other rejected applicant. So now complicating things is NYADA's policy of only allowing one audition per audition cycle which wont come again until Spring of next year. What they will do on rare occasion is reconsiders a rejected applicant if there is an opening occurs. One spot opened and it has all deans vying for it; A solo at an International Venue sang in a non-native tongue was to going used as a prompt for Kurt's second look - I wasn't counting on opposition. The cut solo meant the empty seat will likely be filled by someone else- New openings won’t appear until winter. Kurt, if he is still interested as I suspect he, is he needs to be in New York. Tibideaux won’t be able to come to him...and It can’t be me to tell him to go - The worse thing would be for Kurt to see me as a reason he doesn’t have to try as hard...If anything Hummel's next audition is going to be even harder. The best thing for Kurt to do something so bold that people take notice.

"You want me to tell him go to New York?"

"Help me make this right."

***

 

 

* * *

Mr. Metzler's back story ~ sort of  
**A Chance Meeting**

The first time Metzler met his employer it was at Julliard in the late-1980s  
Metzler was seated in a hallway at Julliard where all the other applicants waiting too to have their auditions. He is there, assured of himself and never feeling better. He begins sizing up his competition. Most of the applicants there have instruments so he discounts them as not being a threat; well not a direct threat. He sees a few of the singers are taking last minute glances at their vocal sheets of music; not itself a problem but the fidgeting legs, the nodding of head, the lower lip biting, all these were classic signs of being too nervous. Unlike him himself; he ready for anything that life threw at him and better - he looks sharp. His hair is neatly slicked back his leather oxfords are polished and tied. He was certain that while nobody had yet heard about the 18 year-old prodigy from Medford Oregon, they soon would. He continues to profile the entire group until gets to a pretty black girl with hair pulled back into single full pony tail. She is different; extremely confident yet a clear level head. He guesses that she must be either 17 or 18. She sits in a skirt and sweater-vest black single strapped dress shoes…dressed like a school girl he thinks, but there is something different about her. He sees an older man with her who Metzler correctly takes to be her father - He is wearing his best too; in a Miami Vice-esque pale gray Italian cotton suit.

What if I don’t make it in again daddy? She says with an accent that is unmistakably New Orleans.  
“You will make it sweet pea.” The man says.  
“But this will be my fourth time!” she says.  
Metzler’s eyes open wide at hearing this was the girl’s fourth time, and for the first time he starts to doubt himself.  
The girl takes notice of him and his change in confidence. – “What’s your talent?” she asks.  
“Singing,” Metzler answers. “Is it true this is your fourth time?” he takes a gulp when he sees that she has answered with a nod. “Are you singing too?” Metzler now asks.  
“Yes, my name is Carmine, Carmine Tibideaux, what’s yours?  
“Teddy Metzler,” Metzler answers. “Teddy,” he repeats to be clear. “It’s short for Thaddeus, but I hate it – it’s a daft name. When I am famous I am going to change it.”  
“Thaddeus,” The man with repeats with a congenial smile. “That’s a fine name. It is after one of the apostilles and patron saint of lost causes. You should keep it for luck.”  
Metzler smiles thinly because he still really hates the name. He watches the girl squirm as her name is called next.  
“Daddy?”  
“Don’t worry sweet pee, you got this…I will be out here waiting.”  
“Break a leg” Metzler says to Carmine watching her led away to the audition room.  
“You too” Carmine calls back to Metzler.

When it is Metzler’s turn he nails his audition singing two contrasting pieces…’Pity the Child’ from the play Chess and Sinatra’s ‘Fly me to the Moon’ but he doesn’t get in – He in fact doesn’t get into any of the performing arts colleges that he has tried out for. He doesn’t know why…he gave it his all…it just wasn’t enough. He didn’t want to second guess why; he doesn’t want to be proven right. At his father’s insistence Metzler gives up on his dreams and attends business school. For the next several years he did catch himself thinking about how his life would have turned out had he stayed with what he loved- But more often he found himself wondering whatever had become of Carmine – Did she get in on her fourth try? …It wouldn’t be until a couple more years that he would see her again this time while entertaining foreign bankers at a NYC Gala event. Metzler sees Carmine performing an aria in a concert hall it was all he needed to know that indeed her forth try had been successful – Yet Metzler stays in banking until 2001 on a day in New York that changed everybody’s life. Life was suddenly far too short to be at a job he hated.

**Her Man Friday**

  
The next time Metzler would see Carmine Tibideaux it would be answering her need for a personal assistant at New York Academy Dramatic Arts

20 years have passed Metzler finds himself in a familiar scenario sitting in a sea of applicants all vying for the same spot; to be Madame Tibideaux’s assistant. This time Metzler doesn’t know he is the most talented; he is certainly not the youngest, but what he knows he has is an unmatched work ethic and an uncanny ability to spot talent. For Carmine Tibideaux this is enough...she calls for Thaddeus Metzler because she remembers his name. She remembers how her father said the name would bring him luck. Seeing his name was the reason she moved his resume to the top. She smiles when she sees the man hadn’t changed much in appearance.  


"Other than philanthropy I don’t see much here that is in the arts. Tell me Mr. Metzler what have you done with yourself?

I have degrees in Business Administration, Psychology, and Finance so you can see I am a good fit for any administration position. But I also have an eye for talent; this is why I know I would be an asset on your team. For the last 5 years working for an HR firm; where I managed among other things talent accusation. This whole time, I never forgot where I felt most at home…which is in the arts."

Madame Tibideaux likes what she hears. And Metzler soon becomes her eyes and ears – Calling on him to go the places she is sometime too busy to go...She learns to trust his judgment. He calls her T, The Gnome and my employer. While she in turn calls him “her scout” and “her man Friday” and even though she knows he does not like the name she calls him Thaddeus. And she finds he indeed has an eye for talent often seeing gems that others overlook.

**Tibideaux’s choice**

  
Fast forward seven years 2012  
Madame Tibideaux is assembling a freshman class while simultaneously teaching a Master Class at Oberlin. She relies and Thaddeus to weed out applicants so she can better spearhead her way through while she maintains her other commitment. She finds there are two applicants from the same Ohio High School only a couple hours away. After seeing both auditions; the way she saw it there was only one. She wanted Mr. Hummel. In him she saw many things; raw exceptional talent, a showman with huge potential, and an artist not afraid to take risks. But more importantly she saw an artist with a willingness to adapt. So unlike the other applicant; who in her mind after the 1 minute mark Tibideaux just wanted to completely forget she met this other applicant. Carmine Tibideaux in her brief assessment acknowledge there was talent and drive in this other applicant; But what turned her off was Miss Berry’s unprofessionalism and narcissistic belief of entitlement. Even the wake of a second failed performance Miss Rachel was demanding favoritism and she was directly questioning her judgment; both of these showed a complete lack of respect for direction and both were things that Tibideaux thought ill-equipped Miss Berry as a performer.

NYADA as a private college it didn’t matter which student got in; both would learn. NYADA as a private business however, they saw Rachel Berry as a student who had talent plus connections. For this they feel Rachel was more worthy. NYADA grants a green light for one McKinley student. The admissions board wants Carmine Tibideaux to do the right thing. She chooses Kurt Hummel. She is furious as learns from Metzler that the Admissions Office wants to overrule her choice.

NYADA receives testimony after testimony through Miss Berry's well connected family, from former teachers and from directors from rival choirs all saying how Miss Rachel Berry was a star and to not pass one her. The college sends Carmine Tibideaux to Nationals because they think seeing her again will change her mind. Tibideaux purposely arrives late; more than halfway through the solo she is supposed to see, just to make a point. No one over rules her. NO ONE!  
But the administration board still overrules Tibideaux’s choice.

**Quid Pro Quo**

  
Thaddeus Metzler stands in Tibideaux’s doorway his arms folded looking like the proverbial cat the a canary  
“Quid Pro Quo” he states again just in case Tibideaux didn't hear him the first time.

“I can tell from that smirk on your face that you have something for me” Tibideaux is still seated at her desk.

Metzler answers in what seems to be a non-sequitur question, “Remember that expensive bottle of 1998 Veuve Clicquot La Grande Dame I told you I had to sign for? Want to know who sent it?”

“No I do not. I don’t think knowing will change anything.” Tibideaux replies uninterested. 

“Well, did you know Kaitlin’s child has just been accepted into Broadway Day Care?”

“Mrs. Perkins is allowed to place her child anywhere.”

“Even when the waiting list for Broadway Day Care has a waiting list? And said Day Care is ran Shelby Corcoran - Former Vocal Adrenalin coach but is also Rachel’s birth mom?”

The revelation comes as a shock, but it changes nothing “I appreciate your digging but it is too late the letters already went out.”

“We can’t let this stand.” Metzler objects

“The admissions board made it clear that it was out of my hands...even in the light of what appears to be unethical favoritism - the one audition per admissions cycle rule still means I have to wait until next year.”

"I actually think I may have found loophole to that rule."

"If you think it's worth looking into, by all means...But a caveat Thaddeus; Unless you can bring me something - I don’t want to hear about it."

"Thank you," Metzler replies; he knows this is the closest he is going to get to an approval

**Metzler’s Plan**

  
Weeks pass and Tibideaux had not yet heard back from Metzler. She has moved on thinking she has more important things to focus on. Like the coming Fall semester. She was prepared to let The Hummel incident go; that is until one day in June when it all comes crashing back. It started with a phone call from Ms. Dupree The Dean at Oberlin. She was calling her to rave about Mr. Hummel and to congratulate her on her find - Tibideaux recalls that she had been teaching a Master Class at Oberlin. She remembers meeting Dupree. Tibideaux even remembers returning from Lima and raving about Mr. Hummel and telling her that she liked him well enough to placed him on her short list. The last time Tibideaux met with Dupree was at National Show Choir Competition in Chicago. Dupree was on the National Board of Show Choir - But what Tibideaux doesn't recall was any stand out performance from Hummel. So she asks.

"Has Mr. Hummel auditioned for Oberlin?"

"No, no, nothing like that; Mr. Hummel is the lead soloist representing the US at an upcoming international festival...I was privy to a taped rehearsal" "Où il a parfaitement interprété une chanson en Français"

"I wasn't aware of this performance."

"I called to congratulate on such a discovery but also because I wish to inquired about Miss Berry's availability - When last we spoke she was still under consideration."

"Miss Berry is no longer available - she has supplanted Mr. Hummel's spot" No sooner do the words leave her mouth Tibideaux is regretting letting it slip. 

"Am I to understand that Mr. Hummel is available but not Miss Berry?"

"That is correct" Tibideaux regretted confirming. But it was the only answer she could give. But For all the shrewd stoic demeanor Tibideaux possessed she also knows Dupree is someone even shrewder. She was someone who would place more value on the political clout that a Congressman father could bring than the young man's talent.

"Are you well?"

"Where have you been?"

"doing your leg work -and I may have actually have found a solution."

"You may be too late"

"Why what happened?"

"I just let it slip to the Dean of Oberlin that Mr. Hummel was available"

"OK damage control - The way I see it; it's not over until he signs - Meanwhile if you are still interested one of the seats has opened back up because the applicant elected to go another way" 

"Who did we lose?"

"Sarah Burns" 

"I remember: Her aria of 'Martern Aller Arten' was perhaps the most technically aspiring performance I've seen." 

"Well, she is with The San Francisco Opera Company now. But regarding Mr. Hummel; The spot is his if we have something new to prompt a second look."

"I'm told he's performing a French solo in a international festival."

Metzler laughs "More than enough."

"I want you to look into this for me. There's also video of his performance. If you can I want you to locate a copy."

"I'll need time off but I think I can managed this." 


	10. Song to the Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking Rachel over Kurt was never Tibideaux's choice...This is the unseen Pre-Swan Song story that crosses over with Mako's Mermaids and Lightning Point.  
> A month after The 2012 Graduation The New Directions is asked to represent the US at an Invitational in Australia...This chapter the day of this competition has arrived.  
> While The New Directions prepare for the concert, Rita Santos has learned about Pam Anderson's mysterious pendant - Rita uses this as an excuse to meet with Pam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story continues to not be Will Schuester friendly.  
> Amber Mitchell, Luca Benedict, Brandon Benedict are all Lightning Point Characters (Story takes place one year after Series End)  
> Rita Santos, Sirena, Lyle, Nixie, David, Zac Blakeley, Evie McLaren, Carly Morgan, and Cam Mitchell are all Mako Mermaids characters (Story takes place first season between Moon Ring 2 and Trident Job)  
> In the Glee Wiki Kurt's birthday is given as May 27 1993 So satisfy that Kurt is a year older than his 2012 graduating class - It is my head canon that when Kurt's mother died he was held back and he repeated 3rd grade. Thus for this July 2012 story setting Kurt was 19 and Blaine is 17 (1995 DOB). Because Finn's Glee Wiki DOB is given as August 24 1994 Finn is also 17 during this story. It is my head cannon Finn entered the army on his 18 birthday because his mom, would not sign an underage consent waiver.  
> Other head canon include that Cooper Anderson is actually Blaine's step brother. They share a dad Todd Anderson but Cooper Anderson's mom was named Cynthia Rothschild-Anderson. It was mentioned in one of my earlier chapters that Todd was a widower with a three year old (Cooper) when he married Pam. Cynthia Rothschild was a dancer whose death was due to complications from severe pneumonia. Todd was at the time an accomplished pianist.  
> 

GLEE/MAKO MERMAIDS/LIGHTNING POINT  
CROSSOVER

Disclaimer No copyright infringement intended on these program

Chapter Ten: Song to a Siren

July 5 2012 11PM

After putting in a long shift at the Ocean Café, David drove Sirena home to Miss Santo's condo. David's upbringing told him it was proper thing to do. His upbringing told him it was also proper to open Sirena's door when they arrived, and that he should escort Sirena the remainder the way to Rita's front door. He knew the way to Miss Santos because of her frequent orders to his parents owned seafood business; Miss Santos was their best customer in fact. David nervously traverse stairway in the dark; not because of the dark or that he had Sirena at his side but because he knew that at the top of the stairs it would be his last chance to ask Sirena for a date. "You haven't decided yet." He states; his voice is still reserved and whisper soft. "I would really like it if you to come with me to the concert."

"I know," Sirena replies, her voice had a partial whine. "and I really do want to come - it's just that my 'aunt' doesn't want me to go."

David tries a counter offer, "Miss Santos can come too." His eyes are wide and hopeful when he asks; adding, "The Americans gave me enough tickets."

"She can't," Sirena replied, with the same half-whine as before. "She has this school thing, there's nothing I can do."

David sighed. He felt lucky enough that the prettiest girl with the most incredible voice liked him back. But dating Sirena was to be the next step in their relationship.

"But I tell you what," Sirena said eagerly. "I not going to give up." Sirena pledges. "I still have until tomorrow afternoon to butter her up."

With this David said his good night with a hug. He stops himself short of kissing Sirena because he wants to be seen as the perfect gentleman. He sighed again and thought about how beautiful Sirena looked under the waning moon light or how her eyes sparkled like the moon's reflection on the Ocean. Sirena stood at Rita's door watching David walk back down the steps towards the car park. She lamented watching David leave; it made her dislike the arrangement even more. She knew that she would have already decided to go with David if it weren't for Rita feeling it unsafe...She would also be on her way home to Mako instead of staying at Rita's. Camping out at Rita's wasn't all bad; Sirena had grown fond of Rita's Irish seaweed cordial with elderflowers. After a long day of singing this was what she wanted to sooth her throat. Sirena was in Rita's kitchen steeping her cordial when she heard Rita.

"It's late!" Rita calls out. The voice in a darken kitchen was enough to startle Sirena that she jumps. With folded arms Rita continued admonishing Sirena. "I stayed up to make sure you got in safely. - The girls are probably already in the pool."

Sirena felt guilty until she remembers how it was Rita who insisted that the three of them find work and make an effort to to fit in. "I am so sorry Rita, but David had me stay late at the café - There were so many customers because of the concert in the park, but he dropped me off."

"OK," Rita easily backs off because she likes David and finds herself not having to worry about his intentions with Sirena. "As long as you made it home safely." Rita pulls two cordial glasses down from her cupboard, one for herself.

"Yes, David was nice enough to drop me off," Sirena repeated, her face lights up when she mentions David again.

"You like this boy?" Rita correctly observed.

Sirena nods, she continues to stirring her brew with a wooden spoon. "I never felt like this."

"You never have been around boys before - land or sea." Rita states.

Sirena looks away blushing. "He wants me to go with him tomorrow - he keeps asking."

"You know the dangers." Rita stated; she couldn't stress them enough.

"You know the Melusine's son was there tonight - he showed up at the cafe but nothing happened." Sirena abruptly stopped. Her eyes widen as she remembers the pendant. "Actually ...something did happened."

"Oh god, tell me what happened." Rita was now insisting, her heart raced with worry.

"The boy; Blaine, that's his name, he has a pendent that prevents changing - He let Zac use it. I watched Zac run a hose on himself - I watched him do it." Sirena repeated, her eyes were wide recounting what she saw.

"Are you saying Zac didn't change?" Rita asks, incredulously.

"Zac changed;" Sirena admitted, "but only after he gave the pendant back to Blaine."

Rita is shaking her head in disbelief, "I never heard of such a thing."

"Blaine said his mom got the pendant from Greece."

Rita stood in stunned silence as she tried to wrap her head around the news. She finds she can only speculate about a reason. "Sirens probably had to create something like a Moon Ring to keep themselves hidden."

"If we could find another for Zac- Maybe the pod could come back." Sirena stated hopefully.

"I admit this could be a solution, but there's still the matter of The Siren, she is still out there."

"I don't think Blaine and his mother are dangerous - You said yourself that Melusine are part mermaid - What if they are more like us than you think?  - I just really want to go with David; it would only be them, and I'll be with David."

"I'll tell you what I am going to do. If you really want to go, I will go see the Melusine tomorrow - See if I can find out more about this pendent. If she can change my mind I will considered letting you go."

"Oh Rita!" Sirena cried throwing her arms around Rita's neck giving her a huge hug. "Thank you."

"Hang on," Rita said trying to put the breaks on. "I haven't decided yet."

"But you will," Sirena replied confidently as she poured two cordial glasses. Sirena rose her glass to take a sip, she was determined now she would get her way.

***

July 6 2012 8AM (July 5th 6PM Lima Time)

Mrs. Anderson awoke to the sound of her own mobile phone going off. She was thankful the ring wasn't going off like mega-ton bombs in her head. She knew she had been drinking, how much wasn't determined yet. It still was a long roll across a king-size bed before she can eye the Caller ID, but she bolts up as soon as she reads that it was her husband Todd calling. "Good morning sweetheart" she says into her phone, brushing her hair out of her face. "or I guess evening." She auto-corrects herself.

"It's evening here," her husband confirms. "I got your message to call. First things first. How did Blaine find out...or did you just casually let it drop?" Mr. Anderson's tone is both condescending and accusatory.

"Nothing so puerile, Todd." Mrs. Anderson says holding her own as she shakes off what could have been taken as hurtful. "I was being paid a complement for Coop one that I thought Cynthia deserved more than me. Besides Cooper has been reaching out to Blaine...he told me he's been trying to mend fences - We both figured it was about time Blaine knew the truth."

"Oh? Maybe we should get together." Mr. Anderson says, now starting to back track learning his oldest son was onboard.

"I think that would be best. Did you get my other message; about Blaine?"

"Yes-yes, is he alright?" Blaine's father asks, he suddenly feels guilty that he should have lead with that question first.

"Minor head injury - a couple stitches - he's fine," Pam answered.

Todd exhaled with an audible "Hmm," His thoughts naturally gravitate to his lawyer as the only way he knew he could offer any help. "Should we get Charlie involved?"

Todd's wife was already shooting this down. "I don't think we really need to involve our attorney on this. The charter has apologized, they refunded the money... Blaine and the two girls got to be in the local news- The concert is tonight; I think what Blaine needs to do is keep his focus on that."

"By-the-way; WOHN's five-o'clock news had a piece on the concert. The news crew all wished the choir luck."

"I will be sure to pass that on to the kids," Mrs. Anderson says, checking the hotel clock. "I will be needed at breakfast soon" She tells her husband. "I'll tell them know then."

"Before you have to go can you put Blaine on?"

"Yes, of course" Mrs. Anderson slips on a blue robe over her matching nightgown. Even as she found her husband impossible and at times emotionally distant Pam reflected on how the robe and gown were a gift from him; wearing it was sort of her way of having him there. Mrs. Anderson knocks on the door her son's room. "You decent?" She taunts at her son's door before entering; she recalls how she found her son and Kurt the night before. Opening the door her eyes meet Kurt sitting on Blaine’s bed still in his PJs. The pink glow from Kurt's cheeks told her he was still harboring embarrassment. She chuckles and finds in spite of everything she can't help but like the sweet boy who loves her son. But this wasn't why she was here, she hands her mobile to her son. “It’s your father, Blaine.” She departs back into her room smirking to avoid saying another word.

“Dad?” Blaine cautiously speaks into the phone. Blaine’s thoughts flash through everything that has happened since coming to Australia.

“Hi sport,” the voice comes from the phone, the voice was indeed his dad's.

“Hi dad,” Blaine manages to say back; he makes a hard gulp as a nauseating knot forms in the pit of his stomach. Slowly he begins to see why his mom could never bring herself to tell his dad the truth: because he can’t even begin to repeat it himself. The only thing that gives him comfort is seeing Kurt on his bed.

“Should I go?” Kurt asks, his hands planted on his knees like he is already fixing to leave.

Blaine shakes his head no; he doesn't quite know how to tell his boyfriend that having him there is the only thing that is keeping him from completely losing it. “I want you to stay.” Blaine somehow manages to squeeze out. Kurt relaxes his arms, Blaine on the other hand tenses up his.

“Your concert made the local news here,” Blaine’s father goes on.

“Did it?” Blaine asks. He covers the mouthpiece again to repeat his dad's message. “Dad just said our concert made the local news.”

Kurt, still sitting on Blaine's bed grew excited. He wonders if his Dad or Carol saw it. But then Kurt second guesses his parents and figures they probably spent the last several hours worried about Finn.

Blaine breaths deeply waiting for the real reason why his dad called. His dad was never one for small talk and the longer than usual delay was causing Blaine to think the worse. _[Could his mom had told his dad about being with Kurt? -- Was the call about his accidental falling into a moon pool? -- Or was it the subsequent finding out that his mom was what? part siren?]_ and none of these things were things Blaine wanted to discuss - least of all discuss with his dad.

Blaine’s father senses something is off kilter with his son. “Are you ok?” he asks.

“What d-do you mean?” Blaine asks, with a nervous stymie in his voice.  Every moment he was growing increasingly uneasy.

“You seem …not all there - Your mom told me about what happened …about the charter leaving you in open water- you hurting your head - Is there anything she left out?”

Blaine relaxes slightly; maybe his mom didn't tell his dad everything. "I'm okay," Blaine lies to his dad. "I -I guess I’m just nervous about tonight.”

“I am relieved to hear you’re okay. I also want to tell you how proud I am of you.” his father now gushed.

Blaine wasn't sure why he would be proud. “I haven’t actually won anything yet, dad.”

“No-no, I am serious - I's like the WOHN news program said; you are representing the US at Global Voices...and that’s pretty big in my book."

"Then thanks, I guess."

"Well, this is also not the whole reason I called,” Blaine's father finally confessed.

“I figured as much,” Blaine says, he then quietly waits for the bomb to drop.

“Your mom has let me know that you have discovered some things." Blaine gulps again and his father continues talking, "...things I want to talk about when you get back. So how about the four of us; you, Coop, your mom, and me all get together for a sit down heart-to-heart. Let's clean the slate so that there will be no more secrets between us, okay?”

“Sure,” Blaine reluctantly agrees.

“Are you still dating Congressman Hummel’s son?” His dad was now asking.

“Yes dad, his name is Kurt” Blaine looks directly at Kurt sitting quietly in his bed, looking adorable with his tussled hair and killer blue-gray eyes that were looking directly at him at simply having his name mentioned.

“He's the boy Coop says sings like a girl…I am assuming you’re the man in the relationship.” Kurt watches Blaine’s smile turn to hurt, then to irritation. Blaine's father always manages to say the worse thing at the wrong time and now he wondered just what Cooper was saying behind his back.

“Dad…the only thing you have to know is I love him.” There is hurt in Blaine’s voice and the nails in his free hand has dug deeper into his palm.

Blaine's father was trying to make a full U-turn “If he is that important to you.., you know…” he says knowing he screwd up again.

“He is, dad.” Blaine said with assurance.

“The only thing that matters to me son - the only thing I ever wanted for both you and Cooper is for you both to be happy. I love you both – Equally. Do you hear that? Both you and Coop are my boys and you mean so much to me. And when you get back if he means that much to you, I’d like to finally meet this boyfriend of yours, okay?”

"Sure, dad...when we get back." Blaine winces how could he tell his dad he really wasn't sure he wanted Kurt to meet him. He leaves his room to walk the mobile phone back to his mom. His mom was laying out clothes options which also include something formal for the evening.

She picks up the phone and speaks "Yeah, It's me again Todd," Mrs. Anderson says. She sees Blaine hasn't left her room. "We should get into Ohio Monday or Tuesday but no later than Wednesday - it all depends on how long we stay in Sydney - See you then my sweet. Love you." Pam ended the call. Reflective on the hard often difficult man she still loved in spite of all his faults.

"How long we stay in Sydney?" Blaine repeats what he heard his mom tell his dad; it was his first time hearing this news.

Blaine's mom puts a finger to her lips "Its a surprise for later." She also looks sympathetically. She knows this look. It was the one between hurt and feeling trapped. "Are you okay?"

Blaine gives a heavy sigh and says nothing; He doesn't need to, his mom knows.

Mrs. Anderson sympathetically rubs her son's arm. "Your dad does love you, you know. He may not have the best way of showing it, but he does love you."

"I know," Blaine says starting to agree with his mother...it didn't always help. "Does dad know? Did you tell him about last night?" His mom starts to answer 'no' but her answer is interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Blaine says turning to the door to answer it. He recognizes the man from the concierges desk. The man hands him a envelop and Blaine reads the address envelop while shutting the door. “It’s from Rita Santos,” he says handing his mom the envelop. Blaine's mom looks at the envelop with a quizzical look; she cant think of a single reason why the woman would want to contact her.

"What does she want?" Blaine asks, waiting to hear if it was about the pendent. he watches his mom open the envelop and read the enclosed stationary.

"It only says she wants to meet me here this afternoon noon and to please call if this is an inconvenience." She fusses with the note card tapping it against she hand. Pam is still trying to come up with a reason why Rita would suddenly want to see her but she comes up empty. Still Pam takes the note as a positive sign...and thinks about how to fit seeing mermaid into her already full day. She picks up the black dress from off her bed. "What do you think?" she asks holding the dress up to herself.

The color wasn't his mother's go to green. "It's pretty but don't you think it's a little dark?"

"Well I was planning this one for Saturday's award's gala and the green dress for tonight but I heard orchestra say yesterday that they felt a bit thin - I thought I would offer to play - It makes this one better suited for tonight."

"Are you seriously thinking of performing?" Blaine says; his face wrinkling as he asks.

"Is there a problem with that?" Blaine's mom asks, continues looking at her reflection in the closet mirror.

"Where do you think you're going to get a pedal harp on short notice?"

"Metzler has promised his full support."

"And you trust this guy? - Kurt told me he's not even from Oberlin."

"He's not," Blaine's mother confirms, but she stops short of giving away Metzler's identity. "He's just trying to help."

"You don't think he seems dubious? I mean Schue hates the guy."

"Schue is just a little fish drowning in guilt and inadequacies - You'll have to trust me on this one, Metzler is just here to help."

"Yes, but where's he from, why is he here?"

"He is here because Mr. Schuester would be out of his depth if he wasn't."

Blaine actually couldn't argue with this explanation, Schuester was floundering. Blaine switches back to his original question. "So about me and Kurt last night?"

"Blaine I shouldn't have to remind you that you are 17 and Kurt is 19. "

"B-but..." Blaine starts to object

"Hear me out first - I am a chaperone here and I am supposed to set an example So while I don't mind if you hanging out or having Kurt stay in your room - While we're here I need you to keep it PG and alcohol free - Is that clear?"

"Yes, mom." Blaine answers his mom.

"Good, Right now I need you to clear out so I can get dress. - you and Kurt are welcomed to join me for breakfast."

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine called for Kurt in the other room. Kurt was soon standing in the doorway between rooms. "What do you think, breakfast?"

Kurt shook his head no.  "I have my pre-show ritual and a solo to learn. And if Schue is around I can't very well learn the solo."

"Yeah, I think we're staying in." Blaine informs his mom.

"Alright then I'll see you down in the suite after breakfast...Again what we talked about."

"Yes, mom." Blaine rolled his eyes and walks to the door between their rooms.

"What's that about?" Kurt asks picking up on the last comment.

"I promised No sex or alcohol" Blaine informs his boyfriend.

"Well, that's kind of a downer, any way we can renegotiate the terms?" Kurt asks but Blaine shakes his head.

***

At breakfast everyone was welcoming Finn back. Mike was simply asking Finn "where did you sleep last night because it sure wasn't our room."

Finn didn't want to go into details only managed to say, "I needed to be alone, I slept in my brother's room."

"Alone? So where was Kurt all this time?" Tina now asked.

"In Blaine's room" Finn said simply.

"Did I hear that right Kurt was in Blaine's room?" Schue over heard. and was now glairing at Mrs. Anderson.

"He had my permission" Mrs. Anderson counters.

"Where are they now?" Schue asks, practically demanding for the answer.

Pam blinks, she isn't sure what to make of the encroachment she decides on a snarky come-back "I am guessing; I mean they could be still sleeping off that all-night rave party they had in my suite last night, but I believe they are only having breakfast...again they have my permission."

Mrs. Anderson's retort makes everyone laugh except Schuester who didn't like being effectively shut down in front of his students. Santana was sitting a table away waiting for Britt and Sugar to return from the buffet tables so she had a clear view of the whole smack down.  She found herself only admiring the woman even more.  Santana knew there was more the woman wanted to say but the melee was over too soon.  Santana shifter her attention now to Finn getting frustrated over his corn flakes. It was easy to see Finn was hating the fawning and the 3rd degree line of questioning, but what really seem to tearing him up was the one comment from Puck.

“I see no point in getting that round up over a girl,” Puck said. Something told Santana Finn's issue with the comment went way deeper than Rachel.

For Finn the issue with Puck wasn't that he was 'round up' over Rachel - It was that he was right back where he was the day before when he walked out of the choir suite and ended up at the airport wanting to go home. Once again he was getting confirmation that he wasn’t good enough. And it still bothered him that he was made out to be the fall guy in the break-up when actually all the decision making came from Rachel's two dads.  Finn's problems were also about Schue; for three years Finn looked up to Schue as his mentor, but now that support seemed to vacillate between being far too much to not at all; either way it just made him feel like crap…The only thing that change was that damn NYADA letter the one that Finn now knows should have been his brother's ...which meant everybody that had help to make that switch had to decide that he and his brother were "Lima Losers." Finn decides to reach out to Santana because she was looking at him with that looked that that always seemed to creep him out just a bit; like maybe there really was something to her _"Mexican third eye."_ Finn also remembers he still owed Santana an apology. When Santana sees Finn get up and walk towards her; she sheepishly believes that she must have said something out loud.

“Look, I get it you are butt hurt - you…” Santana says trying to make light of a maybe comment she doesn't remember making, but Finn cuts her off.

“Would you just wait a moment!?!" Finn says, "I am trying to apologize.”

“Apologize?” Santana repeated. _[Okay, this was so not what I was expected from Finn.]_

“You were right - I was wrong - Last night Schue basically confirmed why Rachel called. I really thought she was past wanting to hog the limelight for herself.”

“Riiiight...., Remember we're talking Rachel here - you know the one who sent a Filipino girl to a crack house because she didn't want to have to share the spotlight with her.”

Mrs. Anderson couldn't believe what she was hearing. The mom in her made her turned her head and the Filipino-American in her made her furious ”She did WHAT!?!”

“That was two years ago, nothing happened. Okay, she had to switch schools but, she was okay. Rachel isn’t anything like that anymore.”

“Except when she's is ...how many days did it take for her to confess her stuffing the ballot?”

“A day..?” Finn said, offering up a guess

“Try two! In that time she could have gotten Kurt suspended …she takes Kurt's NYADA spot when she choked and when Kurt has nothing left to lose - she is still willing to call Schue up and throw Kurt under the bus from 9000 miles away. I just really wish you could see how much better you are without her."

"I can't, I still love her." Finn said in his defense.

"Well, you deserve better." Santana stated.

Finn wasn't buying it, "I get what you are trying to do. I just don't want to hear it" Finn turned and walked away just to prove a point he had just about made it out of the hotel's restaurant when he hears a voice behind him.

"Hey Finn, wait up" Finn stops, reluctantly turns only to see whose calling, it was Mike. "It's about the change on 'Song of Siren' are we doing it?" Mike continues.

Finn searches the room for Schue before answering. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I talked to Kurt yesterday it was about doing a lyrical dance interpretation of it with Brittany, it's something we worked on before The Troubletones were cut. Kurt said you were still captain and said it was up to you."

"I really want 'Song to a Siren' to be Kurt's moment to shine,"

"I see," Mike replies, but he really didn't yet.

"One of the things Metzler told me yesterday when he was trying to convince me to come back was 'Beyond the Sea' was our biggest contender for one of the five showcase spot - everybody's focus needs to be on that second number including yours."

"Oh okay." Mike agrees.

***

June 6th afternoon

By the time the afternoon rolled around Pam had already made up the excuse she was going to tell Judy Fabray so that she could momentarily take leave of her chaperone duties - She told Judy that she had to make a phone call to Todd before he went to bed. "I'll be back soon afterwards to we can start on the girls hair and make-up." She made it up into her suite just moments before Rita arrived.

"Thank you for meeting with me" Rita says entering Pam's suite she sits down on the suite's couch.

Pam elected to remain standing until she at least knew why Rita was paying her a visit."I only agreed to see you because I am a little taken aback that you would even call on me. If our last meeting was any indication I had serious doubts we would ever meet again."

"I have had my doubts too," the mermaid agreed. "But I like to believe in the very least we could maintain our peace."

"I am prepared to do that - but it doesn't explain why you came." Pam continued to stand in a rigid posture arms folded still waiting for Miss Santos to answer her question.

"Fair enough." Rita says. "There are a few concerns I felt were better addresed in person... for starters the three young mermaids in my care are without their pod - While they are very dear to me, Mako is still their home. I am worried that The Siren has been nesting on Mako. "

Pam shook her head. "Sorry, I can't confirm whether she is on that island or not. I am not about to go there alone, or do something that would attract attention." Pam finally sat on the other side of the couch.

"So she hasn't been back?" Rita asks.

"No. It's been sort of a mixed blessing. I am glad she hasn't shown herself but again but I live in fear that she will."

Rita recalls the ancient war when a pod of Mermen rose up against Mermaids - it was always believed that Sirens were the true cause. "Sirens were allied with mermen during the ancient war were they not?"

"Yes, and twin tailed sirens and mermen are born of their unions. But all this was thousands of years ago I don't understand your concern now."

"My concern is the island itself. Recently, A dangerous weapon from that war was found on Mako. I fear other weapons could be found. I worried now that if The Siren were to find them that she would use them against us, against you, your son, or against his friend. I don't believe anyone land or sea is truly safe. I need to know what is there and what is The Siren's connection to that island."

"Why do you think I would know?" Pam asks, with a frown; she doesn't understand why she was being implicated.

Rita is quick to reply "You knew exactly location of the Moon Pool, you knew how and where to find you son... These things tell me you've been there before."

"It's true that I have - many years ago. - It's true also that the surface of that island is riddled with chambers that are not built for your kind - But nothing about it makes me think Siren origin either."

"Who could have build it... Humans?" Rita asks.

Pam smirked, "Humans were still scrambling around in the iron age when it was built..."

"Then who?"

"My answer is the same one I gave Kurt: I don't know."

"Kurt?" Rita asked. "That's the name of the land boy who countered The Siren?" Pam only nodded. Rita continued to ask more questions about Kurt "What do you know about him?"

"He's a charming gifted boy who my son adores - Who I have grown quite fond of too." Pam answers.

"Do you know anything about his parents?"

Pam shook her head "I have only met his father. He's a good man; When he fixed my car and never charged me for the labor. When I asked why he told me I was practically family."

"What about the boy's mother?" Rita now asked.

"I'm told she passed away long ago." Pam answered, and watched as the mermaid closed her eyes with an sympathetic sigh. The reaction was enough to peek Pam's interest. "Tell me, what's this sudden interest in Kurt's parents?"

"I have had my worries over Mako, but I also haven't stopped thinking about how a land boy could have counter a Siren. No land boy ever could. It would take only someone with power - Then I thought water is not the only elemental spirit."

"Admittedly Kurt seems enchanted but he possesses none of the elemental markers."

"Which is reason I asked about the parents, and why I took the trouble to bring this with me" Rita says holding up a dictionary of Mythology. She opens the book to a bookmarked page. "After Harry died I wanted to know what humans knew about us. I collected books, read everything I could find. Most humans think we are mythological - We know we are not.  So what if other beings they write about were also like us partly true?" Rita shows the opened book.

Pam scans the page noting really sticks out "What am I looking at?" she asks.

"It's all here under Ljósálfar," Rita says pointing to the listing.

Pam reads the description, it was Kurt alright even down to the slightly pointed ears. But without any further evidence Pam couldn't reach the same conclusion. "doesn't prove anything" Pam countered. "but would it really matter if he were. Kurt wouldn't harm a fly."

"My point was to warn you....If The Siren now suspects the boy is powerful she may be changing her tactic, holding back gathering her strength forming a plan to go after both boys - My fear is for the both boys."

Mrs. Anderson was taken aback; she saw the logic and appreciated the warning; Pam still didn't understand the visit. "I thank you for putting aside our differences to bring this to me; but why come to me when you could have just called?"

"The Siren wasn't the only reason I came. There was also the matter of a pendent. Sirena let me know last night about a pendant in your possession - I would like to see it, I would like to know what does it does - and if possible I would like to know if any more can be found."

"Blaine shared this with Sirena?" Pam asked more for confirmation, it was the only possible explanation.

Rita nods. "And with a boy named Zac Blakely. He's the boy who fell into the moon pool just like your son."

"I was told the pendent was an 11th century talisman used to hide our kind during the Inquisition...Or at least that was the story I was given when I acquired it. The only thing I know for sure is that when it has contact with skin It fuses with the wearer and acts to disrupt the metamorphosis. It's doubtful the old sea woman would have another - The cost was also very high."

"I think you'll find I have accumulated a lot of wealth from the sea - If it meant Zac could once again live a normal life it would be worth it."

"The payment was my wings."

Rita now looked at Pam in wide eyed horror, "Oh god...I never knew how serious you were before...and you did this to yourself knowing..."

Pam choke back tears "that I will die a mortal...that if Todd didn't feel the same it would all be for nothing. Don't you see- It was a chance I was willing to take...I told you I wanted no part of that life."

Rita stared "Forgive me I had no idea."

"I choose a mortal's life - the tears I have are for my son. because I brought this on him."

"Before today I wanted to tell Sirena to say no to her date. I don't think I can do that anymore. If Nixie and Lyla can accompany her am going to let Sirena attend."

"You would be welcomed too." wiping still falling tears.

"Regretfully I have a prior obligation this evening; Back to School Conferencing. Third term starts Monday...But thank you; never have I been so glad to be so wrong about anyone."

"Thank you"

***

Mrs. Anderson made it back down into the suite.  He son sees her, he waists no time asking how things went.  "How did your meeting with Miss Santos go?"

"Interesting, and moving." his mother answered.

Blaine looked at his mother and saw her eyes were red and watery "Were you crying?" Blaine asks "God Mom, what happened?"

"I am alright now," His mother said with a sniff. "Miss Santos had things to say about you; She told me you shared my talisman with a boy."

"I had a feeling it would be about that. Look, Zac saw me at the café - he asked me why I hadn't changed - I felt sorry for the guy so I told him about the pendent."

"Where is it now." Blaine's mom asked sensing that once again her son didn't have it with him.

"The pendant?" Blaine had to think about it. For a second he wondered if Zac had given it back then he remembered the tail - _[ how could he forget the tail]_   "It's up in my room." He finally concluded, thinking it was probably still in his pant's pocket. But this was not the only thing he remembered. He remember Kurt and the tub. "Maybe I don't really need it." he stated thinking he was in a tub of water.

Blaine's mother vehemently shook her head, "I want you to always wear it, always!"

Blaine was still trying to make a point, "You don't understand mom, I don't think I need it"

"This is not up for discussion" Blaine's mother replied not about to back down.

"I didn't have it on last night when I was in the tub with..."

"You were with Kurt" Her mind flashed. "When you were splashed with water - Where was Kurt when you lost your voice; was he in the café?"

"No," Blaine answered.  "Kurt said he was on the pier"

Blaine's Mom only look across the room at Kurt, her eyes grow wide with fear she starts to see Rita's warning as a real threat.

Blaine knows his mom well enough that it was serious. "What is it you are not telling me?"

"Only that there's more to Kurt than meets the eye.  Rita believes Kurt may be Alfar-born...I'm still on the fence one thing we both agree is Kurt is not entirely human."

"What's Alfar-born?"

"It means he's elven"

Blaine gave a brief snicker "An elf, people joke about Kurt being an elf all the time doesn't mean he is one"

"I agree, but Kurt still countered a siren, and she is still out there.  Which is why I want you to go get the talisman and put it on. Do this for me"

"Okay, but it's not like there's any threat or rain indoors."

"Just humor me." Blaine's mom demanded, She hid her ulterior motives. Mrs. Anderson wanted her son out of the room as soon as he was gone she was going to ask Kurt directly.

***

She approached Kurt standing in the suite listening to his solo with an Ipod "how's the solo coming?" she asks.

Kurt removed the ear buds "I think I got it down...thanks for asking."

"Is that the recording Blaine made?"

"Yeah, I lucked out. he still had our Troubletone string version."

"It's his way. I heard you had a lot to do with that concept like you knew Sirens and our love of strings... did you know before I married Blaine's dad I taught music Harp, Lyre, Bandurria, practically anything with strings"

Kurt shook his head. "I only remember my world history all that Greek art and then Sugar only wanted a way she could participate and not have Schue yell at her."

"It was a good instinct... I think it will pay off. And you will have my harp."

"Thank you, it's an incredible offer." Kurt looked around he didn't mind talking to Blaine's mom, he just rather be with Blaine around. "You didn't see where Blaine went to; did you?"

"He had to go up to his room...he'll be back...Now this," Mrs. Anderson guides Kurt to look at only the lyre, her hand is in the middle of Kurt's back. "This is a thing of beauty. A Chelys I haven't seen one in years."

"Kim must have had it down here practicing."

"Do you think she'd let me play it?"

"Seems ironic, but I think if she knew about you she would be asking you to play it."

"Do you know Sirens have been known to play people like string a instrument pulling on a string getting a response," Mrs. Anderson plucked a single strand on the lyre, "pulling on another," she plucked another strand "It could be better than truth serum if right strings are pulled...are you magical Kurt?" she asks her hand is still on Kurt's back strumming invisible stands.

"Is this about last night? We didn't have alcohol, we thought about it," Kurt admitted truthfully.

"No, it's not about last night, not completely, I still want answers."

"What about?"

"I know how much you care about Blaine and If the fates are kind I would be proud to one day call you my son-in-law....But Blaine is also half what I am.. some day that half might start to show and I want to know if you are ready for that ...So I am asking are you human Kurt or like Blaine are you something else...what is your truth?"

Kurt looked at Mrs. Anderson he didn't quite understand the question and wondered was she really asking him if he was human. He frowned and really wished he knew where Blaine was at because he didn't sign up for crazy.

"What was your mother like? do you remember her?" Mrs. Anderson ask, her hand was still on Kurt's back

Tears fell down Kurt cheek as he recall every memory he ever had of his mom that way she looked and her smell. her eyes were like his. "I remembered how she always smelled like gardenias."

Metzler entered the suite carrying with him a photo archive box and a large portfolio bag. He sees Kurt frozen and in tears. he looks now at Pam pissed at her. "Whatever you think you are doing I want you to stop...I need you to stop" He lets the archive box fall on the conference table with a thud loud enough to jar Kurt enough that he turns his head "I expected better from you" he shakes his head. He also lays the portfolio bag on the table before leaving the suite.

"I am so sorry, Kurt he's right I should not have done this." She tapped on Kurt's forehead "And now when I apologize again you will not know why."

Kurt blinked and watched Mrs. Anderson run out of the suite. Kurt put the ear buds in his ears again.

***

Outside the suite Pam tried to see where Metzler went there was no one else except her son getting off the elevator. "Okay, where did you get to? You can't just disappear...." Pam took a sniff and only smelled ozone for all she knew it could have been the lingering odor from a hotel's steam vacuum "what are you?"

"Who are you talking to mom?"

"You didn't see Metzler anywhere?"

"Yeah I did earlier, I asked about your harp, he said considered it done - he said he had errands...something wrong?"

"I don't know yet, maybe it's nothing to be worried about- did you find the talisman?"

"yes and I have it...Do you still think Kurt is an elf"

"I don't know what he is but Rita came today because she was very worried about the both of you. I want you two to stick together and I want you to stay clear of Metzler until I have a chance to talk to him, okay?"

"Knew it! What changed your mind?"

"He knows more than he lets on."

***

July 6 2012 4pm

The New Directions and band gathered in the suite for a show circle.

"I have looked for you all day, we need to talk" Pam stated seeing Metzler enter the suite.

Metzler however thought this was the wrong place and time "And you think right now is a good time for that? I promise you by the end of the night your questions will be answer."

"What are you?" Pam asked expecting an answer.

"In due time," Metzler assure "Let's just get thought a show circle and a concert first." Pam backed down she was still going to hold him to that promise.

Finn was the Choir Captain so he wanted to lead the show circle he called every body to get closer when they were all huddled he spoke "Earlier I was asked if we would be willing to include band in on our circle and I said yes, because Brad wasn’t here - And I was told then that when band does a show circle they go around saying thanks. I like carry on that because This Circle is not only about us it's about everybody who got us to this point even those of us who could not be here."

"Here, here," Schue says thinking Finn is only referring to Rachel. But Finn starts naming names.

"So I sent out emails" Finn says. "Rory reply to his Email saying **_'he's bummed he's not here with us but back home settling in and says he misses the choir, his American host family, peanut butter, and Sugar.'_ "**

"Oh! I add cinnamon sugar to my peanut butter," Brittany remarks.

While Artie looks jealously at Sugar - Sugar simply says, "Awwwwe."

Finn continues, "Jo, writes that ** _'He and_ _his family suspended their retreat to be a part of a Christian relief effort'_**   Remember that huge storm we flew over coming here the, one that had Sam all..."

Miss Pillsbury clears her throat to prevent any further description.

"Turns out the storm was pretty bad and did a lot of damage.” Finn says wistfully. He also sees that Miss Pillsbury’s eyes are still big as saucers and her face is still ashen. “But moving along, Rachel sends her love. None of the Troubletones have written us back but we finally heard from Mercedes who called Kurt's dad after she had her cell phone stolen in LA. I have her new number so if anyone wants it see me."

"Yeah dude," Puck says raising his hand. "The phone number; not the kumbayah" he sees Lori and others shooting daggers at him and Puck retreats.

"I also want to thank our three chaperones; Mrs. Fabray, Mrs. Anderson, and Miss Pillsbury; throughout all of this trip you have been like our moms, but in a good way. And lastly Mr. Metzler; who I want to personally thank, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you so thank you.

"You are most welcome." Metzler replies.

"I think that's about it. Who wants to go next?"

"I do," Kim, one of the violinists spoke up.

"Ok Kim," Finn says, he is just happy he remembered her name.

"Lori," Kim says. "When you and I first got here I was worried too much about Megan and Dee not being here but you held me together and you pulled this off." Kim turns to the rest of the group "Including us on this means a lot to us thank you."

"I also want to say thank you to the choir for including us." Keith the pianist adds his two cents into the show circle.

Lori speaks up next. "Kim was right but it was also doing things without Brad when we first got here we felt like orphans. We first reached out for Metzler's help and it was he who came up with the pizza party to break-the-ice but it was also about the choir who listened - so I would like to thank everyone for that. Quinn, you and your mom with the hair and make-up and sea-shells including me and Kim in on this was icing so thank you again."

Randy; the guitarist from band spoke up next "That first day or even second day when we found out most of our electronics were useless Metzler came through - Dude, you got us all new fuses and new universal jacks. I liked also what you said that we may be still the smallest band here but we are all united. So to say thanks from all of us we pooled our money we catered an after party in the suite. Win or lose tonight we want to celebrate all of us just being here."

"That is very nice. Is there anybody else?" Finn asks. Finn looked around he didn't see any more takers. Then he nods at Quinn.

"I'll speak up next," Quinn replies. "I like this unity too. I kind of feel sorry I missed this Pizza party I am only now hearting about. I guess it must have been that first night Blaine and I ate in The Hotel restaurant. Looking back I wish I had gone to the pizza party instead. The people I want to thank are my mom and Mrs. Anderson for coming here with us looking after us and taking us places and to Mr. Metzler for his recommendation on some of them. We got everybody a little something to remember this trip. A few of us are wearing them. For some of us we thought something more was required...We found on the Mall there was this 'Carry On Shop' this first one is for Mike to say thanks for all the choreography; all those long hours making us learn the steps...The duffle that says ."Stay Calm and Dance On" we saw it and just couldn't pass it up. We thought maybe you use it to put your dance shoes in at Joffrey."

"Thank You," Mike says, "I'll make sure it gets use." Mike watch everyone applaud him for his effort and Tina wrapped her arm around her boyfriend.

"For Artie who had the good sense to record Kurt singing 'Voyage, Voyage' and who saw a lot of our concepts through... Yours is a coffee cup that says 'Stay Clam I'm a director' And for Mr. Schue who went to bat for us in Chicago; when we thought we were cancelled - sorry we tried to find a 'I'm a negotiator' but we found one that says 'Stay calm I am a teacher"

"Thank You" Schuester holds his coffee mug up showing it off.

"Next to Kurt who got us here....this one we had to have help on" The girls hand Kurt an envelop.

Kurt looks at it wondering what can you put in an envelop

"Open it," Blaine says, even though he has absolutely no idea what's in the envelop.

"Open, open, open." Brittany now excitedly calls out cupping her mouth.

Kurt opens the envelop and see it's a post card. "Oh, it's a post card of The Sidney Opera House," Kurt says out loud

"Read the back," Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Monday July 9th 2pm you and a guest are..." Kurt's eyes grow large as he continued reading "invited to a special VIP Private Backstage Tour of The Sydney Opera House...guided tour and afternoon tea... OMG Thank you!"

Blaine looks to his mom now guessing this was what she meant about the extra day in Sydney she mentioned earlier.

"Blaine, knowing you will probably be Kurt's plus one" Quinn went on. "we still wanted you to have something from all of us. But it's also to say thanks for having faith in me and for pushing me so further than I thought I could go." Quinn states.

Santana adds "And because you are just slick enough to know how to Mcguiver a snorkel mask into starting a signal fire" Suntana turns and produces a box that was sitting on the floor behind her.

"It's in a box" Kurt said, stating the obvious.

Blaine was feeling awkward "Awww, you guys didn't have to." Still he opens the box he pulls out a magnifying glass on a stand he looks at it. "This is actually pretty cool."

"Classic and stylish like you" Brittany says.

"Or in case you want to start any more fires." Santana adds not missing a beat.

Blaine laughs "Thank you...I also want to thank some people. My mom and Mrs. Fabray thanks for coming here and being our chaperones. And Quinn I really couldn't ask for a better singer and dancer to be Sandra Dee."

"I would like to say something if I may?" Metzler stated. All but two people in the room nodded for Metzler to continue but Mrs. Anderson was still trying to figure out the guy and Schuester who was trying to think of any way to just keep the man quiet.

"First I am really touched by your comments. But this circle is really about the choir and the band. The other day I gave Miss Pillsbury a set of proofs from your photoshoot. I asked her to decide which one to pick. I didn't realize at the time that this would be no easy task but Miss Pillsbury finally did settle on one. What I have here is the result of that selection. I brought with me several 8x10 prints for each of you but there are only three prints this size...One will be on stage during your performance. Another Dr. Armitage wanted, but the third is this one. This one is for you Mr. Schuester." he hands Schuester the portfolio bag.

Schue removes the matted print from out of the large portfolio bag and he is stunned at what he sees. Fully matted poster size print of the entire choir and band all in their stage costumes the band with their instruments all standing in the stairway of a grand staircase of their hotel. The photo itself embossed with gold letters that read The New Directions and McKinley High School Band under the direction of William M. Schuester 2012 Global Voices Festival. "Wow, I am quite literally blown away."

"You have a fantastic choir and band Mr. Schuester. I would be remiss if I didn't say it has been a privilege to assist them, no actually it has been more than that. Sadly tomorrow night after the Winner's Showcase and Awards Gala all this will be only a fond memory.

"Here I thought all this time I was making your life miserable." Schuester remarked, he is still enamored with the print.

Metzler laughs. "I am as much to blame - You never knew enough about what I do and I never made it a point of mine to inform you as to what I do."

"Then I want to say something...It's an apology really I know I have been short fused, acting out, overwhelmed, I had my differences with you - while you may have driven me crazy I see now how you kept the rest of us together, thank you. - I would like to now finish this with all of us; Choir, band, chaperones, and our tour manager all of us putting our hands in and giving one big amazing."

All hands went in for one big "Amazing"

***

July 6 2012 - The Concert

Blaine sees Kurt looking conflicted "What's going on?" he asks

"I sort of feel like a heel, You saw Schue apologize to Metzler. I've never been disloyal"

"You're not having second thoughts?"

"No, I am still too pissed at Rachel and Schuester not to sing"

"Then use it. The song is about unrequited love you gave your loyalty to both Schue and Rachel and this is what they do with it?"

The wait for The New Directions to take their turn seemed a longer that three hour wait. The final Choir before their turn was an Irish group called  The Emerald Belles performing a medley of Enya songs; they are so good most of the choir developed nervous knots. The New Directions would be next but watching a closing act that had a whole band of kilt wearing drummers march on stage while the choir sand The Sutherland Brother song 'Sailing' . If the New Directions were not psyched out before they were counting themselves out on having any chance at a showcase.

"How do we follow that?" Santana whined.

"We just do." Schuester states.

Metzler pointed to the error in assuming too much. "They were impressive I'll give them that, but it is a singing competition and those drummers and pipers didn't sing so it was at best a combo worthy performance and I still think The New Directions has better vocals."

Schuester points at Metzler and smiles he's finally starting to like the guy. "What Metzler said." They all notice that the green-room lights were flickering "Two minute warning, I am going to go back to my seat...break a leg everyone see you back in here afterwards"

Lori waited until Schue leaves to unzip her bag containing her Water Harp.

"What is that?" Sam asks "It looks like  a World Series Trophy."

"Its called a Water Harp or waterphone, the rods are like strings and there is water in here when it's bowed it sounds like this." Lori draws a cello bow across the rods and it produces a haunting whale like sound.

"Oh, that's creepy as hell," Santana remarked.

"I liked the way it sounded so when I helped Sugar pick out her ocean drum, I picked out this and Kim picked the lyre" She walks with the band and choir to the stage and lines up in the wings. she takes a breath and she carries her bow and Water Harp on to the stage, she is followed by Kim who carries the Chelys, then Sugar who has a 20" ocean drum, behind her one of the guys has a large Bansuri Flute they take seating in front of the band who are seating and readying themselves to play.  
Will Schuester squirms in his seat at seeing Sugar on stage? "Oh my dear god she is not going to sing, is she?" Will squeezes his forehead like he already has a headache just thinking about it. "What's going on, we didn't planned this" Then Schuester sees who is behind the peddle harp. Mrs. Anderson; "And what the hell is she doing up there?"

“Shhh” Emma says "You need to calm down, and try to stop squirming and no matter what no interrupting right now because that would be a mistake

"Metzler!?!"

Metzler actually had nothing to do with this, this the kids put this together because you cut Kurt's solo

"So they cut Sam's solo instead?" Schuester was furious.

"A solo as I recall you only added two days ago. Sam agreed to allow this."

In the stage wings Kurt waits while a emcee takes to the stage. When the emcee does its a man in a black tux and tie. He introduces the choir and band as "Hailing from The State of Ohio and representing The United States after their 2012 National win. Ladies and Gentlemen please give a warm welcome to The New Directions and The William McKinley High School Band. under the direction of William Schuester. "

Kurt felt a pair of hands land on his shoulders for a second he feared it was Schue there to prevent him from going on until he hears a familiar voice.

"Relax- You reminded me of how you look during our Candles duet"

"That seems like so forever ago - I am still nervous." Kurt confesses

"You're still adorable - Whatever happens I'amour exist encore remember?  Now go out there and slay this."

Kurt smiles big looks at his boyfriend. He enters the stage and walks to the center. he closes his eyes bites his lower lip and waits for the music. It begins with Sugar gently rolling of the large framed drum. Kurt remembers that day in the choir room when he suggested it - in a way this was both of their comeuppance. With the sound of the rolling drum the audience is transferred to the surf - The strings picks up Kim's lyre, Mrs. Anderson's harp, Lori's Ocean-harp, Steve Nguyen's violin and bamboo flute a lone French horn Kurt's cue was next.

  
_♫ Long afloat on shipless oceans_  
_I did all my best to smile_  
_'Til your singing eyes and fingers_  
_Drew me loving to your isle_

The song was underway Will starts to ease when he sees that Sugar is not at all singing - that she is only occasionally tilting the drum to let the cascade of ball bearings roll over the drum head. The effect is creating the continuous sound of crashing waves. Lori plays her eerie water harp with a bow. The sound is sometimes hauntingly beautiful and at times other worldly. Kim's plucking of her Chelys lyre and the echo of notes on Pam's harp creates a very deep aquatic sound. Then there is of course Kurt. Schuester never believed Kurt could openly defy him like this yet alone everybody else in the choir and band also who must have purposely kept this a secret.

_And you sang_  
_Sail to me, sail to me_  
_Let me enfold you_  
_Here I am, here I am_  
_Waiting to hold you_

_Did I dream you dreamed about me?_  
_Were you hare when I was fox?_  
_Now my foolish boat is leaning_  
_Broken lovelorn on your rocks_

Schue has to admit Kurt doesn’t sound bad. It's more Immortal coil than Jeff Buckley- He see the audience is enjoying the performance....Kurt is looking at Schue when he's singing the next verse

  
_For you sing_  
_'Touch me not, touch me not_  
_Come back tomorrow_  
_Oh, my heart, oh, my heart_  
_Shies from the sorrow'_

Will knows why this verse was pointed at him. Because he knows the only other time he saw Kurt featured on stage he was dressed as a Warbler. Schuester remembers how he begged for Kurt to come back from Dalton, promised him a solo but once back never once did he deliver.

  
_I am as puzzled as the oyster_  
_I am as troubled at the tide_  
_Should I stand amid the breakers?_  
_Or should I lie with death my bride?_

_Hear me sing_  
_'Swim to me, swim to me_  
_Let me enfold you_  
_Oh, my heart, oh, my heart_  
_Is waiting to hold you'♫_

The song was over and Schue looked up at Emma standing applauding He recognizes the staff from the Ocean Café all on their feet - Schue hears the roar of applause as Kurt points to the band and the applause continues and Schue can't bring himself to stand even while everyone else is on their feet. Kurt takes his final bow and exits off stage and Schues is still sitting.

"You were fantastic - standing ovation" Blaine embraced his boyfriend with one giant hug. "And look they are still standing out there."

But Kurt is looking defeated, "Schuester didn't even stand" Kurt says.

"Screw Schuester!" Blaine with seething anger that he feels in both his mouth and teeth at Schuester.

"I agree, you were really good out there." Kurt looked up it was Metzler who was talking. "I don’t think anyone could have performed that song better. It was just magical."

"My turn, I have to go" Blaine said really wishing just this one time the show could be delayed. Kurt squeezes his boyfriend's arm he knows what he's trying to do. It's Kurt who walks Blaine to the stage watches him enter and waits long enough to see Quinn enter from the other side of the stage.

Kurt hears Sugar behind him. He turns and she is holding his wingtip oxfords, vest and tie. She was Kurt's dance partner on Beyond the Sea bringing his costume was to say thanks. "My first standing ovation" She says. "my first real one" she clarifies "and I owe it all to you" Sugar declares. "It was your idea with the drum"

"It was, wasn't it" Kurt hurries tying his shoes and he stands up to put the vest and tie on.

"Thanks" Sugar says again. "The offer is still good you know - if you want my dad to buy NYADA so you can go there - he will you know."

"Something tells me I don't need it, but thanks Sugar."

Metzler turns his head over hearing this. _[That's right kid; I am counting on you to make it.]_

Mike shows up in the wings he smiles at Kurt because he thinks the performance was good. "I would have like to have done my dance out there but you were very good."

"Yes very" Tina says agreeing with Mike. But suddenly Tina turns crest-fallen, "Oh Kurt am so sorry. I mean I am happy for Rachel - but I can't help but think that if I didn't drive Rachel all the way to see Madame Tibideaux it would be you at that school."

 _[Not you too?]_ Kurt shook his head "Look Tina, it wasn't your fault - it just happened" Kurt tried to reassure Tina who like him was waiting in the wings for their cue for when Blaine's and Quinn's duet transitioned into group dance number. Truth was Kurt wasn't fooling anyone he was pissed; and he couldn't help asking himself repeatedly _[Was what he did really so bad that Schuester couldn't even bring himself to stand?]_

When Beyond The Sea ended Kurt looked to where Schuester seat was, this time he was standing. The ovation seemed a bit longer because half the choir remained on stage. The third song was 'Frozen Oceans' the song that Tina had suggested. The ladies moved to center stage with Sam, Blaine, and Sugar behind in back and behind Finn had traded places with the drummer and Artie now had on his electric guitar and the rest of the band was all taking their places for the more contemporary 'Frozen Oceans'.

 _♫ I can't sleep ~[Tina]_  
_I've lost the urge to sing ~[Tina]_  
_No one's left a friend ~[Quinn]_  
_The cost of ill pretend ~[Quinn]_  
_Where'd you go? ~[Santana]_  
_I need you now ~[Santana]_  
_I said ooh-ooh ~[Blaine, Sam, Sugar]_

_Ten thousand miles apart ~[Brittany]_  
_A frozen ocean joins our hearts ~[Brittany]_  
_I can't wait to meet you when ~[Santana]_  
_The frozen waves meet ocean floors ~[Santana]_  
_You'll be standing on the shore ~[Tina]_  
_I can't wait to meet you then ~[Tina]_

_I still dream ~[Quinn]_  
_But what should I believe ~[Quinn]_  
_Frozen shapes to bend ~[Tina]_  
_Impossible sets in ~[Tina]_  
_Lost again ~[Quinn]_  
_Still alone ~[Quinn]_  
_I said ooh-ooh ~[Blaine, Sam, Sugar]_

_Ten thousand miles apart ~[Brittany]_  
_A frozen ocean joins our hearts ~[Brittany]_  
_I can't wait to meet you when ~[Santana]_  
_The frozen waves meet ocean floors ~[Santana]_  
_You'll be standing on the shore ~[Tina]_  
_I can't wait to meet you then ~[Tina]_

_I can't wait (repeated) ~[ND Ladies]_

_The frozen waves meet ocean floors ~[Tina]_  
_You'll be standing on the shore ~[Santana]_  
_I can't wait to meet you then ~[Quinn]_  
_Ten thousand miles apart ~[Brittany]_  
_A frozen ocean joins our hearts ~[Brittany]_  
_I can't wait to meet you when ♫ ~[ND Ladies]_

When the third song was over Schuester was once again on his feet, The final song was the Christopher Cross' Sailing which Kurt always knew was Schuester's favorite. Finn led the song with Puck, Sam, and Artie joining in, He and Blaine and the ladies were on backup. Again after the song Kurt notices that Schuester was giving a standing ovation. And again Kurt was wondering why he alone was snubbed.

***

Metzler pulled his mobile from his pocket and called his boss "Hello T" he said as soon as he heard her pick up.

Tibideaux was not amused by how earlier her assistant was calling . "Thad, it's six in the morning; could this have waited?.

Metzler knew his boss better, "I know you take breakfast at five...I am calling regarding that matter you wanted me to look into."

She quickly change her tone. "My young Peter Allan, yes. Do you have something for me?"

"He has just finished up, I am sending you his performance now. I also found someone willing to push when the need comes."

Tibideaux was now pleased. "Good, How long before you are back in NY"

"I have to be in Portland through mid-week" Metzler correctly guessed why he was needed back in New York "Freshman reaping? How many do you think we are looking at?"

"It could be as many as 3, if they didn't heed my direction."

"One is all we need." Metzler ends his call and pockets his phone.

***

Post concert Kurt made himself scarce he was no longer certain he could hold back anymore. The band and choir had gathered in a small groups outside in the forecourt waiting for vans to take them back to the hotel. They all knew getting out Gold Coast Arts Center was going to be hard and backed up. "What happens now?" Artie asks rolling his chair up to his teacher.

Schuester shrugged his shoulders he really didn't know and had already found out many of the international rules didn't transfer or made any sense. Plus he was more preoccupied trying to see where Kurt was in the crowd. He sees Metzler instead. "Metzler, this is more your thing what happens next?"

"We go back to the hotel and wait. But if everything goes to plan the results should come tonight - In the past they used to not have results until the morning - they were supposed to have fix that."

Relaxing was out of the question. Emma and Finn were going to be on the next flight to Sydney "Well not everything is going off according to plan now is it."

"If you think I had something to do with the change you are mistaken - You should be at least relieved it was all very well received."

"Was it?!" Schuester's eyes flashed Schue of course knew that it was; he was just in a mode to belittle it, admitting the performance was good meant admitting he didn't have a leg to stand on and never gave Kurt a chance; he wasn't about to do that.

Reading the man; Metzler only shook his head. He saw the continual outburst for what they were a mask Schuester wore to hide the guilt and shame he felt.

Sam standing at the frontage road waiting for the vans only saw the look in Schuester's eyes. Sam felt he was to blame because he gave up his solo. "He hates me." Sam said aloud.

Amber, Sam's non-date-date was sitting on the stairs next to Sam thought differently "Why on earth do you think that? It looks like your director is placing all blame on that other kid. I don't know why his voice was amazing, everybody loved it."

"They did didn't they. Where is Kurt? He and Blaine are not here."

"I saw him over by the box-office when we came out - poor guy I feel sorry for him your director totally snubbed his performance."

***

The walls of the cemented wheelchair ramp were just high enough that Kurt was sure he could not be seen. But Blaine and his mom still found him. "There you are" Blaine sees Kurt leaning against a planter need the box-office. "Mom got us a Taxi"

"A taxi?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think you need to be seen by your teacher right now." Mrs. Anderson answered. "It's ok, I will go back with the shuttles and let everybody know you got another ride."

"Thanks mom"

"Take my card. Just go straight back to the hotel and look after Kurt. Buy sweetie." She kisses her son on the cheek before she walks back down the flight of stairs to the frontage road.

"Great, now Schuester is pissed at me."

"You had to know Schuester was going never going to approve - But you were great."

People continue to funnel out of the Art Center. One seem to take notice of Blaine and Kurt. "Pardon me, Young man" both Blaine and Kurt turn to see a thirty something woman wearing a fur pillbox hat with a heavy fur coat folded neatly over her arm she stand next to a young man in a tux looking uncomfortably worried. The woman looks directly at Kurt "You were very good." her accent is heavy and foreign Blaine thinks she was from The Edelweiss Clef Hangers

"Thank you." Kurt acknowledged.

"Do you know who that was?" Blaine asks.

"I have no idea," Kurt shook his head "should I?"

"She's one of the competing directors. That guy she's with was their soloist - Don't you see? They view you as their competition. You have that guy scared. It's time you start realizing how good you are."

***

Finally back at the Hotel Finn told himself he just wanted to pack bags and spend his last hours in The Gold Coast doing just like the band had said earlier; celebrate just being there. Finn had fulfilled all his obligations. Miss Pillsbury was going home with him to make sure he made all his connecting flights - Finn knew there was some added rational about that; while Finn only worried about which connecting flights would take him into NY - All his friends were worried about that last leg that would take him from NY to Ohio. They all could imagine lots of reasons both good and bad why Finn wouldn't take that last leg. But Finn didn't want to think about this, he dismissed it in his mind. He only wanted to find Blaine and Quinn so that he could deputize them as the co-captains. That way; If they were getting one of the five showcase spots they would have someone on stage to represent them. Finn looked around the suite was he still early? Lori and Kim were setting up a couple of the band guys Finn didn’t yet know their names were behaving like chipmunks filling helium balloons.

Sam was there asking Lori if he "could bring his platonic non-date-date / surfing instructor...she also has the cutest puppy dog eyes, is a musician, writes her own songs, and plays the piano," Sam is almost out of breath with his lavishing.

"It's alright Sam," Lori told Sam. "I like Amber." Sam gives Lori a puzzled look because he doesn’t remember how Lori knew Amber.

"We met yesterday.. I heard that song she wrote." Lori puts a guess to puzzled looks and answered.

"Oh, okay" Sam still has to think it through.

Lori shakes her head; adding another person was perfect. Lori was actually more concern that nobody would show and that they would end up with a lot of food.

"Thanks, I'll go tell her" Sam says.

Finn watches Sam leave the suite before addressing Lori. "It's looking good," Finn informs Lori. He looks around the suite again to see who else is in the room still other than the band Mrs. Anderson was now in the room; her eyes were once again on the turtle shell lyre, coveting it lovingly and wanting to play its strings again. But she was in the suite waiting for Metzler to show.

"We would have loved to have had this all done by now." Lori says trying to start up a conversation with Finn. "And we would have done if getting out of the center wasn’t so backed up.

"Would you like some help?"

It was the sort of pleasant surprising offers Lori did not at all expect for a number of reasons; it was physical work and they were the band. "God, why did we wait so long to talk to one another?"

"Want some help and some advice?" Finn says again adding the last bit.

"Okay, not sure where you are going with that last bit - but yes definitely / and what about?"

"I meant with Puck...you do know why he's pushing you away?" Finn asked.

Lori nods unfazed by the reason, "He's intimidated he wants to breakup to with me to prevent me doing it first...I knew that going in. We go to the same Temple. It's not like I didn't know his MO. I just thought he'd like me and I could get that kind of guy out of my system, regroup, and refocus, and try to figure out why I got rejected at every college I applied to...Oberlin was the turning point. I hope LA or wherever is his. What about you?"

"I already emailed Rachel. I told her I have a two hour layover in NY on Sunday, that if she's not there, then on my 18th birthday; August 24, I will go into the army.

"With everything that's going on in the world you're real a brave guy for doing that. But if you ever find it just isn't your thing you should consider starting a band you totally killed your drum solo on Frozen Oceans"

"Oh?" Finn smile largely.

"Come on, you slayed that!" Lori stated.

Finn smile big, he could not remember the last time he was genuinely complemented . "So what needs doing?" Finn asks.

"You're tall; see if you can scallop the bunting all around the room...I was hoping your brother would be here he has an eye for this."

"He's probably avoiding the radar, but if he said he be here he will be here."

"If he doesn't, tell him for me I though Schue was way harsh - everybody else loved his solo."

"I liked all the weird instruments; I guess Mrs. Anderson really does too" Finn says with a laugh. He looks over at the woman who seems so enamored over the lyre.

Lori giggles "I feel that way too about my ocean harp I wish we didn't have to return them."

Kurt and Blaine are in Between the Sheets so much he probably could get you a good deal for you."

"Really?"

"You can’t,” Mr. Metzler said waling into the suite and interrupting. “I think it was just bought. Consider it a signing bonus."

Lori was soon objecting "Mr. Metzler I can't; all this is way too much, I already can't repay you for all you've done."

"Dupree just tried to pay me a finder’s fee for you. I'd rather close out my books, or have that money go back to you in some way."

"Did she enjoy the concert, Mr. Metzler?" Finn asked.

"yes, she did very much as did Dr. Armitage." He turns to Lori. "Please reconsider the gift something also tells me you'll need it again."

"Thank you." Lori could not believe her fortune.

"Mr. Hudson a word," Metzler was now addressing Finn, he lead Finn a few feet away.

"Yeah?"

"I got your flight schedule sorted two hour layover in New York as requested. Miss Pillsbury has the tickets is there anything else I can do for you?"

Finn hugged the guy he feels awkward who slowly warms and pats Finn on the back. "Ok, save it for your girl in NY... I do hope things work out but sometimes you just have to seize the moments as they come. I lost my partner 11 years back. There's not a day that goes by when I think about what might have been. So if there is nothing else, I will take my leave. The showcase winner spots are due out in 45 minutes.

"You'll come back and let us know right?" Finn asks.

"That's Mr. Schuester's job, but I promise will be back." Metzler agreed. he turned walked out of the suite with a smile he knows he is being followed.

***

"Vulcan!" She calls to him "It's time we had that talk"

Metzler stops dead and turns he sees that it was indeed Mrs. Anderson that has followed him out "Vulcan? That's not a name I often hear; in the context you used it in anyways. I prefer Salamander or Djinn; still wrong, but It stays off the awkward Trekkie reference."

"What are you then?"

"I am what you and your ocean friends are - manufactured" he shook his head "We're either some alien's attempt at camouflage or augmented for some purpose that is now obsolete either way we were made for this world."

"And Kurt?"

"He is what he is too....Sylph, Alfar, elf, herald - these are just names. For me Kurt is more than a name. And as far as Madame Tibideaux is concern Kurt is a rare artist with a talent worth protecting."

"If you knew Kurt was different why did you try to stop me before?"

"Do you have to even ask?" Metzler said almost pissed at Pam again. "Think about what your son is going through right now - now magnify it 10 fold. Kurt is not ready to know the truth."

"What are your intentions with him. Why do I worried you want to hurt him."

"Hurt him? what do you take me for?"

"The way you come and go I had assumed you were some kind of fire elemental"

"No, but all things being equal you knew I was something different - So what was it that finally tipped you off? I mean we both work too hard to hide what we are..."

"In hindsight? Lots of things - but really, it was just now when I heard what you tell Finn. I remembered that photo you showed me from your wallet; you led me to believe your partner was still around. Why lie about something like that but tell Finn the truth?"

"Because I knew Mr. Hudson wouldn't ask for a follow-up. I wasn’t ready to tell you everything; But now you sort of forced my hand. The day I lost Scott was the day everything changed...11 years ago... They tried to call me a survivor: a hero like what? Like I walked down 54 flights of stairs in the dark? I couldn’t tell anyone this damn thing called out to me” Metzler pulled a metallic silver credit-card size card from his pocket. “I held it in my hand and felt my physical body being ripped apart; I was engulfed in plasma light unable to go back save the one I loved. I woke up back at the flat we both shared. Me, praying it was all a horrible dream. I thought it was until I turned on the news. Ended up telling everyone I never went into work"

"Did he know? I am still facing having to tell Todd, and actually things are not strained enough already that I have to add this too."

"I didn’t know, not until that day. But I always had this." Metzler still holds the silver card in his hand. "The day my mother left me and my dad, she gave me this card and told me one day it would all make sense."

"Does it? Surely you must know more; like who made us and why?"

"I knew this thing was the clue so I had it analyzed turns out the crystalline metal alloy is not like anything know on earth. What do you do? Hello NASA I am probably an alien and I am here with this alien artifact. No, the answers came when I learned I could access the data stored on this card. I know now I am from Lumina a planet 42 light years away. That they have been here for centuries archiving this world. Now all this would be okay if the reason that they are doing this wasn't so insidious. They believe humans will either destroy themselves or it's brand of insanity will be deemed too hostile that it will be ended. I building a case for third option I believe this world is worth protecting. I believe selfless people like Kurt even in the darkness will always see the good in people, and yes he is not entirely human but that's why he belongs in NYADA a place where he can hone his gift, where he can learn share it and hopefully help me build this case."

"What about my son?" she cried, choking back of terrified whimper

"The first sirens were augmented humans created to protect ...do your job help me protect kids like Kurt. And I will see that your son has a place too...Can we have this agreement?"

Mrs. Anderson raised her hand to her mouth, stunned by what this man was telling her. "It's a lot to take in, but yes of course"

"Have I answered all your questions?"

"Only one, what was the moment when you knew I was a siren?"

"That one is easy; It was that day in the suite all those eagles in Southport anybody else would have looked on in awe...you were frozen solid in fear; you knew something had woken up."

"A very old siren." Pam replied.

"I am afraid we probably haven't seen the last of her. But something sure spooked her off she went deep."

Pam cocked her head and looked at Metzler; it was clear, "Did you frightened her off"

"It's my job....now return to your party, take care of your boy, make sure Kurt leaves for NY"

"But no comment?

"You can tell your ocean friends that she does not nest on Mako."

***

"Mr. Metzler?"

Metzler saw the young women recognized her as Sam's friend "Can I help you...miss?"

"Amber Mitchell...I saw that card in your hand just now, while you were out here talking with the harpist."

Metzler was quick witted enough to lie, "It's just a credit card sweetheart, that's all"

Amber wasn’t having any of it she knew what she saw. "I know what it is because it's not the first plasma card I have seen..."

Metzler's eyes widen he looked at the young woman clearly a human but with very open and honest face.

"I have two friends out there," she went on after briefly looking at the sky. "Zoey and Kiki, I miss them a lot. Please sir, all I ask is for a moment of your time."

Metzler nodded, he felt he had no real choice.

"If you have any way to contact Lumina I need to let them know I think about them always but that if they plan to return not to look for me here. I will be in Hawaii. I have a third friend; he's all alone he's half Luminan but just the same if he knew of you being here he would want to meet you. His family abandoned him here he sacrificed his plasma card so that my friends could get home...he's powerless now but..." Amber thought of Brandon, how he was now the first person the cops always blamed whenever something weird happened.

"But drawing more and more attention I suspect...does he sing?"

"No," Amber shook her head no. She can't think of a reason why the guy would ask such a question and worse she imagined anything Brandon tired would probably sound like tortured cats.

"Can he at least carry a tune?" Metzler insisted. He figured first things where was the best place he wouldn't draw so much attention.

"He surfs" Amber stated. "It's what he's good at his whole life."

"I suspect he's very good at it." Metzler assumed.

"I know of only one better and she's also Luminan."

Metzler smirked "And you I bet are musically inclined."

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Because all the humans who have ever impressed me they all ended up having that one thing in common. Tell your friend...

"Brandon," Amber interjected.

"Tell Brandon that I'll meet with him. But do it quietly; twice already today I let my guard down -what I am saying is just because you see a bit of alien tech don't assume we are all friendly- What if I had been hostile? I am not but..."

"I knew you were Luminan I took a chance - but I understand."

"Good. Give Brandon my business card." Metzler said, briefly retracted his hand holding the card. "I need you to hand delivered it!" he stressed. "Then have him give me a call. I will deny ever knowing him if he mentions Lumina over the phone. Is that clear?"

"Miss?

"yeah?

"I'm not trying to be hard on you; I just want what's best for all of us."

"I know,” Amber said.

***

Schue is in his hotel room he is watching Emma pack. He doesn't want her to go. But he's currently talking to Emma about not even wanting to attend the after party being held down in the choir suite. Emma who was his moral compass was calling him out for even thinking this was an option. "This isn't something you can just sit out because what happened made you feel uncomfortable" Emma scolds.

"After pulling this stunt? Just give me a reason why I should go down there?" Schue asked still feeling hurt

"Because I told Kurt to do the solo - After the way you behave last night; not giving Kurt a standing ovation, I would do it again"

"I don't understand why you doing this to me?"

"You don't understand? You were supposed to make things right with Kurt instead you made things worse. Do you know Kurt thinks you only told him he was getting a solo was so that he would take the Oberlin audition. He told me he felt used then discarded because you didn't waist any time cutting it again."

"Rachel said Kurt wasn't ready"

"And you believed her? At any time did you think to ask Kurt if he thought he was ready?"

"No. But all this would have been over if he just said yes to Mrs. Dupree"

"Will, are you even paying attention? Kurt's heart is set on NYADA, Oberlin doesn't have much in the way of musical theater, and Madame Tibideaux wanted Kurt. Somehow you thought it was okay to go over her head to take what was Kurt's just so you could give it to Rachel - lets hope Kurt's sake the damage is minimal and it's not too late. It makes me feel ashamed that all you want to do now is sit up here sulking acting like all these things were done to you. After tonight I wont be here so if you ever intend to put things right you need to get your act together and grow up."

"Emma, I didn't stand, but you got it wrong it's not because I didn't think Kurt was worthy, it was I didn't feel I was worthy."

"It's a start, but you really need to tell Kurt that. This time be honest with him, he will see right through you if you're not."

The room phone rings and Schue walks to it and picks up phone and he listens to the woman on the other end.

"This is a courtesy call to inform you that The New Directions has been selected to advance to the Winner's Showcase round"

"What?" Will asks, more stunned than not hearing what was said.

The woman on the other end repeated the message, "This is a courtesy call to inform you that The New Directions has advanced to the Winner Showcase. We ask that while your reprised performance may differ is should not exceed 4 minutes in length. The Venue is The Gold Coast Queensland Civic Centre located in Broadbeach. The Awards Gala will follow the Showcase."

"Can you tell me what our win is? My Choir Captain has a family emergency and is going home. - I would like to be able to tell him something before he leaves."

"At this time I can only confirm that you are the recipient of more one award sir

"I understand, and thank you" Schuester hung-up the phone and stepped back in shock.

"Is there a problem?" Emma asks she is still neatly folding her clothes into individual packing cubes each by color and function.

Schuester pointed to the phone. "That was the judge's committee letting us know we have advance to the winner's showcase" Emma was still packing "Only now both you and Finn wont be there."

"Will that is fantastic news but going home was the arraignment - If you want to change that you would have to bring that up with Finn"

***

Schuester made it down into the choir suite. He wasn't sure what he was going to have to say to get Finn to stay. Inside the suite the party was well underway and when he entered the room. It wasn't a shock for Schuester to see both choir and band getting along or how the only three adults in the room Pam, Judy, and Metzler were chatting with each other...it was that Randy the blond guitarist was singing with the band and that he actually sounded good. He waited until he finished. "Wow, Randy who knew you had it in you? If you are thinking about switching to choir in the Fall I approve."

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Schue, but I think I will stay with The Jazz band - If you don't mind."

"Our loss...I however would still like to make an important announcement. A few minutes ago I got a call from The Judging Committee." Everybody in the room stopped and looked at Schuester only a few voices in the room continued to be loud.

"Quiet!" Quinn shouts. "Tell us, what they said?"

"Yeah, tell us," Artie asks, repeating Quinn's question.

"Better luck next time sorry seniors..." Puck mocked.

"No Puck, that wasn't what they said at all. I am happy to announce we have just won ourselves a Winners Showcase Spot!" there room erupts in cheers.

"Winner's Showcase what exactly did we win?"

"I tried to ask. The only thing was certain was we won more than one award. Finn, I wish you would reconsidered staying we could use you on a reprisal of 'Beyond the Sea.'"

"I can't I already told Rachel I will be in New York on Sunday I have to do this, if I don't I will always be looking back wishing I had."

"You know that's fair you have to do what got to do." The choir director switched his attention to Artie. "Artie do you think you can step in Finn's place and let one of the band members take your spot?"

Santana's eyes widen she was shaking her head and Artie was also objecting.

"Mr. Schue there's no way I can't lift Santana." Artie remarked.

"We will just have re-choreograph yours and Santana's part ...unless Finn thinks he can change his mind."

"No, but for at least another hour I am still the captain...The way I see it there's a whole other choice here. We can let Kurt reprise Song to a Siren, and use all those cool instruments again and we can add the dance Brittany and Mike wanted to do"

"Mike is this true; you guys have a dance?"

"Yes, we were working on it back at McKinley. We had to cut it when we lost the Troubletones"

Schue looked over at Emma then back at Kurt. "Kurt are you up for it?"

"Are you actually giving it to me?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Yes, yes I am"

"Then I am up for it."

"I guess this party is turning into a celebration" Sam said, however his sadden tone didn't match his words. His hand still held tightly on his mobile.

"Where's Amber, Sam?" Lori asked "I thought she was going to be here?"

"So did I; she texted me saying she had a family emergency come up."

"Oh god, I hope it's nothing serious; didn't she say her mom is like a cop or something?"

"The text only said family emergency."

***

Amber was outside on her mobile trying to get a hold of Brandon. The phone kept ringing "Brandon come on, will you pick up! Where are you?" she dialed Luca, Brandon's foster brother. "Luca!"

Amber couldn't be more happy that her best friend Luca was a bookish university student and was home on a Friday night. Luca answers, "Yeah?"

"Luca, where's your brother?" Amber asks, her mobile phone pressed against her ear

Luca really didn't care where his foster brother was gave a glib answer. "Hmmm, let's see...? On a Friday night...? Out."

"I need to talk to him, it's very important"

"What about?" Luca asked, suddenly taking an interest.

"It's about his declined platinum card." Amber said in code, hoping Luca was enough of a geek to get what she was saying.

Fortunately Luca knew exactly what Amber was implying, "Holy shit, are you serious?" Luca replied. "Are they back?"

"I can't talk about it, not right now, not over the phone...I am driving back to Lightning Point tonight. So if you know where Brandon is just tell him I will meet him back at yours in a half hour." she pocketed her mobile and walked towards her jeep, slid into the driver's seat, put the jeep into reverse, checked her rear-view mirrors only to see the face staring back wasn't hers.


	11. STUCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Directions advance to the Showcase Round in their first ever International Contest…But all is not well. The divide between Kurt and Schuester comes to a head when Emma makes a decision to return back to The States with Finn.  
> Elsewhere Pam makes a critical decision to trust Metzler with the information he has provided her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story continues to not be Will Schuester friendly, The Berrys also do not fair well in this chapter.  
> This chapter and next will have brief depictions of mild violence.  
> Most of the story takes place in Australia's Gold Coast - Therefore some Australian words and spellings are used  
> IE "Wheel Brace" is the same thing as a tire arm or crowbar.
> 
> I used the Glee Wiki for Character Birthdates/Birth years:  
> Kurt's DOB May 27, 1993, -- Finn's DOB August 24, 1994 - The 15 month difference is explained by Kurt being held back a year in third grade due to the death of his mother.
> 
> When researching the alternative names for Elemental Spirits (IE Undine for Water Spirits /Vulcan for Fire Spirits) I found an unexpected coincidence: --The name Sylvester comes from Latin feminine form of Sylph or Air Elementals. At this point it is doubtful that Sue Sylvester will end up being an Air Elemental - but I really enjoyed the coincidence.

GLEE/MAKO MERMAIDS/LIGHTNING POINT  
CROSSOVER

Disclaimer No copyright infringement intended on these program

Chapter Eleven: STUCK

Ongoing from previous chapter: The McKinley High School Band had just gotten the news that they are now one of the five Show Choirs advancing to The Showcase. The McKinley Band were hosting a simple after-party for the choir - But now with the win, the after- party had morphed into a full on celebration.  
  
Local surfer girl Amber Mitchell is stopped from her rendezvous with Luca and Brandon by what she thinks is a car-jacking.

* * *

**Late Friday July 6th 2012**

Things change quickly...This is what Finn found out when he went from hugging Metzler and thinking he had his tickets all sorted he was going home via NY- to suddenly having doubt that going home was what he should be doing...Finn still very much wanted to go home. He wanted to see Rachel on his 3 hour lay-over in NY - He wanted a heart-to-heart with her, it was there he and Rachel would start to mend what they lost.

"Then what? What are you going to tell Rachel after that?" Schue asked. "Are you going to tell Rachel that her dads had to lie to her...or that a lot of people had to go to bat for her to make sure she got into NYADA."

Suddenly Finn had doubt where there wasn't any before and Mr. Schue was the one who put it there. But if this weren't enough; Schue was there twisting the knife in further. Telling Finn how "selfish it was of him to put his personal needs above the choir" and how "Wrong it was of him to want to destroy Rachel's relationship with her dads." Finn felt lost and looked back at Schue heart-sick very much hoping his favorite teacher only played the smallest of minor parts in his break-up.  Schue didn't have these answers, it was an odd moment for Finn to realize his teacher never actually ever did.

"See? You haven't thought this though." Schue adds with condescending tone that dubiously changes into a smile as he thinks he found the way to make Finn stay. "I was thinking if you stay; you, Puck, Sam, and Artie could perform our ballad in the showcase."

Finn couldn't believe what he was now hearing. "Mr. Schue, I can't do that! -I just told Kurt that he had the showcase and that Mike and Britt could dance...I though you had agreed with me."

Kurt; who had been listing to Blaine chat with one of the guys from the band. Looked over as his brother and Mr. Schue when he thought he heard his name mentioned. Whatever he was now hearing sounded heated and he strained to hear more of what his brother and Schue were saying.

"This-this is our first International Venue. _'Sailing'_ is a classic - It is also a crowd pleaser and it's what the judges would prefer to see"

"How am I supposed to be a leader if you ask me to I go back on my word?" Finn asked. "Kurt is also my brother; what you are asking me to do..." Finn couldn't finish, in part because he didn't want to know why his former teacher seemed to be so hard on Kurt's case.

"A leader also has to do what's right."

"How is this right?"

 _Blaine!_   Schuester gritted the name through his teeth. "Did Blaine say something to you?"

With Blaine's name mentioned, Kurt was now even more engaged with listening in on Finn and Schue.

"He didn't have to," Finn said. "Everyone here knows how you helped Rachel get into NYADA and that you didn't help Kurt. I can't stay here knowing what else I know you did." Finn started to walk away but Mr. Schue grabbed his arm Finn only glared at his former teacher he couldn't believe he would ever come to this.

"You can't tell Rachel." was all Schue said before letting go.

Finn only glared at his former teacher until he let go. "I don't know what is going to happen but I sent Rachel a text message. Either she is there Sunday morning or I am going into the Army...that is what I agreed to do."

"If that's the way it is going to be then the only way I am letting your brother sing again is if you stay."

***

Funny how moods change from one moment being happy enjoying the company of Blaine and his friends to the next moment feeling like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room - Schue had become so fixated on Finn that Schue forgotten where he was and upon turning Schue saw the whole choir and band behind him listening...and Emma looking alarmed and dissappointed.

"How much of that did you just hear?!?" Schue said turning to Kurt.

Kurt feels he has to lie, "I just heard my name mentioned."

Schue looks at Emma then at Kurt. He knows he is being the irrational one and yet in all of his frustration Schue still blames Kurt. "Why didn't you just take the Oberlin Scholarship?" But before Kurt answers Schue adds "Why can't you be the one going home?"

Kurt reals, his blood boils.  "Maybe I should go home; clearly I am not welcomed!"

"You two, not another word...Now the decision to let Kurt sing was mine...If you want to be angry with someone be angry with me."

"Emma, this has nothing to do with you."

"Doesn't it? I'm a chaperone here, Will. Now I think Kurt did a phenomenal job on that song. I am told hotel service is bringing it up the cake that the band bought for us - Can we all just behave long enough to thank the Band?"

Kurt was still trying to wrap his head around what just happened - he was already angry about the snub before this was pushing him over the edge.

Sam had the right idea Kurt needed to sit down.

***

Sam was sitting is corner feeling regret that Mercedes/his family were all 1000s of miles away and his surfer-friend and would be girlfriend suddenly bailed on him. 'Family emergency' she said. He hoped at least he would see him her again before he heads home on Monday. Sam still held his mobile looking at his last text from Amber and the one he just sent asking if they were still on for one last surfing lesson...he would hopefully see her then. But no reply came.

Amber was still in the parking garage pinned against the bucket seat of her jeep, sopping wet, and with a pair of webbed claws closing in against her throat. She was nausiated by fear and by what smelled like dead rotting fish.  
The thing was a breath away from Amber's her ear and drooled as it whispered. "Why haven't you changed -you smell of the sea but you have no tail?"

"Do you want to talk about smell?" Amber retorted, trying as hard as she could to be brave.

The webbed claws drew in more tightly in around her throat.

"And you got the wrong person," Amber cried. "I don't know you but if it the jeep you want, it is yours, just let me go." Again she sees her attacker in the rearview mirror. She was green - The clammy webbed hand of her attacker had green skin ...As repulsive as this was for Amber her thoughts were shifting to finding a means of escape - Her mom was a cop.  Her mother had always insisted that she take care of herself.  Amber always kept a wheel-brace in her jeep for protection.  currently it lay between the center collumn and the bucket seat. The only chance she thought to escape involved freeing the wheel brace - use it to make a single blow and then make a mad run back towards the hotel elevators- With this intent Amber worked at freeing the wheel brace. Amber was thankful the creature wasn't tightening her grip anymore.  She honestly felt she was making progress freeing the brace that is until a series of text notifications started going off on her mobile.

"What's that?" A voice came from outside the jeep.

"It's only a communications device - The humans use them."

 _Humans?"_ Amber repeated the startling word in her head. She excepted there were aliens ever since Zoey and Kiki showed up. There was now Metzler...but the green-rotting fish smelling thing with her webbed claws around her neck now just confirmed she wasn't human but more than that she wasn't alone -

"Take this thing shut it off before it alerts another human."

"I'll do more than that," replied the voice from outside Amber's jeep. it was then Amber finally sees the other thing. So deathly pale skinned a creature that Amber jumped upon seeing it enter her jeep; First a hand then an arm and almost glowing under yellow lights of the garage...Amber heard the flutter of wings too and then the sound of taloned feet hitting cement as it hopped around the garage like a bird. As frighten as she was Amber couldn't look away. But then lightning fast it was now at her window peering in.

"You never seen the likes of us?

Amber only whimpered. "No" then pleaded "Please I don't hurt me," but Amber remembered that she had been warned.... _'we're not always friendly'_ Metzler had told her. Hell' Amber didn't even heed her mother's warnings with all her early morings and late nights working as a surfing instructor or working for a hotel's yacht club- her mother the cop always said check your jeep before coming home. Amber's only thoughts were of seeing Kiki and Zoey again.

Amber tried to reason again "You got the wrong person" and this time after saying this Amber felt her finger tips just graze the surface of the wheel-brace, then finally curl around it.  With one swift move she brought it up from under the seat to crashing down hard on something behind her.  Amber was off running without a concern to see where she hit the green woman.

Amber did not get far she felt what felt like bee stings hit her back, it dropped her quickly. Amber watched the green woman with Diadema Spines being loaded into a blow dart.

"Insolent Fool I want her alive" The paler woman argued to the green skinned woman.

"She'll live, I only loaded three darts." The green one answered.

Amber watched the green one take to the air...she's flying, the bitch flew like how she imagined a gargoyle might. "Why me; what have I done"

"Who was the Vulcan we saw you with" it finally got to asking for what it wanted.

Amber didn't have a clue what the pair meant she repeated back the word "Vulcan?"

"Humans do only one thing well...they lie...I will ask again...who was the Vulcan"

"The Spock guy from Star Trek? What? What do you want?"  Amber was confused and worse frightened that a wrong word meant more pain.

"Where is the Triton"

Amber shook her head, she still didn't know,  and said exactly that. "I don't know what you are talking about - I have told you: You got the wrong person."

The green on touches Amber's back and Amber screams in pain yet she is poweless to move. "What is you business with the Vulcan?"

"Zachary Quinto? I have never met him."

"You were seen with him just this night."

The young Aussie girl realizes they mean Metzler - they must mean him.  "Metzler," Amber winces out. "The man's name is Metzler" she finds she can't lie.

"What purpose do you have for seeing him?"

"My friend Sam told me he was a recruiter, music, I sing and play piano just I wanted to talk to him colleges in America"

"She speaks the truth."

"How could that be true?" The paler of the two women asked.

"There's more...she's protecting him." The green woman pushed into Amber's back even harder.  "Why are you protecting him - Even now she fights to protect him."

Amber could not take it she whimpered "He's not from this planet - oh god - how are you making me say this."

"What else are you hiding?"

"I already told you my friend Sam pointed him out...I-I approached him I saw his plasma card and I knew of his world because I have two friends from the same planet." Amber's hand flew up to her mouth she could not hold back anymore.

"She is friends with the gods? Where are the Triton and the Alfar-born"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"She doesn't know she's of no further use."

"There always some use - The machine on Mako needs a guinea pig - Take her.

"Then my sisters?"

"No, then I shall have my war."

***

**AFTER-PARTY**

Kurt sat quietly in the suite his back towards the ongoing after party He never wanted to give the impression he wasn't sour or ungrateful, he was still there wasn't he? He helped put up decorations didn't he? but everything changed the moment Schue showed up. Sure Kurt at one time Kurt was happy they were advancing but now Kurt just couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

Kurt, instead felt weighted down, ***stuck*** on 'Why; of all people, did Schuester hate him so much? Maybe 'hate' seemed like a strong word but why would Schue fight for Rachel's place at NYADA but not fight for his own place there?

Or currently; that Schue would purposely snub him when everybody else gave him an ovation… ** _[The solo wasn’t even his idea - yeah the arrangement was his, but his arraignment was meant for the Trouble Tones not for him.]_   **Kurt tried to reason with himself and he thought, **_[Maybe, if Schuester had just let him sing the song he wanted to do all this wouldn’t a problem._ ' _]_** Kurt planted his elbow in the arm of the chair to prop up his head. His knuckles curled, as he just sat brooding; Stuck as blank and motionless as, the flat screen TV mounted on the wall in front of him.

Kurt did make a small effort to listening to the karaoke style entertainment and hear the band’s voices. If only to conclude that if Schue needed a twelfth member to replace Finn, then Schue wasn't going to have to look hard...But even this was a fleeting thought.

He briefly looked over his shoulder when behind him the suite suddenly erupted in applause. as the cake was being brought in but Kurt was back to not caring. On the adjacent wall Kurt finally saw something that peeked his interest; It was Mrs. Anderson talking to the violinist Kim; begging her to let her play the turtle shell lyre. There was a familiarity about the way she looked at the lyre...the way she lovingly place her hand on the strings, and there was something else there too. A memory, something Kurt long forgot; a sadness and a perfumed aroma like…..

 _“ **Gardena,”**_ Kurt whispered softly to himself. **_“Oleg Cassini… It's the same perfume my mom used to wear – but why do I smell it now?”_**

"You smell it too?" Kurt looks up to see Brittany. In shock he wonders did he hear Brittany correctly?

“What did you just ask me?” Kurt asks for clarity...and because he was more than a little bit freaked out.

“Everybody knows how you feel, Kurt. Lori just asked if you wanted a piece of cake.” Brittany asks again. “So I got one for you.”

Kurt was still as confused by Brittany as ever. She could often say nonsensical things, but then Britt could also say things that made perfect sense later. Only this time Britt was just standing there with a piece of cake with a fork stuck in it. “Sorry no," Kurt brings himself to say. "I don’t feel very much like eating cake.” Kurt pursed his lips. He didn't really mean to sound like killjoy, he just felt stuck.

“Shop whining Porcelain, and have some cake,” Santana says sitting down on a plush couch next to his chair. Britt sits down too. Kurt also sees Tina and Sugar dragging conference chairs over.

Even Quinn was joining in after first straightened her skirt before she sat down. “You have to know you were good," Quinn said, with certainty. "You can’t let Mr. Schue take that away” she took a bite of her cake she over-stressed how delicious it was.

Subtlety, wasn't really Quinn's style. Kurt had now correctly guessed the mother hen fawning was going to be an impromptu intervention, and suddenly Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to be in the same room.

“You nailed it." Sugar adds "Granted you weren’t as awesome as my water drum solo…” Kurt stood up. "that was a joke," Sugar was now issuing a retraction.

“Ladies, I get what you are trying to do and I have to thank you again for all you’ve done, I appreciated it I do. I just –I-I need to be alone.” He leaves he's both irked and frustrated he cant decide between leaving the party all together or going out on the terrace. Kurt finally chooses the outside terrace.

Brittany watched Kurt leave, but chooses to talk about their director. “I always thought of Schue as like our dad - I can’t believe Schue would do that to our Kurt," Brittany says after she watched Kurt leave.

“Mr. Schue always did have his favorites.” Santana says.  Her comment rolling off the tongue just a little too easily. “We all know what it was like to be in Rachel’s spotlight. Kurt is just being his usual drama-queen self."

"Only," Tina speaks up, "I seem to recall Kurt was the only one of us who never really said anything about all the cut solos or the not getting any."

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Santana asks, knowing the comment was largely directed at her.

"I meant Kurt stopped trying when The Trouble Tones were guaranteed a spot…and we all know how the Trouble Tones started.”

Sugar starts to object it was her father's money that started The Trouble Tones...but Sugar is being waved off by Santana. "So it’s our fault!?!" Santana snaps back.

Quinn chimed in. “Ladies, we all have our stories...I only want to know what are we going to do about Kurt and Schue? Should we risk telling Kurt the truth?”

“And risk a double homicide?” Santana quipped.

“I only meant that now that everybody knows - if Kurt knew the whole truth too maybe he would see it wasn’t his fault - it was just Schue being Schue.”

“If anyone should tell Kurt, I think Blaine should be the one.” Tina adds.

“Agreed; I’ll go talk to Blaine.” Quinn gets up and walks across the room to where Blaine was talking with the National Choir Board heads.

***

Kurt didn't know how long he was out on the terrace brooding alone before he realized he wasn't really alone. He heard someone cough and he shifted towards the available light until he sees that it is his step brother.

"Oh," Kurt acknowledges "It's so dark out here I didn't see anyone was out here with me." Kurt tells his brother.

"Hi little bro." Finn called out in the dark.

"Only because you are taller," Kurt answered.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting you are like 15 months older – what happened? – I mean you’re super smart -Did you start late or were you held back?"

"The later - I missed so much school when my mom died – Lima Elementary made me repeat third grade. I didn't want to, but Dad wasn’t in an emotional place to say no. – All packed for tomorrow?

Finn Nods – “Only, Mr. Schue keeps trying to get me to stay – So I came out here to get away."

“Yeah - me too."

Kurt's brother turned to him.  "Schue is never going to say it but I will - I meant it when I said I wanted you to do that _Song to the Siren _ again. I wont be there to see it but I want you to do it again."

Kurt stared at Finn, hanging on what he said.  He wanted to do it, but he had lots of reasons why he shouldn't.  Namely their teacher before he could tell his brother  the very man they both wanted to avoid had just shown up on the terrace.

Butting in, and not even seeing that Kurt was their on the terrace "Finn! -  I was hoping I find you." Schuester stated. 

Finn stood firm.  "I already said all I am going to say."

Kurt watched his brother as he kept literally shifting places on the suite's terrace, trying to get away.

But Schuester was persistent "Hear me out first."

"Mr. Schue, With all due respect, my mind is made up; I am flying to New York."

"I was just thinking if you stayed we can all have the same layover together – We can all see Rachel together."

Kurt reached the point he couldn’t take it anymore and left the suite for his room.

"Who was that?" Mr. Schue asked

"That was Kurt, Mr. Schue.  We're both pretty upset if you haven't notice"

***

 

Blaine used the key to Kurt's room that Kurt had given him. "What's up? I looked around and suddenly realized you weren’t around. I think Dr. Armitage wanted to congratulate you too."

Kurt coolly stared at Blaine.  “Sorry, I couldn’t stand being down there another second."

"I never took Schue for mean." Blaine changed his approach, he thinks about what Quinn told him - that Kurt needed the truth even if it tainted his friendship with Rachel or would make Rachel distrust her dads. “But If we know the problem is Mr. Schue then just forget him. Come back to the suite. Those guys from the National Board wanted to see you.”

“He just sat there; he still can’t look me in the face and tell me why….And you can’t tell me it was because I did that damn solo or because Schue went to bat for Rachel and forgot about me." 

Blaine remained silent he couldn’t bring himself to tell Kurt why.

"I had enough – He told me I should go home instead of Finn...Maybe I should."

"You don’t want to do that – Mom said they pulled a lot of strings to get the Sydney Opera House tour."

"Maybe it would be easier for everyone if we just did Beyond the Sea…so nobody else has to be mad at me."

"Nobody is mad at you."

"Then why do I get the feeling everybody is keeping something from me?"

[Blaine sighs] "You already guessed most of it."

"Who are you protecting? Schue? Rachel?

“To be honest; You.” Blaine shook his head; he still didn’t want to tell Kurt the truth. “I know I said I would wait until after the showcase…now it’s something that’s only going to upset you.”

“I don’t think anything at this point could make me feel worse.”

“It's bad,” Blaine acknowledged. “it’s been tearing me up inside...” Blaine tightly closed his eyes and clinched his fist. “and really pissing me off…but it started with dinner that first night we were here, Schue made Quinn and me promise not to tell anyone… but then on Mako - Santana sort of force it out. Then you started guessing …and you were right on most of it - but there was one thing that maybe you haven’t figured out yet."

"You also said you would wait until Friday to tell me…Well in case you haven't noticed It's almost Saturday"

Blaine stalled...bit his lower lip. "It's when Schue/ The Berry's/Miss Corcoran - everybody -  went over Madame Tibideaux’s head to get Rachel into NYADA - In order to make room they ended up supplanting someone."

"Yeah, makes sense, someone would have to be cut. But what’s does that have to do with me..." It takes a second for it to soak, the moment it does Kurt gasps his hand flies to his mouth trying to stop the desire to cry. Gulping at air to stifle sobs at air. “And Schue thinks has a right to be angry with me?”

“I think Mr. Schue only cares about how people see him – he doesn’t like that you can see right through him.”

“So sorry to disappoint,” – Kurt retorted; but his voice was breaking as he continued to hold back tears.

Kurt heard Blaine say something half in agreement but too much in a whisper to be discernable.

“Did Rachel know about this before she too kicked me under a bus?”

Blaine shook his head, “I think that’s the only reason Schue didn’t want Quinn or me saying anything is so it wouldn’t get back to Rachel – Finn found out from Santana, but it’s the real reason why he’s going home…Finn said it wasn’t his idea to break up with Rachel; He said that the Berrys planned everything. And it’s true” Blaine said with a nod remembering. “It was the Berrys who did all the planning, making sure we were all there at the train station. I bet it was to make sure Rachel got on the train… I think that whole time before the letters came out, that whole time they must have known and made a decision to keep Rachel in the dark and make Finn be the fall guy.”

“So Schue and the Berrys are fine with putting Finn and my life through hell just so long as Rachel thinks she got into NYADA on talent alone?“

“Something like that…Look I know it’s all screwed up but you must at least know now you were good enough – both Metzler and Dupree said you are good enough to get in anywhere – I think so too.” Blaine tries to reach his arm around his boyfriend to give him a hug but Kurt slips away from Blaine’s embrace.

“Do you mind? Suddenly don’t feel like doing much of anything.”

Blaine felt hurt, he couldn’t imagine the hell that was going through Kurt’s head but the thought of Kurt going it alone again he believed would only make things worse. “I would feel better if you still crashed in my room –I’ll even sleep on the sofa in my mom’s suite and give you space, just tell me you don’t want to be alone tonight.”

 

***

<strong>Friday morning 9AM Los Angeles /Saturday 3AM Gold Coast</strong>

A few weeks in from her big move to LA- Mercedes was living her dream - Almost everything seemed to be falling into place... She had an easy time finding a place to live; one that was affordable and central to both UCLA and The Island Beetz Studio and she had also made some important connections. Her new manager; for instance, introduced her to clients and soon thereafter that she had several jobs lined up and a summer concert! All-in-all not bad for any 18 year old right of High School.

Still there were days like today where she felt stuck like maybe she moved 2500 miles only to exchange singing back-up for one wannabe Diva for yet another. Vicki Price was the current 'Diva in training'. She much like Rachel Berry was very talented. But what put Mercedes off were Vickie’s Diva-like tendencies to have things done her way and the insistence on morning rehearsals: something Mercedes especially hated. Perhaps worse than having to wake up early is getting up even earlier in the morning than Mercedes liked or was used to…then drive her car through four different LA -freeway inter-changes…In the early Friday morning rush of LA traffic…just to be at The Island Beetz Recording Studio on time - To then only be told by Martin, her producer, to 'Take five.’ Because ‘The darling Miss Vicki Price, is going to be late’ ... She's ‘stuck in The Valley on a photo shoot' - This was Martin's excuse. Mercedes knows she’s too much of a newbie to complain but she starts to complain in spite of her newbie status.

"This isn’t the first time she's been late" Mercedes says with a grumble, before then immediately backing down and deciding to it’s better to walk across walk across Fairfax to the Russian Bakery because they so far they seem to have the best coffee. This wasn’t the first time Vicki has been late it is however the first time it turned out to be fortuitous timing because the bakery had really good coffee and out of this world Cheese Blintzes but once out of the studio she also hears her band new Blackberry vibrating against a set of keys in her purse. Mercedes would later say that she would never have heard Kurt's call had that "Diva in training" been on time.

Mercedes took the Blackberry from her purse, and eyed the caller ID. She smiles when she sees it's Kurt that’s calling.

"Hey Kurt," Mercedes answers into her phone, not missing a single moment to be upbeat with her friend she adds. "Are you excited about tonight? - It's your first solo, huh?" Mercedes optimism is infectious yet Kurt feels the need to correct Mercedes.

"Mercedes - we're like a day ahead - It's Saturday."

"Saturday?" Mercedes repeats, pausing only a second to try to suss out the time difference - "Oh, okay," She answers. "So how did it go?"

"We're in the top 5" Kurt answered with a tone that didn’t match. "There’s a run-off tonight."

"That's great! “Mercedes answers enthusiastically while Kurt’s sadden tone going entirely unnoticed. "I wish I could be there." Mercedes adds.

"So do I - I miss you." The whimper in Kurt's voice is now unmistaken and Mercedes knows Kurt had been crying.

"Kurt, hun, your voice, what's happened?"

"He just sat there, Mercedes. Everybody gave me a standing ovation and Schue just sat there."

[Mercedes scoffs.] "Mr. Schue's an idiot we both know he can’t appreciate what's in front of him unless it's named Rachel Berry. It's why I had to join Miss Corcoran's group just to feel appreciated.”

"It's why in the first year we joined The Cheerios, I know, but..."

"You said everybody else stood, right?"

"Yeah. There was even one of the directors from one of the other choirs who came up to me after to tell me I was good."

"Kurt, You are good. Don't let Mr. Schue take that from you. - Kurt? Aren’t you the one who's always pointing out Schue's faults?"

"This isn’t why I called. Well it is but..." Kurt's voice continues to break.

"Kurt, hun, what's wrong? Is everything with Blaine alright: I heard from Tina late last night that he had an accident."

"We're fine. He's fine," Kurt is sitting on the floor but he looks around the room just to be sure. "He's probably asleep in the other room."

"Kurt, I can’t help you if you won't tell me what's really bothering you."

"They took it from me," Came Kurt’s answer.

"Took what from you?" Mercedes asks, casually switching the phone to her other ear as the traffic along Santa Monica whizzed by.

 _NYADA!_ Kurt spits out loudly, then in a more dejected tone. NYADA wanted me but Schue, The Berrys, whoever else they got for their little entourage - they all banded together to make sure Rachel got in and to do that they had me supplanted - I just found out. I knew Schue never liked me… but hate me? - Enough to do this? What did I ever do to him?"

"Oh god - Like we all knew Mr. Schue played favorites but this is low. Can't you talk with NYADA?"

"I don't know – I’ve read on The NYADA Blogs that when they reject you they recommend that there be a one-to-two year gap year between applications and even then it's still not a guarantee. - I worked my but off Mercedes- I even did ‘Amahl and the Night Visitors’ at the playhouse in Lima...because I thought it might boost my chances. "

" I almost didn’t find out about that."

"Yeah I think our Balthazar goes to your church."

"He’s actually in my Church Choir. I still don’t get why you wanted it kept a secret."

"It's opera I didn’t think you would be interested – But hey I did everything else right didn’t I? I nailed my audition, I graduated With Honors and with a 4.445 GPA…"

Mercedes’s ears picked up, "Wait, how did you..? "

"Get a 4.445? All those AP prep classes I took at Dalton in my Junior Year they are on the 5 point system so they weighted my GPA up higher. It wasn’t enough. I lost the lead in West Side Story...I lost the election. This one was mine and someone swoops in and decides that it isn’t? When is it EVER supposed to be my turn?

"Hang on – When I called Sam he said there was someone there to see you."

"The Dean of Oberlin? She came here with The National Board of Show Choirs. I aced that audition too but…"

Mercedes anticipated Kurt’s answer, "Don’t tell me you turned it down?"

"They're good – Academically they are actually the best around, but they don’t have much of a Music Theater program ... I wanted NY so I can also pursue fashion."

"I am so sorry Kurt. But I don’t think Schue hates you. He may favor that little ass kisser Berry more, but I don’t think Schue has it in him to really hate."

"You didn’t hear him - He told Finn he wouldn't let me sing unless Finn stayed and he told me that I should be going home instead of Finn" Kurt blew his nose into a tissue. Kurt felt like he wanted to cry again, instead he asked his friend, "How did you cope he’s been just as unfair to you?"

"Honestly? I give it all to God, and my faith that He has a plan – Look, I know you need more proof of God's existence but there still no denying God has a plan."

Kurt wanted to actually object to this "plan" as well, since the same burden of proof was required, but he decided to let it slide, he was finding it therapeutic just hearing Mercedes’s voice.

"Kurt, maybe it's as simple as you are supposed to be on this trip. Like would you even be there if NYADA said yes? "

"I don't know Rachel had the time to do a cruise...School doesn’t start until next month."

"Forget about Rachel and Mr. Schue… Maybe NYADA isn’t where you need to be. Why not come here with me? I don't know about fashion but I am pretty sure UCLA has a program"

"It does The Ray Bolger School." Kurt answer, indicating he at least knew this was an option.

"See? You should at least check it out."

"I can’t do LA I'll miss my sweater collection too much."

Mercedes laughs, "You know it's not all that bad if Kurt Hummel can make a joke."

Even Kurt laughed. "Mercedes I can’t tell you how good it is just to hear your voice - I love Blaine but I don’t think he always understands me."

"You and I both know what it is like to work just as hard...harder, only to be overlooked. But you can't give up," Mercedes’s stops herself cold. Because she too is recalling what being used and neglected felt like. She knew Schue purposely hid Kurt in the back just so he could have Kurt do back-up vocals for both male and female parts and Schue silence her voice only to have her sing at the very end of songs. She found herself sighing along with Kurt. She suddenly has a change of thought "Hey, what day is your LA lay over?"

"It’s Wednesday now - I think morning - like 9am or something, why? "

"Find out when it is I'll buy you coffee or breakfast ok?"

"OK, You'll meet Blaine's mom."

"We can talk about that Ray Boulder School."

Kurt smirks and starts to correct Mercedes here too – but she cuts him off.

"Listen Kurt I have to go, " Mercedes informs her friend. She now was in the process of doubling back. "I can see Vicki just showed up, but I'll call you as soon as I am done here. Ok?"

"Ok?"

"And Kurt, you are too good not to be noticed. That’s how I know things will work out."

[Kurt sighed,] "Mercedes-you always know how to cheer me up. I’ll try to get the flight number for Wednesday. "

***

The After-party concluded and Mrs. Anderson had locked the suite up for the night. She closed the double doors to the suite and was now glad to see the back of the long day. She hoped that before too long she would be off her feet, drawing a bath, unfurrowing her fins and then pouring herself a nightcap from the mini bar in her room... And after all that just leaving the rest of the night trying to wrap her head around what Metzler had told her that evening.

Out once inside her room she knew her day was taking yet another unscheduled detour. Her son lay asleep on a sofa. He looked innocent enough. Blaine’s tiny faint snore only made her smile, but it also caused her motherly instincts to kick in as she starts to pick up after him. The empty soda can, a half-eaten bag of rice crackers and a dozen or so loose papers all scattered across the surface of coffee table. She's intrigued enough to read what's written on the papers. Beyond the Sea/La Mer (Mash-Up)...she frowns; she doesn’t understand the need for a showcase change this late.

The shuffling of paper finally wakens her son. He rubs his eyes and wipes away the moisture from his lower lip. "Sorry mom, I must have dozed off. "

"It's late...Did you need to talk... or something? "

Blaine sat up and gave a sad laugh. He still wouldn’t know where to begin - His hands fidgeted while he settled on which of several current events to bring up. "It's Kurt, Mom." Blaine says, settling on one. "He really had it rough last night. He was so upset he talked about going home with Finn."

Mrs. Anderson’s demur changes; she know the consequences if Kurt doesn’t perform. "I didn’t see it but I heard there was a ruckus is Kurt ok?"

Blaine shook his head. "I told him everything...I mean everything."

This revelation catches Mrs. Anderson even more off guard. Like for starters she wondered just how much her son actually knew when he said ‘everything.’

Blaine answers his mother's worried look with a sheepish excuse, " I only thought if Kurt knew the truth he would understand why Schue is acting the way he is."

[His mother scoffs] " That man had one job; to apologize! So Kurt, he's in your room? "

Blaine nodded and continued to act sheepish. "I didn’t think Kurt should be alone. But I also thought Kurt needed his space. So I came in here. Before I passed out I was working a number for the showcase."

"Yes," Blaine’s mother cuts in. "I'm a bit disappointed about that," she says handing Blaine his pages. "It's very critical Kurt performs in that showcase."

"Kurt no longer wants to do it. I thought maybe if turned the dance number into a mash-up that maybe I could get Kurt to change his mind... he shuffles the papers in order before adding "Why is it so critical?"

"It's better you don’t know." Mrs. Anderson said trying to down play the topic.

"The cat is already out of the bag isn’t it?"

Mrs. Anderson sits ridged holding it all in. How does one tell a love one the world as they knew it was forever about to change or how Kurt and others like him would play an important part? "Do you remember how you told me once how you thought Kurt was the most moral compassionate person you knew? "

"Yeah, I pretty much said the same to Kurt's dad. Where's this going?"

"Let's just say others think so too - people in high places"

Blaine's interest was suddenly peeked "What sort of places?"

His mom took a large gulped of air but sat more rigged - She wasn’t about to say an alien planet 42 light-years away. "Kurt was supposed to get into that school but not for any reason you could possibly have guessed" Blaine’s mother looked away from her son – just saying this much caused a single tear to fall as she thought of the consequences.

"Mom? " he asked questioning the sudden change.

"Kurt can’t know. Not yet."

"Can’t know what? "

"That Metzler is a colleague of Carmine Tibideaux’s. He came here to see if Kurt was still interested and he’s been trying to get Kurt wait-listed at NYADA ever since he arrived."

"Are you serious?"

"There's more; Oh god there is so much more but right now let’s just leave it at that" Mrs. Anderson again was trying to hold back the flood works. Again she looks away to avoid letting her son see her eyes. "It’s still in the works so I don’t want you telling Kurt about this or getting in Mr. Metzler's way. Do you understand?" She can’t even look at her son saying this.

Blaine could not have been in a happier mood for Kurt but his Mother's odd behavior was raising all kinds of red flags. It could just have been that his mother was tired but he somehow instinctively knew there was more to it than that. The more Blaine thought about this, the more he found himself fearing the worse. - If Metzler had hurt her or did something inappropriate to his mom - Then for sure this guy was going to pay. And if the guy was really sent by Carmine Tibideaux, then Blaine wanted Kurt nowhere near NYADA and frankly he was now a little worried about Rachel.

Maybe he was over-thinking that last part ...he knew Metzler wasn’t forcing Kurt to do anything and Kurt would have said something if he were - Then there's how the man helped Kurt and Lori with their Oberlin auditions - Everything came crashing back to his mom. Blaine had to shake his head in an attempt to make some sense of the gap. Against his mother's wishes he knew he had to at least confront Metzler.

Blaine looked pensively back at his mom. He had to know. "What is it you are not telling me?"

"Nothing," his mom lied. “Everything is fine." She said with another gulp of air.

Blaine was shaking his head no. "I don’t believe it ...something is wrong – Are You and dad okay?"

"We’re fine hun," she answered realizing even this answer would fall short of an answer. "And no, if the next question out of you is going to ask me if I cheated on your father. I have never cheated on him" She scrambled to find something else to add. "The problem is here but I will have it sorted - You'll have to trust me."

"I can't," Blaine snapped back. "Not when it involves the two people – The three people I care most about." Blaine adjusted his figures thinking his boyfriend and father fell somewhere at number two and number three.

"It's bigger than us." Mrs. Anderson now uttered in desperation.

"What is? You promised no more secrets...Why can't you tell me?"

Watching her son beg, she was starting to break. "The Siren came for you again," she said with a whimper. "Metzler saw her and chased her off. Since he's offered to help but it's coming with a price."

The new answer ticked Blaine off more than it worried him. "This is my fight I didn't ask for his help and frankly I feel sort of embarrassed him knowing about all this."

"He knows what we are. He's only offered me a job."

"Doing what?"

"Helping him find and recruit gifted people like your friend Kurt"

"Metzler...he's not some closet sicko is he?"

"It’s nothing like that Blaine. He simply wants to help Kurt and kids like him."

Blaine frowned cocking his head disbelieving scrutiny - "There’s more you are not saying...that can’t be it."

"It isn't," His mother confessed. "There are things about Kurt you don’t know."

"You told me you thought Kurt was an elf."

"I am told elf is only one name humans have for Kurt's kind."

"Kurt's kind…" Blaine gave a sad laugh. "Really? I suppose next you'll tell me Metzler isn’t human either."

His mother was stunned into mouth gaping silence.

"You got to be kidding me?"

"Metzler is not from here - he told me ;he could point out his star but that it wasn't visible from here this time of year."

Blaine stumbles in shock before sitting back down on a sofa. -his head was swimming he couldn’t believe what his mom had told him it was beyond crazy.

"Metzler is an Alien?" Blaine asked directly and incredulously.

"Yes," his mother confirmed tears forming "...But you should also know he means us no harm."

"If he's like you say – A harmless alien - How come he has you in tears?"

"You are determined to make me say..." She cried brushing away tears.

"There no way I am leaving here until you tell me everything."

His mother's tears fell more readily.

"Mom?" Blaine called still waiting for an answer.

"What I am going to tell you is bigger than all of us." Blaine's mother said again.

"You said that already."

"No one must know - Not even Kurt. You must leave that disclosure for Metzler...Are we clear? Tell no one!"

Blaine nodded, "Okay," he said, not feeling like he had much choice to say otherwise.

"Last night after the concert, I made it a point to confront Metzler. He told me everything. He told me how his people have been observing our world for centuries - Documenting our culture. But a decade ago Metzler uncovered plans to weed us out."

"This is real – this guy is not secretly a cult leader?" Blaine asked still not believing it and worse thinking his mom was losing it

"It is real Blaine – Don’t asked me how but Metzler can prove what he is"

"If this is real; how much time did he say we had?"

"I couldn't bring myself to ask...But Metzler told me he's working on another option - one where he will provide the tools for teachers, artists, people needed to make a difference... He wants to show his people that we are worth saving. It's vital for all of us that he doesn’t fail. It's why I asked you to stay out of Metzler's way...it's why it's imperative Kurt gets into that School. But it's also why I am having trouble saying no to Metzler's offer - It will mean a lot of travel and having another secret your father can't ever know"

"I don't know - I don’t know if I can handle you being gone."

"Which is why I want you back at Dalton in the fall."

"You want me to go back when they nearly blinded me with rock salt? No way."

"I'll make my final decision about Dalton when we are back in Ohio. For now I don't want you to worry"

"Yeah right...d-you know...hmp..." Blaine stumbled over the right words to say. "What else haven't you told me"

"There's nothing more."

"Aren’t you forgetting The Moon Pool? ...I need to know if I am ever going to become like Zac?"

"You are not a merman."

"You," Blaine scowled in frustration. "You know what I mean."

Blaine's mom was trying to be calm and sympathetic but she didn't know.  "It's too early to tell. I wish I had answers for you but it’s my belief The Moon Pool may have only attacked you - I think it took you for a threat and silenced your voice before you could sing an enchantment song...Or"

"Or what? I have had enough this week!"

"Or I think that maybe you are too much of a mixture for those machines on Mako to alter you. I don’t know. Metzler has offered help he might know a thing or two about Mako"

"Do you trust him"

"If his people are coming I don’t think we have any other option but to trust him. But right now I think you should get some sleep" - she embraced her son holding him tight.

Blaine pulled back "How am I supposed to sleep after hearing this? – I still don’t know if what you are telling me is the truth or if the world is coming to an end."

His mother’s answer to that was to hold her son again only tighter. What she did next she hated - She made her son forget. Her hand found the small of her son's back. She told he son 'You no longer have to worry about any of it,' she told her son 'Don't think too much about Metzler; he’s just a man trying to help.' And she told her son 'Your job now is to look after Kurt and let him look after you. Now get some sleep.'

***

**On Mako**

The first thing Amber Mitchell knew was she was in horrible pain in both her wrists and back. While she had no way of knowing what was causing her back to be in so much pain - she could make out in a darken cave was that her wrist were bound and tethered high above her head and that the rope that was used to tie her up, had very little left in the way of slack. She wondered why her alien captives would of all places tether her to the ceiling instead bolted like to the wall – She could only wager a guess was that they wanted her standing in one place.

There was something else that Amber knew. That same rotting fish odor that she had to misfortune to remember from the garage -This only meant that somewhere nearby was the green woman. Amber twisted around trying to find the green alien woman. She whimpered in pain with every turn of the rope only tighten the rope bounding her wrists but she was determined to find the green woman.

"I know you're there, Amber said "I can smell you"

The creature hissed.

"I can hear you too. " Amber twisting towards the sound of the hiss. But her effort was not without excruciating pain to her wrist. Amber screamed and whimpered.

"You know had you stayed in one place you wouldn’t now hurt." The creature in the dark called back.

Amber looked at the woman kneeling on the ground applying a salve to her head. "If you let me go," Amber started to bargain "I won’t tell others that you are here."

"Humans," the creature said getting up. She stood alongside Amber Appling the same salve to Amber's wrists that she had been applying to her head wound. "Why are they so obstinate?"

"I wouldn’t be a bother if you just let me go” The creature looked at Amber. Amber gasped at seeing the woman's face. "I did get you."

"Lucky shot - you only get one,"

"I also thought you were green. "

"Under the right conditions I can change the pigments in my skin. It’s something in time you’ll learn."

"Like a chameleon? "

"No, " The creature rolled its eyes "like a squid." it corrected.

"Whatever, " Amber answered not really caring to know the difference. Amber only wanted to be let go but right now she would settled for being let down. "Look, what possible good can I be to you – you already made me tell you everything I knew....I am begging - let me go."

"It's not my call....if it were up to me I would be dining on your entrails."

"You are only saying that to scare me. You don’t really eat people, do you? "

"Only land people, " the creature quipped. "Here," she said holding up a large man's ring. "The last one was a fisherman he wore this ring...I like to keep souvenirs." The creature had several tied on a cord.

"Oh god, “Amber shuddered and turned away at the thought. "You're sick! "

"To me Humans are the irrational one - They take more than you need – You hunt and mine without forethought then you are through you pour your salvage into the seas as if the oceans are yours to pollute. Long time I slept - before Our Mother called for me...I came to the surface to find the Coral Sea is dying and I am called the sick one? "

"Not all humans are like you say. Some are trying to help. When I teach surfing I always stress the importance of conservation - my best mate Luca he's in university learning what new ways we can save the environment - let me go I mean you no harm - Please I don’t want to die"

"Our Mother wants you alive. "

"Then at least let me down my arms are tired and my wrist really hurt."

"The ropes are to prevent you from falling"

Amber frowned, “My feet are on hard sand - How can I possibly fall?"

"You don’t know, do you. I will tell you. Below this chamber there is a Moon Pool under a full moon this chamber opens into the lower chamber. If you were to fall your body would undergo a mutation... your legs will become fins, your spine will enlarge and grow a tail. But if you were to remain suspended in this chamber you become winged like us."

"What are you...you are not angels that’s for sure. More like gargoyles. Is that what you are? I think if I am to become like you I should at least know what you are called where are you from. "

"My manors. I am Nyami I am a Melusine Siren – I was born in the Coral Sea. Our Mother is Tengu the last of the true Sirens. "

"Where is your mother now?"

"Our Mother! " Nyami snapped. "You will learn to respect that title when you are remade in our image. Our Mother is preparing the machine... You will like being our sister and when you are fertile you will carry the next of our kind into the new age." The creature touched Amber’s lower abdomen in delight. "Why, you are fertile now - this this is chance!"

"Get your hands off me" Amber yelled and kicked, until Amber found kicking was beyond painful. The woman only got closer fawning its hands all over Amber’s body cooing softly

"Which should it be? Merman? Or harpy? I would rule out Harpy men they are bit stupid and they look too much like harpy women - but maybe you'll like that."

"Stop it please." Amber cried.

"Such a pretty thing I think shall have you too. "

"No," Amber spit and in spite of the pain it took to swing her feet at the Melusine "I said, get your hands off me, you bitch!"

Nyami’s rage was short fused so as she raised her hands to strike back at Amber, Amber is flinching closing her eyes with anticipation of the blow. But it never came. Gradually Amber sees why a very pale woman is shouting orders at Nyami "Stand down" the paler woman orders.

"But she’s ripe surely she should be prepared for breeding. "

"No mongrel, not even you my loyal Nyami will touch this child – she must remain maid until the next moon cycle "

"Are you sure she is still a maid now? She has the scent of man on her and she mentioned a Sam and a Luca."

"Hey, First: "she" is in this room…secondly: leave them out of this - they are only my friends ."

The pale creature turned towards Amber "Loyalty is such an admirable quality Don’t you think my Nyami" The pale siren turned is focus on Amber "tell me human child,"it asked.  Amber looks at the pale woman she is both beautiful and ancient and probably Amber guesses was Mother. "Would any of these friends pay you back in loyalty if they knew you were here?" Amber only bites her tongue…Amber is sure Luca would, Sam she only just met but she knew her silence protected both boys. The pale woman mistakes this as no. "I thought not… Nyami?"

"Yes mam," Nyami answers.

"In 26 days the moon will once again be full. Use this time – locate your sisters, Nyami."

"What about the Triton? " Nyami asked.

The Siren was distant; looking off to some far off unseen location. "I can see clearer now; his fate has been set in motion - he will come to us."

***

**Blaine's Room Surfer's Paradise Hotel**

Blaine opened the door to his adjoining room and entered his room. His only thoughts were on getting sleep and looking after Kurt. Kurt, he saw was lying on his bed like a lump with his back facing his view. If Kurt was asleep Blaine couldn’t tell, he only hoped Kurt was through crying. He quietly crawled under the covers hoping not to disturb his friend. Once under the covers, however, Blaine could sense Kurt arching his back trying to reach out for him in the bed. Blaine took the cue and scooted closer his chest against Kurt's back. His arm snaking around Kurt's waist to bring him even closer.

"Thank you," Kurt whispers. "I wasn’t sure if you were going to change your mind and come back."

"I always wanted to," Blaine said with a sheepish grin. "I was going to wait until you were asleep."

"I just got off the phone with Mercedes," Kurt answered. "She wants to meet up when we get into LAX"

"That should be nice." Blaine traced his fingers on Kurt's arm.

Kurt liked where this was going but Kurt was also thinking of Blaine's mom. "I suppose your mom knows about me being in here?"

"She told me to look after you."

"Did she?" Kurt mused.

"I think she likes you. - She knows I do. Of course at lunch she did say she thought you were an elf - but I still think she likes you."

"An elf? I supposed I have been called worse - Coach Sylvester used to call me a Gelfling"

"Yeah, I know from Dark Crystal" Blaine answered knowingly.

"Why does everyone knows that one, but me? I had to look it up."

"Don't know, but if we're talking LOTR's elf, I think you would make a great elf - you will have to learn to shoot with a bow and arrow"

"I already can," Kurt bragged.

"Really?"

"Don't seem so surprised; I went through a phase where I wanted to be a ninja - I taught myself bow, Sai, and throwing stars…made the costume."

Blaine smirked and made an audible snicker.

"I know you are laughing at me." Kurt started to protest.

"No, not really I was just thinking out loud. If I ever do change into a bird we should become super heroes ....Nightbird and his trusty sidekick The Elven Ninja - Fighting crime, righting injustice, staying off the alien invasion."

Kurt objects, "Wait, why am I the side kick?"

"Nightbird fully accepts The Elven Ninja's counter proposal for an equal partnership."

Kurt rolled his eyes "My boyfriend's a nerd."

***

Finn sat in a chair in his brother's room.  He knew this was the last place Schue would think look for him.  He needed time alone - he needed to sort out how in seven weeks it would be his 18th birthday and he would be a free man to do what he wanted and yet he couldn't feel any more stuck...The choice was Rachel or Army. Life was pushing him towards one destination his heart towards another.  What Finn wanted to do was tell Rachel that he made a mistake...right now...so he would know she would be there airport waiting for him - But now every time he tried to call or texted her it went straight to voice mail or was never answered.

Finn stared at his luggage packed with the echoes of Schuester in his head asking him to stay. All these thoughts were clouding his head making him feel stupid with doubt. _[What if she doesn't show]_ He had nothing left but to wait for the morning taxi that would take him to the airport. Finn decided he had to text Rachel again.

_Rachel please we need to talk. I know you will be back in New York before Sunday so could be please meet if you wanted to. I will be at LaGaurdia 8am to 11:45. Flight 321 If you are not there I will sad but I will as plan go into the Army. I would like to see you before then. I understand how you might hate me but please let me make this right. I love you. I will always be your Finn._

Finn hits **[SEND]**

 

**Miami Cruise Ship off Florida's Coast**

Hiram had his Daughter's mobile since Schuester had called. - There are certain things a father must do to; See that your child's needs are met, provide for them, insure that they are given all the tools they will need for life, health, and future. But paramount to everything is protecting them seeing that nothing stands in their way. His daughter, yes she was Leroy's too, but his flesh and blood. Once he knew for certain there was nothing or no one that could stand in his way in seeing all of Rachel's dreams come true. Even if it meant cutting an anchor off her heart - It was what he believe he had to do.

Once again Hiram hits **[DELEAT]**

 

Hiram was stuck. There are certain things a father must do.... never letting your child know you have a dark side was high on that list too.

 

Hiram looks at Leroy with their daughter's phone in his hand "Another text," Hiram informs Leroy. it's more than apparent that neither man is prepared for this.

But Leroy breaks, "I have to at least admire his persistence. - But really how long to you intend to do this?"

"Until Sunday at noon."

Rachel entered her dad's cabin "Dads" Rachel called, both men turned to look at their daughter."

"Yes, Pumpkin" Hiram called back. he tries not to give away any lingering signs guilt he may feel and yet in the same moment he is hiding his daughter's phone.

Rachel looked at both men then around her dad's cabin. "Has either of you seen my phone? I keep waiting to find out how the first night went."

"I am sure if it was good news your friends would have responded," Hiram states. trying to downplay the festival.

Rachel thinks a second. "Yeah, I am sure you are right. They didn't stand a chance at a international venue without my voice."

"Any regrets sweetheart?" Leroy asks.

"It's true I feel sorry that I am not there - but I am glad you talked me into this. I needed this. - And besides my dads are the only men I need in my life right now."

Both men smile. But Leroy's style includes an enthusiastic "That's my girl." and a kiss to the top of his daughter's heard. Rachel warmly accepts. Causing Leroy to smile yet again before breaking into song for the two most important people in his life.

 _Stuck on you_  
_I've got this feeling down deep in my soul that I just can't lose_  
_Guess I'm on my way_  
_Needed a friend_  
_And the way I feel now I guess I'll be with you 'til the end_  
_Guess I'm on my way_  
_Mighty glad you stayed_

***

**The Gold Coast of Australia**

Mrs. Anderson was finally drawing her bath. She already conceded there would never be another night quite like this night but added to mix was unlike other nights was she couldn't touch the water feel the temperature to see if it was right. She now had to rely on sight – The steam rising off the large roman tub - fogging the window view of the Pacific skyline. It was in something so mundane and simple as drawing a bath that she finds herself sharing Blaine's fear.   Was he becoming something else.  There's only one person she knew that she could talk to about this.  She figures much like herself Metzler only just got in. _’Call me anytime’_. "Anytime? " –She says out loud. "Let us see. "

Late at night Metzler was in his suite recharging. If one had to equate “recharging” with anything it would seem be a kin with taking a shower within a static magnetic field rather than the more common earth standard of under a flow of water. The alien was long over-due and was welcoming the energy transfer being transduced though a small credit-card size device. Third ring Metzler finally realizes that the sound he has been hearing was not a far off boat but his cell phone ringing.

"Mrs. Anderson?" he answers his mobile.

"I am calling from my room," Mrs. Anderson asked puzzled, she picked up the phone and walked as far as the line would allow. "How did you know it was me?"

"The calling card I gave you was a number I gave only you – It call-forwarded to my mobile. It’s just a precaution I used so if there is ever a breach I will know where to look first."

"I suppose that’s practical. I took a chance you would be still up and you did say you to call you anytime."

"It’s alright - I did in fact say that.” the alien acknowledged. "What's on your mind?"

"I am calling regarding what we disused earlier. Is now a good time?" Mrs. Anderson asked, trying not to let on how nervous she was.

"I’ll have to put off recharging…but you may go ahead."

"I wanted to pass on some conditions I have."

Back in Metzler's room his eyes had widened. "I am actually pleased you have thought this through. I would be concern if you hadn’t. So what do you have for me?" Metzler asked, he causally leans against the credenza in his suite intently listening on his mobile.

"If I agree to this there must be full transparency and my son must know what is going on – I don’t think I can keep this from him."

"But you can keep this from your husband?" Metzler asked, he wondering why the secret could be better kept with one but not with the other.

"My husband doesn’t have a Siren on his tail."

"Fair point," the alien quipped.

"Nor does my husband know that I am Melusine." Pam went on.

"You’ve never taken a bath with your husband? " Metzler asked half mocking the Melusine woman, before walking it back. "Please disregard that last question; it was impertinent of me to ask." He squeezes the bridge of his nose. Wishing he hadn't said it. "No offense?"

"None taken. But to answer, yes I have taken a bath with my husband – I have a talisman that prevents me from changing – my son wears it now...So my next request regards my son. Will you help me help my son? He is still a child."

"I will aid him in any way I can Mrs. Anderson. But until Mr. Hummel can be caught up I am only prepared to only allow selective knowledge on a as needed basis and providing that he doesn’t interfere. Is that acceptable?"

"I am prepared to agree. But I still have a caveat - The moment I feel coerced, the moment I start to sense you are not on the level with me or are working against this planet’s best interest - I want a hassle-free escape clause. That means if I leave -you don’t get to pursue me or my family...it that understood"

"I appreciated your shrewdness in this matter. It’s why I sought you out…and yes it’s all good."

"I have one or two more things." Mrs. Anderson now asked.

Metzler shook his head; he was now half in love with the woman’s tenacity, "Go on." He asked with a smirk.

"First can you confirm The Siren has been cleared off Mako."

"Yes, I can confirm The Siren traveled north. - I can’t verify where she was heading or if she will double back. But if you ask me, her interest didn’t seem to be centered on Mako."

"Good, I wish to head out to Mako in the morning as an olive branch to The Mermaids – Would you be willing to look after my boys and see that The Siren does not return."

"Boys? Plural? " the alien asked.

"Kurt is just as precious to me as my own son - he is to be included as family."

"Understood. And if there is not anything else can I now take this as a yes?"

"If you can agree to my terms then it is a yes Mr. Metzler."

"Your terms are acceptable, and Thank you. I will let Tibi know you’re on board when she calls. - And please do call me Thad, or Teddy…If anyone asks about all the travel tell them you have gone back into teaching."

"More Lies Mr. Metzler? "

"I prefer alias Mrs. Anderson – The last thing this world needs is a panic."


	12. Fault Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A NYADA fixit story told with an assortment of mythological characters.  
> In this chapter  
> Pam Anderson decides to make peace with Rita by offering to investigate Mako for The Siren.  
> Sam becomes a person of interest in Amber Mitchell's disappearance.  
> And Blaine; after a major blow up with Schue and coupled with having yet another nightmare about The Siren, is forced to make a difficult decision.  
> Meanwhile Kurt questions NYADA after learning he was supplanted.  
> And Finn and Miss Pillsbury fly back home via New York where Finn hopes to see Rachel before he goes into the Army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps around a bit as all the pieces begin to converge. Each different location should be ID - Sorry chapters are slow coming I developed carpel tunnel  
> Feedback? I would really love some, please.
> 
> Story continues to not be Will Schuester friendly  
> Not exactly Hiram Berry friendly either (From earlier chapter he knows he's Rachel's biological father)
> 
> Glee: Setting is between Seasons 3 and 4 of Glee circa June/July 2012  
> Mako Mermaids: Setting is Season 1 and Set in-between Episodes Moon Ring 2 and The Trident Job.  
> Lightning Point: Setting is a year after Series
> 
> In this story Amber Mitchell (Lightning Point) and Cam Mitchell (Mako Mermaids) are cousins  
> Mermaid Lyla (Mako Mermaids) and Alien Zoey (Lightning Point) were played by the same actress - So yes confusion and mistaken identity happens  
>  **Original Characters** are loosely based on seen but not heard Glee Characters IE:  
>  Lori (Violin/Cello), Kim (Violin/Viola), and Randy (Guitarist) are just a few of the names I came up for reoccurring musicians seen on Glee  
> And Dr. Armitage and Metzler are the names give to characters seen behind (Metzler) and to Tibideaux's right (Dr. Armitage) in Swan Song during the Winter Showcase scene.  
> NBSC is an abbreviation for National Board of Show Choirs  
> I borrow on Zecharia Sitchin's Translation of Sumerian mythology to explain chimera and human origins  
> 

GLEE/MAKO MERMAIDS/LIGHTNING POINT  
CROSSOVER

Disclaimer No copyright infringement intended on these program

**Chapter Twelve: Fault Lines**

**Saturday July 7th: Early Morning, Rita's Condo**  
Rita Santos spent most of her early mornings sitting outside on her patio balcony: It was here; when the mood hit her and there were no visible signs of rain, that she would sit all morning relishing in the sunlight. She appreciated everything about early mornings - From the gradual warmth from the sun as it rose over the Pacific Ocean -to- the way each ocean breeze would carry with it the fragrant notes of the sea. In this respect her life was not that much different than the life she has as a mermaid… How it differed now was Rita was not currently sitting on a rocky shore combing her hair with a murex shell nor was she sporting a tail. These days she lived as a human with a condo and a job. Rita took another sip from a cup of warm sea moss tea before returning to her read of the local morning news. She was determined that her thoughts would be on anything but Monday's return Sun Coast High School where she worked as principal of the school. When Rita saw the news headline regarding the concert that her 'nieces' attended she clicked open the link it to read the article:

* * *

**Arts & Entertainment/Upset at this year's Global Voices?**  
Heavy favoured show choirs The Emerald Belles of Ireland and the all-male choir from The South African University may have their work cut out them tonight as these show choirs move into the Winner Showcase Round at this year's Global Voices so does the American show choir The New Directions after their debut performance.  
The small choir-band wowed the audience last night whether it was channeling Bobby Darrin and Sandra Dee in a beautifully choreographed version of 'Beyond the Sea' or the ethereal voice of its male lead vocal Kurt Hummel on 'Song to a Siren' something tells me don't count these newcomers out yet. Also completing in the now elite group of 5 is The Malaysian Youth Choir and The Edelweiss Clef Hangers of Switzerland…

* * *

Rita stopped reading and looked up from her laptop upon hearing her young wards stirring from inside her condo. She knew it wouldn't be long before her so called 'nieces' would be out on her patio. Taking another sip of her tea she waited.

Sirena; the youngest of the mermaids, entered the patio first: She stepped into the patio in human form in much the same way a land person would foot test a pool of water; Tentatively she let her bare toes touched the cemented patio and upon finding the decking neither too cold or too hot she proceeded exiting the condo. Sirena’s normal cheerfulness is momentarily stayed by the presence of a large fluffy white cat that lay in the middle of the patio. Sirena was stopped cold because of all things on land, she feared Poseidon the most. She viewed the land beast with fangs and claws as something vicious and determined to strike at any moment. Even with the constant reassurances from Rita that the cat was harmless, Sirena was still not sure. She cautiously skirted around the cat before sitting down on a chaise. The large white cat remained unfazed contently flicking its tail.

Rita silently mused; at least Sirena was making progress. Before too long Rita believed her young wards would get used to her cat and maybe even pet him. Rita returned focus to her niece. "How did the concert go," Rita asked Sirena, her interested were more for details of Sirena's date rather than the concert itself.

Still glowing Sirena answered. "It was wonderful Rita, just wonderful; all the singing. Thanks ever so much."

Lyla; the oldest of her wards, had other thoughts on the date. She entered onto the patio much the same matter - Only choosing to instead hiss at the cat until the cat fled to a balcony's ledge and was now licking imaginary wounds. Lyla, having conquered the cat, took a seat across from Rita, began ranting about Sirena.

"She held on to David's arm the whole night, it was disgusting," Lyla scoffed; she was not at all sure what to make of relationships especially cross species.

Rita only laughed "Lyla, I think you might someday find it is quite enjoyable to hold someone's hand."

"Never going to happen!" Lyla vowed. She sealed her disgust by glaring at Sirena. Lyla believed Sirena's relationship was only a distraction that took them away from their goal of fixing Zac.

"Did you at least enjoy the concert?" Rita asked, trying to make peace and find something they both could agree on.

"I liked the land boy who sings like us and the dancing. The drummers in skirts were good too."

Rita laughed again. "I think those were probably kilts." Rita turned her attention to Nixie who hadn’t yet spoken a word. "Nixie, you've been silent this morning; what did you think of the concert?"

Nixie had sat down quietly having to not worry about the cat. "Okay, I have to admit it; I never thought humans could sing." Nixie replied, with her usual snark. In reality, Nixie didn't know many humans to make such a comparison.

Lyla had two cents about this too. "Not all of them were human. The Melusine and her son were there," Lyla said with a grumble.

Sirena raised a finger in protest, and countering she added, "To be fair the Melusine only played a harp."

Rita noted this by saying "They say no siren can resist an instrument with stings," however Rita's account was interrupted by the sound of her mobile ringing. She looked at her mobile as she wasn't at all expecting a call. "Hello?" she speaks into her mobile hoping the call wasn't something that would disrupt her last weekend before the new term started.

"Hello, do I have the correct number for Rita Santos?" Pam Anderson asked on the other end.

Rita recognized the voice "Yes, this is she." Rita answer, but then looking at her young wards she added _'speaking of which, this is her.'_

"It's Pam, Pam Anderson, Oh I hope you don't mind me calling this early but I just got some wonderful news.”

Rita assumed Pam must be meaning the concert, and answered accordingly. "Oh yes," she said. "I've been reading about it in this morning news, congratulations, and I hope continued luck in tonight's final."

"Actually the news I have is for you." Pam said correcting Rita. Pam wasn't sure how to proceed with the addressing of Metzler. "The news comes from ah...ah, a Vulcan friend… He has informed me that Mako has been cleared."

"Did you say cleared..? And that this news comes from a Vulcan friend?" Rita questioned, she knew Pam probably meant 'fire elemental' but from what Rita knew their existence was viewed as rare or mythical. "Can he be trusted?"

"I am wary but I do trust him. Most of our choir is heading out for Sea World this morning - I can be lax in my duties today. If you like I am willing to meet you out on Mako and together we can see for ourselves."

"I would like that," Rita agreed. "And thank you, I am sure my girls will be relieved to hear this."

"Okay, See you on Mako in an hour or two?"

"Better make it two" Rita said ending the call. She placed her mobile phone back down on her table. "Good news, I think you can go home - I am going out to Mako with Mrs. Anderson to make sure."

"Do you want me to come too?" Lyla eagerly asked. She figured she knew Mako better than Rita and as a plus she was the only other mermaid trained in defensive arts.

"Yes," Rita answers Lyla. "But Nixie I need both you and Sirena to stay here. I want you to be well rested just in case we need to reach out beyond the reef for help."

"I thought you trusted The Melusine?" Serena asked.

"To a point I do" Rita admitted. "but I am less sure about this Vulcan friend of hers - and far less sure The Siren has left us...they generally do not give up. Which is why I will need you both to stay put until I can give an all clear."

"Okay, but what's a Vulcan?" Nixie asked.

Rita paused. "I supposed that depends on who you ask," She muses about the green blooded/ pointed ear kind.. "I am pretty sure Mrs. Anderson only meant the Fire Spirit kind." Rita saw her nieces still looking as confused as ever so she clarifies. "Vulcan was an ancient name given to The Fire Spirits. In the old times humans didn't always call us mermaids. We were once called Undine...a name given for all Water Spirits, it’s left-over from a time ago when humans believed there were four elemental spirits."

"So how do Sirens fit - are they one of these elementals?" Sirena asked. She wanting to know why if Sirens were so horrible, why in the Ever-Wide-Pacific-Ocean would she be named after them? She needed to know they were not all bad.

"No, not much is really known about them. We know our laws forbid The Siren's Enchantment Song. We know that they sided with Mermen during the war. But where they came from no one really knows. But one of the older human myths about them said they were human once; chosen to be handmaidens of the gods because they had such beautiful voices. They were altered given wings and powers by the mother goddess Demeter - yet they were still treated as slaves. It was said the power drove them insane and their enslavement anger them and when they failed to protect Persephone, the daughter of Demeter, they forced out and were forever cursed with a thirst for blood."

"Sounds like becoming evil wasn't their fault…" Serena naively assumed. But Sirena's childlike innocence made Rita's eyes flash with rage.

"Our history also tells us they took up arms against us during the war.” Rita snapped. “You should have been taught at least that, Sirena! - As long as their kind still lusts for blood they can't ever be trusted"

***

Pam finished her call with Rita - She now had a few things left to do before she could leave for Mako Island - Chief among those things was to inform her son where she was going and to retrieve her talisman. She knocks on her son's room.

"Blaine, dear, are you awake?" She calls through her son's door. Only a short moment later Blaine; still in his PJs, was standing in the doorway between rooms. Pam could tell from her son's red puffy eyes and loose curls he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"What is it mom?" Blaine asks, speaking in a hushed voice and while shielding his voice further with the door.

Pam easily guesses her son's boyfriend Kurt was still asleep in his bed and she uses the moment to gently razz her son, "Is Kurt still here?" Pam asks her son with a knowing smile, but the moment is lost on her son much too tired to blush.

"We had a rough night," Blaine admits instead. "I think Kurt only just now fell asleep - do you need him too...?" Blaine looked over shoulder towards his bed.

"No, no," his mother replied, she also shook her head no. "This involves only you...I knocked because I need my talisman back."

Blaine smirks. "First you insist I wear it, now you want it back?"

"I am heading out to Mako. I will need it after my swim," She answered.

Blaine took off the pendant. He never really wanted to wear it, or at least hoped he never have a need to wear it. "I thought you were going to Sea World. Why are you going to Mako?" He asked, cupping the talisman in his hand just before handing it to his mom.

Mrs. Anderson answered her son while placing the talisman her neck. "I agreed to aid in the clearing of their island...It is sort of a peace offering," she added lifting her hair of any loose strands trapped in the chain. she let the talisman fall again.

"This trip to Mako, it's about The Siren isn't it?" He son asks while a sudden wave of fear swept over him.

Pam doesn't want to worry her son. "I am hoping the island will be cleared. I have reason to believe it will be, but I won't have any answers about that until I get there"

"I wish you weren't going" Blaine lamented.

"I shouldn't be gone long," Pam tries to assure her son. "Is your head still bothering you? ...Or is there something else you need me for?" she shook her head hoping the fates there wasn't anything new.

Blaine sighed. "It's not my head, it's just that Kurt really did have a rough night... It's not just Schue, Kurt talked about writing NYADA off completely."

"What?" Pam chimed with intensity that alarmed her son. After a late night conversation with Metzler Pam had very much to be worried about.

Blaine repeats himself "Kurt told me last night he wasn't sure if he still wanted to go to NYADA ..I guess he blames them too."

Pam was now in a worsening state of panic "He mustn't blame them...he shouldn't blame them ...oh god! – what do I do?" Pam looked at her son. "Had you only just kept your mouth shut."

Blaine flinched at his mother's outburst and was now both hurt and angry... "What was I supposed to do?" Blaine argued. "Kurt was miserable ... He was blaming himself... he wanted to go home with Finn."

"Kurt **HAS** to go to NYADA," She tells her son. "A lot is riding on this, we **NEED** to make sure that Kurt still goes," Blaine's mother stresses again. The urgency in her voice makes Blaine nervous...He could perhaps deal with everything else being crazy but his mother acting this way was another matter. "What's going on?" he was now sure there was indeed something major.

"Nothing," Pam tried to say in an awkwardly walk back. "You should have just waited until you had all the facts, that's all." she looks away she knows she can't tell her son the truth how would he even believe it if she could.

"What facts?" Blaine naturally felt compelled to ask.

Blaine's mother knew she let her emotion give her away, but she simply had no idea of what to say to her son that didn't also lead her down the exact same path of first telling her son the truth, but then having to wipe it entirely from her son's mind…there was a limit to how many times she could do this to her son.

Blaine kept looking at his mother for an answer....It wasn't her non-answer that was now gnawing at him - it was the way she now looked back at him it was like she was stuck in some monumental impasse that he neither understood the reason for nor how this would now rendered his mother mute.

Pam knew she had to say something to quiet her son's curiosity - find some morsel she could use - She finally found her words in a summary of her son's relationship with Kurt. "Do you like Kurt? " She asks.

"Mom, you know I do." Blaine answered with it a raised eyebrow of disbelief - He wondered how anyone who really knew him could ask this question?

"Do you love him?" his mother now asked.

"Yes," Blaine answered, with the same fervor and added scrutiny.

His mother proceeded with similar questions… "And do you know this girl Rachel?"

"Mom? - She was Maria in the play," He thinks his mother had to at least remember Rachel from the matinee of ‘West Side Story’ he knows his mother came to see.

"This is the same Rachel who I let in my house just before your eye surgery"

"Yes, she came over with Finn." Blaine replies. He realizes his mother remembers plenty and that this was now some game.

"The same girl," his mother went on. "Who you had told me bombed her audition."

"She actually choked twice, yeah." Blaine clarifies, like everything about this was common knowledge.

But Blaine's his mother keeps going, "And I remember how you raved about Kurt's audition...How you went on and on about it."

"Because It was flawless - Mom, where's this going?"

"Was there any cause to believe Kurt's performance was otherwise?"

"No, not at all." Blaine folds his arms waiting for his mother to make her point.

"Did this woman, who came to see both auditions, did she give Kurt any reason to believe it was substandard?"

"Madame Tibideaux..? No, she did nothing but raved about Kurt's performance. She congratulated Kurt on his risk.., even said Hugh Jackman would be impressed with it as she was."

"So this girl who I only just learned sent a young Pinay girl to a crack house out of nothing but spite and jealousy... "

"I was at Dalton, but yeah Kurt told me about it."

"Does a girl like that deserve special consideration?"

"No, not when you put it like that." Blaine quipped.

"Did Kurt deserved to be supplanted?"

"No, of course not."

"Do you think Kurt should settle for second best or worse just because someone else decided for him?"

"No."

"Could you still respect Kurt if you knew now anything he took now would only be settling...and what if I told you the choice to supplant Kurt did not come from Madame Tibideaux?"

"You're telling me Madame Tibideaux didn't have Kurt supplanted?"

"No, she wasn't the one...it was the admissions panel."

Blaine's eyes were widen but he also shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter - Kurt's point was someone at NYADA said no."

"And I am saying Blaine that there's more to this..," she began again. "Things that go way beyond what your choir director or what the girl's parents did... Things you could not possibly understand."

"If there's more to what happened and you know it, don’t you think I have a right to know? Don't you think Kurt does? " Blaine flails his arms and gestures towards his room.

"It's not that simple, Metzler said... " Pam stopped abruptly. She was now mortified; she couldn’t believe she just said Metzler's name out loud.

Blaine frowned; he had heard his mom he was now looking for answers. "How does this involve Mr. Metzler?" he said, cocking his head to one side.

His mother bit her lip but it was all Blaine needed to know that somehow the story did involve their well-guarded tour manager.

"What’s the story with that guy?" Blaine asked now badly wanting to know. "The band loves the guy, Schue hates him, and I think Santana maybe thinks the guy's an alien."

"Does she?" Pam said with a sad laugh that made her both gasp and choke at the same time.

"Granted," Blaine said with a short laugh. "It was probably a repeat of something Britt said."

His mom wasn’t laughing  - It was taking all of her restraint not to admit who Metzler was. "All I can tell you,” She said with a gulp. "Is that The NBSC hired him and he's only here to help. If there is anyone here who you should be worried about," Pam says hoping to project the conversation anywhere else. "It's...that choir teacher of yours. Grossly unfair, dangerously incompetent, and rude! Rude to me, Rude to your friend Kurt, I don't trust him."

Blaine wasn't having it... "I don't get you! - Yesterday you were saying stay away from Metzler...Today you are acting like Kurt getting into NYADA is dire and Metzler is what exactly?"

"It's complicated." Pam sighed.

"Are you having an affair with Metzler: Is that what this is?"

"No, I told you no."

"When did you tell me no!?" Blaine quipped sharply; he simply had no recollection.

"Last night," Pam says, but she then quickly realizes this must have been netted in the memories she wiped from her son's mind. "It doesn't matter," she shakes her head. "I am not, but even if I were it would be none of your business. Metzler was hired by the NBSC because they thought your choir teacher was too green and would be out of his depth - from what I have seen this has been a good call. "

Blaine still wasn't having it. "OK, if that's the way you want to play it....I now know there's more"

"There is," His mother agreed. "But I am asking you to trust me."

Blaine was pissed he wanted go back in his room and slam the door behind him. But there was the part of him that knew what his mom was withholding was huge…it had to be…and this made him want to stay. "You are so good at keeping all these secrets… You lied to me about Coop, you kept what you are a secret."

"I know you don’t like this."

"I don’t."

"Look, I am sorry you feel left out. BUT I assure you it is for the best of reasons. I have to go now..."

"I don't -I don't think we are done here."

Mrs. Anderson stood firm believing that they were done. "While I am gone," She now says changing the subject "I want you and Kurt to look after each other…will you at least do that for me?"

"Of course," Blaine said with a nod. "Always."

"Unless you really have to - I don't want you to go anywhere near Mr. Schuester - I think he is vial and unhealthy to be around. Reach out to Metzler instead."

"Metzler again?" Blaine made a disapproving face.

"Metzler is not the problem here. He's not. I will be back as soon as I can."

"Okay, it's not like you give me a choice."

***

 **PAM ANDERSON's SUITE**  
Pam Anderson left her hotel room, not looking back as much as it was crushing her. From outside the hotel it was not that long a walk to the beach – A straight walk from Ferney to Main then to a wall of tall hedges that separated the beach from the road. Once on the beach however it was a different matter. Pam felt lost, she could just turn back but what would that solve. She looked out towards Mako...it was only 31 miles north-east from the Gold Coast...she should be able to see it...all she saw were clouds – To swim it now blind in such a vast ocean as the Pacific - Pam might as well be looking for a needle in the proverbial haystack.

***

 **BLAINE's ROOM**  
Back in the Hotel Blaine walked back into his room. He doesn't know what to think or do that doesn't involve tracking Metzler down and telling him off. Blaine instead sits down on a chair and watches over Kurt as he sleeps. He liked watching his boyfriend sleep. The way his face; so much like unblemished porcelain, looked serene. Like not a care in the world was affecting him.  Blaine watches until he too drifts off into a dream state where he is Nightbird - he is jarred awake when in his dream he sees her face; The Siren. Blaine erupts with a yelp because it all seemed so real.

Kurt awakes with the sound of Blaine's yelp he too is startled. Kurt sat up supporting himself with his arms behind his back, thinking he's only missed seeing Finn off "Has Finn left – Did I miss him?" Kurt asks.

"No, not yet" Blaine rubs his eyes. His dream seemed so real.

"How much time do we have?"

"Don't know, Blaine looks over at the clock in his room; It's almost eight. I think Finn said 9:30? "

"Yeah, and the guys are leaving at nine for Sea World." Kurt says, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Wanna come back to bed and...? "

"...and fool around?" Blaine finishes hopefully. Quietly he thinks anything to get his mind off that face. He got up from his chair and knelt down on the bed beside Kurt.

"Are you sure your mom won't mind?" Kurt asks, lowering himself back down to his pillow.

"She's left for Mako. She's swimming out there" Blaine says planting kisses in Kurt’s neck.

"Wasn't- Mako - Island- like -30 -miles -away?" (Pausing after each kiss) _"oh god"_ Kurt thought, how his boyfriend could kiss, his eyes drifted to the back of his head in pure bliss.

"She told me she has unsettled business with the mermaids."

"So, she is one of them?"

Blaine nods… "I saw her tail"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...your mom has a tail!?"

Blaine pulled back alarmed and hurt and suddenly not in the mood. "I see you are bothered now." he looks away ashamed and feeling like a freak.

"Hey," Kurt reaches out trying to comfort Blaine. "I admit it's all a bit weird but to me you are still you."

"What if I suddenly grew a tail...or wings...what then?"

"I don't know - I guess if you still looked and acted like you - If it makes you feel better I was too dead tired anyways- so no pressure." Kurt rolled over and laid back down on his pillow.

[Blaine sighed]

"But if you want to start over there's always that thing you were doing to my neck..."

"And here I thought you said 'no pressure'."

*******

**ON THE BEACH**

**_'31 miles to Mako'_** Pam thought. The last time Pam swam the distance it took her less than an hour but she had her son as a beacon to lock onto. Blaine wasn't on Mako now. So she felt lost standing in the sand looking out and seeing at best 3 miles before seeing a huge wall of clouds in the direction of where she wanted to swim. What she needed was The Fates or just random dumb luck, she would take anything at this point.

But this early in the morning the beach was nearly vacant. A few surfers took on the incoming tide, a jogger in a tracksuit made a good pace in the wet sand, and a group of junior lifeguards all in their yellow polo shirts and red bathers huddled around their instructor and his jeep as he handed out assignments.

The instructor, Pam recognized, was the same man who took care of Blaine. He wouldn't remember her. That night she hid in the shadows of the boats trying to make sure Blaine would be alright. She could perhaps ask him for directions.

Pam watched and waited on the instructor; if she wasn't a married woman she would find the man rugged mid-forties man attractive. He possessed a firm confidence as prep his crew for the day's workload. "Although it's late in the season," she heard him say, his Australian accent only adding to his charm. "I expect there'll be crowds today. It's shaping up to be a perfect day' the surf temperature should hold around 20° and we might get a few locals showing up later...As always I want my crew to be alert at all times."

Pam presence was finally observed by Mick who can't help but see the attractive older woman on the beach. "Can I help you, Miss...?" he asks. He wants to know her name, and he wants to hope it is indeed a Miss.

"Pam, Pam Anderson, and it is Mrs. Anderson."

 _'Not Miss'_ Mick sighed. At least he was amused by the name and immediately thinks how it was this classic American show 'Baywatch' that made him want to be a lifeguard. "Looking for a job Mrs. Pam Anderson?" Mick asks, still very much amused by the name.

"Actually no, I wanted to thank you. My son was on Mako."

"Oh yes, the three Americans - Your boy healing up nicely?"

"He is, thank you. I also wanted to...." Pam was going to ask which way was Mako but she was cut off by Mick.

"Hang on a tic..." he tells Pam before waving over a blond boy about the same age as her son "Hey Cam, come over here." Pam remembers the boy too.

"Katlin take number 8, will you, while Cam talks with this lady."

"On it boss." a leggy girl replies. She was a newbie so she is doing everything by the book, and Mick is observing Catlin taking her Can from the jeep and walking backwards to chair 8. Her eyes always on the ocean the way she had been trained. Mick nods approvals before turning back to Pam. "Sorry about that, but If you want to thank anyone; there's someone else I like you to meet. He's your star."

Cam gets within a couple feet and he is frozen with his mouth practically gaping.

"Mrs. Anderson, this is Cam Mitchell he's one of my best Junior Lifeguards, well he is now since his mate up and quit on me."

Turing to Cam Mick introduced Mrs. Anderson to Cam. "Cam, her son is the boy you helped on Mako."

Cam already knew that, he couldn't exactly tell his boss why he knew this. He shakes his head to snap out of the shock. He then tries to mask his surprise with conversation. "I saw you play last night."

"Yes, you did," Pam confirms and with the answer directed at Cam, Mick starts his goodbyes.

"Cam, don't be long... Mrs. Anderson it was a pleasure. Glad to hear your son will be alright."

"Thank you." Pam answers back, as Mick smiles and takes his leave. Mrs. Anderson's tone changes with Cam the moment Mick departs. "I gather by how you are looking at me no further introductions are required."

Cam tries to be cool with his answer. "My best mate is a fish, he wasn't always a fish."

"My son mentioned a merboy." Pam says she instinctually clasps at the talisman. She knows Blaine let the boy use it. "I wish I could help him but I can't."

"That's that necklace!" Cam observed.

"Yes," Pam confirmed, her hand still clasped around the talisman. "I was hoping to swim out to Mako but I don't have a lock on it yet. Last time my son was on Mako it was easier."

"That way" Cam points. "But more East than North-East - The clouds should burn off and if you hit Caladonia you've gone a tad too far" _[Look at me I am giving directions to a fish]_

"Thanks, thanks for all your help and sorry for your friend." Pam starts to head for the shore but Cam stops her.

"I'd wait until I take the chair. Katlin is cool, but she's likely to go mental if she sees you just dive in with your clothes on."

"Good to know. You've been very helpful."

Cam watched the woman and when she was under the waves and no longer in sight Cam took out his mobile from his pocket and calls. "Zac, it's Cam, come on Zac, I know you wanted to sleep in but wake up. Do I have something to tell you!”

“What is it Cam?” Zac asks sourly, after finally picking up his phone.

"You never guess what," Cam answers at the same time baiting his friend.

"Just tell me," Zac snapped, his patience having worn running thin and mostly because at that moment he'd much rather be sleeping.

"I just meet the American fish-woman."

"Slowly - Now what did you say? Zac asks.

"You know that fish/siren woman Sirena said she saw…I just met her. She's was just here on the beach. She said she's heading out to Mako."

"So!" Zac answered unimpressed, and still half asleep.

"So??? " Cam repeated. "You're telling me you don't remember what Sirena said about Sirens? About how Mermaids and Sirens are enemies - That Sirens were on the same side as Mermen during the war?"

"Cam," Zac whined. "It's Saturday. Couldn't this news have waited?”

"I was thinking if mermen and sirens were on the same side maybe she knows how the trident works – Maybe we can team up?"

"You have a point." Zac finally concluded.

"Of course I do, I am the Camster – I always have your back."

"What time do you take your break?” Zac now asked.

“I have two hours starting at 11 – If I am off any longer I can have Catlin cover for me. She's been itching for more time to get her certification."

"Good, I'll see you at the café." Zac looked at the time on his phone rolled over and went back to sleep.

***

 **Journal Entry July 7, 2012 Kurt E. Hummel (Blaine' Room)**  
All I wanted for my senior year was for it to be magical - Apart from Blaine my senior year has been instead one long constant string of upsets - One could set a time by them! Throw me a bone one minute only to have it snatched away the very next second. I used to believe these things would temper me – Give me the strength I need to leave Lima but last night I learned that my dream school has supplanted me. This morning I am left wondering, why should I stay with a school that can be so easily bribed or whatever it was that made them change their mind about me – Screw Them! Screw them all! - I am worth far more than that…I am worth more than Lima.

I of course don't have a heart to tell my dad – He was so proud of me simply to knowing I was a finalist – Yet if dad knew what happened he would be on the very next flight out here to remind Mr. Schuester the only reason he ran against Coach Sue in The District 4 Run-Off was to save the district’s Art Programs and by extension Schuester's job – Where's the gratitude? And yet I confess that have my own part in some of the blame. For starters I had wrongly placed my trust in Mr. Schuester. I believed him when he said in those early days of glee that we would all have 'a chance to shine' – A chance that when I was finally given it, it was never by his hand… So while Mr. Schuester may view last night's solo as defying him and give this as his reason for why he remained seated…if I step back I see the truth of it. After three years I should not be at all surprised that he didn't stand and I should have known Schuester would never be up for keeping his word.  And really the first clue wasn't that Mr. Schuester canceled what should have been my solo – No – The first clue is how in the early days of the glee club it never fazed him to walk right past the guys throwing me in the dumpster – Back then Schuester thought it more cool to side with the guys than use his position to put an end to it. This hindsight into Mr. Schuester's silence and complacency now speaks volumes – I was never worth it to him…

Kurt sat in a quiet anguish reading what he had written – It was crushing him, worsen because he had every reason to believed it true. Kurt's only relief from his current slump came when there was a knock at the door. Kurt sets his journal and pen down and gets up to let a food trolley be wheeled into the room. 15 minutes earlier he had ordered breakfast now it had arrived.  In the bed in the room Blaine stirred; he had heard the knock at the door, he heard the sound of a squeaky wheeled cart as it rolled across the floor, but it was the fragrant aroma that opened his eyes "Mmmm… what's smells so good?" Blaine asked dreamingly.

"I didn't feel like going down stairs, so I ordered us two of the breakfast specials – they just now got here." Kurt handles the bill with the young woman who had made the delivery. "Here, thank you." The weary boy said handing the woman payment in Australian dollars

"Very good sir, when you are finished please leave the tray outside"

"What's the special?"

"The usual; eggs, bacon, links, wheat toast, juice… and what looks like a tube of vegemite."

"Yum" Blaine said with a sarcastic grimace – he and the other guys first venture into the Australian staple was a classic fail. 'Too bitter' or 'Too much an acquired taste' was the consensus. Blaine had no intentions in trying it again.

"I think I might save it and give it to my dad" Kurt tosses the tube into his overnight bag "He's always liked 'Men at Work' - If you are hungry you can start without me – I'm just going to wash up." Kurt turns and heads for the bathroom.

"I'll wait" Blaine bounded to the edge of the bed and sat up.

"While I was out I picked up some brochures from the hall," Kurt calls back rubbing his hands under running water. "I thought we could decide on somewhere to go tomorrow – for our last day here."

Blaine looked incredulously towards the bathroom. "Just how long have you been up?"

"Not long" Kurt calls back. He eyes himself in the mirror noting the still red puffy eyes from crying and lack of sleep "After Finn leaves I fully intend to take a nap."

Blaine nods he could use a nap too. Looking around the room he spots the stack of brochures on the night stand next to the clock and decides to thumb through them while Kurt is washing up. The top brochures reads: "Tenterfield" Blaine says this title aloud. There's no mystery why Kurt picked this one out.

Kurt stops. "I only wanted it as souvenir." In reality just hearing the word Tenterfield spoken, Kurt is back thinking about his NYADA audition. Tenterfield was where Peter Alan was born. The song choice _Not the Boy Next Door_ was not only how Kurt felt about himself but the song also showed off his vocal range, his choreography, his stage presence, his ability to project a character - everything that a prospective musical theater major should demonstrate - That his chops went beyond singing. With what had transpired since; everything was all just a stinging reminder that life sucked and was largely unfair.

Blaine tried to be sympathetic, he got up and came to the bathroom doorway just to be closer. "We could always drive back to Sydney and stop on the way." He says at the door.

Kurt shakes his head. "No, I am kidding myself we don't have time."

Blaine boyfriend's reflection in the mirror. "Some pair we are" he tells Kurt. "We both have been dealt a crap hand and we look like we haven't slept in days."

"I know." Kurt agreed

"But hey…I think I found one," Blaine says holding up one of the flyers. "Here, it says you can take a **_40 minute Segway Safari tour through The Currumbin Wildlife Sanctuary_   ** I think it is right up both of our alleys...Me – because, come-on Segway!" Blaine states with increasing intonation that makes him appear both geeky and endearing. "And you; because it's a chance to wear something incredible." Blaine smiles imagining his boyfriend in British tan and khaki, wearing his hippo broach with a leopard print silk scarf tied neatly around his neck. Blaine continues to thumb through the remainder of the brochures. "And here, there's also this lighthouse on Cape Byron"

Kurt rolled his eyes "You and your lighthouses." He mocks his boyfriend, exiting the bathroom.

Blaine is already offering a defense, "Can't help it, I always wanted to live in one...I guess I get that from mom side." but a sudden frown came over Blaine's face.

"Why, what's with that look?" Kurt looked at his friend he no could longer read him.

"Mom was really acting weird this morning – I don't know – She is going out to Mako…swimming out to Mako!" Blaine states, but then Blaine rules against mentioning how his mom's behavior regarding NYADA was only thing that freaked him out. Blaine instead brings up their choir teacher. "Mom thinks we both need to stay away from Schue. "

"Nothing weird there – I don't want to see him…not sure what I'll say to him even if I did." Kurt Lifted the plate cover on his eggs. "No more talk let's just eat."

*******

**THE VANS TO SEA WORLD**  
It was pushing nine in the morning when two vans pulled up and parked in front of the hotel. These were to pick up the choir for Sea World. While the drivers sorted out who was in which van and who going or staying Mrs. Fabray was having other concerns and used this time to argued about how Miss Pillsbury and now Mrs. Anderson were not going to be around to chaperone with her…she did not like this arrangement one bit.

"It is only half day," Quinn reasons with her mom. "There's not a whole lot that can go wrong inside a park." Quinn tries to down play her mom's chaperone duties. – Yet when Quinn sees Blaine showing up near the vans with a handful of papers Quinn feels she has to go to him. "What's up with your mom?" she barks.

"What do you mean?" Blaine hoped his mom didn't do anything weird or fishy ...or siren like.

"I mean, why isn't she here?" Quinn asked firmly.

"Oh! She just had someplace she had to go." He guesses it is the arraignment Quinn doesn't like. "Besides my mom has been the one who has been locking, she's been doing all the meals, and she will probably be the one locking up again tonight."

Quinn silently fumes because deep down she knows Blaine is right. As for all her mother's short comings at least she was putting in an effort…This is all but forgotten when Quinn sees Metzler and once again she is trying to lighten her mother’s chaperone load. _[He'll come, he'll have to.]_ Quinn surmises, and walks over to an outside smoking area where Metzler had just lit up a cigarette. "Are you coming to Sea World? Quinn asks with an expectant smile.

Metzler takes a long draw of his cigarette then exhales. "I'd love to Miss Fabray, but I have business matter I must see to. I am also expecting a call."

Santana see Quinn talking with Metzler and suddenly there's a shiver that over comes her. "Damn, that guy gives me the creeps."

"Aww, come on, he's nice a nice guy," Sugar argues.

"I like him." Tina adds.

"I am telling you there is something creepy about that guy." Santana insisted

Brittany had her own ideas about Metzler. "It's because he's a unicorn," She brightly declares, she looks at everyone like not only is she sure about this but she thinks the fact should be apparent to all.

"He's a what?" Lori asked. She had been enjoying Metzler's ordered desegregation of the band and choir but the cellist still knew nothing of the choir's tales.

"'Unicorn' - it's just something Brittany says; we're used to it." Tina dismisses Brittany as just someone who was quirky.

"Is that like slang for something?" the cellist asked.

"He is a Unicorn because he's pink and magical," Britany replies.

"Seriously? You think he might be Gay?" Lori asked.

"Not the Vibe I'm getting?" Santana quipped.

"That's because he and Blaine's mom are like totally in to it." Puck chimed in and emphasized his belief with a crud set of obscene gestures.

"Nuh uh," Santana retorts, not believing for a second Puck's account.

"Hi Puck?" Lori calls to Puck, yet she watches Puck walk by not bothering to acknowledge her. She shakes her head and sighs. "Always knew he'd bail on me"

"It's alright, you can still hang with us" Sugar tells Lori. "Kim too."

Puck wasn't just not acknowledging Lori, he in fact kept walking right past everyone loading into the vans and over to where both Sam and Finn were standing. "I totally get why Finn isn't going – but why aren't you going?"

"I wanted to say goodbye to Amber so I signed up for more surfing lessons,"

"Didn't she blow you off last night?" Puck jibed at Sam.

Sam was immediately on the defensive, "I told you, she had a family thing come up."

*******

Blaine was also not going to Sea World either he stood by the vans with another purpose. As he watched the band and choir climbing into the vans he knew he had to say something. "Hey," he called. "Before you all go I want to say something as acting co-captain. I would like all of us to agree to meet back suite…Okay?"

Santana who was about to follow Brittany into the van, stopped and stepped down, "What is this about?" she asked.

"There's been a change in the song we are performing tonight." Blaine replies.

"I thought Kurt was doing the showcase?" Mike chimed in, he was still holding onto hopes that his choreographed routine could be performed.

"There's been a change" Blaine repeated. "We are now going to be reprising 'Beyond the Sea.'"

"If this is a power grab – I definitely not down with it." Puck grumbled.

Quinn also chimed in. "I am not 'down with it' either," she stated; equally upset by the development. "I am acting co-captain too, you should have at least passed this by me first."

"Who made you co-captain?" Santana looks sternly at Quinn, then at Blaine.

"Finn made both of us co-captains last night" Quinn replied.

"Mr. Schue made me do it," Finn responded. "He said there's some requirement for the award show."

"So you see, " Blaine interjected. "It's not a power grab. And we're going to reprise 'Beyond the Sea' - Also the arraignment I made will give most of us solos."

"Is that legit?" Puck asked.

"I have read the rules. They prefer 4 minutes but we have up to 5 minutes max to perform any song from last night and yes we can make changes. We all know the song…these are the changes – if you lose this copy I have more."

"I thought we all decided on letting Kurt do the showcase because Finn was leaving" Artie asked, he now looked at Finn "Did you change your mind; are you staying now?"

"Kurt insisted I should go – even after Mr. Schue said the only way he'd let Kurt sing tonight was if I stayed"

"What about the lift," Artie now asked.

"There isn't going to be any lifts…" Blaine answered. "Instead Santana will be singing"

"I am good with this." Santana replied looking at through the arraignment for her part.

"Can you handle this?" Blaine says giving Tina her music notes.

"It looks like French," Tina answers.

"It is, it's the 'La Mer' mash-up Kurt wanted to do"

"I thought Mr. Schue shot that down?" Artie asked.

"I don't really care if Mr. Schue shot it down or not – we are doing it."

Quinn finally sees what was going on, "So he really did ban Kurt from singing."

Blaine nodded.

"Because we gave Kurt the solo?" she asks.

"That's the reason Mr. Schue gave – but you and I both know there's more."

"I'll kill him," Quinn now openly declared.

"Get in line," Santana said, also coming to Kurt's defense.

"It's my fault," Sam was now lamenting.

"No, Sam it isn't." Blaine looked at everyone, "None of this is any of our faults - What I want is after everyone gets back from Sea World that we meet back in the suite for a run through."

"How is Kurt?" Quinn asked.

"A mess…I don't know, maybe Schue was right maybe we shouldn't have told Kurt what happened"

"You're kidding right? If Kurt doesn't make a stand here, he never will- He is not going to make a stand unless he knows what happened"

"My mom said something like that this morning."

"Your mom is a smart woman... look I see the driver is glairing me - so I got to get in - but I will make sure we all meet up."

"Thanks ...Hey guys I will see you when you get back" Blaine waved.

"Hey Finn have a safe flight, okay" Puck calls out through a window towards Finn.

"You too." Finn called back.

"And don't forget to say hello to Rachel for us," Tina called back.

Finn managed a smile – he of course wouldn't forget - but he still had no verification from Rachel she was going to be there...he was long past beginning to worry

*******

**PACIFIC OCEAN - OFF THE GOLD COAST**  


It had been a long time since Pam had swam in the ocean....no actually it had been only a few days ago - The night of the full moon - Pam corrects herself mid-thought. But before then it had been a while.

What would take a well-trained human swimmer 10 hours to swim - for any Melusine hitting speeds of up where of 90mph Pam was going make it well under an hour - A mermaid however could easily best that time and could be out of water dried off and fixing tea by the time Pam made land fall. She wasn't sure why this was the case. Melusine's were after all part mermaid. Perhaps, she now reasoned it was because Melusine just liked to swim as deep as they could and for how long as their lungs would allow. It was at such depths they could hide themselves adapting color variations in their skin and scales.

There was no such need for Mermaids to swim deep if as for a defense they could achieve super-fast speeds. Not that Pam wasn't in any race it was more a case the open waters off Queensland's Gold Coast let her mind drift making her think or everything and nothing. Too much she just wanted to do this small gesture and return home with her conscience clear. It was a simple enough plan: If The Siren was on Mako she would face her...Try to reason with her, try to tell her Blaine wanted no claim to the ocean. He wanted only a human's life. If The Siren was not there then The Mermaids would have their home back. Such thinking was also dangerous it made her fear the worse of any possible scenarios...like The Siren could be right now at the hotel looking for Blaine - She didn't want such thoughts - 10 miles off the mainland Pam resurfaced for air. The clouds had burned off like she had been told by the younger life guard. She now caught first site of the tiny volcanic peak dotted in a sparkling sea.

 _"Not that far off,"_ She thought. She felt for the weight of the talisman in a small plastic bag she carried. She wanted to see if she still had it. After this, Pam then dove deep; deeper than she had been in years. Five miles off Mako and deeper than most mermaids like to swim the Melusine hit the first of several island markers. This first marker was an ancient obelisk. Pam thought about what Metzler had said: _"I am what you are, manufactured"_ ...It would answer so many questions If Mako itself was a missing piece of an alien world…but then who were they…what purpose did they have?

Now two miles off Mako Pam began her ascent. The flora and fauna quickly changed becoming alive and more varied. Pam swam directly through a large shoal of parrot fish dining on live corals then she found her way into more colourful reef fish then closer ashore she hit a grassy sandbar of the island's main lagoon then closer she hit half submerged mangroves that bordered the island. She placed the talisman around her neck and she walked the rest of the way ashore.

 _'Had she reached Mako before Rita? '_ she thought Rita would have made it well before she did…was she thinking to find her on land or in the Moon Pool?...but then distantly out in the ocean Pam spotted two small wakes... _'two? '_

Rita and Lyla soon made it to Mako and with Pam's help both were pulled from the water's lapping edge.

"I didn't know you were bringing company" Pam stated, helping Lyla to dry land.

"Mrs. Anderson, this is Lyla my oldest ward, you two met before at your hotel."

"Hello again" Pam said brightly.

"You are still wet - I was hoping to see your tail" Lyla inquisitively asked.

"It must be your Talisman? " Rita assessed.

"It is" Pam answered simply, she pressed it firmly to her chest.

"Sirena said your tail was green and split." Lyla stated.

Rita found this questioning a little too rash and forward for her liking. "Lyla!?"

"Honestly it is alright. Yes, my tail is split but it's only sometimes green - It depends how deep I swim or the amount of chlorophyll that’s in the water, there are waters off the Philippines that are so blue that my tail took on this colour."

"Blue, like a merman's tail?"

"I guess I never seen a merman's tail – And it has been well over 20 years since I have seen any Mermaid or Melusine....The first time I saw a mermaid I thought her tail was on fire...she had such red hair too, Veridia I think she called herself."

"I can’t believe you met Veridia." Lyla stated, with growing interest.

"She called me a half breed freak and sent me away with a storm." Pam replied.

"She heads the Mermaid counsel now." Lyla informed the Melusine.

"I am sure if she met you again and saw that you had changed." Rita doesn't finish. She really had no idea at all how Veridia would take to a Melusine on Mako if just having a Merman around sent the pod away.

Rita and Lyla sat on the beach blow-dry their tails with the power from their moon rings. Pam looked on. "So Moon rings do exist?" She asks, remembering how she first heard about them. When she found other Melusine and wanted answers; what were they if not mermaids, The answer she got about Moon Rings was they were what started the war.  Mermen and Siren alike saw them as a weapon.  Pam decided it was best not mention this.

"You have met us before, you know our ways what else do you know?" Rita asked.

"I-I have reason to think Mako's secrets are not of this earth"

"That is an interesting theory – Did your Vulcan friend tell you this?" the older mermaid quipped.

Pam answered honestly, "No, but he is the reason I believe this."

"You failed to mention him," Rita replied with a slight bitterness; she felt the power balance shifting out of her favor.

"I only found out about him last night," Pam offered as an apology. "He has been our Tour Manager - we both knew the other was something other than human - I finally confronted him. I believe firmly we both can trust him."

"Then, I would like to meet this Vulcan friend," Rita gave the same cold reply.

"I will make sure you do." Pam answer.

"Lyla, would you like to take the lead?" Rita asked, looking for her young ward.

"We should try the caves first," Lyla answered.

"Lead away." Pam stated following Lyla, while Rita now took the rear.

"We know of only two ways into the volcano - By land or by sea."

"A siren would have flown in; though the volcano's mouth," Pam stated knowingly. but she soon relized that neither mermaid imagined this was an option.

Lyla looked up - then back at the Melusine, "Are there anymore entrances we don't know about?"

"I believe before the volcano became extinct - there may have been a fourth." Pam replied.

"A fourth? How?" Lyla asked.

Rita took a guess "The Magma, from below the volcano?" 

"Yes, I think there's a reason my talisman has the symbols for the four elements on it – it was made to prevent transformation and I think Mako was created to make us. They are somehow connected."

*******

**Friday July 6, 2012, 6PM, Miami**

After a day of searching for her phone Rachel enters her dads’ cabin with one last revelation "It’s official – It is lost! I have turned my cabin upside-down, I've been to the ship’s lost and found – twice - and I they still haven’t my phone...maybe it is fate, I mean I heard that Mercedes had hers stolen in LA - It was my turn."

  
"We have to do something" Hiram said nudging his husband.

"Like what? " Leroy answered. "It was your plan." Leroy had a plan of is own and he called out to his daughter "Honey how about the three of us buy you a new phone."

"How about we wait until we get back to New York then we can get you a new phone." Only Hiram saw the flaw in this. He figured Finn could still reach their daughter or if Rachel could still call Finn either way defeated the purpose of taking and hiding her phone.

"Please daddies," Rachel begged. "I need a phone – it's my life!"

"We're supposed to be on vacation." Hiram reasoned.

"We can't keep doing this," Leroy said Hiram. "Hon?" Leroy had already made up his mind.

"Yes dad?" Rachel chimed.

"I saw that there was an Apple Store down in the ship's lobby - why don't the three of us stop after dinner go down to the lobby and buy you a new phone."

Rachel beamed, it was an answer to her dilemma but more than that Rachel also saw it as getting something new. "Thanks dads!" she kissed both of her dad on the cheek.

"I still have one caveat," Hiram said, while pushing the frames of his glasses back. "I think you need to hold off on calling anyone who might upset you ...at least until we're back in New York."

"Oh dad." Rachel rolled her eyes.

Hiram having lost this round, still stood firm "I mean it" he said. "You are precious to me, I don't want to see you hurt."

After dinner Rachel returned to her cabin with a new shopping bag in tow. She sat on the edge of her cabin bed opening the large box that contained her new IPhone 4S. The box seemed 10 sizes too big for the actual phone. She then opened her day-planer that kept all her addresses and began the long arduous task of reinterring all her phone numbers into her new phone. When she got to the letter "H" she stared at the name Hudson, Finn with the name Hummel, Kurt just below it. She laments and thinking about what her fathers had said _"not to make any calls that might upset her."_ She knew they meant well but she didn't need the coddling - then again what she hated worse was that Kurt had never texted her back – He said he would. Rachel wondered if he could have done since losing her phone, so along with the entered the name and number Rachel sent a series of text messages to Kurt and about the great review she saw online.

_Kurt, I know you are probably busy down under but are you too busy for your friend?_  
_Like today I was in the ship's internet café. I hadn't heard any word from you about the competition so I had to use the ship's Wi-Fi just so I could look up news about it._  
_To my surprise I saw the review that mentioned you. How awesome for you to get such a shout out!_  
_ <3 Much congratulations Kurt, you deserve it._  
_I wish I was there but I hope you understand how the breakup is still feels like a fresh wound._  
_If you are not too busy could you please text me? I would love to hear how things are going._

*******

**SURFER'S PARADISE HOTEL LOBBY** After finishing the last dregs of a cigarette, Metzler put the butt out and walked back into the lobby to buy himself a newspaper from a gift store – From here he walked to the lounge where he ordered a coffee.

Kurt watched Metzler from the gift shop to the lounge. He tried to muster enough courage to ask Metzler about colleges. Metzler was sitting in the lounge drinking coffee and reading his Newspaper when Kurt cautiously approached. "Excuse me, Mr. Metzler - do you have a minute?"

"Sure," Metzler says, he folds his newspaper on his lap and looks up. "I thought for sure you would be at Sea World with the others."

"I wanted to see my brother off" Kurt answers.

"Ah, yes. Well, if you change your mind I still have those passes."

"I think Blaine and I going to The Currumbin Wildlife Sanctuary tomorrow... or the lighthouse Byron - Blaine has this thing for lighthouses" Kurt stops because Metzler is opening his briefcase and pulling out two passes from a stack of passes he has rubber-banded together.

"There's no reason that you can't do both is there? He says handing over the passes. "If you start out early enough, catch a cab, you can watch the sunrise from the furthest most eastern point of Australia. Then you can hit some of the Sunday markets around Byron, and still have all afternoon for Currumbin...and besides this time of year the animals are more active in the afternoon."

Kurt was a little taken aback by the seemingly wealth of knowledge the older men possessed. "How is it you know so much about Australia?" Kurt says looking at the passes.

Metzler bites his lip. "Oh, I travel a lot" he pauses to think of a better answer, "but I suppose Australia just comes from spending three months here as a regency advisor... A colleague of mine was performing at The Sydney Opera house." The older man elaborates more, yet deliberately stops short of saying who his colleague was.

"So it was it you who help with my tour..." Kurt guesses.

"That was really your friend Mr. Anderson and your choir's doing... but yes, I helped."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. So how else can I assist you?"

Kurt awkwardly collected his words "Errr, well...Lori said you were some kind of scout...Then I remember you telling me the other day that Oberlin wasn’t the only school you worked for."

"It's not. I work with a lot of colleges and not all of them for performing arts but most days it's just the one."

"Oberlin."

[Metzler Sighs] this too he doesn't yet want to share the truth on.

"I turned it [Oberlin] down because I thought I still wanted NYADA. Now I find myself regretting my decision"

"Oh, what's changed?" Metzler asks, he's now alarmed.

Kurt was in a slow boil but manages to inch out an answer. "Last night I found out I was supplanted."

"Yeah," Metzler knew this already but he corrects himself. "I mean, ouch, that's got to hurt. Have you thought to contact admissions - I know how each year the school admits so few, 20 I think, but they are also known to lose a few. They are cast in plays, assigned to companies, or get accepted to colleges closer to home... If there were problems..? I would say don't rule them out."

"Not sure that will work in my case – I know a few people went over Madame Tibideaux's head."

"That's no easy task"

"NYADA let it happen!" – Kurt turns his back he doesn't want to admit how much talking about it is killing him - I trying to figure if I should just leave it - "Wait," Kurt says turns back again. "You know Madame Tibideaux?"

"We cross paths," answered as a matter of fact.

"Small world."

"Small galaxy," Metzler retorted, correcting the boy.

"Hun?"

"Nothing...Go on. Have you weighed your pros and cons?" The older man asked.

"I guess the only thing I am weighing right now is whether I am kidding myself."

"If you don’t mind me asking- You are a bright lad why didn't you pursue other college options while you were in school?"

"I did...sort of...when I was at Dalton. We used to get visits from college reps all the time. They really pushed the idea reputable colleges, Ivy League schools, so on... I thought about Syracuse, Thisch, I even met with a rep from Columbia."

"Those are all top notch schools...all in New York."

"Being in NY was always a top priority." Kurt stresses.

"But you still passed on them - Why?"

"I was no longer at Dalton, I also never really thought they were possible options. And at the time they weren't. But now that my dad's a Congressman and still has his business - Going anywhere doesn’t seem so out of reach."

"You said that you met with Columbia, while at Dalton?

"I went to Dalton Academy during my junior year, so during Ivy League Week my guidance counselor at Dalton assigned me to meet with Columbia."

"Junior year at a prep school," Metzler noted. "That's the year they grill you isn't it?"

[Kurt Nods] "All my classes were AP and it seemed all Dalton wanted to do was make me take more tests. But my guidance counselor did help me narrow down my college choices.

"And?"

"I liked Syracuse because I also have an interest in fashion design - I was hoping you knew something about the school"

"Wouldn't you rather show everyone what a terrible mistake they made by succeeding where only a handful of people said you could not?

"Sounds like you think I should stick with NYADA?" Kurt asked he wasn't sure how he felt about this.

"The choice should be yours of course. But I think NYADA has been your better fit from the start. But since you asked...other than the frigid cold winters I have no ill words to say about Syracuse - They would be happy to have you. You are a very talented young man."

"Thank you," Kurt beams, it wasn't often he heard it.

"By the way…have you had a chance to see the morning's newspaper?"

Kurt shook his head. But he reads the Global Voices Review and keys on one word about him word "Ethereal?"

"Too long, I think - you have been eclipsed ...it seems by the very people who took NYADA from you. Take time think it over…if you still decide on Syracuse I will see if I can get Dr. Armitage to agree to write a recommendation letter."

"Are you serious?"

"Or for NYADA, it's your choice."

Kurt stares at Metzler, he is besides himself. "You would really do that? For me?"

Metzler takes it as part of the job. "It's my job...I am also expecting a call from Dr. Armitage so I will ask,"

*******

As soon as Kurt walks away, Metzler gets a phone call, only it is not from Dr. Armitage.

Metzler can tell by the ring tone who it is... "Hello Tibi ...Remote Viewing are we?" Metzler muses at his caller's timing.

Madame Tibideaux was in her New Your NYADA office "You know I do hate when you call me Tibi, also if I could view what you do remotely I wouldn’t have need for this call."

"I suppose not - but once again Tibideaux your timing is impeccable."

"I take it you have updates for me?" she asks.

"I do. - I have welcomed Mrs. Anderson on board. - She's a chimera but I think you will find she's trust worthy - I figure if... "

Madame Tibideaux cuts him off, "This is more your area so I'll yield to your judgment. I like to get to the reason why I called."

"Right, sure. go on." Metzler changes composure.

"It's regarding the recordings you sent me...When you informed me you were sending me a file I assumed it would be sent via email... Not sure how I can use what it is you sent me to sway admissions or explain how they just appeared on my desk. Madame Tibideaux looks at an alien projection of a 3D image of Kurt performance… Suppose someone saw?"

"Fair point. I still believe there's something here we can use."

"I'm well aware of the review." Madame Tibideaux answered. She looks over at the online review that is currently on her desktop computer.

"I'm referring to Mr. Hummel's performance itself - he may actually place here."

"Are we certain of this?" Madame Tibideaux asks.

"There's perhaps only one other male soloist the judges could seriously consider."

"Very well inform me when you know the results. In the future I would prefer if you did not send me any more 'your' recordings."

"There's another matter I feel we need to discuss; A question really."

"What is it? I am a busy woman." Madame Tibideaux wasn't really she just like those she worked with to think so.

"Were you aware of the favoritism when you conducted your auditions of Miss Berry and Mr. Hummel? "

Madame Tibideaux's smile turns sour and thin. "I didn't become aware until after Mr. Schuester called me - By then there was little I could do...Is there a reason you brought this up?"

"Things were said, some truths were uncovered and as a result Mr. Schuester took it out on Mr. Hummel and has since bared Mr. Hummel from performing tonight... In the aftermath of this Mr. Hummel has expressed doubt about NYADA. "

Madame Tibideaux maintains her cool but she starts to shed this veneer. "I sent you there to fix things and you tell me this?"

"I am waiting on a call from Dr. Armitage - I will have this ban lifted - I am not concern with this. However Mr. Hummel is now waffling between wanting to attend Syracuse and staying with NYADA. I believe this too will be remedied but... "

She cuts Metzler off again. "Is there any reason why Mr. Hummel feels the need to place blame on NYADA?"

"This was the point I was getting to. I believe Mr. Hummel feels we were complicit...he may have a valid point if you at all knew about the favoritism before you saw Miss Berry in Chicago."

"I was asked to go by the Dean of Admissions so I little choice but to go. HAD I known what was being orchestrated behind my back I would have called it off and arraigned for Mr. Hummel to be seen again in NY  and prior to the admission letters going out."

"Thank you, your integrity on this is appreciated. It seems there's something else you share with Mr. Hummel."

"If that was that meant to be funny? - I am really not amused right now."

"I only meant one might say any number of things about Elves - The truth of it remains there's no one on this planet who I would trust more - Now I still believe Mr. Hummel will be in New York as promised....It may take some more prodding and bringing in one or more agents but he will be there."

"Good. I don't want to think about what happens if you fail."

"Should I call again after the Showcase? "

"Yes, I will expect your call, and please don't surprise me again." Madame Tibideaux hangs up but she continues to watch the recording of Kurt singing 'Song to a Siren'

*******

**BACK ON MAKO**

Lyla had led the way towards the land entrance into the extinct volcano. It was in this volcano that several chambers were located. Some hidden; only opening while the moon was full. The hike to this volcano Pam imagined would be a steep -hard climb if the way the volcano peaked out from the mangrove forest was any indication. The terrain was thankfully not as hard as it looked. A fresh water stream cut the through island and divided the rocky base of the volcano – but this was where Lyla stopped.

"The door into the inner chambers is here. " Lyla said pointing. – "If The Siren is hiding on this island she would be in there."

"I don't see a door" Pam replied and tried to find any sign of a door but there wasn't any

"It's there alright - watch" Lyla smiled smugly, and raised her ringed hand and pointed its cyan blue stone at the side a rock. A door indeed opened. "See?"

"I never really doubted you," Pam mused. She peered inside the cave and only to see a corridor dimly lit with yellow light. She waited for Rita's direction.

Rita took lead. "One of us needs to stay out to keep the door open – Lyla will you do the honors - if The Siren shows up, promise me that you'll get out - protect yourself."

"I will, just hurry back, I can't hold this open all day"

"Your niece, she's bit tenacious that one."

"She's had it hard. Her mother was killed by a shark and she fought it off for hours until her pod could arrive." [Rita scoffs] "Sirena and Nixie don't even know this story. Lyla is a good person but she has difficulties trusting others."

"Where is her pod now? Surely they must not be that far off?" Pam asked out of concern.

"Sadly they are …That boy I told you about; Zac Blakely, when he fell into The Moon Pool and was changed, their pod banished the girls."

"That seems a bit extreme, don't you think?"

"I have my own issues regarding The Mermaid Counsel. I too was banished – My offence was falling in love with a human."

Pam smiled but then gave a sympathetic sigh. "We have that in common too. Both left the ocean, both became teachers, both fell in love with a human… On that last one, I am so deeply sorry for your loss."

Rita raised a curious eye. "You are not at all what I expected… Perhaps you favor your Undine side more than your Siren side."

"I always imagined myself human – thought I was until I was 18 –then whatever was protecting me failed."

They continued to walk the corridor until it opened up into the first of many chambers. The first room was known for its large deeply etched wall carving of a trident. In the very next chamber were pillars of light that rose from the floor like the giant rack of crown ribs, at least that is what Pam thought when she saw the pillars. Each of these pillars gave off a light of their own, and each pillar was casting different shadows of the same figure of a young woman who was dangling in middle of this cage. It was a surreal sight that was both ghastly and fanciful.

Pam spoke first she wasn’t sure what she was looking at "What is that?"

"Oh god!" Rita cried having finally realize what was hanging from the ceiling. The face she saw was that of a young woman.

"She's still alive." Pam sensed.

Rita looked first at the young woman then at Pam "How can you tell?"

"I am ashamed to say – But sirens are a bit like sharks when it comes to blood…we smell it."

"What would a siren want with this girl?"

"Food? Look, I don't know – It's like you said I am more Undine…because to do this is alien to me…every time I get close to it – the noise in my head…it is deafening. But it's the thinking that this is somehow okay – That's what made me finally leave it."

Rita feels almost sympathetic, almost. "Well," Rita snaps back. "We need to cut her down and get her out of here –pray who ever brought her here doesn't return. Here, hold her up so she doesn't fall, I will use my ring."

While Pam held the girl's legs, Rita used her ring to burn the rope. The rope burned, but then suddenly frayed into two pieces. – The girl crashed with the full weight into Pam's arms. The abrupt stop caused a small card became dislodged from a sweater pocket; it drifted slowly to the ground.

"What's that?" Pam asks, she still had hold of the girl.

"I don't know," Rita said stooping down to picked up the card. "It's just a business card," Rita says, she flipped the card over hoping to see if there was anything other than just the phone number it had on one side. But Rita watches Pam's eyes go wide as she watches Pam reading the card.

"Oh no!" Pam exclaimed. Reading the phone number again, she shakes her head in disbelief. "It can't be!" she cries.

"What is it?" Rita again flips the card to read the phone number; to her the number is meaningless.

"It's Metzler's business card." Pam answers; she's mortified… She now wonders did she just make a horrible mistake.

***

**FINN'S and EMMA'S TAXI**

Blaine and Kurt were seeing Finn off - and for the second time in so many days Finn was loading his bags into the trunk of a taxi...Finn is doing his best not to show how nervous and frustrated he was about his flight

Finn had doubt everything wasn't going to plan and worse Rachel hadn't return any of his calls. "Did Rachel say anything to you about me?" Finn asked Kurt.

"No," Kurt answered. "The last text she sent was a half hour ago. But I have nothing to say to her right now."

Blaine was more optimistic, he tried to encourage Finn. "Don't worry big guy she'll be there."

"Are you sure you didn't say anything." Finn asked Kurt again. He knows his brother is agree with Rachel.

"I might be pissed with her right now but haven't given her any reason to be angry with me… or you"

"That's what I thought, but I must have sent her 20 texts and she hasn’t answered one."

Near the front of the taxi Miss Pillsbury was also saying her goodbyes. "Sorry I won't be there to see you win," She said tucking her hands inter the lapels of Schue's jacket and gives her fiancé with a kiss.

"You'll be somewhere of the Pacific" Will answer's, he is lamenting his fiancé leaving. "How about I come with you to the airport we can delay the Inevitable"

"Sound like a plan Mr. Schuester" Emma says.

Miss Pillsbury looked over at Kurt saying goodbye to Finn. She hates leaving this thing between Schue and Kurt unsettled. She knows she can't leave without saying something. "A moment Will," she walks over to Kurt. "I know he doesn't deserve it but please could you go easy on Mr. Schuester?"

[Kurt scoffs] What he wanted to say was _[If going easy entails never wanting anything to do with Schuester – like ever - then yeah I will go easy]_ however what Kurt actually said was more like "Yeah" 

Finn had just slammed shut the trunk of the Taxi when he catches the sight of Sam exiting the hotel - Sam's face is pale white out of fright "Sam, dude, you don't look so well." Finn states as Sam continues to approach the Taxi. he's looking for Schue.

One look at Sam ashen faced with the look of horror on his face Emma found the words to ask Sam "OMG Sam, what's wrong? "

"I thought you were going surfing?" Blaine asks Sam.

"I was, she-she didn't show - they said she didn't even call in sick. I then told them it might be a family emergency. Because of that text I got. But then her co-worker said her car was still here…they found a tire arm it-it had blood all over it – they say it's hers…so they called her mom. She never made it home last night. And her mom is a cop so right now the police are coming here to question me. Mr. Schue I have never been in trouble before."

"Sam, relax." Schuester turns to his fiancé "Emma?"

"Finn and I have to go or we'll miss the flight." Emma replies. 

"I can't go with you to the airport I have to stay." Schuester said, regret that this would be his goodbye after all.

"I know that Will," "You have to do what's right, as do I."

"Where is Metzler, or Mrs. Anderson?"

"Remember the big Sea World trip was today" Emma answers. She was not aware that neither Metzler nor Mrs. Anderson went to Sea World. "They are not due back until one. I have to go but I will try to call you again when we are in Sydney." She looked at Sam who was freaking out – "Sam, remember you didn't do anything wrong. Everything will be alright."  Emma and Finn then got into the taxi the moment the taxi was moving Schuester turns, he is furious

"Where is your damn mother?"

"What did you say?" Blaine is blinking because he is not sure if he has ever heard Schuester blow up like this.

"Maybe that knock to your head made you deaf." Schuester replied.

Sam was in shock too but he only believe Schuester was upset about the solo. "It's all my fault" he confesses, he trys to draw Schuester's fire. "I gave Kurt the solo – blame me."

"Sam I told you this isn't your fault" Blaine reminds his friend.

"That's right tell everybody - If you only kept your mouth shut none of this would have happened"

Blaine steps back "How is what's happened to Sam and this girl my fault?"

"I meant if you kept quiet Emma would not now be heading to the airport with Finn"

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you cut Kurt's solo - there's more I could say"

"Who have you told - huh? "

"That you took NYADA from Kurt and give it to Rachel – Only Santana, and then only because when we were on Mako she made me"

"That's unacceptable. I told you not to say anything."

"Enough! blame me, I should never have come back from Dalton - I would be a Syracuse right now and out of your hair and Sue would have District 4 and axing your job."

"Fine you both are banned!"

"Fine!" Blaine yelled back

*******

**ON MAKO**

Back on Mako Rita and Pam had moved the girl to the beach and started a fire. Pam passed worried sick about her son, the whereabouts of The Siren and whether Metzler had conspired with her. She wanted answers

"Metzler its Pam, I am on Mako Island. It is critically important that we talk. How soon can we arrange that?"

"You do know that I am an energy based lifeform – so that's kind of a ridiculous question."

"Does that mean you'll come?" Pam asked

"Yeah, it means I'll be right there."

"How long did he say he'll be?"

"I expect that's him now," Pam said looking at a ball of plasma taking form on the beach.

Pink plasma grew and took on a human form then Metzler emerged from it

Rita stood with her mouth gapping open. "Oh my god"

Pam only joked "What took you?"

"I've forgotten how much I hated jumping – so what was you riled up and thought was so critical?"

"Did you do this? " (pointed to Amber laying on her side next to a fire)

"No!" Metzle took his plasma card and began scanning for injuries "Vitals are good the blood pressure is a little low – she is in shock"

"We built the fire. But she was found a distance from here, tied up, and with your calling card. Do you care to explain? "

"I didn't do this…if that is what you are implying – and the calling card was for a friend of hers."

Amber mummers she tries to talk but it is garbled

"What is it? She's trying to talk"

"Metzler h-he didn't do this…I'm so cold"  


Metzler knelt down beside Amber, "Easy, easy" 

"Don't over exhort yourself" 

"But He didn't. It was a woman. She had green hair. I thought she was a demon - she had wings and god! She smelled like rotting fish. 

"Another Melusine?!?

"Oh how could I have been so stupid she didn't go deep out of fear she went deep for reinforcements."

"Probably,"

"We need to be clear on where your loyalties lie!"

"All that time in the cave?" Pam thought she had made progress. - "I told you I left that world!"

"Ladies, ladies - The mistake was mine...do make up." Metzler still with his hand on Amber's head "How are you?"

"

"I hurt everywhere – but the fault was mine - you tried to warn me I should have listened to you -I should have checked my car before I got in. Oh god she was in my car."

"Well she's not here now." Lyla said putting her two cents in.

"Zoey!"

"My name is Lyla." Lyla snapped.

"You didn't call?" Amber looked up at Metzler and asked.

"I haven't had a chance yet…we only spoke last night."

"Care to let us in?" Rita, asked.

"Yes, do let us in." Pam also reiterated. 

"I am assuming here but, I believe Lyla may look like Zoey. Or should I say Zoey looks like Lyla since back on Lumina we look like pink plasma balls."

"I am not sure I like that someone looking like me," Lyla grumbled.

Amber cries out again, she’s in obvious pain

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Pam asks.

Metzler is examining a bite mark on her wrist "Poison?" he asks, he's now holding Amber's wrists.

Rita observes the bite mark. She guesses it is either Siren or Melusine. "Our venom is only a sedative, this is something else." She turns her attention to the girl as the mother in her takes over. "Where does it hurt sweetheart?"

"All over, but mostly my back."

"Do you mind?" Pam lowered the sipper in the dress and peeled it away to reveal what was causing the pain. Pam see three darken puncture wounds. "Oh!?!" Pam sees the swelling and bruising "It's okay, it's okay." she comforts the girl, while she informs the others, "I know what this is."

"What is it?" Rita asks.

"There is a weapon used by the Melusine; a type of blow dart – often the darts are tipped in Reef-Snake venom."

"Reef Snake… I have the antidote at home - it would take time but I could get it."

"We'll need it sooner." Pam, she now sick with worry. 

"I passed some sea kelp on the way in – if I am in luck I might be able to find oysters…those should have enough zinc to slow the poison."

"Poison? I've been poisoned?” Amber asked. She starts to cry. "Am I going to die?"

"No, but now that you are awake your muscles are going to start atrophy, your vision will blur…but you won't die, not on my watch... What kind of coward shoots its prey in the back" Metzler stands up. He uses his card to start scanning the island "Several species of reptile and bird but the card is picking up only us" 

"You can locate the Siren using that card?" 

"You said there were two of them?" 

"Yeah, two. One the leader was a pale looked like a bird-the other looked greenish her wings were black. They showed up at my car – I thought I was being car jacked until I saw them. Then they kept asking questions like they were looking for someone…you… I guess. I made an attempt to escape and I got a hit on the green one before I took off running but next thing I know I am waking up with my hands tied up 

"I can't locate either of them now 

"The white one…"

"She was a Siren, very old very powerful Siren." 

"She told the green one to find her sisters." 

"Did they say anything else to you?"

" The pale one; The Siren? - She did most of the talking. She asked me _'What was my business with The Vulcan'_ so I told her I didn't know what she was talking about but I told her I thought Zachary Quinto made a hot Vulcan"

[Metzler snickered]

"My son had a bit of a crush on him too," Pam admits.

"I started to think they might have meant you," Amber looks at Metzler. "I started to worry about the business card you gave me- I didn't want it lost but I also didn't know if I had it in my car or in my pocket - It was in my pocket but I didn't need to say a word it was like they just knew and so they asked again about the man who gave me the card. I said you were a talent scout and that I sang and played music."

"You lied?"

“That's the thing, I found I couldn't lie, I tried – I tried to protect you - but I failed, I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault – we can draw out truth...It takes only a touch."

"She kept asking about a Triton...and something else Afa – something"

"An Alfar-born?" Pam asked. She knows she means Kurt.

"Yeah, do you know what they wanted? "

"Not at all" Pam states, she keeps silent out of wanting to protect both boys.

"What's a triton?" Amber asks Metzler.

"A triton is like a merman but with a twin tail,"

"Half- merman!" Rita snapped.

"What's the other half"

"Siren" Pam glared back at Rita.

"What's up with them?" Amber asks

"Long history - They came out here to sort it out. I believe they will"

"Aren't they both mermaids?" Amber asked looking at both women.

"No, Mrs. Anderson is half Siren - The Triton is her son - he is also part Human - The siren who captured you to get to me wants her son too. "

"You know a year ago I thought there was no such thing as Aliens now today I am finding I was wrong about a lot of things."

"The beauty in knowing you are wrong is the knowing that there is room to learn."

Rita is looking at Metzler with a bit of astonishing awe - she knows she is wrong about both Metzler and Pam. "I-I'll just get the sea kelp, I shouldn't be long"

"Aunt Rita? " Lyla cried, watching Rita head back to the sea. Lyla doesn't want to be left alone with Metzler and Pam.

"I don't think you are at all in danger here. I actually think you may be in the best of company. - I will be back"

An idea formed in Pam's head she wasn't sure it was workable but said it aloud. "I think I may actually thought of something that my help the girl," Pam stated. "It's late in the season but I am sure I saw papaya trees on the way to the volcano. If I can get you to stay with the girl I will go see if there's any fruit left."

I don't feel comfortable here alone without Rita

"Would you know where to look - If you can find some then bring them here and I'll stay with the girl"

Metzler feeling responsible he keeps pacing and asking "Isn't there anything more we could be doing?"

"We are doing it...the zinc from the kelp will prevent cell damage and papaya has papain in it and it will break down the toxin."

Metzler clearifys himself "Isn't there anything **_more_** we could do?"

Pam looks pained, almost on the verge of tears – she was sure of one thing "You don't know what you are asking me to do" she stated decisively to Metzler, she clinches her fist creating crescents in her palms.

"I do know – the bite mark on her wrist…The look on your face when you saw it."

Pam's eyes flashed. "I don't think you do," Pam repeated with conviction. "I have fought too hard and long to avoid what I am…What you ask takes me too close to the edge."

"You possess one of the strongest minds I have encountered. It's what I like best about you."

"I may not even have enough venom," she says, wiping away a single tear. – And there will be consequences if my bite is not enough"

"You are both talking like I don't have a decision here," Amber chimed in. "I just want the pain gone please if you can do something/anything," she pleads. "Please do it"

"Are you going to help?" Metzler asks.

Pam turns to the girl. "What Metzler is asking takes me biting you. Unlike the other Melusine I won't have enough venom in me to put you to sleep – or ease your pain completely "< /p>

"As long as I am not suddenly going a tail"

"You won't"

"I just want the pain gone." Amber holds out a wrist

Pam always prided herself in how polished and formal she was; how in the many years she has spent on land perfecting the art of behaving as human, this wasn't going to be one of those moments. She reluctantly removed the talisman from her neck. Pam then sat down in the sand with her legs to one side. She knew if she didn't do the she would fall in the sand like a limp fish. She pool saliva in her mouth so she can lick her arm. All it took was a drop of water…This was the quickest surest way to change, and seconds after licking her arm, Pam was sitting in the sand with two tails and her teeth were now sinking into flesh. In the first bite was horrifying for both Amber and Pam. Pam the taste of blood was on her tongue this was all it took for the bombs going off in her head. And worse the first bite did not release even a drop of venom. Pam takes another bite this time deeper her cries are louder she wants the noise in her head to stop but her venom still has not been released. Now a third bite - the metallic taste of venom was finally on her tongue she bites deeper and reaches for her talisman and closes hand around it she's both panting and crying how could he ask her to do this.

The whole time Pam is aiding the girl Lyla is standing on the edge of the mangrove forest with gaping mouth and dropped papayas at her feet.

Back at the fire Amber is holding her chest, "Arggg!" Amber cried, her heart was pounding in her chest."

"Just breath," Pam ordered, she too is sharing the same feeling. "The rushing will pass." Amber is slowing her breathing. "That's it," Pam instructs Amber. "Just relax."

"Thank you," Metzler stated, he offers his hand to help Pam to her feet. She reluctantly takes it, but finally does.

"It won't hold; Rita needs to return," Pam informs Metzler. She turns to Lyla who is picking up dropped papaya "Please, I know you saw what I did, but I need you to sit with her – I can't, not right now."

"What do I do?"

"Apply the papaya flesh to her wounds…talk to her, hold her hand."

Pam walked a good distance away and sat down again in the sand. She stares out at the sea that so long ago was her home. She too is taking deep breaths waiting for the pounding in her head to stop. 

"Sorry, if that was the edge you mentioned before please let me be the first to buy you a drink tonight"

Pam looked up, she's still very shaking. "Tell me because you haven't been exactly forthcoming…Why go after this girl? How do you figure here?"

"I think this Siren is trying to say she has her friends too. But why this girl …I must have been because she saw us talking last night."

Pam shot Metzler a look, a look which Metzler could only take to mean the answer he gave was an insufficient. He needed a better explanation. 

"Miss Mitchell has had contact with my people before, she came to me because she knew what I am and needed help for a friend – I gave her my card."

Lyla kept a wary eye of the Melusine. She begrudgingly sat down and broke open the first of several papayas pounding it on a rock. She grimaces the task is a little too wet and juicy for her liking and she was soon sitting in the sand with a tail scooping out seeds.

"Your tail is orange, the harper’s tail was green" 

"That's because she's a Melusine they are different from mermaids, they also have two tails not one. [scoffs] she said I should keep you talking until Rita gets back...So tell me about this girl who looks like me" Lyla asks applying papaya pulp to Amber's back.

"She's only the most amazing surfer I have ever seen" Amber answers, "When Lyla was in the water it's like she and the board are one. She's not just fierce but the way she takes on a wave - she's amazing. She also was very smart and strong. I miss her and Kiki."

"You said Zoey looked like me."

"Exactly like you, except no tail. I can't believe you guys have tails. " Amber looks again at Lyla's tail. "I guess in a way she's like you - you both belong in the water.

"If she is like how you say maybe it's not all so bad she looks like me too." Lyla continues to put papaya on Amber's puncture wounds.

"Perhaps it's like how Metzler said - Zoey saw you and liked how you looked thought she would like to look like you too."

"Sirena's the pretty one," Lyla said; putting herself down. "I am just a junior guard I am not supposed to be pretty."

Amber exhaled sharply. "If that's really a rule it's a stupid one - It's also not true. Not by a long shot. I never told Zoey this but I secretly wanted to snog her every time she recharged. It always made her look ridiculously hot...okaaaay. I so don't know why I just said _that_ out loud. " Amber looked back over at Pam and Metzler "must be what the harper did to me –I mean I hope it isn't – just – that." Amber looked back at Lyla; she had girl crushes before but she never had any desire to act on any of them. She wanted to now, she just wasn't sure if who she really wanted was Zoey. She smirks. Only one thing was sure. "I am just glad you guys came," she said to Lyla. "I didn't know anyone would come. Thank you." 

"We came here to clear the island of The Siren that's here… we didn't know you were here."

"Well, I am still grateful. Here," Amber held out her hand.

"Here what?" Lyla said looking at the empty hand.

"Come on? It's a human custom. It's called shaking hands, it means we are friends now. Is there a problem? "

"No, it's just something Rita said; she said that someday I might find holding someone's hand enjoyable."

"You never held anyone's hand before?"

"No, not really."

"No guys? – What, are all mermen jerks or something? "

"We separate our sexes hundreds of years ago."

"That would mean you are like hundreds of years old?"

Lyla laughs because to her it was funny, she wasn't 100 years old she was only 17. "We stopped requiring mermen to reproduce long ago, but theres also only been only female hatchlings in our pod since the war."

"Humans still need dads. We don't always stay together though. My mom and dad are separated , dad's in Hawaii - I supposed to go live with him when I leave for university 

"She's pumped full of endorphins are we sure letting them hold hands is such a good idea?" Metzler asked.

"You actually care for this girl? "

"I only met her last night. I wish there were more humans like her not too afraid that some of us might be different – it sure would make what I am trying to accomplish a lot easier"

"How will they do it - I mean what is their plan to end us." 

Do you really want know?"

"Not really, but if I am to help you I want to know what I am facing."

"As energy based life forms go - it doesn't take really much to copy your form – But it's even easier to force ourselves in - In five years' time humans will just be stopped ...We'll force ourselves in…override your thoughts. But It is my hope with the team I am assembling they will see the error decide humans are worth having around. "

"Why Kurt...why the singing?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I have a vested interest- and you have told me why and how – Now I want to know why Kurt...My son is in love with that boy - I too have grown fond of him. What am I supposed to tell Blaine?"

"The simple answer is we don't sing on Lumina – It's the one thing we can't copy I am not saying we are not moved by singing - we very much are – but it still remains a mystery to us - It is why my mother found love with a singer and why she hid what I was away from me for so many years …Because I could also sing. It's why when I learned what my people were up to I reached out to Tibideaux for help - But with Kurt it is also his empirical mind that he doesn't accept things on faith."

"Kurt, is he like you?"

"No, we don't sing remember"

"I meant not from here"

"Would you be surprised to learn that so much of human kind has been mixed?"

"Perhaps not"

"Then answer your question is yes although distantly, but then so is much of this choir."

"Oh? - I take it there has been a lot of aliens visiting us?" 

Garden planets, they are like magnets for alien races. Sadly not all of us are friendly....Something I tried to tell Miss Mitchell."

"I think I see Rita" Lyla said aloud she was on her feet like a flash.

Rita can ashore carrying kelp and bits of sea weed and few oysters she pushes them further onto the dry sand as she pulls herself from the shoreline – she was soon drying her tail. She sees Lyla sitting with Amber papaya skins on her back "you have been busy…papain?” 

"Pam said it would break down the toxin"

"You are a healer?"

"I grew up in the Philippines."

"Any signs of The Siren?"

"I check again" Metzler produced his card again and scanned the island. "I only can see us."

"The ones who took you, did they say anything about where they were going – Or how long they will be?"

"The ones who took me – The Siren sent the green one off to find others. I know they were planning to return because they wanted to make me one with them – They said next full moon the machine will be active again and that if I am suspended - I will changed"

"It's no longer safe for you to be here; you mention moving to Lyla?"

"At the end of August I am going to visit my dad in Hawaii"

"Is there any way you can speed that up? "

"My mom is having separation anxiety already. I think she rather have me go to school here"

"Oh, what school."

"Hawaii Pacific University, My cousin goes to your school Cam Mitchell"

"Cam Mitchell? The boy who is a junior life-guard? "

"He's my cousin"

"Zac's friend?" Lyla asked.

"He can be an asset here he knows this island and about us"

"What? You mean my cousin Cam knows about mermaids and I know about aliens and neither one of us has told the other about what we know? "

"I am glad you can keep our secrets"

"My mom doesn't even know, only Brandon and his brother Luca know."

"I thought you said only one"

"Luca is not Luminan his family adopted Brandon when his parents went back to Lumina."

"Brandon's parents just left him behind?"

"They left him here, you will still help him, right?"

*******

BLAINE’s PHONE CALL TO HIS MOM

Blaine didn't want to leave Sam, the way he was beside himself sick with worry, but he also didn't want to stick around and be Schuester scapegoat. Blaine looked out across the lobby he saw the back of Kurt duck out to an outside area. Inside the Lobby he could see Sam was still in a full on state of panic and was now crying because Schue was just so utterly useless; at least while Schue himself was angrily throwing is arms up and blaming everyone but himself for all his problems.

Kurt was fuming about this but also was determined to look for Metzler – The guy knew Australia, he would better know what options for Sam had. _"I saw him in the lobby he might be still there"_ he told Blaine but here in the lobby all Kurt saw was Schue and Sam. He knew Metzler smoked so he thought to look at an outside patio area from off the lobby. He wasn't there either. Kurt thought to go to the suite next. There Kurt found Blaine sitting on a chaise on the terrace directly off the suite. 

"I didn’t find Metzler."

"He wasn't in the Lobby either…I know it sounds harsh but there's really not much more we can do for Sam... not without getting yelled at by Schue...I am thinking that nap?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am just going to call mom first... I have to try...she might know where Metzler is" He dialed the allowed his cell phone and watched Kurt leave. Blaine allowed his mobile to continued ringing, waiting for his mother to answer. Blaine's cell phone finally stops ringing "Mom?" Blaine speaks into his cell phone believing his mom had finally answered.

On Mako Pam was indeed answering her son's call "Yes Blaine?" she asks. She looks away from Rita and the others sitting around the fire. Her instead eyes looked out to sea towards mainland. Any other time this would be an idyllic setting: The surf still lapped against a ribbon of pristine white sand, sea birds still sang in the mangroves...but a lump of worry was forming in her stomach on why her son would call now; did The Siren chose mainland to strike first? Somehow in the not knowing she manages to ask calmly "Is everything ok?"

Blaine answers mother's question with, "Not really" then quickly adds "When are you coming back?" 

While Pam could note the urgency in her son's voice it was not out of fright. "Ahhhh..." Pam stammers trying to collect her thoughts/she isn't sure on how to reply or where to begin.

"We really need you back here right now," her son begs.

Pam sighs; the lump in her stomach had lessened but she still worried why her son would call. "I'm still on Mako sweetheart with Miss Santos ...what's the problem?" She says still maintaining the same level of calmness."

"It's Sam, mom," Blaine states. "I don't know what else to do." There's a whimper in her son's voice as he elaborates. "Miss Pillsbury isn't here - She left with Finn ... Mr. Schuester is having a meltdown."

"Naturally." Blaine's mother interjects; she thinks the man couldn't handle a papercut.

"Nobody has seen that Metzler guy since the vans left for Sea World." Her son's voice quivers.

"Just how much trouble is Sam in?" Pam can't imagine too much; the boy was a good kid, but Blaine's voice was telling it was something major.

"It's about that surfer girl he's been hanging out with. She's missing and her mother is a cop so she was called here when they found girl's car abandoned ...God mom, it looked like she might have been attacked. They have the area taped off but they said her cell phone was found smashed the tire arm from her jeep had blood it...They think Sam saw her last...The cops are getting a warrant to detain Sam for questioning."

"She really did get a few hits in," Pam quipped. 

"Huh?" Blaine questioned his mother's comment

"Look," Pam took a deep breath "Amber is here on Mako with us."

"She's not a mer…," Blaine can't even finish.

"No, she's not. But what I have to tell you is important." Pam struggles, but she tells herself that she can't shield her son forever. "The Siren returned last night." She heard her son gasp. "The Siren kidnapped Amber and brought her here. Right now Amber is safe… I have to believe The Siren only kidnaped Amber thinking she was part of our pod."

"Our pod… Hm-hm," Blaine manages to feigned laugh.

"She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. There's more but, right now I just want you safe - Kept out of sight. I will let you know what's going on later"

"What do we do about Sam?" Blaine asked.

"I can have Amber call her mom -meanwhile I want you hidden... do you understand?"

"This is it- this is really happening?" Blaine asked

"Yes, but we have help this time."

"Is that your boy?" Rita asked, interrupting.

Pam looked at Rita annoyed at the interruption, she continued to hold the phone close against her ear.

"If we are going to have an alliance I am going to need messages delivered" Rita said. "My wards Nixie and Sirena are not picking up: Either they are resting up like I asked them to or they defiled my order and they are at the Ocean Café. Sirena needs to contact the pod as plan. Cam Mitchell also needs to know his cousin Amber is here so that he can bring his tinny and get her to a place that's safe... The sooner we move on this the better....Will you do that for me?"

I need you to go to first find Sirena and Nixie they could be at the cafe. The need to be told to go to their pod for help. Then find Cam and inform that he needs to come here to fetch his cousin Amber... take Kurt with you I don't want you going anywhere alone.

"Can I come with Cam to Mako"

"Absolutely not, I want you safe"

"Mom, she wants me...It's like Miss Santos said; The Siren is going to keep coming back unless I am the one who faces her."

"We don't know that, I have to try to reason with her while keeping you safe."

"Do you know where Metzler is? Did he say anything to you?"

Pam wasn't ready to let her son know how Metzler was on Mako. "He has his way of coming and going...I am sure he'll show up." Pam looks over at Metzler. "Blaine, honey, I need to go so Amber can call her mom, okay?"

"Okay, hurry back" Blaine asked.

"How soon could you..." Pam didn't need to finish Metzler was already on his feet anticipating what Pam was going to ask.

"It will be quite a jump without a full recharge…," Once again Metzler is reading Pam. "Would you not worry? If I need to I will cloak the boys - The Siren will not know how to find them should she decide to make her strike mainland...I will come back once I know both boys are safe...and I have a chance to recharged."

"Yes, please do."

*******

**SEA WORLD**

The choir made it to Sea World and were now attending their first show at Sea World; The Blue Horizons Dolphin Presentation. The choir mostly sat together because Quinn thought it would be easier on her mom if they did this one thing. Brittany sat next to Santana clutching a stuffed dolphin that Santana had only just bought her. The only thing Santana bought herself was a bottle water. She sipped from it waiting for the show to begin.

It started as one of those things like the way the wind blows and a leaf is blown across your view and an icy sensation hits your spine. Something Santana would say was her Mexican Third Eye...only it was Brittany who felt it. The show was underway when Brittany felt a pull to not looking at the pool where five dolphins were making a grand entrance, but rather instead something south.

"Hey Brittany what's up?" Santana asked, she watches her girlfriend's eyes turn sad.

Puck also saw the was Brittany wasn't looking at the show. "Brittany, the dolphins are this way." he mocked her, many did.

Mrs. Fabray as the chaperon feels it is her duty to say something but it too comes out cold. "What's eating her?" She asks.

Quinn didn't have any answers for her mom.  "I don’t know mom she's sometimes gets like this."

Mrs. Fabray's concern takes on a more serious role of chaperone. "Is something's wrong, do you need a doctor?" she asks Brittany.

"You don’t you hear it?" Brittany answers, her eyes never turning away.

"Hear what, Brittany?" Santana asked,

"My unicorn is screaming" Brittany uttered. 

The comment alone was unnerving But Santana was also troubled by the way Brittany kept looking south. She tried to see what it could be but there's nothing out of the ordinary. "Britt you can tell me, what is it you are seeing?" Santana asks.

"It's too far off," Brittany answers. "But I hear it" 

Whether it could be heard or seen Quinn wasn't having any of it. "Whatever it is you are freaking out my mom."

Brittany looked back at the choir. "I can't stay. I have to go I am a Water Sign" Brittany stated, her gaze returned southward.

"I thought Brittany's birthday was in April" Sugar asks.

Santana took whatever Sugar had to say was a slight in the making, and that she needed to shut it down. "It is, April 16, what's your point" she says trying to shut down Sugar.

"I only meant Aries is a fire-sign" Sugar stated simply.

Brittany faces Sugar now. "I don’t have to explain it, Blaine Warbler and my Unicorn need my help


End file.
